Un largo viaje
by Trace Castle
Summary: Una muchacha que lleva pistola, capitanea un barco y ataca enemigos, ¿Es pirata? ¡Pues no! Creció siendo diferente, nació siendo diferente y uno de sus mejores amigos también es algo diferente. Ren/Kuon y Kyoko parecen destinados incluso en este mundo...uno lleno de hechos y personas, extravagantes ¡Ya he dicho que era diferente! Universo Alterno con corsarios.
1. Origen y leyenda

ORIGEN Y LEYENDA

El sonido de las espadas chocando desperto a la dormida Kyoko de un largo sueño, alzando su pequeña cabeza de oscuros mechones sintio en el aire la presencia del grasoso aceite combinandose con el olor de la polvora recien prendida.

Ella sabía lo que significan estos indicios en un barco.

Con prisas, se vistio con lo primero que vio en la habitación, concentrandose solo en coger el arma que su padre siempre guardaba en la comoda. Sus pequeños pies avanzaron, insonoros, hacia la puerta de madera la cual bloqueaba parcialmente el sonido del exterior.

Hinchando el pecho y llenandose de coraje, abrio la puerta de un golpe, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Que hace un sucio mocoso aquí?- su mirada se alzó, con miedo, hacia el gigante que le hablaba - ¿Eres mudo pequeña rata?

Su mano, la cual se había congelado por el miedo, se movio temblorosa apuntandole con aquella pistola tan grande que apenas le cabia en la mano.

-¿Que haras con ese juguete? - la mano del hombre se aproximo, como una gran sombra cubriendole la cabeza.

Los nervios la inmovilizaron haciendole soltar un pequeño jadeo al mismo tiempo que la pistola se le resbalaba. El hombre simplemente se rió de sus sus inutiles intentos de golpearle al alzarla por la cabeza.

-Deja de jugar Dwane…- comentó el hombre que se encontraba a su costado- Matalo de una vez y registra la habitación del capitan, este asqueroso barco no aguantara mucho…

-¡No te atrevaz a ordenarme!- Grito Dwane enfurecido, a la vez que soltaba a Jane de un golpe mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo- ¿Quien te crees que eres? Solo eres un maldito perro que obedece a ciegas a su amo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto…- Como si le diera la razón, del barco surgio un estruendoso ruido que alertó a los dos hombres, haciendoles coger rapidamente el botin que habian robado para salir corriendo.

Aprovechando aquella pequeña interrupcion, la pequeña Kyoko salió corriendo hacia el puesto de mando con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre aun vivo.

En el barco ya no se oian los choques de espadas, ni gritos o maldiciones de los marineros. Sus pequeños ojos mostraban horror y desconsolación por cada cuerpo tendido que encontraba, por cada amigo que veia muerto y desangrado.

Siguio caminando con una dolorosa sensación de vacio en su interior, buscando desesperadamente a su padre solo para saber que no se encontraba completamente sola, que aun contaba con alguien. Llegando a la escalera de madera, tuvo mucho cuidado en no pisar aquellos tablones chirriantes que ella conocia tan bien.

-El jodido cabrón es de los resistentes

-Este trozo de madera esta a punto de hundirse Jefe - decía un hombre muy nervioso-¡Hay que largarnos ya!

-No es tan difícil viejo- empezó a decir con gesto impaciente- Solo quiero saber las fechas en que los barcos ingleses pasaran por esta zona- con un cuchillo en su mano, tiró de la cabellera de un malherido Cole Graham, posisionando el cuchillo en su garganta- Dime unos cuantos numeros y podras vivir.

-Jefe…

-¿Para que querría vivir? No tengo barco, ni marineros, me habeis quitado mi familia -Una risa seca surgio de su garganta- Como yo lo veo, es mejor que me mateis ahora, me hariais un favor.

Toda la conversación duro solo unos minutos, pero fueron unos minutos en los que cierta persona situada en la puerta del despacho tuvo para prepararse.

Kyoko se habia quedado inmovil cuando vio la situacion en que se encontraba su padre, el primer impulso había sido pedir ayuda a gritos pero al intentarlo sus cuerdas vocales no se lo permitieron, como si su voz se hubiera extinguido.

Aquello le habia permitido ver la escena que se desarrolló en el despacho, su padre se encontraba atado y herido en una vieja silla con un hombre amenazandole la vida.

El cuchillo brillaba con el fuego del barco dandole un aire místico, haciendole creer que tal vez todo sea un sueño. Sintió aun así la pesada arma en su mano, fría y muerta, como un lastre de 10 kilos que le tiraba del brazo, haciendole saber que no se encontraba en ningún sueño.

Vio el momento justo en el que su padre se habia rendido, con aquellas palabras anteriores había dejado claro que se rendía ante la vida. El hombre a quien ella llamaba padre siempre había sido arrogante, jactandose normalmente de que la vida era una cruel guerra en donde el siempre se mantenía en pie.

Hasta hace unas horas aquel hombre aun brillaba, mostrando en sus ojos una llama de vivacidad y resistencia que ella nunca podría haber llegado a imitar.

Con pasos lentos y cortos, se situo cuidadosamente en la sombra que la puerta producia, escondiendose de aquellos extraños.

Intentando reprimir los sentimientos que ya salían a la luz, apuntó titubeante a la cabeza de uno de ellos como le habían enseñado, su mano tembló, su visión se emborronó ¿Estaria llorando? Ella nunca lloraba.

Un disparo sono en el aire, al mismo tiempo, unos ojos sin vida la miraron.

-¡Mierda!¡Joder!-Empezó a vociferar uno de los invasores, cogiendose el hombro izquierdo y mirando, casi automaticamente, la dirección del disparo.

-¿Que diablos sucede?

-¡Ese pequeño cabrón me ha disparado! - notando que aun podia mover el hombro, se acercó al intruso con furia – Yo me encargare no te preocupes.

Unos fuertes crujidos volvieron a salir del barco y el denominado jefe no sabía que hacer ¿ Como amenazar a un hombre al cual ya no le importaba nada? Con mirada pensativa observó al cautivo, no pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio ya que miraba fijamente a su compañero y al pequeño intruso sin quitarles el ojo encima ¿Habia fruncido el ceño? ¿Estaba apretando los puños?, con desconcierto observo la escena que el miraba tan fijamente.

Atendiendo se aprende, pensó, cuando entendió cuan precioso era aquel mocoso para el capitán, enfureciendose siempre que un puñetazo o patada le caian al chico.

Solo un jadeo de sorpresa le saco de su planificación,viendo como una asquerosa gorra desvelaba unos largos y rizados mechones junto con el rostro de una joven quien empezaba a tener facciones de mujer.

-¡Corre! - Ese fue el unico aviso que recibio, antes de que, con una fuerza increible en su estado, se alzara sobre la silla lanzandose en picado contra el estupefacto hombre que aun tenia cogida por el brazo a la muchacha.

Todo sucedio en un instante.

Los dos hombres cayeron, rodando por el suelo. Las llamas entraron rapidamente a la habitación, esparciendose con velocidad por toda ella sin dejar una sola salida a la vista.

Una vez ya libre, con doloroso intento ella se levanto, medio arrastrandose hacia la pistola que hace unos momentos había soltado por los golpes recibidos. Ya casi la había alcanzado cuando una mano que no era suya se poso en ella.

-¿Buscabas algo pequeña zorra?

Ya con la pistola encañonada hacía ella su padre volvio a sorprenderla, Los restos de la vieja silla se veian tirados en un rincon, y, aun con sus heridas, no parecía cansado o dolido. Usando su peso contra su adversario empujo fuertemente al hombre que la apuntaba, extrayendo una hoja de su cinturon miro a su contrario firmemente enfadado.

-Pagaras, cerdo

La pelea fue rapida y sin reglas, tal como le habia estado enseñando su padre hacia unos días, aunque el otro contara con la ventaja de la pistola su padre no le daba oportunidad para utilizarla.

Otro disparo sono en la noche matando a uno de ellos, el cual cayo inerte y con los ojos abiertos.

Solo cuando sus oidos dejaron de pitar oyó los alaridos de dolor del otro hombre, el cual se quemaba vivo en las llamas que los habían alcanzado.

-Kyoko- La voz de su padre, directa y seria con un matiz cansado le volvieron a extraer lagrimas -No llores preciosa…- Decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- Escuchame bien, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Como para dar veracidad a sus palabras, un crujido más fuerte que los de hasta ahora se oyó por cubierta. El mastil había caido.

-Pronto pasara por aqui un navio americano de un viejo amigo, solo nos queda saltar y esperarlo.

-Pero…el fuego nos rodea papá

-Utilizaremos mi plan B

-¿Plan B?

Sin responder a la pregunta, me cogio de la mano guiandome a su escritorio.

-Siempre existe el plan B, Kyoko

Con gesto rapido coloco el brazo bajo la mesa, tirando de una especia de palanca la cual abrio una pequeña escotilla en un rincón de la habitación.

Ya con el barco a punto de hundirse se deslizaron por la escotilla, pasando por un largo pasillo estrecho que parecían surgir de las mismas entrañas del barco, una escalera en forma de espiral se presento al final de este, vieja y polvorienta parecía sin usar desde hacía años.

El barco enemigo ya se había ido, lo cual podia significar un abandono hacía sus hombres o un descuido por su parte, poco le interesaba a Kyoko, a ella le bastaba con que simplemente se fueran.

-Muy bien pequeña, ahora hay que saltar- Anunció su padre una vez llegaron a la cubierta, mirando hacia el mar recordo todos aquellos monstruos que se decia que vivian allí- Solo sujetate a mi y todo saldra bien.

Con un último vistazo al barco que había llegado a ser su hogar, apreto firmemente la mano que le ofrecían, cerrando los ojos para darse coraje se perdio en la ya oscura noche con la unica persona en el mundo que le quedaba.


	2. Nuevos Lazos

**Hace tres años**

-¡Maldita puta! - gritaba un hombre de pelo cano sosteniendose la mano-¡Vas a lamentar esto!- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Kyoko abrio los ojos al ver como el hombre se levantabe del viejo taburete, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto. Con panico empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando una mano le cogio el codo.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? - el fuerte olor a alcohol casi le hizo vomitar ¡Se habia movido demasiado rapido!

Con un codazo bien dirigido a una cierta parte de la anatomia masculina echo a correr con desesperacion ¡Tenia que esconderse!.

Lastimosamente se encontraba en un burdel de poca monta donde nadie la ayudaria y los locales proximos le cerrarian la puerta, ya ni contaba con que alguien le ayudara, esa habia sido la primera leccion que habia aprendido.

Fijandose rapidamente en los callejones mas proximos, vio que todos estaban ocupados por vagabundos, borrachos y ladrones esperando su siguiente victima.

Podia oir los pasos del hombre que ya habia echado a correr detras de ella y supo que no tenia tiempo, sin eleccion se dirijio al primer lugar en donde nadie la veria.

El gran baul de madera acogio su pequeño cuerpo de seis años como un guante.

Deseando estar en otro lugar, soño en la oscuridad que le brindaba el baul con una gran familia, jugando con otros niños en vez de tener que servir cerveza a marineros y borrachos, tener una madre que le diera un tazon de sopa y no una mujer que le lanzara las sobras de la cocina.

Con esos tranquilos pensamientos se durmio, sin notar el traqueteo del carruaje en el que se encontraba, ni el relincho de los caballos.

…

¿Donde estoy?

Lo primero que habia visto al abrir los ojos era una pared oscura, sus manos notaban la agradable seda que tenia debajo y le habia dado calor. Al intentar levantar la cabeza un sonoro golpe le saco del aturdimiento.

¡Estaba encerrada en un baul!

Con miedo acerco la mano al techo con intencion de abrir el artilugio, cuando un balanceo la hizo volver a golpearse la cabeza esta vez con el lateral del baul.

¡Se movian!

Una vez mas intento abrir el baul, esta vez con exito, y pudo ver un gran bosque y en medio de este una gran casa estilo colonial de color blanco.

Con la boca abierta vio como se acercaban mas y mas a la casa. Con horror contemplo como se paraban en frente de la puerta.

Un minuto paso oyendo voces fuera, pero para ella fue una eternidad.

-Espere Walter, ya le ayudo a sacar el equipaje

Aquellas palabras le sacaron del trance, ¡Ella era el equipaje!

-Usted no deberia realizar tales tareas milord -contesto el susodicho Walter con un tono de reproche.

-No seas tan estricto viejo

Aquella replica inicio una pequeña discusion.

Kyoko no sabia que hacer, si la encontraban podian hacer cosas malas con ella. Habia aprendido muy temprano que la gente buena y amable solo exisitian en sus fantasias y sueños.

Con sigilo abrio el baul esperando no hacer ningun ruido, y con sus manos ayudandola deslizo sus pies, uno a uno, fuera del baul. Una vez realizada la accion lo cerro cuidadosamente y echo a correr al escondite mas cercano.

El bosque le parecio en ese momento una gran idea.

…

-Kuon, cariño, ¿No quieres ir a jugar? - pregunto una Julie Hizuri preocupada - Cerca de aqui hay unas grandes caballerizas

-Tal vez en otro momento mamá- contesto un pequeño Kuon con una triste sonrisa.

Ya era la segunda vez que su madre le proponia alguna actividad para distraerle de la realidad. No era con mala intencion, lo sabia, pero no podia evitar sentirse algo agobiado por toda la atencion.

El sabia que su nombre debia ser el mas mencionado en la ciudad de londres, el escandalo que habia provocado al enfrentarse a un famoso capitán de barco , solo habia aumentado su mala fama.

Su padre habia llegado a ser uno de los mas notables corsarios de Londres, su nombre era reverenciado tanto en tabernas inmundas como en salones de te. Aunque la sociedad esperaba que el fuera un simple heredero al titulo de conde, que habia conseguido su padre, el pretendia mucho mas.

El mar lo llamaba como canto de sirena, sus olas le calmaban el alma y las mareas le apaciguaban el corazon.

La sociedad se llevaria una sorpresa, no le vendrian venir.

…

Todos los arboles se veian iguales.

Ya sospechaba desde hace un tiempo que andaba en circulos, pero que la marca que habia dejado antes se lo confirmara no le hacia sentirse mejor.

Empezaban a dolerle los pies y aun no sabia que haria, se habia quedado sola y sin comida. Puede que un burdel no era el mejor lugar, pero recibia una comida diaria y un techo en la cabeza.

Dejando el pensamiento del futuro a un lado decidio descansar un poco. Vagando un poco los ojos vio un pequeño brillo en un arbusto, acercandose lentamente su curiosidad aumentaba a medida que veia que ese pequeño haz se hacia cada vez más grande.

Un reluciente lago le saco una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una vez mirado mejor se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño estanque, rodeado de arboles frondosos le daba un halo magico. Podia ver como criaturas mitologicas se acercaban a beber, centauros, hadas, ninfas.

Sentada al pie del arbol mas grande que habia por alli, contemplo como su pequeño estaque estaba lleno de pequeños peces que se podian ver en su agua transparente.

Sin darse cuenta al poco rato quedo dormida, con la cabeza llena de sirenas y hadas siendo sus amigas.

…

-¡Deja de seguirme!

-Disculpeme mi querido amo

-¡Deja de llamarme amo!

-Como desee amo

Kuon estaba desesperado, habia tenido la esperanza de estar solo en el bosque, pero aquel molesto mayordomo niño no paraba de seguirle.

-Sé que cumples ordenes de mi madre, pero de verdad que me gustaria estar solo.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿No tenemos lo que queremos….?

Molesto siguio caminando entre los arboles ¡Aquel niño tenia su misma edad y lo trataba como si tuviera que enseñarle cada cosa!.

-Voy un momento detras de los arbustos

-Detras de usted

-Son para mis necesidades basicas…- viendo que iba a replicar continuo - en esto no hay discusion Rick

Una vez por fin solo se dedico a lo que venia, notando que Rick aun se encontraba fuera del arbusto esperando, se dirigio al otro lado de donde estaba.

Sin mirar intento apoyar la mano en algun arbol mientras vigilaba que Rick no se moviera, solo para notar el aire entre sus dedos. Antes de darse cuenta ya se estaba cayendo.

Levantandose rapidamente, abochornado por una caida tan tonta, paseo los ojos por el claro donde se encontraba.

Era realmente bello, con un estanque de aguas cristalina y un frondoso bosque resguardandolo, con satisfaccion decidio buscar un buen sitio para sentarse cuando noto un trozo de tela al lado de un arbol.

Realmente extraño, el bosque era famoso por hacer perder a los forasteros y estos lo evitaban como la peste, una razon que le daba cierto atractivo a los ojos de Kuon.

Despacio se acerco poco a poco, viendo como la tela se hacia mas grande y estaba unido a algo que habia detras del arbol.

Una niña de cabello negro estaba apoyada en el arbol.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ¿Estaria muerta? ¿Herida?, las preguntas se agolparon en su cerebro. Sin hacer ruido coloco un dedo debajo de la nariz, por un momento penso que estaba muerta hasta que sintio el aire caliente tocando su piel.

Dio un salto hacia atras al ver como iba abriendo los ojos, de un color ambar tan puro como aquellas gemas que tenian el mismo nombre.

¿Como habia llegado ella al bosque? ¿Se habria escapado de su casa? ¿Se habria perdido?

Notando una araña en su hombro, intento apartarla con su mano cuando la pequeña niña le dio un manotazo y acto seguido grito

-¡No me toques!

…

-¡No me toques!-grito cuando sintio una mano cerca de su hombro

Levantando los ojos vio como un joven de ojos esmeraldas la miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Perdona?

-¡Nada de eso! No deberias estar tan cerca mio -dijo retrocediendo con los manos en su pecho.

El chico se veia confuso, cuando vio como estaba a punto de hablar Kyoko empezo a negar con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados echo a correr, tropezando con una gran roca.

-¡Cuidado!

…

-¡Cuidado!

Con los brazos rodeando su cabeza Kyoko ya se preparaba para el impacto, hasta que un cuerpo un poco mas grande que ella la rodeo por entero.

Tardo un rato en darse cuenta que no habia sentido ningun dolor, con miedo fue abriendo los ojos hasta ver que estaba echada ecima de una persona.

-¿Estas bien?

No sabia que responder, por un lado sabia que tenia que darle las gracias, por otro lado era un chico y los chicos eran bruscos y egoistas.

Con reticencia asintio con la cabeza.

-¿Segura? - Kyoko volvio a asentir con el ceño fruncido y los labios formando un puchero.

A Kuon le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

Al intentar moverse Kyoko noto en que posicion estaban y con un grito salto lo mas lejos posible de el. Esta era un experiencia nueva para Kuon, todas las personas que conocian, tanto de su edad o no, le trataban con respeto y no osaban molestarlo.(Exceptuando el caso de Rick), era la primera chica que le evitaba y no lo miraba con ojos soñadores sino con una mirada desconfiada y desaprobadora.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

Kyoko no sabia que responder, a ella no le gustaba mentir, los adultos le mentian constantemente y eso le hizo aborrecer las mentiras. Pero si decia la verdad podria meterse en un problema.

-…No lo puedo decir

-¿Es un secreto?

-…

Se podia ver facilmente que aquella niña no confiaba en el, y aunque su pasado no deberia importarle, lo hacia. su curiosidad aumentaba mas con las expresiones que ella hacia al pensar, ¿que le habria pasado?

-Hagamos un trato

La voz del chico le saco de su ensoñacion a Kyoko, ya podia verse encerrada en una habitacion o secuestrada por raras personas si descubrian los del carruaje que ella estaba sola. Una niña sola nunca esta segura, era una de las cosas que siempre le repetian las pocas prostitutas que a ella les importaba.

-¿Que trato?

-Para demostrar que no dire a nadie lo que me cuentes te dare mi mayor tesoro

-¿Tu tesoro?

-Asi es, es algo que me dio mi abuelo.

Esto no estaba tan mal, si ella poseia algo importante para el ella le podria explicar lo que paso y saber en que situacion estaba con estas personas. Y eso sin correr el riesgo de que nadie mas la descubriera.

-Bien

El chico se levanto como un resorte y rebusco algo en sus bolsillos. Ella estaba expectante, ¿Seria una joya? ¿Una cadena con forma de hada, como la que habia visto en aquella tienda?

-Abre las manos

Con rapidez extendio sus manos con las palmas abiertas, intentando contener su entusiasmo. Vio como de las manos del chico cayo un objeto brillante en su mano ¡Era una joya!, Un vistazo mas detenidamente le confirmo otra cosa.

Era una piedra

-¿Que es esa cara?

-Eh…¿Que cara?

-Esa cara que dice "Solo esto eh…"

-No se de que me estas hablando.

-¿Y si te dijera que no es una piedra normal?- contesto con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Ya veo…

-¿No me crees?

-Yo no he dicho eso

-Es magica

La cara que mostro la pequeña mostraba una expresion de shock total, hasta que la comisura de su boca comenzo a temblar.

-Eso es lo que dijo mi abuelo- replico un ruborizado Kuon al ver que ella tenia la intencion de reirse- no fue idea mia.

-Cada uno puede creer en lo que quiere- menciono Kyoko con un rostro totalmente en blanco, intentando contener la risa - Es lo que suele decirme Anna-san

Con un manotazo le quito la piedra de la mano y se dirigio al claro.

-Ven y mira.

Con recelo se acerco siempre guardando un metro de distancia , hasta que vio como la piedra azul cambiaba de color delante de sus ojos.

-¡¿Que paso?!

Kuon empezo a reir por su expresion y su emocion hasta que percibio un pequeño puño intentanto (supuso) hacerle daño.

-¡No te rias!- grito una Kyoko indignada.

-¡Empezaste tu!

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo me contuve!

-¡Asi que te ibas a reir!

Sabiendo que habia perdido Kyoko formo otro puchero y cruzo los brazos. Conmovido por esta vision decidio compadecerse.

-Esta piedra tiene la caracterisitica de que si le toca el sol, cambia de color.

-Asi que no es magia…

-Pareces decepcionada - viendo que ella iba a replicar, se adelanto- Mi abuelo decia que su magia es absorver la tristeza, cada ves que cambie de color te aliviara el corazon.

-¡Oh..!- Esa era una vision para guardar en la memoria, una niña que no creia en la magia y era desconfiada miraba aquella piedra como si estuviera tocando la joya mas preciada.

-¿Seguro que me la das?

-¿No lo he dicho antes?

Pasaron unos segundos largos hasta que Kyoko decidio empezar a hablar.

-….ca..carruaje- murmuro Kyoko en la voz mas baja posible

-No te he oido

-Me meti en … el carruje..sin querer – con la cara ruborizada continuo – Y me dormí…

La expression de Kuon era impasible, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción. Casi se podia considerar una estatua, pero esa actuación no engañaba a Kyoko.

-Ya veo… - con un ligero temblor de hombros, ya veia que no iba durar mucho su fachada – Asi que tu… te dormiste…

-¡Fue completamente sin querer!

-No he dicho que no lo sea…

-¡Te estas riendo!

\- No lo hago

-Si, lo estas hacienda

Kuon ya no podia más, la niña le estaba apuntando con una expression tan acusadora, este era su limite.

La risa que broto de su cuerpo le hizo doblarse de rodillas.

Kyoko no podia creer como habia llegado a esta situación, un complete extraño se burlaba de ella ¡ Y ni siquiera sabia su nombre! Con su orgullo herido empezó a correr para alejarse de esa vergonzosa situación.

-¡Espera!

\- No me quedare aquí a ver como alguien que ni siquiera me conoce se burle de mi.

\- Esta bien, esta bien – llevando una mano a su pecho, prometio – No me volvere a reir de ti.

\- No prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir.

\- Venga comencemos de Nuevo, me llamo Kuon Hizuri.

Kyoko le vio detenidamente, puede que fuera pequeña pero su mente había madirado bastante rapido, seria bueno tener a alguien de confianza en un sitio desconocido. Ella no queria volver al burdel pero tampoco sabía donde ir.

-Bien, me llamo Kyoko

-¿Solo Kyoko? – le era dificil imaginarse que Kyoko fuera una niña de la calle pero al instante deseo no haber hecho esa pregunta, la expression de su rostro mostraba algo más alla del dolor.

\- Por ahora, aunque creo que siempre sera así.

El minute de silencio que continuo era tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

-Sabes yo…

-¡Kuon! – se oyó como el grito se iba acercando, junto con una nube de polvo - ¡Kuon Hizuri!

-Lo que faltaba… - murmur Kuon por lo bajo, viendo como Kyoko se dirigia a esconderse, el le cogio la mano, reteniendola.

-¡Por un momento pense que un oso te había comido! ¡He visto mi ejecución a manos de tu madre de cien formas distintas! – exclamaba Rick mientras se acercaba.

Al ver que Kuon no respondia supo que había algo extraño, mirando con más detenimiento noto un bulto detras de el ¿Era eso una persona? La cara de una niña asomandose por su costado le dio una respuesta.

-Vaya vaya, si tenias una cita deberías habermelo dicho.

\- Callate Rick – mascullo un Kuon ruborizado junto con una Kyoko con los ojos más que abiertos.

-No es lo que usted cree…- trato tambien de decir Kyoko, saliendo de la espalda de Kuon.

-¿Que tenemos aqui? – agachandose un poco para estar a la altura de Kyoko, la miro a los ojos - ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Para sorpresa de Rick, Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco y replicó.

-¡Típico! Ven a una niña y creen que podran calcular si inteligencia por sue dad

\- Te lo preguntaba por educación – Mencionó muy molesto Rick por lo que le habian dicho.

-Puedes ahorrartelo

Viendo como esos dos empezaban a discutir, Kuon pensó que sería una tarde muy interesante y divertida. Aun asi, noto un pequeño dolor en el pecho al ver como la mirada de Kyoko se enfocaba en Rick y su pelea, olvidando su presencia.


	3. Llamas separadoras

Desde ese dia en el bosque los tres niños se habian vuelto inseparables, Kuon reia cada dia al ver las peleas que tenian Kyoko y Rick por cualquier cosa, desde los modales de un caballero hasta los gustos en las comidas.

Ya habia pasado una semana entera, Kuon habia convencido a Kyoko de que fuera con el a la mansion, prometiendole que sus padres eran de completa confianza, por supuesto esa no habia sido suficiente razon para Kyoko que ya iba a replicar, cuando Rick menciono que era una cobarde con una sonrisa prepotente.

No le habia quedado mas opcion que aceptar.

Los dias en la mansion fueron muy significativos para Kyoko, esta por fin se sentia en una familia de verdad, con un padre tonto y cariñoso y una madre amorosa a no mas poder, debido a su origen trataba a los sirvientes como compañeros y estos pronto le cogieron cariño.

Mas de una vez Juliena habia propuesto convertirla en su verdadera hija, y Kyoko, aunque lo anhelaba de corazon, siempre esquivaba el tema habilmente. su pasado era un lastre que podia causar un escandalo a esa amorosa familia si la acogian.

Por mucha confianza que les habia cogido a todos, no se habia atrevido a contarles su origen, todas las personas respetables que ella conocia la miraban con asco y desaprobacion cuando sabian que provenia de un sucio burdel. Esas miradas nunca le habian importado, ella sobrevivia como podia aunque fuera en un burdel, pero si los ojos de Kuon que estaban llenos de confianza le miraran con asco y desagrado…

Rick por otra parte le habia llegado a coger bastante afecto a Kyoko, pero al ver como la mirada de Kuon se volvia mas cariñosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo con ella, decidio verla solo como una hermana para el. Y como todo buen hermano la molestaba y cuidaba, cosa que mas de una vez puso celoso a Kuon, aunque este no se diera cuenta.

Y asi paso un mes volando, Kuu sabia que su familia tenia que volver a la capital, la epoca de veraneo habia acabado y sus obligaciones le requerían. La invitacion de acompañarlos conmovio y perturbo a la pequeña Kyoko, que se sentia muy alegre de que la quisieran llevar pero sabia que habia mucho peligro de que la reconocieran.

Con miles de argumento, promesas y sobornos ineficaces Kuon se dio por vencido, Kyoko se habia empecinado en quedarse con la servidumbre en la casa. Dolido por su negativa, el dia de su marcha no la miro mientras esta se despedia de sus padres y Rick, dandole un adios a secas se dirigio al carruaje cuando dos pequeñas manos le detuvieran.

-Te echare de menos- pronunciaba Kyoko con lagrimas y sollozos reprimidos mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

Incapaz de negarse a esa declaracion, Kuon devolvio el abrazo, cerrando los ojos para intentar reprimir mas ruegos de que fuera con ellos.

Al poco rato se marcharon.

…

Paso otro mes en absoluta calma, aunque Kyoko echaba de menos a Rick y Kuon ( mucho mas a este, aunque ella no lo admitiria) intentaba pasarselo bien con los sirvientes y ayudandolos en lo posible.

Una tarde estaba dirigiendose a la biblioteca a practicar la lectura que Julie le habia enseñado aunque aun tenia un poco de dificultad era una aprendiz rapida y adoraba sus libros de fantasia, los cuales estaban plagados de vocabulario fino el cual ella estaba decidida a aprender ya que eran parte de sus adorados libros.

Ese mismo dia, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrio fuertemente, sacando a Kyoko del libro que tenia en su regazo.

-Veo que te has acomodado bien ¿verdad que si, mi niña?

-Usted….-la incredulidad que se veia en su rostro paso a horror, era la dueña del burdel -¿Como me ha encontrado?

Con una sonrisa la señora empezo a relatar

-No veas la sorpresa que me lleve cuando oi el rumor de como una pequeña niña habia sido acogida por la prestigiosa familia Hizuri- en este punto la señora se sento en la butaca delante suyo como si estuviera en su casa - admito que al principio esta noticia no me intereso, pero cuando oi como esta niña tenia unos ojos dorados…

-No veo como esto le puede interesar a usted

-¿Que no tiene nada que ver conmigo? ahi te equivocas mocosa, yo fui la que te daba comida y acogía, no es justo que no reciba nada mientras a ti te lo dan todo - dijo mientras con una mano cogia las piezas de ajedrez de un tablero y se las metia en el corse- Tengo curiosidad ¿Cuanto has podido conseguir?

-¿De que esta hablando? - ¿como habia podido entrar esa señora en la casa?...

-¿De que diablos voy a hablar? me refiero a la mercancia estupida.

-¡Yo no soy como usted! ¡No he robado ni un centavo!

-Ah.. veo que aun eres estupida, ¿Que no eres como yo? Las dos somos unas pueblerinas, las dos venimos de un burdel

-¡Eso no importa!

-!¿Que no importa?!- una sonora risa maquiavelica se escucho por toda la estancia - Para los nobles es lo unico que importa, dejame ser la primera en decirtelo: si no tienes sangre azul, no eres nada.

-Mentira…Kuon es diferente, el es mi amigo

-Madura de una vez, para ellos somos sus juguetes, pero eso no significa que no podamos aprovecharnos de ello- levantandose de la butaca empezo a coger cualquier cosa de oro y ponerlo en una alforja que tenia a mano.

-¡Detente!- corriendo hacia ella tiro de su falda, haciendola caer junto a ella

-¡Idiota!- Con un golpe en la mejilla de kyoko, esta termino yendose hacia atras, chocando con el pequeño lucero, que al caerse empezo a crear fuego.

Pronto la habitacion empezo a ser consumida por las llamas y con prisas las dos corrieron a la salida, una vez fuera la mujer apreto su daga en la espalda de Kyoko, amenazandola.

-Ya que no he podido robar mucho por tu culpa, tu me las pagaras.

…

Kuon estaba euforico, habia conseguido el permiso de sus padres para poder pasar una temporada con Kyoko en la casa de veraneo antes de su partida a las colonias. El mes sin ella se le habia hecho terriblemente largo, siempre pensando que estaria haciendo o como estaria, esperaba sinceramente que esta vez aceptara su propuesta para marcharse con ellos.

-Te veo feliz muchacho

-Por tu compañia no es, seguro

Rick se habia acoplado a Kuon en el ultimo minuto, aunque parte de su razon y trabajo era proteger a Kuon, tambien sentia añoranza por la pequeña Kyoko que siempre llegaba a encararle con ingenio.

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de verla- menciono, dejando el comentario en el aire.

-No se de que estas hablando…

-Entiendo, ¿Sabes? Tal vez ya he encontrado a mi compañera de vida en Kyoko

La sonrisa falsa de Kuon aparecio en su total esplendor, a Rick le estaba costando mucho aguantar la risa.

-Ya veo, aunque tal vez Kyoko no comparta tus sentimientos.

-Creeme, son completamente correspondidos

El aura tenebrosa del carruaje aumento.

-¿Y esa seguridad? - Rick sentia como sus labios ya estaban a punto de delatarle en una gigantesca risa.

-Resulta que una vez le confese que la veia como algo mas que una amiga…

Los puños de Kuon estaban fuertemente apretados.

-Y ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo para mi sorpresa. Asi que…

La triztesa goberno los ojos de Kuon, asi que desvio su mirada al exterior, no queriendo saber como continuaba esa historia.

-Ahora ella me llama Nii-san

Las palabras tardaron en penetrar el cerebro de Kuon, una vez entendidas miro a Rick con curiosidad.

-¿Nii-san? ¿Eso no es japones?

-Asi es, significa hermano en japones, menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando me lo dijo no tenia ni idea de que hablaba algo de japones.

-Asi que Nii-san…

-¿Que puedo decir? Es la hermanita que nunca tuve -una sonrisa burlona se veia en el rostro de Rick- ¿Estabas pensando en otra cosa?

-Nada importante.

-Aunque esa situacion se podria volver realidad si no te das prisa- susurro Rick

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Nada importante.

Transcurrido una hora el carruaje se detuvo, y un Kuon impaciente salto del carruaje solo para encontrarse con grandes llamas de fuego.

-¡Kyoko!

Los sirviente habian salido cuando se aviso del fuego, aunque llevaran garrafas de agua de aqui para alla nada contuvo la enorme llamarada que habia en la casa.

Kuon veia con horror como la casa era destruida, estaba congelado y aterrorizado, cuando por la ventana del piso superior pudo distinguir una figura conocida.

Kyoko seguia en la casa.

Rick buscaba a Kyoko entre lo sirviente sin exito, segun lo que decian ella habia declarado ir a la biblioteca y a partir de ahi nadie la habia visto.

-¡Dejenme pasar!-gritaba un furioso Kuon Hizuri que estaba siendo retenido por dos hombres -¡Kyoko sigue dentro!

-¡Calmate Kuon!

-La he visto Rick, ella esta dentro- Con miedo sus ojos empezaron a echar lagrimas- Tengo que sacarla de alli

-Seguramente ha sido una confusion, debe estar con las demas sirvientas- Aunque el sabia que ninguna la habia visto, pero si decia eso Kuon entraria y podria perder dos personas queridas en vez de una, ya preparandose para entrar, Kuon le paso por el costado.

¡Se habia soltado!

-¡Kuon!

El ya no oia nada, solo podia sentir el miedo de perder a Kyoko, tenia que encontrarla, tenia que salvarla. Ya estaba a solo unos pasos cuando su mundo se derrumbo.

La fachada de la casa habia caido, toda entrada y salida se habia derrumbado y bloqueado.

Aun con esa imagen el corrio como un rayo, intentando crear una entrada apartando las piedras.

-Kuon….-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Tengo que salvarla!- Le contesto ya sin importarle quien viera sus lagrimas.

-Tenemos que salvarla- Acto seguido se arrodillo junto a el para sacar mas piedras.

Transcurrio un dia entero hasta que las llamas se apagaron, Kuon y Rick habian podido hallar una entrada entre las piedras pero no habian encontrado nada, no habia rastro de Kyoko, y eso solo lo hacia mas dificil.

No habia prueba de que ella este muerta, pero tampoco de que este viva y eso era lo que mas angustiaba a Kuon. Sus ojos se apagaron, y Rick tuvo que luchar contra la tristeza de Kuon y la suya propia. Los padres de Kuon sintieron la perdida de una hija, y temian haber perdido a su hijo tambien, en cierta manera.

…

 _ **Cinco Días después**_

-¡Mocosa tonta!- grito una señora al golpear a una niña de cabellos negros- ¿Que intentabas hacer al escapar? ¿Sigues teniendo el tonto sueño de ir a la capital? La pequeña niña no temblaba, no lloraba y sus ojos no mostraban ningun miedo, no mostraban absolutamente nada. Eso solo hacia enfurecer mas a la mujer que siguio golpeandola.

-¡Tu no vales nada! ¡La unica razon de que estes viva es que aun tienes una deuda conmigo! ¡Me has oido! ¡Vales menos que un trozo de pan!

Una vez que la niña ya no podia levantarse y tenia los ojos cerrados, la mujer se dio por satisfecha.

-No vuelvas a intentar nada, he encontrado una oportunidad de oro para que me devuelvas todo lo que me has quitado, asi que intenta no morirte.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de la pequeña habitacion (almacen), la niña de ojos ambares solo pronuncio una palabra antes de dormirse.

-Kuon…

…

-Como le he dicho, es una niña completamente docil, no habla cuando no debe hablar y obedece, le puedo asegurar que no grita ni aunque le esten dando con un latigazo de puas.

-Eh…., pero me gusta que griten- se quejo un rechoncho hombre - es la parte que mas disfruto.

-Bien…estoy segura que en buenas manos gritara hasta fallarle la garganta

-Eso me gusta más -con una sonrisa lasciva miro a la niña que estaba al costado de la mujer -Me lo voy a pasar muy bien contigo…-volviendo a la mujer le extendio la mano- Tenemos un trato

…

-Ven aqui pequeña- ordeno el hombre sentado en la cama, ya se habia quitado los pantalones y lucia una camisa de lino como unica prenda -Debes tener frio, aqui hay una caliente y comoda cama.

La niña no le escuchaba, se encontraba sentada en un rincon con los ojos fijos en el vacio, se habia librado de la horrible mujer pero solo habia cambiado de una celda a otra.

-Me aseguraron que eras docil- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le cogia del brazo- pero no pasa nada si no lo eres, yo te enseñare a serlo con mucho gusto

Kyoko vio como tenia un trozo de cuero en la mano, mas golpes, siempre habian golpes en sus celdas.

-¡Capitan! -grito un grumete al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Di la orden de que no me molestaran!

-¡Nos han abordado! -grito y acto seguido solo se oian el sonido del metal.

Soltando maldiciones por la boca se vistio rapidamente y con la espada en mano salio apenas dedicando una mirada a la niña que antaño habia cogido del brazo.

Pensando que era una buena oportunidad para escapar, con rapidez se dirigio a la puerta solo para ver de primera mano como una persona clavaba una gran espada en el estomago de otra. Las arcadas le vinieron de inmediato y se le corto la respiracion.

Dando un paso atras cerro los ojos, pero ella sabia que si queria salir tenia que pasar esa imagen. Nunca le habia gustado la violencia, aunque la conocia perfectamente por vivir en un burdel, pero esta imagen estaba a otro nivel de lo que ella consideraba violento.

Si queria escapar tenia que pasar por alli, sabia que el barco en donde estaban aun se encontraba en puerto, asi que con solo saltar por la borda podria nada hasta la orilla.

Era simple, correr, saltar y nadar. Excepto por la matanza que ocurria en el sitio por donde tenia que correr. Intentando no pensar mucho sobre ello, cerro los ojos y con una rafaga de valor empezo a correr hasta que sintio como si volara.

-¿Que tenemos aqui?-exclamo una voz grave y fuerte- ¿Que hace aqui una niña, Crawford?

Kyoko abrio los ojos con temor, solo para ver unos ojos grises muy parecidos al de su amigo Rick. Ese simple hecho la hizo hacer su mejor sonrisa al recordar como habian pasado sus dias ellos tres.

-Es solo mi mercancia y capricho.

El gran Cole Graham tardo lo suyo en prestar atencion al hombre esposado, la sonrisa de la pequeña le habia atontado por un momento. Fijando su mirada otra vez en ella, la vio con los ojos neutros y vacios ¿Habria sido un espejismo?

-Veo que sigues siendo un hombre de gustos retorcidos

-Diras finos, no hay nada mas sedoso que la piel de una niña

Notando algunas marcas en el cuerpo de la niña, vio varios cardenales y moratones bajo su vieja tunica. ¿Que le habia hecho ese bastardo?

-Por orden del rey quedas arrestado por alta traicion- Anuncio con voz firme.

-Veo que sigues siendo un lameculos Graham

-Llevenselo muchachos

Viendo como arrastraban al bastardo traidor, se dio la vuelta hacia sus hombres…que le miraban fijamente. -¿Que sucede? ¿Hay monos en mi cara?

-¿Que haremos con ella Cole?- dijo el segundo a bordo, Liam.

-Llevenla con su madre- era lo mas logico ¿Que les sucedia?

-N..no tengo- dijo una voz debil y temblorosa.

-¿Padre? ¿Hermano?

-No tengo familia- esto se habia vuelto un problema para Cole

-Esa es la situacion mi estimado capitan - menciono Liam

-Muy bien, haremos una rapida salida al orfanato

-¡No! -la niña se levanto con ojos desesperados -prometo ser de ayuda, limpiare, cocinare, ¡Hare cualquier cosa! solo llevenme a londres por favor.

-¿Londres?

-Tengo una persona de confianza en Londres, si lo encuentro no volvere a molestarlos.

-Yo lo veo bien

-¡Liam!-exclamo Cole por la imprudencia de su hermano.

-Igualmente tenemos que pasar por Londres para ver a Lory

-Pero una niña…

-Vamos, vamos Cole -contesto Liam- mirala, hazle un pequeño favor, se ve que la vida no le ha hecho muchos.

La pequeña no tendria mas de diez años y aun asi sus ojos mostraban una determinacion increible, ¿Que le habria pasado para conseguir esa determinacion? -Muy bien, pero a la minima muestra de pereza te hecho de mi barco.

La sonrisa que le devolvio brillo en todo el barco.


	4. Confianza Rota

Ya estaban en Londres, desde ayer que Kyoko mostraba una de esas sonrisas que hacia que todos los marineros quisieran mimarla. Y no era que no lo hacían ya, era una niña tan enérgica y noble que se había ganado el corazón de todos en menos de una semana.

Curando a los que tenían heridas y creando comida deliciosa para ellos todos los días, nunca quejándose del trabajo duro y siempre justa aunque no fuera en beneficio para ella, como esa vez que un grumete le había dado dos monedas de bronce por haberle cuidado y sanado la herida y esta en vez de agradecer le había hecho un sermón de desperdiciar el dinero.

Cole no era la excepción, aunque se mostrara gruñón y no quisiera admitirlo en su interior ya la consideraba como su pequeña hija, acompañándolo en el barco casi siempre, atenta a las enseñanzas que el a veces mostraba sobre como navegar y siempre pendiente de su salud.

Claro esta que todos en el barco se habían dado cuenta de eso y la trataban como tal, Liam se consideraba ya su tío y aunque aun no había logrado que lo llame así, jamás perdía la ocasión para consentirla un poco.

Kyoko miraba a todos los grumetes del barco al principio con miedo , la imagen de muchos de ellos matando era difícil de olvidar. Y aunque se mostrara considerada por obligación poco a poco fue por afecto, mas de una vez la habian arropado cuando se quedaba hasta muy tarde en cubierta y le habian hecho reir con sus tontas conversaciones. Había encontrado en cierta manera otra familia, aunque en su corazon aun tenia los dias que habia pasado con los Hizuris.

La mañana del desembarque Kyoko estaba extasiada y con los ojos brillantes por encontrarse con Kuon, extrañaria a todos los grumetes, a Cole y Liam. Esa misma mañana muchos de los hombres tenian el animo decaido, mirando fijamente al capitan pidiendo con los ojos que la pequeña no se fuera, Cole los entendia.

Pero aunque quisiera que se quedara, el habia visto como la niña mostraba su sonrisa, demostrando lo feliz que era por haber llegado. No podia quitarle esa felicidad a aquella niña que ya habia sufrido.

Con la intencion de acompañar a Kyoko, Cole bajo del barco junto a ella. Cuando vio que Cole no se separaba de ella se extraño.

-¿Adonde va capitan?

-Tengo que ir a ver un viejo amigo - contesto Cole esquivo, intentando distraerla le pregunto lo primero que penso- ¿Y tu Kyoko?

-Voy a ver a mi amigo- contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A..amigo?- Eso era lo ultimo que queria oir, sospechaba que veria a alguien cercano a su familia pero..¡Un amigo!

-Y dime…¿Cuantos años tiene tu amigo?

-Tiene 10- contesto alegremente pensando en Kuon

-Ya veo…-su niña confiaba su futuro en ¡un niño de 10 años!, ella era lista debia haber un motivo para esa visita.

-¿Te quedaras a vivir con el?- Kyoko era lista, debia saber que un niño de 10 años no podia hacer mucho en este mundo.

-¡si!

Sus piernas pararon y se quedo congelado, no queria quitarle su felicidad pero…¡Le estaba confiando la vida de Kyoko a un niño de 10 años!

-¿Capitan?- Kyoko mostraba una expresion de preocupacion al ver lo blanco que se habia vuelto la piel de Colin- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Kyoko, ¿Este niño podra darte donde vivir? ¿Podra darte todo lo que necesites?

-Soy muy amiga de sus padres, ellos ya me habian ofrecido vivir con ellos pero en ese momento me negue - Con una expresion de preocupación continuo- espero que aun me acepten.

El alma de Colin se tranquilizo al oir esto, aunque aun no le gustaba que rondara con un niño de 10 años al menos habia gente que velaria por ella.

-¿Que si te aceptaran? ¿Como lo puedes dudar? - con una sonrisa cogio a una desconcertada Kyoko y la subio a sus hombros - Nadie en su sano juicio te rechazaría.

Con lagrimas Kyoko le abrazo lo que pudo, que resulto ser la cabeza, y aun asi Colin se enterneció por el gesto.

-Ya ya, vamos en busca de ese amigo tuyo ¿si?

…

Kyoko habia tardado en recordar la direccion que los Hizuris le habian comentado sobre su residencia en londres, pero una vez confirmada la direccion se mecia impaciente en los hombros de Colin para que avanzara rapido.

Una vez llegados al portón Colin la había bajado y acto seguido la había abrazado fuertemente, intentando no soltar ninguna lagrima mientras le decía que fuera feliz y que siempre seria su amigo.

Viendo que ya se alejaba Kyoko corrió hacia la puerta, tocándola infinidad de veces. Cuando vio como esta se abrió salto al interior solo para ver a una desconcertada mucama.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo la sirvienta mientras se deshacía de su abrazo- Si buscas un refugio me temo que tendrás que ir a otro lado.

-Estaba…estaba buscando a los Hizuris.

-¿Para que?

Viendo la hostilidad que veía en sus ojos, Kyoko decidió una pequeña mentira.

-Tengo un mensaje que entregarle, uno urgente

-Bien, déjemelo, ya se lo daré yo.

-No…digo, es un mensaje que tiene que ser entregada a mano, mi patrón me lo recalco varias veces.

-No puedo dejar pasar a desconocidos, así que..

-¡Amira!- exclamo un hombre detrás de la mujer- ¡Es solo una niña!

Con expresión molesta se alejo de la puerta, mientras que el anciano ocupaba el lugar que ella había dejado.

-¿Que desea señorita?

-Estoy buscando a los Hizuris

-Lo siento pero ellos ya no viven aquí.

-¡¿Que?!

-Sigue siendo su propiedad pero se dirigieron a las colonias hace unos meses.

-¿Se fueron?

-Asi es, tienen una plantación por esa zona.

No lo podía creer, si iban a irse por que decirle que estuviera con ellos en Londres. No tenia sentido…

-¿Desde el principio tenían planeado volver?

-No veo por que no, hacían lo mismo cada año.

¿Habia sido su juguete como había dicho la señora? ¿Se habían olvidado tan pronto de ella? ¿Que debía hacer?

-¿De verdad era algo urgente?- pregunto el anciano preocupado al ver su expresión -¿Quiere que les comunique por carta?

¿Alguna vez se habían preocupado por ella?

-No - esas palabras lo dijeron todo- No hace falta, muy buenos días.

Con pasos temblorosos se alejo de la mansión.

…

-Asi que Hizuri ya marcho- dijo Cole graham al hombre del escritorio- Tenia la esperanza de encontrarme con el, me gustaría saber como lo esta haciendo mi muchacho.

-No te preocupes por el, esta en buenas manos.

-Me preocupa mas los Hizuris, ese Rick puede ser desesperante en ocasiones.

-Lo habrá sacado a ti, sois tan parecidos como gotas de agua ¿Estas seguro que..?

-No traigas ese tema Lory, Lisa amaba a Jack y el a ella, punto zanjado.

-Solo hacia un comentario, hablando de mujeres …

-Nunca cambiaras…

-Has pasado siete años sin ninguna relación seria…

-No exactamente -menciono casualmente Cole de un modo inocente.

-No me refiero a las aventuras como relaciones Cole

-Yo no me refería a ellas

Aquello intrigo a Lory, su amigo habia amado solo a una mujer, la cual no podía tener y ese amor no correspondido le había marcado. Pero eso tal vez se acabara…

-Una pequeña damita me ha robado el corazón- anuncio Cole bebiendo de su copa de vino, con una sonrisa -Es encantadora

-¿Quien es?

Un fogonazo del pasado le aplasto

-FLASH BACK-

-¿Como te llamas?- Le habia preguntado Liam con todos los grumetes detras de el.

-Kyoko

-¿Solo Kyoko?- Aunque tenia sentido si era una niña de la calle

-Por ahora -contesto con una expresion de tristeza.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Kyoko -Y para añadir mas carbon al fuego añadio - pero algun dia sera Kyoko Graham.

Lory tenia la mandibula abierta, su amigo estaba transformado, incluso amando a Lisa le habia tenido pavor al matrimonio, y ahora lo estaba exclamando tan orgulloso.

-Espero que asi sea…-dijo Lory completamente desconcertado.

…

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y Kyoko aun no sabia que hacer, habia confiado en Kuon y sus padres, incluso cuando la golpeaban se aferraba a esa tabla de esperanza, pensar que tenia una familia que la queria y estaba esperando por ella.

Ahora todo era simplemente humo.

Se habia quedado en el porche de la casa, completamente inmovil, mientras repasaba sus opciones. Solo tenia una la verdad, y era su ultimo pedazo de confianza en la gente.

Con paso desanimado Cole se dirigia al barco, burlarse de Lory habia estado bien pero no le habia quitado toda la tristeza por perder a su pequeña. Decidiendo a ultimo minuto que no era nada malo que se asegurara que Kyoko estaba bien, se desvio hacia la casa en donde la había visto la ultima vez.

Su alarma se disparo cuando vio un pequeño bulto negro pegado al porche, y cuando empezó a oir unos sollozos corrio como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Kyoko!-ese solo grito hizo que la pequeña levantara su cabeza, pudo ver claramente las grandes lagrimas que salian de sus ojos - ¡Kyoko!

Abriendo los brazos, la pequeña corrio a tirarse en ellos sin para de llorar, Cole notaba como su pequeño cuerpo se contraía por las lagrimas, con ternura le paso la mano por la cabeza mientras intentaba consolarla.

-Shhh pequeña, ya estoy aqui, no dejare que nada te pase.

-Se fueron -decia la pequeña Kyoko llorando a mares - pense que estarían pero …se fueron - mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos desgarrando el corazon a Cole -Me han dejado

Con paciencia, Cole le recordo que aun estaba con el, que el la cuidaría, que aun tenia familia en el barco. Y con esas palabras se durmio en sus brazos.

Apretandola en sus brazos, se volvio a dirigir al barco maldiciendo por lo bajo a aquellos que habian roto el corazon de su Kyoko.

...

-Confiesa de una buena vez ¿Que le hiciste?

Cole ignoro aquella tonta pregunta como las otras y se concentro en Kyoko, aun se le veian los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y no sabia por cuanto tiempo habia estado expuesta al frio en ese porche sin nada de abrigo.

-¡Responde!

-Calla de una buena vez Liam, despertaras a Kyoko.

Con mala cara, susurro por lo bajo.

-¿Que le ha pasado?

Cole no sabia como responder esa pregunta exactamente, en los dias que Kyoko habia estado con ellos, solo habia mencionado que iba a ver a un conocido, sin nombres ni datos. No queria traicionar su confianza si contaba lo que habia sucedido.

-Mas tarde, ahora dejenla descansar.

Varias protestas se oyeron en la habitacion abarrotada de gente , hasta que Cole amenazo.

-Creo haber ordenado que salieran - Con su mirada autoritaria sobre ellos, la tripulacion salio en silencio. Arrastrando a Liam a su paso.

Silencio.

-¿Capitan?

-¿Te han despertado?- Deberia haberlos echado hace mucho.

-No, ya estaba despierta- decia mientras se retorcia las manos, su Kyoko no era buena con las mentiras- Eh..¿Es verdad que me puedo quedar en su barco?

Sus ojos aun mostraban una desconfianza a todo aquello.

-Con una condicion

Los ojos de Kyoko mostraron desilusion.

-Tienes que llamarme papá- anuncio algo ruborizado, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho- Y tienes que dejarme llamarte hija.

Aunque el miedo a volver a ser abandonaba le hacía alejarse no pudo evitar llorar. Con el último resquicio de fe que le quedaba asintió.

-Esta bien- apretándose mas contra su pecho dijo- papá

El agua que salía de sus ojos era probablemente sudor, pensó Cole.


	5. Secuestro involuntario

Habian vuelto, penso Kuon

Despues de meses en el mar, encerrado en su camarote con solo la vista del ambarino atardecer que le recordaba a Kyoko, su mente se encontraba aun repitiendo el dia del incendio. Si solo hubiera entrado más rapido, era el pensamiento que no le dejaba dormir por las noches.

Sus padres habian excedido su tiempo en Londres por Kyoko, Kuon lo sabia. Ni siquiera habian podido llegar a preguntarle sobre viajar con ellos, no habia podido decirle sobre lo que veria en la "nueva tierra". Inglaterra se habia convertido en un pais de recuerdos.

-Tenemos que irnos Kuon

Julie vio con tristeza los movimientos mecanicos de su hijo. El dolor de perder a su pequeña Kyoko, la habia acompañado durante todo el viaje, mas de una vez se desperto esperando con ansias cocinar con Kyoko hasta que su muerte la alcanzaba.

Durante esos meses que habian pasado Julie no se habia permitido que la vieran llorar, Kuon ya estaba lo suficientemente dañado para que se preocupara por ella, necesitaba ser fuerte aun cuando en las oscuras noches se derrumbaba en el pecho de Kuu y los dos se consolaban.

Ya no irian a comprar esos vestidos que le habia prometido, Kuu no tendria la oportunidad de enseñarle a montar, su primera cita, su primer amor…Se habia perdido todo.

A Julie no se la veia llorar.

Kuu entendia a su esposa y a su hijo, la tragedia se habia llevado lo que el mas valoraba, su familia.

Su tiempo en Londres habia sido un recuerdo de como podrian haber sido sus dias con ella, cada mañana, cada noche. Aunque fuera desgarrador le hacia sentirse mas cercano a esa pequeña, si no fueran por que los negocios nunca paran...

No sabia si era buena idea volver a Londres una vez acabado el asunto que exigia su presencia, solo el tiempo lo diria.

Sus asuntos con Fuwa tenian que ser solucionados por ahora.

...

-Repitelo

Liam suspiro exasperado, ya era la tercera vez que tenia que volver a explicar lo que habia pasado.

-Sé que es dificil de aceptar, ¡Incluso yo me habia negado al principio! pero era la unica solucion que había.

Los fuertes gritos que se oian en el barco hicieron que el entendimiento por la situacion llegara de golpe a Cole.

-Saquenla del barco

-Estamos en medio del mar…, a menos que sea con un bote es imposible simplemente echarla.

-Tenemos botes auxiliares, que coga uno y…

-La costa se encuentra bastante lejos por si lo recuerdas

-¡Maldita sea Liam! ¡¿Sabes el problema en el que nos hemos metido por esta estupidez?!

-Lo imagino

Los chillidos y maldiciones de una voz femenina llegaron a lo lejos.

-Lo imagino muy bien- añadio Liam

La frustracion abordo a Cole en masa. Esto era una pesadilla, se despertaria y todo acabaria, era imposible que sus hombres hubieran sido tan tontos como para cometer secuestro. Y no cualquier secuestro.

Un golpe en la puerta sono.

-¿Capitan? - dijo una voz indecisa al otro lado de la puerta -La mujer exige verle.

Este dia no se acabaria nunca.

-Es una persona bastante terca -comento Liam- se ha empecinado en hablar con el capitan cueste lo que cueste.

-Tu la trajiste, tu te encargas -replico Cole molesto -Solo procura que este callada y que no mencione el secuestro.

-Invitacion- corrigio Liam- Y creeme ya lo he intentado pero se niega a escuchar, solo hablara con el capitan.

Cole le dijo en una mirada su respuesta.

-Piensa en Kyko Cole, estamos haciendo esto por su bien.

Las palabras de Liam le atravesaron.

Era verdad que no se le habia ocurrido el tema de la educacion de Kyoko en esos meses que andaban navegando juntos. Era bastante lista y todos los conocimientos de navegacion los absorbia como una esponja, habia captado la mirada que le dirigia a los libros y le habia estado enseñando a leer y escribir. Hasta que Liam no hubiera notado que Kyoko debia aprender mas cosas aparte de lo basico como lenguas y la trata social, el no hubiera pensado mucho en ello.

Los dos juntos habian razonado y llegado a la conclusion de que necesitaban a una institutriz, podian enseñarle lo basico pero Kyoko necesitaba una persona que estuviera plenamente enfocada en su educacion y no solo en sus ratos libres como ellos solian hacer.

La dificultad habia comenzado cuando empezaron a buscar a esa institutriz. Muchas se negaron por el tema de vivir en un barco, de las pocas que quedaron casi todas se fueron al saber que planeaban enseñarle el manejo de la espada y como pelear a Kyoko, conocimientos importantes para sobrevivir en un barco corsario.

La palabra Corsario habia acabado alejando a todas.

Todo un mes habia pasado esperando que alguien se presentara cuando subieron el salario, pero el dinero no habia echo sacar a ninguna. Resignados a irse con las manos vacias, una idea se habia empezado a esparcir por toda la tripulacion, la cual adoraba a Kyoko como una pequeña hermana a la que cuidar.

Si el dinero no funcionaba, usarian la fuerza.

Esta claro que este plan tenia muchos agujeros vacios, la mujer se podria negar, al liberar a la mujer esta podria tacharlos de secuestradores,… y otras muchas mas que en ese momento le daban vueltas a Cole como horribles pesadillas.

Pese a todo, ellos habian ignorado las molestias y habian escogido a una de las institutricez que ellos consideraban adecuada. Cabe decir que se arrepintieron al minuto de tenerla en su barco chillando.

La protagonista de este lio no podia ser mas ignorante además.

La pequeña Kyoko sabia que su padre y tio le estaban buscando una maestra, durante todo el tiempo de busqueda ella habia visto a las mujeres que podrian llegar a ser su maestra. Todas pareciendo correctas y grandes señoras, algunas bastante bellas. Queriendo conocerlas un poco mas, se habia acercado a ellas solo para encontrar falsas sonrisas.

Vivir en un burdel bastante tiempo no te permitia ser inocente, Kyoko lo sabia, y habia detectado lo que esos ojos escondian. La sociedad actual en la que vivian no te permitia ser honesto.

No se habia llegado a encariñar con nadie en especial, por lo tanto no se habia puesto triste cuando todas se marcharon. Aunque sabia que era un problema, ella estaba bien con su padre y tio como maestros.

Cuando escucho el plan, esa satisfaccion se fue.

¿Como habian conseguido sus amigos (tripulacion) que una mujer le enseñara gratis solo por el placer de viajar en un barco?. Era algo dificil de creer, pero cuando le dijeron que estaba chillando emocionada por sentir la brisa del mar en su piel… no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. ¿Por que sino iba a estar chillando tan fuertemente? La unica explicacion era que estaba emocionada.

...

-Señorita Led..

-Reth

-Señorita Reth… ¿Que acaba de decir?

Todos los ojos se voltearon expectantes ante esa pregunta.

-Lo que acaba de oir capitan, se han equivocado de persona.

Todo se habia vuelto rojo, la tension que en ese momento habia, no habia llegado a Cole ya que este se esforzaba por reprimir su ira creciente.

La cara de Liam mostraba un extraño rictus desconcertante que en otro momento le hubiera echo gracia pero que ahora no lo notaba. Varios pares de ojos buscaban desesperados una salida, el castigo que recibirian seria peor que la muerte, estaban seguros.

-Me han confundido con mi hermana -continuaba la pequeña mujer- No entiendo como ha ocurrido ya que somos de lo mas disparejas.

El tono desenfadado de la mujer aun seguia sorprendiendolos, no parecia la mujer chillona de hace unos minutos. Claro que ella habia pensado en esos momentos que eran piratas.

-Su hermana - confirmo Cole apretando sus puños.

Varios tragaron y otros se santiguaron.

-Asi es, ella es la institutriz que vino al barco hace unas semanas

Con un rostro serio Cole se encaminó a su camarote, sus pasos se escuchaban claramente con el silencio que reinaba el barco, asi como sus palabras antes de entrar.

-Liam a mi despacho, los responsables de este desastre me veran al anochecer.

La puerta se cerro con gran estruendo.

…

Victoria aun seguia confundida.

Cuando la secuestraron y se vio dentro de la bodega de un barco no sabia que pensar. Intentando sobreponerse a su confusion penso automaticamente lo mas probable, piratas, seguramente pedirian un rescate. Victoria rio al pensar en la decepcion que se llevarian al descubrir que su familia no pagaria nada por ella, aunque eso haria que no le vieran ningun uso.

Con temor por su propia vida se habia negado a escuchar lo que le decian, mentiras, todo lo que salia de sus bocas tenian que ser mentiras.

Pensando en alguna forma de que la soltaran no habia hablado con nadie durante horas. Solo cuando habia recordado la leyenda de su familia se habia relajado, a los piratas les gustaban los tesoros podria usar eso a su favor.

Habia pasado dos dias escuchando tonterias sobre algo de institutriz, de ser institutriz. No sabia si era una forma de confirmar que ella era la persona que buscaban, aunque si ese fuera el caso se habrian equivocado. Ignorando esas cuestiones, se habia centrado en tratar de hablar con el capitan de ese barco, lo cual parecia facil.

Paso una semana dentro de la bodega, confinada, esperando la aparicion del capitan que habia solicitado. Pensando en la conversacion que tendrian, las posibles preguntas que habrian, practicando golpes de lucha que su hermano mayor le habia enseñado por si las cosas se ponian peligrosas, y por supuesto cuidando de la pequeña pistola que hasta ahora no habia podido utilizar.

Todo fue en vano.

Dos dias más pasaron para que su paciencia se rompiera. Era verdad que tenia miedo de ellos, que era uno contra muchos, que aunque utilizara la pistola ella perderia…. Ella aqui no tenia ventaja. Pero eso no evito la furia de saber que el capitan nunca habia recibido su mensaje.  
Toda la rabia exploto. Y las reclamaciones (chillidos) empezaron. 

…

-¡¿Que la has tenido una semana en la bodega?! -Estaba dudando seriamente de la cordura de Liam en esos momentos - ¡¿Como diablos la has podido tener encerrada una semana?!

-Intentaba hacerle entender la situacion -se defendio Liam- pero era como si hablara con una pared.

-¡Cualquier persona hubiera pensado que era un secuestro con rescate! ¡Como puedes pensar que te hubiera creido!

-Es en lo que intentaba convencerla - El rostro de Liam mostro frustracion- la terca mujer no me escuchaba, "solo hablare con el capitan" es la unica oracion que ha dicho en toda la semana que estuvo en la bodega.

-Me sorprende que no hayas dicho directamente que eras el capitan.

-Lo hice

-¿Y? - La confusion le asalto.

Mostrandose reacio a decir algo, Liam estuvo callado murmurando para si algo parecido a "mujer" y "maldita" varias veces, hasta que se decidio a hablar.

-Me probo

-¿Que?

-Esa mujer sabe navegar- respondio de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido- me pidio que probara que era el capitan, diciendo que clase de rumbo estamos tomando o algo parecido.

-¿Rumbo?

-¡Algo sobre unos puñeteros rumbos y no se que mas de ubicaciones! esa mujer es insufrible

Todo este asunto le estaba agrandando el dolor de cabeza que ya se habia estado formando. Tenian a la mujer equivocada y un problema mayor si ella decidia denunciarlos.

…

-Señorita Reth

La voz de una pequeña la saco de sus reflexiones.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta como la miraban, muchos de los marineros la miraban con cautela como esperando que volviera a gritar en cualquier ignoro completamente, su rabia ya habia sido apaciguada y ahora solo tenia ganas de comer.

-Señorita Reth

Esa pequeña voz la volvio a llamar, siguiendo el sonido se encontro viendo a una pequeña niña adorable.

-Dime- a duras penas aguanto las ganas de darle un gran abrazo, ya podia oir a su madre quejandose de sus pensamientos impuros.

-Esto…, me preguntaba si tendria hambre ya que la comida esta a punto de servirse.

Y encima le daba comida, se habia enamorado de esta pequeña niña.

-Es todo un detalle por tu parte

La niña asintio y con nerviosismo por volver se tropezo con una pesada cuerda. El cuerpo de Victoria se movio solo.

Un dolor sordo se instalo en lo bajo de su espalda, la pequeña aun se encotraba con los ojos cerrados y ella no podria levantarse sin ayuda.

Pensando en sus opciones no se dio cuenta de como la niña abria sus ojos y observaba fascinada la peineta que llevaba.

-Ha..hada…¡Un hada!

Con confusionn vio como su tembloroso dedo señalaba su cabeza. Su mente hizo click.

-¿Te gustan las hadas? - ella asintio entusiasmada con chisppas en los ojos, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. Con lentitud se empezo a quitar la peineta de su pelo y lo puso en la palma de la niña - Esta es una sílfide, son hados del viento con forma de mujer y son realmente muy traviesas.

Los dorados ojos chispeantes que la miraban la hicieron continuar. Tenia un vasto conocimiento de la mitologia, los seres de leyendas siempre la habian atraido con su misticismo y poderes. Aunque su familia veia horrible su interes por esta materia, ella seguia refugiandose en el mundo de leyendas como escape de su realidad.

Aqui ella veia un alma afin, cada palabra que salia de su boca era absorbida rapidamente. Aqui habia una persona que era igual que ella.

 **Nota de autor**

 **Para Kagura y todo aquel que le guste mi historia.**

 **Quiero asegurar a todo aquel que lea esto que no sera una historia abandonada ya que tengo varios capitulos avanzados y escritos. La actualizacion de cada sabado me permite no bloquearme, asi que me disculpo con todo aquel que le parezca largo pero es necesario para mi ^_^.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me hayan dado a seguir y comenten. De todo corazón. ¡Muchas gracias! Para alguien novata como yo es genial comprobar que lo que escribo agrada.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima actualización!**


	6. Nueva Grumete

Habian pasado 3 meses desde que la confusion se habia aclarado.

El hecho de que tuviera que quedarse en el barco hasta llegar a puerto no la habia hecho entrar en panico como ella esperaba. Se habia encariñado mucho con Kyoko y la idea de quedarse con ella por el momento la complacia. Cole era otro cantar.

Aquel hombre apenas sonreia, entendia el problema en el que se encontraba pero no era como si ella hubiera querido todo esto. ¡Deberia ser ella la que estuviera enfadada!

-¿Señorita?

Tarde se dio cuenta que estaba apretando fuertemente los puños, intentando relajar la mano se volvio, observando como el grumete que la habia llamado tenia una mirada de terror en el rostro. Al parecer las horas de recriminaciones (chillidos) habian calado gravemente en toda la tripulacion.

-Solo estaba pensando…¿Cuando estaremos llegandoa puerto?

-Nos encontramos muy cerca, a unas dos horas diria yo.

El pensamiento no la alegro para su sorpresa. La idea de no poder a ver a Kyoko le dejo un horrible sabor en la boca, siempre la habian llamado sentimental pero no era hasta ahora que tuvo que reconocerlo. Era demasiado sentimental.

-¿Se ira? - pregunto una sorprendida Kyoko - ¿Ella no era mi institutriz?

Cole no sabia que decir, habia intentado evitar exahustivamente a su invitada por precaucion. Las mujeres siempre traian problemas, no queria ningun problema con esa mujer. Aunque ya haya demostrado que no era como todas las mujeres no queria arriesgarse, solo ahora se daba cuenta del vinculo que esa mujer habia formado con Kyoko.

-La señorita Reth no es tu institutriz, solo era nuestra invitada temporal.

-¿Tiene que irse? - Esa pequeña suplica casi le parte el corazon, Kyoko nunca pedia nada para si, siempre estaba intentando complacer a todos con sonrisas y entusiasmo. Cuando por fin tenia la posibilidad de mimarla le pedia algo que no estaba en su poder.

-Es su decision Kyoko, no podemos obligarla a quedarse

Las lagrimas que asomaban a sus ojos le rompian el corazon. En ese momento lo decidio, abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla se juro a si mismo que Kyoko estaria por encima de su orgullo si fuera necesario.

-Tengo que hablar con usted

La voz del capitan era tan grave como siempre.

-Justamente pensaba lo mismo

Victoria mostraba determinacion en su mirada. Esta conversacion era muy importante para ella, sabia que no le gustaba al capitan pero no podia separase de Kyoko, la unica persona que le importaba estaba muerta y kyoko le habia dado una razon para vivir en ese mundo que ya no la necesitaba.

Odiaba los balanceos del barco, la comida era horrible, y la posibilidad de ser atacado desbordaba su lista de quejas.

Pero alli estaba Kyoko.

-Usted primero - menciono Victoria, seguramente la despediria ahi mismo con un bote auxiliar, pero ella ganaria esta batalla.

-Espero que haya disfrutado de su estancia en el barco.

¿Era una pregunta trampa?

-Se que no esta habituada a este entorno

¿Que no estaba habituada? ESta era la primera vez que viajaba y este hombre habia arruinado sus ilusiones de un gran y exotico viaje.

-Supongo que su familia la estara buscando

Mas bien celebrando

-Y que usted estara deseando verlos

Antes muerta, esta conversacion realmente la estaba deprimiendo.

-Seguramente su hermana no querra ni oir hablar de nosotros

¿Intentaba que hablara en favor suyo?, asi que queria cambiarla por su hermana, todos querian a su hermana, nadie veia a Victoria. Su enfaso estaba creciendo mas y mas, la proxima vez que este hombre hablara lo iba a callar de inmediato.

-Teniendo todo eso presente me preguntaba si no querria usted ser la nueva institutriz

La horrible palabra que habia estado a punto de decir murio en sus labios, ¿Que era este juego?

-¿Que dice?

La sorpresa la habia dejado muda, intento hablar pero la incredulidad segui gobernando su cerebro.

-Puedo aumentarle el salario y todos los costes que realize seran a pago mio

-Yo…

-No tendra ninguna obligacion en el barco, siempre sera tratada como una invitada de gran importancia.

Esta era la oportunidad que habia estado buscando, solo tenia que abrir su boca y hablar. Lastimosamente se habia quedado muda en ese momento, toda esa hostilidad hacia ella..¿Se lo habria imaginado?

-Yo…eh..si…me encantaria

El seco asentimiento de Cole fue lo unico que recibio como respuesta.

Esa mujer era un misterio para Cole, cuando creia que la tendria que secuestrar el mismo para que se quedara ella lo habia vuelto a sorprender. No le gustaban mucho las sorpresas pero esta le habia agradado, habia costado un mundo aguantar esa tirante sonrisa y dar solo un seco asentimiento.

-¿Como fue?- la mirada burlesca que Liam le dio mostraba la poca confianza que tenia

-Acepto

Varios ruidos se oyeron en ese momento, al parecer no solo Liam estaba esperando su respuesta. Una mirada rapida le mostro los daños, dos de sus grumetes habian tropezado, otro de ellos se reia mientras recibia un alforja llena de monedas por la espalda, y Liam dirigia una mirada ceñuda al segundo de abordo.

Cansado de los problemas que habian estado surgiendo, se dirigio a su camarote sin mirar atras.

Entre todos los murmullos que hacian sus grumetes como viejas chismosas se pregunto vagamente que diablos habia sucedido con su barco.

Victoria poco a poco estaba saliendo de la bruma de la confusion en la que habia estado desde hacia una hora.

Habia estado parada sin moverse cuando Cole se habia girado, le tomo cinco minutos darse cuenta que no se habia movido para nada. Una vez se habia recuperado no podia esperar para contarselo a Kyoko, sentia como si fuera un sueño y que en algun momento se despertaria.

La habia estado buscando como si ella misma fuera una niña, aunque despues de 15 minutos de no encontrarla se habia estado empezando a preocupar, un par de marineros le habian asegurado que ella no estaba en el interior del barco y con una sonrisa la felicitaron por ser la nueva institutriz. Victoria sospechaba que la noticia ya habia corrido por todo el barco como una pelota.

Vagando en la cubierta, se preguntaba donde podria estar cuando oyo un par de voces ,muy conocidas, cerca de ella.

-Entonces las hadas se separaron en diferentes pueblos- decia con los ojos brillantes como estrellas la niña- asi las personas no las verian y podrian ocultarse.

-Interesante- decia Cole mientras miraba cariñosamente a Kyoko que estaba sentada en sus rodillas.

-¿Tu crees en las hadas papá?- menciono inocentemente sin darse cuenta de la pequeña chispa que habia ocasionado en los ojos del hombre al oir como lo llamaba.

-Claro que si- contesto con una voz grave - despues de todo tengo una aqui mismo.

-¡Yo no soy un hada papá!-exclamo con la cara bastante ruborizada- Soy demasiado grande

-Estoy seguro que tienes escondidas ahi un par de alas- dijo mientras le empezaba a hacer cosquillas

-¡Papá, para!- gritaba mientras se reia sin parar.

Cole no paraba de reirse con ella mientras sus manos se afanaban en la pequeña Kyoko, que se retorcia intentando liberarse al mismo tiempo que se reia. La escena le calento el corazon de una manera increible.

Kyoko habia sido su razon principal para aguantar al odioso capitan y su estupida tripulacion, pero ahora que veia el lado suave de este hombre….

Sus ojos se centraron en la sonrisa de Cole y sus carcajadas con Kyoko.

Tal vez Kyoko no era la unica persona de aqui que le podria caer bien despues de todo.

 **N/A**

 **Espero que deis una calida bienvenida a este personaje qye nos acompañara hasta el final y muy importante. Para responder a las preguntas de Gaby y otras personas con las mismas cuestiones aqui esta la respuesta.**

 **Primer capitulo : kyoko 9 años, Kuon 13 años, Rick 13 tirando mas a 14.**

 **Segundo Capitulo : Kyoko 6 años, Kuon 10 años, Rick 10 tirando a once.**

 **Tercer capitulo y Cuarto : transcurre en el mismo año que en el del segundo.**

 **Quinto capitulo: ya comienzos del segundo año a partir del segundo capitulo.**

 **Quiero recordar que en este contexto de tiempo los viajes en barco eran bastante largos, sobretodo si viajas a otro continente. Estoy intentando mantener la fiabilidad comtenporanea de esta historia. Aun asi lo siento por los errores que tal vez hayan. Respecto a la sipnosis, al principio pense en relatar directamente, pero me encantan las historia en donde puedes profundizar por el pasado. Asi que estos primeros capitulos son mas como un preambulo a la verdadera historia, un arco del pasado por decirlo así. Cuando publique el capitulo que ya se enlaza con el primero dare un aviso. ;-)**

 **A los que pregunten por que Cole no llevo a Kyoko con los Hizuris, es basicamente pq el no sabe que Kyoko conoce a los Hizuris, ella no menciona sus nombres. Este hecho esta relacionado con algo que mas adelante se desvela asi q ya no digo más. Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima actualizacion!**


	7. Omake Cole & Victoria

**_Cole_**

¿Que te puedo decir? Siempre pense que cuando no pudiera pensar seria por viejo.

 _" - Deberíamos revisar el casco - comentaba Liam - tambien seria buen momento para conseguir provisiones._

Cole _estaba de acuerdo, habian pospuesto demasiadas veces la revisión. Seria sabio aprovechar el momento de calma._ _Ya con la orden en la lengua sus ojos no pudieron evitar observar a Victoria._

 _Esta lucia pantalones por comodidad y una camisa holgada, aunque la vision de sus piernas era siempre su distracción últimamente, esta vez no pudo quedarse embobado con su sonrisa._

 _Se la veia resplandeciente con su melena movida por el viento y riéndose con Kyoko._ _Le llego el terrible deseo de hacer cualquier tontería para que esa sonrisa se dirigiera a el. Solo a el._

 _-¿Cole? ¿Sigues aquí?_

 _¡No deberia distraerme por una cosa asi!_

¿Que mas quieres saber? En su momento creí que ya habia sufrido la garra del amor. Sintiéndome ansioso por esa persona creyendo que era bella, que era una preciosa joven elegante.

Al final resulto que no sabia nada...

 _"- ¡Solo estate acostado! ¡Ya te he dicho que se navegar!_

-No _puedo dejar el barco a la deriva - cada movimiento era un gran reto, la camisa le pesaba toneladas - Pide un poco de ron, necesito anestesiar el dolor._

Apenas _pudo verla. Su melena roja fue el unico aviso. Echado en la cama veia imposible poderse levantar otra vez._

 _\- Te quedaras en esa cama con tus ojitos cerrados - dijo Victoria levantándose después de haberse tirado contra el - Estas demasiado enfermo. Solo descansa_

 _¡Maldita mujer! ¡Estaban en una zona de la ruta sensible! ¡Los mares del Atlántico eran tan caprichosos como el viento!_

 _\- Vigila que no se levante Kyo_

 _\- ¡No se moverá! ¡Tranquilo papá voy a cuidarte!_

Ya _en la noche Cole despertó depues de su larga siesta. Lo primero en ver fue a su celadora ( asi la llamaba por tenerlo encerrado) dormida al lado suyo._

Su _cabello se veia enmarañado a más no poder. Ojeras cubrían sus ojos y su piel se veia algo bronceada por el sol._

 _No era una dama, ni actuaba como una._ _La elegancia de su porte se perdía con las variopintas palabras malsonantes que conocia. Algunas que incluso el_ desconocía

Lisa _se habría desmayado. Era una delicada damita preciosa y amable que jamas diria la mas minima palabrota._

Un _pequeño ronquido empezó a sonar. Mirándola en todo su esplendor una ancha y plena sonrisa se formo. Acarició el largo cabello bajando por su mejilla. Las damitas no deberían roncar, seria su pequeño secreto, solo suyo._

Sello _el trato con un casto beso en su pelo. "_

Mujer terca y desafiante, no una rareza sino dolor de cabeza, me hacias querer darte un beso cuando veia tu entrecejo. En vez de adorarte de lejos, era tu compañero.

Asi pues me enamore no de una belleza refinada, sino de una guerrera terca y cabezota...

 _"Kyoko se movía sigilosamente por los tablones de madera. Sabia cuales tenia que evitar. Avanzando como un ratón no paro hasta llegar a la recamara que Victoria y su padre compartían._

Fue _solo hace unos días que Tory (Victoria) le habia confesado el secreto de su relación. Aunque secreto no era, pues lo sabia todo el barco._

Hoy _una gran pelea se habia armado delante de todos. Tory habia estado hablando con un comerciante que habian encontrado cuando Cole se la llevo al hombro de improviso con una cara de furia._

Claro _es que eso no intimido a Tory, que empezo a golpearle la espalda exigiéndole que la bajara. Asi habian caminado hasta la habitacion sin salir aun._ _Ella sabia que su papá no le haria daño. Pero estaba preocupada por su tardanza, llevaban alli casi toda la tarde._

 _-¡Solo te pido que te cubras adecuadamente delante de los demas! - empezó a escuchar Kyoko detras de la puerta - ¡Incluso mis hombres tienen problemas para apartar la mirada!_

 _-¿Sabes como es el trabajo en un barco? No pienso morirme de calor solo para vuestra comodidad. Ademas, no es que enseñe los pechos o algo asi ¿Que es lo que se me ve y que es escandaloso?_

 _El silencio que siguió no sabia como interpretarlo._

-Tendré _que mostrártelo._

El _forcejeo asusto un poco a Kyoko, quien dio un salto cuando el sonido de algo cayendo la inquieto._

 _-¡Para! que alguien nos oirá._

-No _me importa - el sonido de besos ya la hacia alejarse de la puerta_

 _\- Seguro que se alejaran si oyen que es tu_ voz

El _grito que dio Tory y sus reclamos solo eran superados por las estruendosas risas de su padre. A las que pronto se unirían las de_ Tory cuando _Cole cayera con el objeto caido anterior._

Kyoko _se alejo, con una risa en su cara. Sus dos padres ( como los empezaba a ver) eran bastante torpes."_

Cuando nos reímos siento que debo dejar de mirarte como un tonto pero es imposible. Me has llevado a la locura sin fin.

Solo espero que nunca descubras que tanto poder tienes en mi.

 _"-Por eso creo que deberíamos poner un poco de orden en la cocina._

 _-Ha funcionado hasta ahora todo muy bien, no vamos a cambiar nada._

 _-No cambiaremos nada solo puliremos los detalles._

 _-He dicho que no._

 _La mirada desafiante le hizo saber que esta misma noche se encontraría una cocina diferente. Por alguna razón eso solo le daba ganas de sonreir."_

 ** _Victoria_**

El amor es realmente extraño. Siempre soñando con un príncipe encantador, uno que me halagara y me diera baladas.

Al final mi corazon se enternece más por un gruñido que por unas rosas perfumadas.

 _"-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha - comento Liam - y ese Cole aun no ha vuelto._

 _-Lo buscare_

 _Estaban en puerto. Se sentia extraño tener un suelo que no se moviera, extraño era poco la verdad._

 _Habia llegado a encariñarse con el barco y algunos muchachos, las conversaciones con un gran atardecer de fondo eran una buena experiencia. La comida tambien habia mejorado con el cambio que habia puesto._

 _Queria regresar rapido al barco. Se habia convertido en cierta forma en su hogar, donde era ella misma._

 _-Vamos - una gran mano se cerro sobre la suya, con unas marcas inconfundibles para ella._

 _Avanzaron hacia el puerto, cuando sin aviso se metieron en un callejón._

 _-¿Que sucede?_

 _La cara de Cole se encontraba algo azorada, algo nunca visto para ella. Su incomodidad llegaba a ser notable y removía algo detras de su espalda con las manos. ¿Que seria?_

 _-Ten_

 _Alli, en su mano tendida, se encontraba un manojo de hierba bastante aplastada. Si se veia de cerca unas pequeñas flores se notaban, aunque muchas de ellas sin sus pétalos por el viaje con Cole seguramente._

 _-¿Y bien? A las mujeres les gustan las flores ¿no? - pregunto aun azorado._

 _Cada tallo estaba doblado, no parecia haberse salvado uno. Las flores parecian irrecuperables y la hierba seca aun se mostraba alrededor._

 _-Me encanta - respondió con un rostro tenuemente ruborizado y una sonrisa gentil._

 _Asintió y siguieron caminando hacia el barco. El intentaba olvidar fuertemente aquella visión para no quedarse ciego y estúpido, pero sabia que lo acompañaría hasta el dia de su muerte."_

Siento que aunque no me miras fijamente, me cuidas y proteges en cada caso.

Un comentario con halago escondido me es mas valioso que cien baladas ¿Que me pasa?

 _" -No deberías estar tan cercar del extremo- estrechándola en sus brazos la alejo suavemente._

 _-Me pareció ver un pez ¿ Crees que podremos pescarlo?_

 _-Podemos intentarlo_

 _Al poco rato unos grumete trajeron la caña y un cubo con agua. El reto se podia ver en la mirada de Victoria._

 _El pez habia resultado ser un pequeño tiburon. Incapaz de subirlo por si sola, Cole la ayudo a tirar de el._

 _-Nada mal para mi primera vez... - dijo exhausta ya sentada._

 _Los demas se la miraron sorprendidos, a la par que Cole se mostraba orgulloso._

 _\- Nada mal, es verdad..."_

Como es que mi sonrisa se forma sin querer solo por un pequeño gesto que hagas.

Ciega me vuelvo.

Es la única explicación que encuentro para estos sentimientos.

El miedo que siento por depender tanto de ti es horrible, ojala no sepas nunca cuan vulnerable me has vuelto.

 _"-Te casaras con mi papa ¿no Tory?_

 _La sorpresa fue tal que si hubiera tenido una bebida la hubiera escupido entera._

 _-Caray, ¿De donde sacas tal idea Kyo?_

 _\- Vi entre los papeles de papá algo sobre un anillo y una vi..vi..vicaría - dijo con dificultad._

 _-Kyo..._

 _Aunque la posibilidad habia estado, ella creyo que Cole, como hombre comprometido, jamas se habria enredado con ella._

 _Los compromisos estaban en todas las familias y eran bastante normales. Alguien tan importante como Cole debía estar comprometido aunque ella no quisiera creerlo. Era lógico._

 _Acariciando la cabecilla negra de Kyoko, la acerco a ella._

 _-No veo posible lo que dices Kyo - tapándole la boca con la mano continuo - Aun asi , debes mostrarte respetuosa con la otra mujer si es asi._

 _-Mmhmm - negando con su cabeza se alejo de ella - ¡No!_

 _Suspirando se cubrió los ojos con su codo y recostó en la pared. Dolia mucho. No sabia cuando empezó a quererlo pero así era._

 _Su posición social era demasiado baja para estar con Cole Graham en publico. Ni se hacia ilusiones pero aun asi dolia._

 _-¿Alguna mala noticia?_

 _La persona que menos queria ver..._

 _-Solo he reñido un poco con Kyoko - Levantandose intento no verlo - sera mejor que vaya a buscarla._

 _Tirándole de la mano la aferro fuerte contra su pecho._

 _-¿Que te aflige Victoria? - susurro en su oido sin soltarla._

 _Tan cerca suyo solo no la dejaba pensar ¡Tenia que mantener a raya sus sentimientos!_

 _\- Nada en especial - intento alejarlo con las manos - Deberias revisar a Liam, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo en la cocina._

 _-Victoria_

 _-¡Maldita sea! ¡No me sucede nada! - apretando sus ojos empezo a apretar sus puños contra su pecho - ¡Eres la persona más testaruda que conozco!_

 _\- Victoria_

 _-¡¿Que?!_

 _El beso la tomo desprevenida. Pronto sus ojos se cerraron dejando fluir las lagrimas, aquel beso era suave y tierno. No pudo evitar corresponder._

 _\- Te quiero - Victoria se le quedo mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos._

 _No habia querido decirlo. Habia escuchado la conversación entre ella y Kyoko, en cierta manera se habia enfadado por ver la poca importancia que Victoria daba a su supuesto compromiso. Cuando Kyoko habia corrido pensó en seguirla cuando el suspiro de Victoria le detuvo._

 _Su postura le mostraba lo desgraciada que era ante la idea. Su terca mujer no querria admitirlo pero le queria. Con algo de pícaro habia pensado en hacerla confesar su amor eterno hacia el con besos._

 _¡Al final el se habia confesado!_

 _-Si me disculpas creo que ahora si debo revisar a Liam._

 _Y de paso patearle el trasero por haberla traído. Estaba mas que claro que no devolvía sus sentimientos ¡Estúpido! ¡Una mujer siempre trae problemas! ¡Cuando cogiera a ese Liam...!_

 _Sus pensamientos de tortura murieron cuando dos brazos delgados le abrazaron por detras._

 _-Te quiero - Asi abrazados el sintio la dicha completa, dejándolo bastante aturdido. Sin saber que la persona de atras estaba en el mismo estado._

 _-Ya te habia dicho que no debes sacar conclusiones tan rapido- reñía suavemente Liam a Kyoko mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas en la puerta - Lo ves, lo que viste eran preparativos para una boda no un compromiso_

 _-...sniff...entonces..._

 _-Solo míralos, estaba claro - señalo Liam a la pareja que aun estaba abrazada."_


	8. Siempre un precio

-Tienes que levantarte Kuon

Kuon no quería levantarse. Desde hacia ya varios días que tenía que mostrarse en diversas fiestas por cortesía, estaba más que harto de tener que aguantar los cuchicheos a sus espaldas que perfectamente se podían oír a varios metros de distancia. No ayudaba tampoco el que varias "señoritas" se abalanzaran sobre el como carne fresca.

-Arriba Hizuri

Rick no parecía contento, pero tampoco había parecido contento los últimos meses así que no le dio importancia.

-Tus padres estarán aquí muy pronto- decía mientras le tiraba la ropa en la cara- tienes que cambiarte rápido.

-¿A donde tengo que ir ahora?

-La casa de los Sutherland, es la fiesta de ocho años de su hija.

-Ocho años eh…- el tono de su voz alarmo inmediatamente a Rick

-Kuon…

-Esta bien, no pasa nada - intentando enterrar los recuerdos de Kyoko, se centro en vestirse. Ya habían pasado dos años del incendio y aun le dolía tanto como si fuera el primer día.

-…entonces tendremos que ir a la fiesta privada que hay después y…

-¿Ya llego Lory? - Su tio había estado en Londres desde hacia tres años y lo visitaban cuando podían, aunque intentando evitar por completo lugares que le recordaran a ella. Esta vez seria diferente ya que Lory vendría esta vez a visitarlos.

-Según tu padre debería estar en la fiesta con todos los demás.

-Entiendo- estaría bien hablar con su tio.

Una vez ya cambiado se dirigió junto a Rick a uno de los momentos que cambiaria todo lo que había creído.

…

-¡No puedes dejarme aqui!- gritaba una enfurecida Victoria

-Es lo mejor para ti - respondía estoico Cole con los labios firmemente apretados - Es un buen hombre y te quiere, te puede dar mas cosas de las que te podre dar yo jamas.

-¡Eres estupido! ¡Descerebrado, insolente idiota! ¡Eso no me importa!- Victoria estaba en la delgada línea que separa el llanto de los gritos- ¿Acaso todos nuestros momentos no significan nada para ti?¡No soy una estupida mujer que solo se fija en el dinero y no en el hombre!

-Yo…

-Cole- la voz de Liam le paro de confesarle todo, que para el ya no habria otra mujer que ella, que si seguía su relación con el algún día moriría en un asalto, que si por el fuera dejaría todo y se iria con ella y Kyoko a una casita para vivir sus vidas en paz… quería decirle todo…pero sabia que Victoria nunca le dejaría si decía aquello, casi había muerto por una herida en un asalto a un barco…toda esa sangre…

Preferiría perderla a que muriera.

-Cole- volvió a decir Liam- el barco ya esta aquí- con una rápida mueca de disgusto salió de la habitación

Se volvió por ultima vez a Victoria dispuesto a todo para mantenerla a salvo.

Incluso perderla.

-Eres un estorbo en el barco, no sabes nada básico de un marinero para que puedas ayudar, tu forma de vida de una dama es fastidiosa y tediosa - Estaba mintiendo como un bellaco, sus hombres la adoraban y Victoria siempre les ayudaba con los heridos- En un barco de Corsarios no hay lugar para una dama y estoy harto de que siempre tenga que estar pendiente de que no mueras en un simple asalto.

Victoria se había quedado muda con una gran mancha de dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?¿Eso es lo que pensabas cuando me decías todas esas palabras en la cama?¿Eso es lo que pensabas cuando me besabas?

Un gran silencio se instalo en la habitación, Victoria estaba dolida, mas allá que dolida, sentía que había estado viviendo una mentira.

-Este hombre quiere una dama como esposa, y le gustas - casi hizo chirriar sus dientes cuando dijo lo siguiente - Deberías casarte con el.

-¿Lo pensabas o no?- la determinación que mostraba le hizo saber lo que tenía que hacer.

Nunca le había mentido hasta ahora, ya había dicho varias mentiras y falsedades pero simplemente no podía decirle eso. Su corazón le prohibía decirlo, las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta.

-¿Cole?- La esperanza en su tono le hizo decidirse rápidamente.

Con el rostro mas burlón que podía hacer dijo en un tono despectivo.

-¿Tu que crees? Un hombre puede decir muchas cosas para conseguir algo - como tu seguridad por ejemplo, pensó.

-Ya veo…-dándole la espalda continuo- supongo que es mejor que te vayas, tu y tus hombres deben zarpar de inmediato

-Que tengas una vida feliz Victoria - Era lo único que quería para ella.

Viendo como sus hombros temblaban en pequeños espasmos y como escondía su rostro de el supo que estaba llorando. A Victoria nunca le había gustado que la vieran llorar.

Maldiciendo en voz baja salió de la habitación.

…

-Eres un imbécil

-Veo que por fin alguien me habla- dijo secamente.

Desde que su vuelta todos habían intentado evitarle, Kyoko se había encerrado en su camarote y los demás grumetes intentaban negarle la palabra lo mejor que podían. Liam había estado a su lado sin decir una sola palabras hasta ahora.

-No debiste abandonarla

-Su vida corría peligro aqui Liam

-No podías decidir por ella, era algo que ella tenia que hacer.

-No voy a verla morir

Sin una contestación Cole volvió a ver sus papeles, no podía concentrarse en nada. Todo lo que veía eran los hombros de Victoria temblando y el pequeño surco de una lagrima que había vislumbrado cuando se había dado la vuelta.

-Eres un cobarde

Con esa simple frase Liam lo dejo solo, y por mas furia que le ocasionaba llamarlo un sucio cobarde…sabia que si lo era. Jamás podría soportar ver a Victoria morir, no sobreviviría, los días que ella había estado inconsciente recuperándose habían sido los peores de su vida.

"Eres un sucio cobarde Cole Graham" pensó mientras apretaba con desesperación el anillo de oro que sostenía en la mano.

…

El ruido del baile empezaba a agobiarle de una manera horrible. La invitada de honor se encontraba colgada de su brazo rodeada de un montón de niñas de la misma edad, los cuchicheos no hacían más que empeorar la situación. La sonrisa estaba a muy pocos minutos de caérsele cuando fue salvado por Rick.

-Si me permitís señoritas, Kuon ha sido requerido en una reunión importante ahora mismo.

Halagadas por el uso de señoritas no dieron ningún problema en la retirada de Kuon.

-Lory quiere hablar contigo – sin más comentarios Rick empezó a caminar delante suyo.

Kuon se sorprendió por sus palabras, había pensado que la reunión era una excusa pero al parecer su tío no podía esperar para verle. Asintiendo empezó a seguir a Rick.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia?

-Es mejor que te lo cuente el mismo.

Rick no podía haber dicho algo más cerrado, normalmente se hubiera burlado por la llamada de su tío en todo el camino, pero su mirada seria le decía que el asunto era importante.

Preparado para todo no se espero lo que escucho de su tío.

-No puede ser…

La familia Hizuri al completo no podía haber estado más sorprendida cuando escucharon la noticia. Un minuto entero de silencio no fue suficiente para que salieran de su estupor.

-Si esto es una broma jefe quiero que te disculpes inmediatamente- dijo Kuu con el rostro cabizbajo y la voz grave.

-He estado intentando localizarla desde hace ya nueve meses, estoy bastante seguro de que esta viva.

-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?! ¡Se ha guardado el hecho de que estaba viva todo este tiempo! – los gritos de Kuon llenaban la habitación

-Tu familia ya sufrió un golpe muy duro con su supuesta muerte, solo tenia especulaciones basadas en la vista de un vagabundo con gusto a la botella – calando su pipa continuo, sabiendo lo que pasaría – no iba a dejar que tuvierais esperanza en vano, anhelando la vuelta de una persona que tal vez estuviera muerta.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto Julie con ojos determinados.

-Eso es lo más curioso, al parecer la ha adoptado nuestro amigo Cole Graham.

-¿Lo sabias?- pregunto Kuon a Rick caminando hacia el con pasos furiosos- ¡¿Lo sabias?!

-¡Claro que no! No he visto ni hablado con mi tío desde mi llegada aquí.

Con temblores en el cuerpo Kuon solo quedo de rodillas, Kuu miraba el suelo apretando desesperadamente los puños. La única que se movió fue Julie, que con grandes zancadas alcanzó rápidamente a Lory.

 _Palmada_

Aun con la mano alzada después de la bofetada Julie habló

-No tenias ningún derecho a guardarte una información que nos afectara tanto, hemos estado deshechos desde que supimos su muerte, intentando acostumbrarnos con la idea de que estaba muerta y no volvería ¿Y nos dices que ha podido estar viva todo este tiempo? ¡¿Que nos salvaste de tener esperanza?! ¡Yo nunca la perdí en primer lugar!

El dolor de su mejilla solo le confirmo lo que ya sabía que pasaría, viendo a la familia Hizuri marchar de la habitación supo que su amistad no volvería a ser la misma, había perdido la confianza de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿De verdad que no te arrepientes?- Rick sabía lo que anunciaría Lory, esta misma mañana, se lo había comentado junto con su visión de futuro. No se había equivocado.

\- Todo tiene un precio, incluso la seguridad de los que aprecias

…

 _Kyoko estaba viva_

Tan solo el pensamiento de ello le hacía temblar las piernas, tenía ganas de coger el primer barco y zarpar en su busca, si no fuera por que no sabia donde estaba en esos momento Cole Graham.

Sus padres se mantenían callados durante todo el trayecto, cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones con rostros preocupados. No entendía nada, se suponía que esta noticia era la mejor que podían esperar, entonces por que…

-¿Qué sucede padre?

Kuu observo a su hijo, las ilusiones de Kuon se le notaron en el rostro desde el momento que la noticia fue lanzada, por eso había estado reticente a quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Observando a Julie de reojo supo que estaba pensando lo mismo, ella conocía tan bien como un hombre las políticas de Inglaterra y donde estaba metido Cole en ellas, para su desgracia no eran buenas noticias que se hallara con el tio de Rick.

Sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que decirlo decidió hacerlo ahora.

-Escucha Kuon, Cole Graham es un corsario.

-Lo sé – esa había sido la razón de por qué Rick había acabado con ellos.

-El problema es que hace unos meses recibió una "petición" a realizar del mismo rey, desde entonces se le ha considerado desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido..?

-Algunos dicen que ha sido capturado por el bando enemigo, aunque es bastante improbable

-Quieres decir que no sabemos donde esta – Kuon rumio unos segundos, como corsario su padrino podría estar en cualquier sitio del mundo, dudaba que hubiera sido capturado con la fama que tenia pero… - Esta viva padre, es lo único que necesito saber.

 _Voy por ti Kyoko.._

 **N/A**

 **Bueno solo queria dejar claro que la anterior publicacion son fragmentos de la relaciom que representa que tienen Cole y Victoria, ya que hemos viajado dos años hacia adelante. Mi mania de los saltos de tiempo puede desesperar a algunos pero a mi me gusta. En este capitulo Kyoko va a cumplir 8, aun no los tiene pq no llegamos a diciembre que es su cumple.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	9. Ironias

**Continuacion del primer capitulo**

-¡Capitan!¡Hemos encontrado a una persona!

Fuwa Saiba era un buen hombre. Todo aquel que lo conoce sabe que es un hombre justo y de honor como ningún otro. Ya desde niño habia sido sumergido en las artes de comerciante de su país natal, y, aun cuando muchos miraran y hablaran de sus rasgos asiáticos con malas intenciones el los consideraba el legado de sus maestros en su época de aprendiz.

Se podría decir que habia conseguido todo lo que tenia ahora gracias al esfuerzo y empeño ya que nadie le habia tendido nunca una mano en ese país a su llegada, por ser extranjero.

Trabajando para gente que lo despreciaba en puertos de mala muerte y aguantando el hambre que lo corroía en esos tiempos. Su mente habia estado activa, pensando en diversas formas de negocio que podria sacar provecho.

Era esa mente de comerciante la que le decia que ya iban atrasados en su viaje como para recoger una persona, la misma mente que le habia ayudado a negociar con nobles despectivos.

Pero todos los tripulantes de su nave no dudaban de lo que ordenaría su capitan, y este se los confirmo rápidamente.

-¡Vamos a por un gran pez muchachos!

...

Los restos de madera flotaban libremente en el ancho mar. No podía dejar de mirarlos fijamente, como si en algun momento pudieran desaparecer.

-¿Que sucede Kuon?

La voz de Rick le hizo volver de sus pensamientos, preparando una buena fachada se recompuso rápidamente esperando que no notara su extraño humor.

-Solo pensaba en cual deberia ser la siguiente zona a explorar - sin mirarlo a los ojos se dirigió a su camarote - Voy a revisar el rumbo.

Rick se quedo mirando la espalda de kuon. Detrás suyo se encontraban los restos de un barco y por la mirada que tenia el al verlos suponía en lo que estaba pensando.

Ya habia pasado un año desde el comienzo de la búsqueda, Kuu se encontraba recorriendo los mares del norte mientras que Julie estaba en la corte intentando averiguar el paradero su tio.

Sus reuniones a lo largo de ese tiempo habian sido escasas y meramente informativas, pero constituían un apoyo moral para cada uno. Cada tres meses sin falta.

Kuon habia acabado buscando por los alrededores despues de que su padre le negara acompañarlo. Al final se habia quedado esperando oir algun rumor sobre el corsario Cole Graham que lo ayudara.

Los restos de ese barco seguramente le hacían pensar que Kyoko podria estar muerta.

Seria una mentira decir que el no habia pensado lo mismo. Pero la idea de que hubiera sobrevivido y estuviera viva le impedían rendirse, a el y a los Hizuris.

Tal vez entendía ahora un poco al loco de Lory.

-Estaremos llegando pronto a puerto- dijo casualmente Yashiro, el segundo protector que habian asignado a Kuon en su viaje.

\- Volveremos antes que caiga el sol.

...

-Hasta que por fin te despiertas muchacho

No veía nada, aun con el lucero que habia al lado suyo, el balanceo natural de un barco solo le confirmaba lo que ya temía. El hombre que habia hablado se mostraba amigable pero eso no le impidió estar en guardia, casi por instinto llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada pero esta no estaba.

No se sorprendió, estar en un barco desconocido sin saber sus preferencias políticas era peor que andar a ciegas.

-¿Donde estoy? - lo ultimo que recordaba era haber sido tragado por una gran ola separándolo de kyoko.

-Te encuentras a bordo de _la bella dama_ , tienes suerte de que nuestro capitan haya estado de buen humor como para recogerte.

-No habia escuchado nunca de este barco - tenia que tener cuidado con lo que decia no podia revelar su identidad hasta que supiera de su situación.

-Somos relativamente nuevos.

El anciano parecia pensar igual que el, sus respuestas eran tan evasivas como las suyas.

Oyendo pasos en la madera, Cole se preparo para recibir al capitan pues suponia que querría ver a quien habia recogido y si era un peligro.

Tenia la ventaja de su anonimato, pero esto no le serviría si decidían tirarlo por la borda. Su nacionalidad por ahora quedaba descartada y en la conversacion debía conseguir saber si eran simples comerciantes o piratas/corsarios del otro bando.

-¿Que es lo que hemos recogido Walter? - pregunto el capitan detrás de unas cajas.

-Yo diria que es ingles capitan, pero lo dejo a tu juicio.

La sorpresa le inundo el rostro, no por que el anciano haya visto a través de el, no por que el capitan fuera mujer.

El tono de voz que habia hablado era tan familiar y desgarrador a la vez que no pudo evitar decir aquel nombre que habia prohibido mencionar en su nave.

-Victoria...

Esta se desconcertó de que aquel naufrago supiera su nombre, mas cuando se dio la vuelta y le vio a la cara supo que tenia que cumplir su promesa.

-Es un placer volver a verte Graham.

El silencio no podia ser mas incomodo para el anciano, aquellos dos tenían algo pendiente y cuando el joven naufrago le envio un mirada fulminante supo que tenia que marcharse.

-Voy a comprobar a Dean, ese chico se mete en muchos líos si no lo vigilo - sin dar tiempo a la respuesta de su capitan se marcho de alli tan rápido como pudo

-¿Que diablos estas haciendo aqui Victoria?

Cole estaba lívido de furia, habia dejado a victoria en manos de un comerciante que habia de estar en Londres desde hace meses. Sus ganas de abrazarla fuertemente batallaban contra las de estrangularla el mismo.

Al final Victoria no le dio eleccion.

-No tengo que decirte nada, tu obligación para conmigo acabo hace mucho.

-No lo entiendes...

-Ese tema esta zanjado - impidiéndole hablar continuo - Hace ya mucho que dejo de importarme, aunque aun tengo que demandarte algo.

En esos momentos se encontraba más perdido que antes. Ella se mostraba indiferente, como si el tema fuera un caso de no mucha importancia, a caso tendría razon y nunca llego a ser tan importante para ella que lo habia olvidado fácilmente... No, no podia cambiar tan rapido, tenia que averiguar por que no estaba en Londres.

-No quiero saber tus razones de naufragio ni en que estas metido, te proporcionaré un bote si lo quieres aunque te recomiendo que esperes a llegar a tierra - empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras - Lo unico que te pido es que no digas a nadie de nuestra presencia cuando te marches.

Con esas ultimas palabras se marcho.

Cuando se hallo solo en aquella pequeña bodega decidió fieramente que nunca le diria la verdadera razon que hubo al abandonarla, ya habia renunciado a ella por su bien, y no habia cambiado de opinion.

Mientras eso sucedía en la cabeza de Cole Graham, Victoria Reth se encontraba de rodillas en su habitación, cumpliendo la promesa que hace un año se habia hecho a si misma.

Con lágrimas en el rostro, intento parar de llorar. Sofocando sus gemidos en su camisa y apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

 _"Nunca mas Cole Graham..."_

...

-Este es un lugar respetable- las siguientes palabras ya se las esperaba - No se aceptan mujerzuelas como tu.

El portazo que recibió solo fue seguido de varios murmullos de los espectadores.

Anna habia sabido encajar el rechazo que siempre recibía de las "buenas" gentes. No queria ni necesitaba su aceptación de ninguna forma, puede que ella sea muchacha de burdel pero tenia un orgullo contra esas gentes tan falsas que discriminaban entre los suyos.

Asi pues era otro día normal, más aburrido cabe decir, desde que Kyoko se marchara hace bastantes meses. La niña tenia tantas expresiones varias que era todo un entretenimiento ver como se exaltaba por cualquier cosa que se le mostraba.

Su apego por ella casi le habia costado el puesto en el burdel de la señora, aunque sus palabras fueran en vano para su causa no habian caido en balde en la opinion que tenia la señora de ella.

Aun cuando los burdeles abundaban ella ya no era tan joven ni tan bonita.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos del pasado se encamino hacia el puerto, en busca de un marinero lo suficientemente borracho para no distinguir las monedas.

Fue alli donde por azares del destino, un nombre hizo que Anna se volteara. Sin importarle que la comida que habia de llevar era engullida desesperadamente por los niños que se escondían en la oscuridad.

Intentando oir entre los murmullos de la masa de gente, suspiro confusa. Por un momento habia jurado oir el nombre de la pequeña.

Dejando a un lado el pensamiento, se centro en que decirle a la señora cuando viera la cesta vacía.

-Escuchar el nombre de Kyoko en un lugar así...

Suspirando por la comida perdida, decidio intentar reponerla con el dinero que sacaría en el puerto. Cesta en mano y hombros erguidos para mostrar sus activos camino a donde mas ruido hubiera, era señal de clientes.

La mano que le apretaba dolorosamente el brazo le hizo voltear el rostro, preparada para un lanzado marinero o algun pícaro noble no se espero la mirada directa de un jovenzuelo.

Pero para Anna hacia mucho que todos los hombres se habian convertido en clientes a sus ojos, y captando las ropas caras y finas de aquel joven solo hizo lo que habia estado haciendo hacia años.

\- ¿Quieres que te convierta en un hombre, pequeño?

 **N/A**

 **Como ya lo habeis visto estamos en la continuacion del primer capitulo. Estuve pensando seriamente en lo del viaje en el tiempo que comento Paula Ga To y solo puedo decir que la idea no la voy a descartar totalmente. ()**

 **Respecto a lo de corsario que pregunto Shiho Akemi, es una forma "legal" de decir pirata. Me refiero a que son piratas que solo atacan a barcos enemigos de su nación y tienen un permiso del mismo rey para hacerlo llamado " permiso de corso", a cambio de que le den al rey una parte del botín ganado.**

 **No llegare al punto de introducir tecnologia telefónica en lo de viaje al tiempo, aunque seria divertido. (_).**

 **Si pudierais elegir un personaje que viniera de otro tiempo ¿Quien seria? ¿Kanae?¿Hio?¿Kijima? Estoy bastante indecisa ...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima actualizacion!**


	10. Retazos

Rick se pregunto por enésima vez donde se podria encontrar Kuon. En cada momento debia estar viéndole atentamente, ya que a la mínima señal de Kyoko o algo relacionado el saltaba sin importarle donde se encontrara.

Era por esa razon que se encontraba buscándole en unos de los lugares menos idóneos para separarse. Sin duda el puerto, en donde se concentraban las personas menos escrúpulosas posibles, no era el mejor sitio a buscar.

Y fue ver como sostenía decididamente el brazo de aquella prostituta lo que le haría cambiar el alivio de verlo con el deseo de darle una tunda.

No habia forma de equivocarse, entre la sonrisa de la prostituta y la insistencia que parecia tener Kuon de que no se fuera, la escena se le mostraba muy clara.

-¿Que has dicho?

-Te veo emocionado pequeño, tal vez debamos pasar la conversacion a otro lugar

La ganancia no le podria haber caido mas regalada, ya podía oir el tintineo de las monedas en sus manos.

-Repite lo que habías dicho.

Kuon estaba más allá de nervioso. En sus manos podia haber encontrado una pista del paradero de Kyoko. Sabía exactamente que pasaba por la mente de la prostituta, no era tan iluso, si tan solo se calmara y pudiera empezar a negociar... su mente se habia quedado bloqueada, sus manos se aferraban a lo unico que su familia queria en esos momentos.

Como de oído del cielo, sucedió lo que demandaba.

Un fuerte golpe le esclareció los pensamiento.

-¡Imbécil! - haciéndole caer, su mano soltó a la tan ansiada pista - ¿Que estas haciendo?

La voz de Rick apenas se oia en su mente, la adrenalina le ocultaba toda visión exceptuando la de su objetivo.

Al ver como Kuon tenia la intención de volver a coger a la prostituta, la furia de Rick se acrecentó. Sujetándolo de las solapas empezó a zarandearlo sin importarle lo que sucediera con Anna.

Esta por otro lado era renuente a dejar pasar un cliente tan rico y facil, pero a la vista de la pelea decidio escabullirse. Esto no le paso desapercibido a Kuon.

Con un golpe bien encajado en las costillas y un rodillazo se desasió de su captor.

-Me gustaria hablar del nombre que ha dicho

Anna era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, aun así el aura desprendida por el joven no le daba buenas ideas, la violencia que desprendía su cuerpo no encajaba con un rostro tan joven. Tan raro... eso solo aumentaba su curiosidad innata.

-¿Que nombre te gustaria escuchar entonces? ¿Diana? ¿Melissa?¿ A quien te gustaria tomar esta noche?

-Creo que solo requiero la información de un nombre

Rick no entendia lo que veía, Kuon no parecia interesado en lo que ofrecía la prostituta, entonces... ¿Que asuntos tenia con ella?

-Háblame de Kyoko

...

El murmullo de voces fue lo primero que oyó, seguido de una serie de pasos que no paraban de sonar. Absolutamente todo le dolía, el simple gesto de mover la mano le costaba horrores.

Cuando el crujido de una puerta se abrió intento fingir lo mejor posible estar dormida, debia ser cauta.

El roce de telas y sonido de papeles le hicieron dormitar. Poco a poco el calor de una luz proxima le hizo volver a recordar un rostro conocido. La primera persona que la dejo.

 _"-¿Se parecen a nosotros? ¿Como consiguen sus poderes? ¿Viven en los arboles aunque haga mucho frio?_

 _-Jajaja... Tranquila Hime, la proxima vez que veas a Lydia ella te podrá decir todo sobre esas criaturas llamadas Hadas._

 _-¿Las has visto alguna vez Hiro-san?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que si! Justo el otro dia me dijeron que vieron a una pequeña traviesa practicando en la cocina aun cuando sabe que esta prohibido - la indirecta fue muy clara para Kyoko, que se ruborizo un poco._

 _-Queria hacerle un poco de comida a Okaa-san - apretó las manos con preocupación - Fujikata-sama dijo que era un momento delicado para ella y queria ayudar._

 _\- Deja que los adultos nos preocupemos por esas cosas._

 _-Pero..._

 _-¡Kyokoooo!- se oyo el grito de enojo por toda la casa._

 _-Me parece que Lydia ha visto la cocina._

 _-¡Me olvide limpiar! - con paso apresurado empezo a correr - ¡Volveré pronto Hiro-san!_

 _-Claro, la proxima vez tráeme más galletas"_

-¿Hasta cuando planeas seguir durmiendo? Es muy aburrido estar aqui...

El niño observo como la niña dormía en lo que parecia una pesadilla. Su entrecejo se volvia mas marcado y unas lagrimas empezaban a surgir.

Shotaro no queria estar ahi.

Habia tenido que hacer un constante esfuerzo para convencer a su padre de llevarlo a uno de sus viajes. Su madre habia estado en contra y el no podia soportar otro largo verano en una casa en donde los viejos predominaban.

Pero ya no estaba seguro. Alli disponía de sirvientes mientras que aqui tenia que ganarse la ración como un grumete más, trabajar como un grumete más. Se notaba que su padre se hacia viejo para cometer tales barbaridades locuras.

La niña habia empezado a gimotear. Genial. No bastaba con haberlo dejado alli sino que ahora tenia que lidiar con esto.

Acercándose a su rostro, planeo despertarla con un beso y alguna frase genial. Le vendría bien tener una sirviente que le atendiera, y todas las niñas parecían cachorrillos esperando una orden suya cuando actuaba asi.

Felicitandose a si mismo por un plan genial, no se dio cuenta que la niña en cuestión lo miraba sin verlo realmente.

 _"-No...no me dejes aqui sola Hiro-san - cogiéndole del brazo se negó a dejarle ir._

 _-Volveré por ti Hime - cansado de esquivar a sus perseguidores se arrodilló delante de la pequeña - solo mantente con vida...ah ... prometemelo..._

 _-Hiro-san ...- no entendia nada, solo queria ir a casa - Yo..._

 _-¡He encontrado un rastro! ¡Por aquí!_

 _-Por favor Hime,... mantente con vida y no le digas a nadie quien eres... volveré por ti y podrás cocinarme más galletas - con una sonrisa triste la abrazo, sabiendo que podria ser la ultima vez que la viera - mantente viva_

 _-Hiro-san...- las lagrimas no dejaban de caer en los dos bandos, uno sabia lo que pasaría otro solo lo intuía._

 _Oyendo los pasos más cerca se levanto rapidamente. Cogiendo a Kyoko en brazos la coloca en un árbol cercano resguardada por las hojas._

 _Correr ya no era una opción. Tan cansado como estaba solo le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse y tenia una pequeña oportunidad de salvarse que no iba a desaprovechar._

 _\- La rata decidió dejar de huir - con espada en mano se empezó a acercar._

 _\- ¿Donde esta la niña? -pregunto su compañero._

 _-La he escondido en una cueva cerca de aqui, si me dejáis vivir os la enseñare._

 _-Como si fueramos estúpidos._

 _-Nunca la encontrareis sin mi , es una cueva que solo yo conozco_ , _solo dejadme vivir._

 _Los dos hombres empezaron a dudar, bajando la guardia justo como el queria. Con las puntas de sus armas apuntando al suelo empezo a deslizar tres dagas en su manos._

 _-Podemos hacer un trato - hizo un gesto a su compañero - atale_

 _Cuando el hombre dejo el arma al lado para buscar un trozo de cuerda aprovecho el momento. Solo hizo falta una daga para darle al corazón, cuando creía haberse salvado giro, dispuesto a terminar con el otro hasta que sintió como una bala atravesaba su piel._

 _-Lo siento por mi compañero pero el oro deberia ser solo mio segun creo._

 _Los borrones que veia le quitaban sus fuerzas, ya antes de sentir el desmayo formulo la pregunta que tanto queria saber._

 _-¿Quien?_

 _-¿El deseo del muerto? Bien, no veo por que no - Dirigio el filo de su espada a su cuello - Todo cazarrecompensa está detras de esa niña, asi que mejor preguntate ¿Quien no?_

 _La espada se alzó._

 _-¡Hiro-san!_

-¡Despierta! - esperaba sinceramente que ese grito la hubiera despertado- ¡Me estas ahogando!

Kyoko vio extrañada al chico que tenia debajo. Sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de ella aunque mas acentuados, el mismo pelo negro que poseía y los ojos, excepto por el color, eran bastante parecidos.

Viendo sus propias manos encima suyo las aparto rapidamente.

-¡Lo siento! - parándose veloz empezó a recordar poco a poco todo lo sucedido - ¿Donde estoy?

Viendo su plan arruinado empezó a sentir bastante mal humor. Lo habia visto, era verdad, pero mas como curiosidad que como maravillada. Se sentia insultado.

\- ¡Hey niña! ¡Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros!

Mirándolo despectivamente lo repaso de arriba a abajo. Terminando en un suspiro.

-Me gustaria hablar con el capitan.

Insultado más allá de lo que podia aguantar se dispuso a convertirla en su mascota. ¡Una que supiera quien era el que manda!

\- Estas hablando con el ahora mismo.

Kyoko aguanto la necesidad de rodar los ojos. No sabia quien era este niño, podia llegar a cometer una estupidez si era alguien importante, claro que lo de capitan quedaba descartado.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de una de sus personas más importantes cruzo los brazos.

\- No hablare con nadie que no sea el capitan.

...

 _" - Victoria-sama ¿es verdad que usted sera mi maestra?_

 _\- ¡Así es! pero... ¿Que es eso de "sama"?_

 _-A las personas importantes se les llama con "sama", es tradición de japon._

 _-Increíble Kyoko, ¿puedes hablar japones?_

 _-s..si_

 _-¡Por supuesto que es increíble! - dijo Cole abriendo la puerta en donde habia estado escuchando a escondidas- Kyoko puede cocinar, sumar, restar, leer y esta aprendiendo a navegar de forma increíble. Solo alguien con gran inteligencia podria hacer todo eso y ella..._

 _Viendo la ruborizada cara de Kyoko y la sonrisa que Victoria tenia escondida se dio cuenta de lo que hacia._

 _-Ehem ... quiero decir ... espero que no estés flojeando...y..supongo que tengo que ir a revisar la cubierta... asi que me voy._

 _Victoria no pudo evitar el sentimiento de ternura que la embargo al verle marchar. Tal vez sea un ogro en el exterior pero Cole Graham era el hombre más dulce que habia conocido."_

 _"-Admitelo, eres un romántico y lo sabes._

 _Bajo la luna, ellos dos eran los únicos en proa. Decidiendo tomar aire fresco cerro los ojos para disfrutar del viento._

 _-No se de que me estas hablando._

 _No pudo evitar sonreir. Aprovechando que estaba con los ojos cerrados se acerco sigilosamente detras de el para abrazarle sin que se diera cuenta._

 _Antes de dar el tercer paso, una gran mano le cogió la cintura mientras que sus labios eran aplastados por los de Cole. Llegando con fiereza a su boca._

 _-Si eso te pareció romántico piénsalo dos veces mujer._

 _Marcho el, creyendo haber dejado con ese beso duro las cosas claras respecto a su caracter._

 _Todo lo contrario era Victoria. Que ruborizada intento calmar el latir de su corazón._

 _-Bobadas- se tapo el rostro con las manos- Si un beso bajo la luna no es romántico entonces no se que significa esa palabra._

 _Una risa suave se le escapo cuando el gruñido de Cole le dio su respuesta._

 _En verdad amaba a ese hombre"_

Los recuerdos se le venían encima como gotas de lluvia sin parar. Tantos ratos felices que tenia, habia veces en que deseaba haber perdido la memoria y no sufrir más.

\- No volveras a estar tan cerca mio Graham - posando la mano en su antebrazo, apretó las vendas que alli se encontraban. Demasiados recuerdos para su gusto.

\- Victoria - el sonido preocupado de Dean le insto a esconder rápidamente sus vendas con la camisa.

-¿Que sucede? - se levanto intentando esconder el rostro de el - Te he dicho miles de veces que llames antes de entrar.

-Se acerca un barco ...

El chico llamado Dean no sabia que hacer. El viejo Walter le habia dejado claro que cuando la viera así tenia que dejarla sola, pero no sentia que eso fuera lo correcto.

-Sera mejor que te pongas la gorra, parece que solo son mercaderes.

\- De acuerdo, vuelve a tu puesto.

Vacilante empezó a retroceder, no sabia como ayudarla. Ella le habia dado un refugio y sacado de las calles cuando el le habia insultado en primer lugar...

\- Victoria - ella no le miraba - yo he llorado en tu hombro hace mucho, que clase de hombre seria yo si no te devuelvo el favor.

Ignorando su mutismo se acerco firme ante ella, rodeándola para verle a la cara.

Ojos hinchados y surcos de agua en su cara intentaba desesperadamente tapar, reteniendole los brazos la abrazo.

Su cuerpo de 13 apenas le llegaba a la barbilla aunque fuera alto. Hacia apenas un año que habia empezado a desarrollar musculatura. Su acto era la de un chico pretendiendo ser un hombre ya adulto.

Pero por alguna razón Victoria se derrumbo en su hombro.


	11. Retazos II

_\- Es demasiado arriesgado - Liam miraba a su terco capitan- Si vas sera un suicidio, todos saben que es una trampa. Crawford te la tiene jurada desde que logro una absolución._

 _-Si no me muestro el bastardo volverá a intentar atentar contra la tripulación entera como la ultima vez._

 _Habian descubierto a tiempo a los dos hombres de Crawford antes de que hicieran algo al barco. El vigilante se habia hayado inconsciente pero ese era el unico daño que habian soportado._

 _La frase de uno de ellos antes de echarlos le habia hecho pensar._

 _"Veamos hasta cuando tendrás suerte"_

 _-Entonces_ _te parece mejor idea llevarnos a todos a la muerte antes que lo haga el_

 _\- No - desconcertado, Liam empezó a entender el plan de Cole._

- _Nadie_ _te lo va a permitir, sácate esa idea, ni yo ni nadie de este barco quiere verte muerto._

 _\- Con mi presencia basta, no es necesario que otros vengan._

 _\- Creo que no lo estas pensando bien, antes de eso tus propios hombres te ataran al mástil boca abajo._

- _Por_ _eso no se enteraran - se levanto de su silla, acercándose a la ventana - Diremos que voy a ver al contacto del rey para darle su parte del oro, llevatelos a tierra, si todo sale bien estare de vuelta pronto._

 _\- ¡¿Por que crees que seré parte de toda esta mierda?! ¡No vas a ir a esa maldita reunión!¡Pensaremos en un plan! Podemos ir detras tuyo en otro barco sin que nos vean y abordarlos por detras._

- _Solo_ _me quiere a mi, no voy a ponerlos en peligro_ _\- se situó frente a Liam, extendiendo su mano - Vamos hermano, he estado en peores cosas, ayúdame a protegerlos._

 _Sabia que el apretón que el estaba ofreciendo no era un simple símbolo de paz. Se estaba comprometiendo a seguir con el plan pasase lo que pasase. En sus ojos veia como el contrato abarcaba la posibilidad de su muerte._

 _"Tienes que protegerlos" parecia decir._

- _Maldito_ _cabrón - estrecho su mano - si no vuelves le diré a Kyoko que te mataste con tu propia espada. "_

Nada habia salido como el habia esperado.

Desde un principio sabia que se metía en una trampa. Pero que el cobarde de Crawford no hubiera aparecido y le hubiera dado la ubicación a sus enemigos... era demasiado traicionero incluso para el.

Habia sido sorprendido por la presencia de Kyoko que se habia colado en el barco, asi como media tripulación que al parecer habian escuchado la conversacion con Liam.

La masacre aun estaba en su memoria.

...

\- Háblame de Kyoko

Sus ojos duros como el hielo casi no la dejaron respirar. Era tan solo un muchacho, y aun asi sentia un terror que no habia experimentado antes.

Con la boca reseca intento pensar a la vez que intentar sobreponerse a la situación. El negocio con aquel cliente parecia tan posible como que ella se volviera una dama de clase alta.

La curiosidad era un defecto pero no implicaba su propia vida.

-Si no esta interesado en un buen rato conmigo creo que no hay nada de que hablar - el tono firme le hizo sentirse orgullosa una milésima de segundo antes de que le devolviera la mirada.

\- No he dicho que no este interesado- rebuscando en su bolsillo, encontró la alforja de monedas - Me gustaria pasar un rato charlando con usted

Rick se veia como pez fuera del agua.

¿Que tenia que ver aquella prostituta con Kyoko? Relacionadas no podían estar, ella era una niña tan formal, con un vasto conocimiento de la etiqueta y formas de conducta. Características que no parecian propias de la niña de calle que al principio decia ser.

\- No puedo decir mucho - dijo Anna, guardando la bolsa de monedas en su corpiño - apareció una tarde delante del burdel, cubierta de sangre pero sin ningun rasguño. Era bastante cerrada con las preguntas pero eso no nos importaba realmente. Supongo que la dueña la acogería como una especie de pago por su alma o algo parecido.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hace de eso? - pregunto Rick ahora en la conversación.

-Estuvo con nosotras durante un año hace bastante, hasta que un dia desapareció sin mas. La señora realmente se enfado por perder un par de manos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar ahora?

No sabia como responder a aquella pregunta. Podia buscarse problemas con la señora si hablaba de más, pero la mirada de ahora dos muchachos estaban encima de ella. La atención era algo que le encantaba.

-La señora le tenia bastante rencor por alguna razón cuando ella volvió la segunda vez con nosotras. Apenas estaba...

-¿Volvió con vosotras?

Aquellas preguntas la estaban poniendo nerviosa por alguna razón.

-Hasta hace no mucho,tres veranos quizás, apareció sin aviso como la primera vez, de la mano de la señora. Bastante callada debo decir. Pero solo estuvo un par de dias hasta...

¡Oh dios! ¡Casi dejaba ir un asunto realmente delicado facilmente!

El par de manos que inconscientemente Anna habia llevado a su boca solo hicieron enfadar aun mas a Kuon.

Habia sobrevivido al incendio. Su alivio fue tan grande pues aunque Lory ya se lo habia dicho necesitaba confirmarlo. Pero no solo el alivio se extendía por todo su ser, la pregunta obvia le provoco de alguna forma desconfianza. ¿Por que no habia vuelto con ellos? Si estaba viva... ¿Por que no se presento en ningun momento?

Rick no andaba muy lejos de Kuon, podría decirse que estaba ya un paso adelante de el. Barajando opciones de que Kyoko haya sido una espía o aliada de un enemigo familiar, pero todas eran descartadas por las circunstancias en que la encontraron.

Le gustaria creer que su análisis era totalmente imparcial y no su necesidad de creer y confiar en Kyoko, pero no podia engañarse. Alguien ajeno debía ver la situación, comprobar si Kyoko habia sido una amenaza y si el incendio solo habia sido una maniobra para escaparse.

Al parecer tendria que hacer una visita a Lory. Solo alguien como el podria descubrir el pasado de alguien con solo un nombre.

...

-Se acerca un barco a estribor capitán

Kuu levanto la cabeza del mapa. Sintiendo curiosidad por tal anuncio se encamino a la cubierta.

-Parece de los nuestros - comento el vigía.

\- Mantén alerta a los hombre vamos a ver que quiere.

La nave, mercante por lo que parece, se acercaba a un ritmo sosegado. Todo parecia normal excepto que de alguna forma tenia el presentimiento que esto iba a ser un problema.

Su busqueda no habia dado muchos resultados, llego a escuchar rumores de Cole pero en ninguno se decia un paradero o una ubicación, solo como habia escapado de la muerte docenas de veces milagrosamente el y su tripulación.

Eso no había sentado muy bien a Kuu. Imaginaba a Kyoko asustada en un rincón por toda la violencia que sucedia en las escaramuzas de Cole.

Tenia que encontrarla pronto.

-Dan una invitación para conversar.

No tenia tiempo que malgastar, los rechazos de este tipo eran muy malos en los negocios. Pero eso no significaba nada si podia encontrar al escurridizo de Cole.

-¡Soltadme! ¡No soy un maldito enemigo! ¡Hizuri! - intentó deshacerse con mayor fuerza - ¡Hizuri! ¡Como no les digas que me suelten más de uno acabara con la cara como un cuadro!

Dando la orden todos lo soltaron. Kuu nunca habia visto a Liam de una forma tan desastrosa. Este siempre se presentaba despreocupado y fresco, era Cole el huraño y hosco.

-¡Ya era hora maldición! - se frotó las muñecas doloridas - Necesito hablar contigo a solas

Sabia que esto le traería problemas, pero no podia dar la espalda a uno de sus mejores aliados. No tenia muchas esperanzas en que supiera la ubicación de su hermano, cada uno de ellos les gustaba hacer fama por su propio nombre. En el caso de Liam era como uno de los espías favoritos de su majestad.

-Vamos Liam - dijo Kuu, conduciéndolo a su camarote- seguiremos la conversacion en mi estudio.

...

 _"-¡Mantened la linea de combate! ¡Van a intentar romperla así que quiero los cañones listos apuntando al casco._

 _-¡A su orden capitan!_

 _-¡Se acercan! ¡Son demasiados!_

 _-¡Manteneos centrados y disparad!_

 _Los cañones silbaban en el aire. Con el viento de su lado contemplo la flota de barcos que tenían encima. Sus posibilidades eran casi inexistentes. Se habia preparado para una lucha de cuatro o cinco, era la cantidad que entre el y Crawford formaban._

 _La bandera enemiga solo le hizo saber que Crawford habia vuelto a traicionar a Inglaterra. Y nadie lo sabría ya que el y su tripulación seguramente morirían._

 _Los puños le empezaron a sangrar de tan fuerte que los apretaba. Una pequeña mano le insto a dejarlo._

 _-¿Papá?_

 _La frustración le hizo abrazarla como nunca antes. El era un Graham y si iba a morir, lo haria en el intento de salvar a su familia._

 _\- Ve adentro y no salgas por ninguna circunstancia. Si oyes el abordaje escondete en el sitio de siempre._

 _Rápida obedeció, comprendiendo que los segundos siguientes eran cruciales._

 _Volviendo a la batalla, vio como su linea empezaba a romperse ante la insistencia de los otros barcos. Habian logrado derribar a dos bajo la oleada de disparos pero quedaban aun cinco._

 _-¡Godwin! ¡Dile a los dos barcos de los extremos que se situen detras nuestro_! ¡ _Cuando lo estén empezaremos a rodearlos y haremos un tiro en hilera a los dos de fuera!_

 _-Pero capitan... tendremos los flancos al descubierto para el cabecilla_

 _\- Manda a los carpinteros a las baterías, somos muy pocos para defender la linea de cuatro barcos más aunque derribaramos a uno._

 _Al final del dia perdieron dos barcos de cuatro y con uno sin la arboladura. Pero eso no era nada contra el éxito de haberse defendido haciendo caer a cinco barcos y uno a la fuga._

 _Ya las cervezas rondaban, brindando por los caídos, y anestesiando dolores y cirugías.¡La hazaña merecía una celebración!_

 _Ya en las ultimas luces del día, el barco solo era movido por los marineros necesarios ya que las bajas habian sido grandes._

 _-¡Tres barcos se acercan a babor!_

 _El asombro era grande. Los habian derrotado y era imposible que hubieran vuelto tan rapido con refuerzos. Mas cuando vio el emblema del barco todo se le aclaró._

 _Crawford._

 _Los momentos siguientes todos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Era imposible, más alla de los milagros, defenderse de tres barcos con solo uno dañado y otro sin poder maniobrar._

 _Este conocimiento parecía saberlo tambien su enemigo pues el grupo se acerco libremente. Rodeándolo con dos barcos, el otro se dispuso al abordaje._

 _En la noche fue en donde sus cansados hombres cayeron. Los sable se reflejaban en la luna, portadoras del largo sueño. La arena que cubría el barco apenas daba abasto para toda la sangre que empezaba a caer._

 _En ningun momento Cole pensó en una rendición, sabia que Crawford lo necesitaba muerto para salvar su estatus en londres. Luchando junto a sus hombres, salvando a algunos y matando a muchos. Se llevaría a todos los bastardos que pudiera al otro mundo._

 _Asi pues cuando sintio como la oscuridad le llegaba dio un ultimo rezo por Kyoko. "_

 **N/A**

 **Para recapitular un poco a peticion de Shiho Akemi ( Por cierto a partir de Retazos I no hay vueltas al pasado solo flashbacks).**

 **En general la historia enpieza con Cole y Kyoko siendo naufragados. Luego vuelvo unos tres años y algunos meses atras para ver como Kyoko conoce a Rick y la familia Hizuri en esos algunos meses.** **Su separacion con ellos y la estadia con Cole y Victoria les dura dos años, en el cual al final del segundo Cole deja a Victoria en manos de un mercader. Al mismo tiempo de que Victoria es dejada Kuon recibe la noticia de que Kyoko esta viva.** **El año siguiente es la busqueda de Kuon y su familia y tambien el año del naufragio.** **Actualmente Cole y Kyoko han sido rescatados, Cole por Victoria, y Kyoko por Fuwa.** **El capitulo de los Retazos muestra como sucedio el abordaje y la razon de que Kyoko no diga ningun dato suyo, tambien como Kuon y Rick van avanzando en su busqueda al igual que Kuu.**

 **Bueno, espero que haya ayudado a aclarar las cosas. Intentare explicarme mejor a partir de ahora en estoa detalles, aunque no creo q haiga vueltas al pasado mas, solo algunos flashbacks necesarios.**

 **Os queria comentar tambien que debido a la llegada de examenes que tengo a la vuelta de la esquina puede q me retrase algunos dias en colgar los caps.**

 **Gracias por leer !**


	12. Compañeros

Tanteando la peineta en su mano observo como el sol empezaba a salir. Tal y como lo habia supuesto Cole se mantenia a bastante distancia de ella, lo cual agradecía.

La cuestion que habia estado rumiando desde hace varios días seguía en su cabeza

Habia logrado una apariencia indiferente hacia Cole, pero eso no quitaba la duda que su corazón sentia respecto a Kyoko.

En el primer momento que lo vio solo penso en cumplir su promesa. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que si queria seguir haciéndolo tenia que ignorarlo del todo al punto de no preguntar sobre Kyoko o los muchachos.

El habia naufragado, habia bastante posibilidad de que le haya pasado lo mismo a Kyoko...

La peineta seguia moviéndose en su mano.

Decidiendo que no hacia falta romper del todo su juramento se dirigio al interior del barco.

Aunque su tripulación estuviera hecha de los indeseados de la sociedad, eran mas confiables que cualquier otro marinero. Eso no significaba que fueran amables con el primer extraño que pasara tampoco...

Oyendo ruido en la popa (parte trasera del barco) se dirigio allí pensando en sus palabras.

\- Me parece que el nuevo te esta desplumando Charles.

-Cállate, tu no lo hiciste mejor la vez anterior

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Que estas intentando decir?

-Que tal vez deberíais estar con vuestras tareas y no jugando.

Los dos hombres se pusieron blanco cuando vieron a Victoria. Aunque no solía ser muy estricta, el tono en que lo habia dicho dejaba en claro que estaba furiosa. Eso era ya de por si bastante malo.

-¡Ahora mismo capitan!

Cole observo a Victoria. Esta se encontraba al alcance de su mano despues de días sin verla. Reprimió el ansia que sentia intentando pensar en otros menesteres como el de seguir investigando la razon de que dirigiera un barco. Sus hombres no daban una información sustanciosa pero por lo que pudo reunir supo que ella los habia recogido de las calles.

Por lo tanto habia estado en Londres.

-Me gustaria que dejaras de distraer a mis hombres

Enfadada por no saber como abordar el tema que le perturbaba se enfrento hacia el.

-Ellos fueron los que vinieron

\- Deberias haberte negado - pensando que era una estupidez enfadarse por esto, decidio acabar con la conversación - ¿Como le esta yendo a Kyoko?

El se la quedo mirando fijamente. Victoria estaba dandole la espalda por lo tanto no habia visto su sorpresa al oírla.

Sabia que Kyoko la habia extrañado muchisimo, incluso se habia negado a tener otro institutriz. Saboteaba las entrevistas como una niña traviesa y se mostraba de lo mas grosera delante de las candidatas.

Habia sido la primera vez que tuvo que reñirla y castigarla.

Claro que no tuvo mucho efecto pues al cabo de una hora se arrepintió de ello y la estuvo mimando la tarde entera.

Por parte de Kyoko estaba claro que habia un afecto incondicional, e incluso pensó que de parte de Victoria tambien lo habia.

Aunque despues de lo que habia pasado no sabia que esperarse, odio hacia el seguro, pero respecto a Kyoko no tenia ni idea.

-¿Y bien?

El tiempo pasaba y el no sabia muy bien que contestar. Victoria se preocupaba por Kyoko y tenia derecho a saber, pero el naufragio era una ventaja contra Crawford que podia resultar muy beneficioso si menos gente lo conocia.

Tampoco queria ponerla en peligro.

Victoria se estaba preocupando. Si incluso a Cole le costaba decir lo que habia pasado entonces tuvo que ser horrible, esa pequeña niña que habia querido como una hija ...¿Estaria muerta?

Las piernas le flaquearon y ya no la pudieron sostener. Cayendo de rodillas sus ojos se mostraron inexpresivos y vacíos, un frio inexplicable la invadió y su visión se emborrono ¿Serian lagrimas?

Mil arrepentimientos le vinieron a la cabeza, o tal vez pesares. Sentimientos tan confusos que ni siquiera sabia donde estaba ¿Como podia seguir girando el mundo? Los gritos de angustia solo le hacian dificil respirar.

-¡Por Dios mujer! ¡Esta viva! ¡¿Me has oido?! ¡Viva! - estrujándole los hombros y zarandeandola intento hacer que volviera.

¡Ojala lo hubiera dicho todo desde un principio! La mirada que tuvo no se le pudo llamar tristeza, iba más alla. Como si absolutamente todo lo que conoces se rompe en mil pedazos. Roto e irreparable.

Las palabras no le llegaban a Victoria, sentia como si estuviera atrapada en el frio de una caverna sin salida. Siempre pensando en todo lo que habia perdido.

Viendo que las palabras no funcionaban tuvo que pensar en otras soluciones. Darle palmadas estaba descartado, era incapaz de golpearla, su cuerpo mismo se negaba dandole arcadas tan solo con la idea.

Desesperado y sin saber que hacer solo penso en traer devuelta la luz a los ojos de Victoria.

Cuando la beso una pequeña parte suya, pequeña pero dominante, le recordó que un cubo de agua tambien hubiera funcionado.

Se calló rapidamente pues todo sus pensamientos estaban de acuerdo en que este era el mejor metodo para despertarla.

...

La brisa le refrescaba el sudor de la frente. Viendo hacia el sol poniente se pregunto por vigésima vez que es lo que iba a hacer.

Su tio Liam no sabia donde se encontraba y no tenia ninguna direccion para avisarle en carta, su unica base era volver al ultimo sitio donde lo vio. Por parte de su padre no sabia si logro sobrevivir, aunque dentro suyo sabia que no podia estar muerto.

Segun el verdadero capitan, a quien solo tuvo que esperar quince minutos para hablar con el para fastidio de Shotaro, se encontraban bastante lejos de inglaterra. En dirección a las colonias, y aunque supiera que por esa zona vivían los Hizuris no queria volver a intentar su intento fallido como la ultima vez.

Estaba bastante perdida la verdad.

El hombre habia sido generoso aceptandola en el barco, su capacidad para hablar japones le habia ayudado en su causa claro esta.

Su presente estaba solucionado, su futuro...

Aunque volviera a inglaterra no sabia la dirección de residencia, si tenia, de su padre. Podia intentar buscar por apellido. Era buena opción.

Empezando a esbozar un plan de acción no se dio cuenta que un niño la miraba fijamente.

Shotaro no lograba comprender a la extraña. No usaba faldas ni vestidos de ningun tipo, parecia un niño con sus pantalones y gorra. Pero era imposible confundirla a la luz del dia, el rostro que poseia solo podia ser de una chica. Ojos rasgados, mechones sedosos oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro. Aun con la suciedad era una niña a las claras.

Lo desconcertante era que no le atendiera. Su vida entre niñas siempre habia sido la misma, un cambio repentino no era de su agrado.

Por mas que intentara llamar su atención ella lo ignoraba. La mirada fija no la ruborizaba, le preguntaba directamente si tenia algo en el rostro. Sus sonrisas que le dirigía no la hacian desmayar, solo le preguntaba si estaba loco por sonreir mientras fregaba el asqueroso suelo.

Estaba harto.

Asi pues con todas las ganas de una bronca se dirigio hacia ella.

Por parte de Kyoko no habia ningun sentimiento de extrañeza respecto a nada, ni si quiera Shotaro, pues ya habia decidido que simplemente era algo tonto.

La busqueda de una vía de salida le hizo doler la cabeza y pensar en su padre por otro lado, el corazon.

Buscando en su pecho dio con la piedra que en su dia Kuon le dio. Envuelta siempre en el trozo de lana que llevaba consigo. Aunque los Hizuris hubieran jugado con ella como suponia, la habian tratado bien. No les guardaba rencor en sus acciones, pero sentia un pequeño placer en tener aun el tesoro de Kuon. Como si fuera una señal de que nunca la olvidaría.

Sujetada al sol vio como su hermoso color cambiaba y una vez mas se maravillo.

\- ¡Brujería! ¡Eres una bruja!

El grito la hizo saltar, provocando que su piedra se saliera de sus manos.

-¡Kuon!

No penso.

De un salto la atrapo en la mano, sin embargo sentia como caía de la baranda. Apretando a su piedra fuertemente y haciéndose una bola cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.

Aun sintiendo estar en el aire miro hacia atras.

\- ¡Maldita loca! ¡No te atrevas a soltarme!

Shotaro apenas se sostenia a si mismo. Sus pies empezaban a resbalar y las manos a escurrisele. Sentia como si en cualquier momento el agarre se soltaría.

-¿Puedes subir?

No esperando la contestación empezo a dar voz de alarma.

Fue la media hora mas agitada de su vida. Sintiendo el castigo en sus músculos apenas podia dar un paso sin sentir todo el dolor.

-Espera - Kyoko, agitada, le impidio su marcha

-Mi padre dijo que eras mi responsabilidad, si te dejaba caer me quedaba sin cena. Eso es todo.

Se alejo de esa incomoda situación que solo le hacia sentir nervioso por dentro.

-¡Shotaro! - se detuvo, viéndola de reojo - ¡Gracias! ¡Te debo una!

Se marcho asintiendo.

...

-¡Sabia que era bastante imprudente y todo eso! ¡Pero esto sobrepasa los limites! ¡¡Y dices que Kyoko tambien esta con el en ese plan suicida que tiene!!

-¿A que crees que he venido? ¡Entiendo la situacion! Se suponia que Kyoko estaria con los demas, pero ella y unos cuantos se escaparon en medio del puerto y... espera, espera ..¿Conoces a Kyoko?

-¡Claro que la conozco! ¡Es mi hija!

El puñetazo en la mandíbula fue un resorte para todos los grumetes del barco. Manos en su espada, esperaban la señal de su capitan para atacar si era necesario.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Tu la abandonaste!

-Maldita sea Liam... pensaba que estaba muerta por un incendio hasta hace poco, claro que no la abandone.

Con rostro pensativo Liam se maravillo de lo pequeño que era el mundo. La pequeña Kyoko era hija de Kuu Hizuri, tal vez era por eso que nunca comento su pasado...

-No puedo creer que seas su padre, ¿Julie sabe de tu ...eh...indiscreción?

\- Ella la considera su hija al igual que yo, no estamos relacionados por sangre.

Extrañado por tantas coincidencias no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, por que aunque Kuu se declarara su padre el siempre pensaría en Cole como tal. Conociendo el acto de "padre idiota" de Kuu mejor alejarlo de esa conversacion.

\- Por lo que me has dicho, mejor sera buscar a Crawford si sigue vivo.


	13. Conciliábulo

Con la mirada perdida en la noche Lory intento pensar en las repercusiones de la información que había encontrado.

En su primera investigación hacia Kyoko no había profundizado mucho en su ficha personal, parecía la habitual historia de una niña huérfana relacionada de alguna manera con los modales de la nobleza, tal vez como una criada personal o alguien del servicio.

En cualquier caso no le había dado mucha importancia, centrado en el paradero y su presente no había fisgoneado más por el pasado.

Ahora los papeles que confirmaban su procedencia le daban la muestra de su error. Esa chiquilla les traería problemas si no la ocultaban de ciertas personas. Lo mejor sería no desenterrar aquel asunto de hace tantos años.

-Sebastian llévales un mensaje a Rick y Kuon, intenta también contactar con Kuu y Julie. Esta discusión no puede esperar

…

-Debes calmarte - insistió Rick intentando retenerlo - No podemos entrar así como así sin tener alguna especie de plan…

\- No necesito tener un plan para saber que hacer respecto a ese cerdo - con rabia en los ojos intento soltarse.

-Esto no funciona así y tú lo sabes, hay que asegurarnos…

-Puedes encargarte tu de ello, yo solo necesito tener al cabron aquí delante y…

-Mira que eres cabezota… no estoy diciendo que lo dejes ir libremente, pero ¿En serio piensas en acusarlo solo con la palabra de una prostituta?

La lógica de su cerebro no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con tal argumento, su instinto solo le pedía que matara al malnacido… la furia le embargaba el ser, era tan difícil pensar con la imagen de Kyoko abusada en su cabeza, le era imposible.

-No necesitamos distraernos y perder una pista tan importante, ese Crawford tal vez sepa algo que nos sea útil…

Se sentía tan impotente… El dolor quemaba su pecho y la frustración le estaban destrozando. El autocontrol que estaba utilizando para no golpear nada estaba a punto de romperse, era imposible que dejara vivir al malnacido.

Esa mujer habia estado demasiado reacia a contarles esta parte de la historia. La paciencia en esos momentos habia sido nula, todo hubiera acabado en desastre si no hubiera sido por Rick.

-Suéltame - La voz ronca de Kuon no auguraba nada bueno - Rick…

-Necesito que lo entiendas Kuon, solo te pido un poco de paciencia para obtener información.

Rick hablaba y hablaba pero el ya no escuchaba, la decisión dentro suyo ya estaba tomada. La venganza no traería nada, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría sin castigo.

Por otro lado Rick se mostraba preocupado por Kuon, solo esperaba que no provocara nada irreversible.

…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Hizuri?

El lujo se mostraba en todos los rincones del despacho. Crawford no le había gustado tener que soportar a este hombre que tenia el favor del rey, pronto todo eso cambiaria para mejor… pero mientras tanto tendría que soportar la envidia que le corroía al ver a Kuu Hizuri.

-No te quitare mucho tiempo Crawford , solo necesito hacer unas aclaraciones

-Intentare ser de ayuda.

\- Bien… - con voz clara y firme pregunto - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Cole Graham?

-Yo diría que hace bastante tiempo, personalmente no le he vuelto a ver desde…mi incidente… - rabioso por el recordatorio intento mostrase relajado, intentando seguir el plan se recordó el castigo que recibiría si no hacia las cosas bien – Aunque mis hombres según lo que me cuentan son otro hablar… al parecer vieron su barco hundiéndose en llamas… supongo que pronto el rumor se habrá extendido hasta Londres.

-Ya veo… - Kuu se mostraba atónito por dentro, su fachada había estado a punto de derrumbarse – tal vez chismes sin sentido

\- Para mi pesar tendré que negarlo – rebuscó en el cajón continuo hasta hallar lo que buscaba – Uno de ellos quería llevárselo como botín pero pude quitárselo a tiempo

La daga de Cole se mostro delante suyo.

-Una verdadera pena… - el tono sarcástico fue dicho con toda la intención

La daga familiar de los Graham… era casi una extensión de Cole, a menos que se la quitaran a la fuerza no había otra manera de conseguirla. Como una reafirmación de su muerte. Tan convenientemente situada con el rumor ….

-Es bastante impresionante que nadie la haya robado, ¿Cómo dice que la consiguió?

-Estuve en el sitio correcto en el momento correcto supongo.

-Ha dicho uno de ellos- cogió la daga cuidadosamente- si no recuerdo mal menciono algo sobre "uno de ellos"

-Si… bueno…hubo una pelea entre mis hombres por ver quien se la quedaba después de haberla encontrado …

-Y usted estuvo en el momento correcto ¿no?, aunque más de una vez he oído que no le gusta mezclarse con la "plebe"

Con daga en mano se levanto y se marcho, no sin antes mirarlo como una advertencia.

-Una extraña coincidencia

Solo en el despacho, supo que Kuu Hizuri supondría un gran problema para sus planes.

" _Incluye a Hizuri, demasiado peligroso"_

Una vez escrita su nota mando a llamar a un mensajero. No podían correr ningún riesgo.

...

Liam calo profundamente el tercer cigarrillo que tenia en la boca.

La gran punzada que sentia en la cabeza apenas habia disminuido en su viaje. Gran parte de la culpa se debia a los exigentes marineros que ahora estaban a su cargo.

No entendia como Cole podia manejarlos, casi se les habian escapado con la intención de buscar a su capitan y demas compañeros.

La extenuante conversacion que habia tenido con ellos habia conseguido retenerlos, pero a costa de su paz mental.

Y ahora habia sido obligado a quedarse atras por Kuu. El mismo habia tenido que admitir que si viera a Crawford otra vez seguro que no pararía de golpearlo por todo lo que habia causado. Habia sido sensato

Pero eso no lo hacia mas facil de soportar.

¿De que estarían hablando tanto rato? Las conversaciones largas no solían indicar nada bueno y eso le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Miraba el edificio delante suyo con tal concentración que no se fijo en dos muchachos que parecian tambien dirigirse alli.

Ambos llevaban largos abrigos y sombreros que cubrian el rostro. Tal vez fue esa la razón de que no los reconociera, o tal vez la agitación que sufría le cegara. Sea como fuere habia reaccionado bastante mal cuando vio que se disponian a entrar.

\- Alto ahi muchachos - piso el cigarrilo con su bota, caminando hacia ellos - No puedo permitir que entreis ahora mismo.

...

El hombre era mas alto de lo normal.

Con un capa gasta sobre los hombros y el sombrero cubriendole los ojos podria ser perfectamente un ladron.

Pero no lo era.

En medio de la noche el hombre se mostraba en una postura relajada. Las farolas iluminaban la calle creando sombras sobre el. Era el tipico escenario perfecto para un robo pero Kuon sabia que no era así.

La postura relajada que mostraba de alguna forma expresaba todo lo contrario. Un ladron comun no podria nunca hacer tal cosa.

-Teneis que iros

Esas palabras fueron un gatillazo para Kuon. Habia querido poner sus manos en Crawford desde hace tres días, nadie le iba a decir que no le estaba permitido.

Los tres estaban reacios, Rick no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, pero sabia que uno de los dos tenia que ser el racional por mucho que el tambien quisiera llenar la cara de Crawford a puñetazos.

Ninguno de los tres penso entonces, que Kuon empezaria a acercarse al hombre con toda la intencion de pelear. Ni siquiera el mismo Kuon se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solia pelear con Rick varias veces pero no al punto en que lo hacia ahora.

El primer golpe fue esquivado.

El gancho que se dirigia a la mandibula de Liam habia sido esquivadi facilmente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Así, mirandose a los ojos, Kuon vio la serenidad de su contrincante. Apenas duro un segundo, cuando el segundo golpe de Kuon vino desde abajo.

Liam desviaba y esquivaba los diferentes golpes que recibia, viendo claramente los patrones de golpe y previniendolos. La frustracion por todo lo ocurrido se iba desvaneciendo y la calma que siempre tenia en una pelea le embargaba.

Dos personas luchando asi..., cualquiera que los viera pensaria que el hombre estaba jugando.

Rick se quedo mirandolos con frustracion, hacia solo un momento que habia descubierto quien era el hombre.

La pistola que habia vislumbrado solo la podia llevar una persona. Lo que no entendia era por que su tio parecia estar queriendo alargar la pelea

Kuon estaba harto de este tipo. Todos sus ataques eran rechazados facilmente. Apartandose le pregunto.

-¿Quien eres ?

\- ¡Kuon! - el grito le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-¿Padre?

...

\- ¡Apartese de ella!

El placaje que recibio lo empujo lo suficiente para hacerlo caer. El muchacho que lo habia empujado no parecia mas que un niño.

Dean sintio como su cabeza palpitaba de dolor pero intento no demostrarlo. Miró a aquel naufrago con furia, desde que el habia llegado Victoria habia empezado a volver hacia atras cuando aun tenia las heridas frescas.

Habia sufrido mucho para superarlo. No dejaria que nadie la volviera a dañar.

-Escucha chico, solo intentaba...

\- Dejalo Dean - intentando mostrarse calmada, escondio los temblores que sentia - Tengo que hablar con el

-Pero..

\- Creo recordar que Walt te llamaba hace un rato

Reacio a dejarla ir lanzo una amenaza silenciosa a Cole antes de irse.

-Mira, respecto a lo que acaba de pasar...

-Eso no importa - El rubor que contenia con tanto ahinco le señalo que eso era una gran mentira, aunque su cabeza daba vuelta se agarro a su ultima baza - Solo hay una cosa que me gustaria saber de todo lo que acaba de pasar

Mirandola de perfil Cole se volvio a maldecir a si mismo. No habia podido resistirlo, esto solo demostraba que mientras estuviera cerca de ella su autocontrol peligraba mucho.

Lo mejor era seguir manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Que ha pasado con kyoko?


	14. Ama

El brillo del sol daba un aura de majestuosidad a todo el recinto. Las extensas colinas se veian extenderse como si no tuvieran fin, asemejandose tanto al mar que le producia añoranza con solo verlo.

La casa de los Fuwa tenia una bella vista, cosa que le hacia recordar a las vistas de su habitacion en la casa Hizuri.

Las colonias no estarian tan mal si no le provocara momentos de nostalgia que no queria. Aunque quejas no podia tener, mientras no se encontrara con los Hizuris podria vivir con cualquier cosa.

\- El señor Fuwa quiere verla señorita - menciono una empleada tras suyo.

Algo nada bueno.

Con un tsk mental empezo a alistar sus ropajes para salir. Una conversacion con el señor Fuwa era lo que menos queria en esos momentos.

Aunque los moratones ya estaban sanando el dolor aun seguia alli. Estuvo tentada en llamar a alguien, pero si lo hacia su intento de fuga se daria al traste.

Llevando una capa para ocultar el rostro y su espada se dirigio hacia las cocinas.

Hacia mucho que no levantaba la mirada para ver las nubes. Los soñadores no duraban mucho en esta clase de mundo, tal distraccion podria suponerle la muerte en ciertos momentos.

Las nubes se mostraban tan blancas como el cielo estaba de azul, al igual que ayer y cualquier otro dia pero no pudo evitar pensar en su padre mientras las miraba.

Tal vez eso era lo que veian los soñadores, no nubes ni formas solo fantasias sin sentido que no podias evitar tener.

Su padre estaba muerto, y aqui estaba ella pensando en cosas triviales. El sentimiento de culpa hubiera sido mas grande si hubiera creido lo de muerto.

Aunque el señor Fuwa se lo afirmase y algunos otros tambien ella sabia lo que su padre era capaz.

-¿Escapandote otra vez ?

La nube que llevaba observando cubrio el sol de una manera que oscurecio todo en un par de segundo. No podrian haberse sincronizado mejor...

-Solo voy a dar una vuelta, volvere antes de que se den cuenta - Volvió a caminar por el pasillo en donde se habia parado a ver las nubes, sabia que no podia traer nada bueno...

\- Los hombres del puerto pueden seguir por allí

-Tengo mi espada

Shotaro fruncio el ceño ante esa muestra de terquedad. La habia conocido bien en los meses que habian estado en el barco, no queria llegar al punto de ser su amigo pero en cierta manera habian tenido una especia de tregua ignorandose desde que ella casi se cayera.

-Espera, voy contigo - corrio hasta su habitacion en donde habia escondido la espada que habia birlado a su padre antes de que esa niña se fuera de allí.

El no se preocupaba por ella. Jamas habia sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien y queria continuar asi, pensar por uno ya le bastaba. Solo queria acompañarla para reirse de ella por si algo malo le pasaba... si, eso era.

Satisfecho con su excusa volvio corriendo al pasillo, pero este se encontraba vacio.

...

El silencio no podia haber sido mas pesado para la pobre sirvienta que les servia los aperitivos.

Tenia ante si a una leyenda viviente, un miembro de la familia Graham y al mismisimo Lory Takarada quien decian que controlaba el Parlamento al completo.

Pero la pobre sirvienta lo unico que queria era escapar de esa horrible tension.

\- Gracias Marta

Una vez la sirvienta, ya a salvo al otro lado de la puerta, se hubo ido Lory comenzo a hablar.

-Es una suerte que te hayas encontrado con Liam, Kuu

-Yo diria que la suerte no fue ya que el mismo me andaba buscando - su silueta aparecio repentinamente comiendo los aperitivos - Tenemos noticias importantes.

-Yo tambien he encontrado algo interesante.

-Me parece que tendra que esperar jefe - bajo las manos llenas de comida - Realmente tenemos problemas.

La accion que habia hecho ya habia bastado para preocupar a Julie. Dejar la comida que el tanto amaba era un acto que solo le habia visto hacer una vez..., no era buena señal para nada.

\- ¿Que sucede Kuu?

-Julie... ¿Ha habido algun hecho extraño?

La seriedad del salon le dijeron, de una forma indirecta, que sus palabras serian muy importantes para la situacion. ¿Que habria pasado para que Kuu tuviera que mostrar su seriedad hasta ese punto?

\- No ha habido mucho cambio desde la ultima vez ...- intento recordar con mas ahinco - aunque ultimamente el desagrado por los papistas ha aumentado, nada raro en realidad...

-Me temo que es peor que eso - añadio Lory - Thomas tambien ha estado bastante intenso con ese tema, sabiendo que su majestad no quiere tener que lidiar con ello

\- Todo este asunto no me gusta - el recuerdo de Crawford le produjo ira - ese bastardo ha querido darme a entender que Cole esta muerto.

-Cuales fueron sus palabras exactas - demando Liam, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación

-Me mostro su daga

El enojo que se desato en Liam fue enorme, habia tenido que usar su mascara "profesional" como unica baza para controlarse. Sabia que su hermano no estaba muerto , le era imposible pensar lo contrario, y aun asi la intencion junto con la accion que habia hecho Crawford le bastaron para no poder estarse quieto.

-Estare devuelta en una semana Lory, tu tambien debes estar Kuu

-¿A donde vas ? No debes hacer nada imprudente Liam -amenazó Kuu

-Tengo que confirmar unas sospechas, supongo que Lory entendera a que me refiero - cogio papel del escritorio y escribio una anotacion - Supongo que te quedaras vagando por aqui Hizuri, si no es molestia ¿Podrias cuidar de mi casa y realizar el trabajo de ama de llaves ? La ultima que tuve murio hace poco

-¡Haah! ¡¿Que diablos crees que soy maldito Graham?!

-¿Un gloton despreocupado?

-¡¿Gloton?!

\- En todo caso me retiro - con un Kuu hechando humo a su espalda se acerco a Julie - Ha sido un placer volver a verte Julie, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa si sucede algo con tu marido...- discretamente le coloco un papel en la mano.

-¡Fuera! - empujo kuu abrazando a Julie y alejandola de el.

\- Eres tan dramatico...- dijo mientras intentaba aparentar su rostro lo mejor que podia

...

Los pasos que oia la ponian algo nerviosa.

No era su primera vez en el puerto, el sonido de las conversaciones y el olor se asemejaban bastante a su hogar ( barco) y hacian sentir a Kyoko como en casa.

Su espada tambien le deberia haber dado algo de seguridad pero no servia de nada si al final no podia empuñarla.

El problema de hace dos dias le habia abierto los ojos.

Aunque ella buscaba llamar la atencion de algun mercader para poder viajar a Londres, o incluso buscar una oportunidad de polizon nunca habria pensado que cuando lo lograra seria por una razon distinta.

 _\- Pero que tenemos aqui..._

 _La voz arrastrada le hizo saber a Kyoko que estaba borracho, una realmente mala idea era cruzarse con un marinero borracho. Peor aun era encontrarselo en un sitio cerrado donde su espada estaba en desventaja._

 _\- No acapares su atencion Dirk, yo tambien me fije en ella_

 _¿Ella? La confusion la abordo. Se habia vestido con un gran gorro ocultando la cabellera y puesto pantalones anchos con una simple camisa._

 _-Podemos compartirla - la miro con un brillo en los ojos enloquecido - ¿Verdad que si ?_

 _Viendo su avance de pasos hacia ella su mano se coloco en su espada. Nunca habia llegado a herir a alguien con ella, pero sus movimientos en practica eran impecables. Solo esperaba que estuvieran suficientemente borrachos para poder noquearlos sin herirlos realmente._

 _-Yo diria que esta ansiosa por nuestra compañia Drew - dijo el compañero que estaba a la izquierda._

 _No se molesto en pedir ayuda. En el puerto cada uno iba por su cuenta, a nadie se le ocurriria arriesgarse por un desconocido._

 _Pensando en el callejon en donde estaba, supo que la unica forma era con la pistola. Aunque se hubiera podido encargar de uno era mejor no arriesgarse._

 _-Mirala Dirk, no es adorable ... hasta tiene su propia pistola - con burla se coloco el cañon en el estomago - vamos vamos, no hace falta contenerse._

 _Y alli fue donde el primer ataque le sucedio._

 _La mano se sentia como piedra, sus ojos miraban con horror como el hombre con su amigo la arrastraron mas dentro del callejon. Era una estatua con un alma encerrada, pensaba y entendia todo, gritaba a su cuerpo que se moviera, que apreara el gatillo que aun sostenia._

 _La quietud y la falta control que tenia sobre si, seran en un futuro, los que recuerde como su peor enemigo a la hora de combatir._

 _Pues era algo parecido a morir, ver como la tu que piensa no puede en cierta forma manifestarse al mundo._

 _Los golpes que empezo a recibir dolian junto con sus risas, las manos que sentia sobre si la enfurecian enormemente pero el miedo priorizaba aun_ _asi._

 _¡Muevete!_

 _¡Muevete!_

 _La camisa blanca se lleno de la suciedad de sus manos, desgarrada a lo pronto por los dos ansiosos ya a Kyoko no le quedaba ni su pudor._

 _El dolor era grande pero mas lo era la humillacion._

 _¡Muevete!_

 _\- Te gusta la idea que tenemos ..¿verdad muchacha? - con gorro fuera y cabellera suelta el hombre se fijo en que aun sostenia la pistola - Aunque me gusta los golpes y la resistencia no creo que sigas necesitando e_ so.

 _Y al momento que se la quito de las manos el mundo volvio a girar. Los pantalones en sus tobillos no les dejaron correr, el terror que sintieron no les dejaron gritar._

 _Asi fue como una chiquilla de nueve ( casi diez), con un trapo por camisa, tenia sus manos de color rojo mientras sostenia la empuñadura de una pequeña daga._

 _Dos hombres a su costado, mas grandes que ella, mas fuertes que ella, tenian el terror en su ultima mirada._

 _Pues no habia sido la fuerza ni la destreza quien gano. Solo esos dos hombres, muertos ahora, serian los que habrian abierto las cadenas de kyoko._

 _Aunque esa niña no sabria hasta mucho mas adelante, que fue desde ese momento en que empezo a escuchar los pequeños susurros de "Ama"_

El episodio despues de un dia solo lo llegaba a recordar borroso y con un malestar gigante en el estomago. Recordaba haber intentado quitarse la sangre de las manos, lavarse, sentirse de alguna forma limpia.

Su desesperacion habia llegado al punto de haberse tenido que ir al rio mas cercano, el cual no era del todo cercano.

El agua se habia teñido de rojo y ella se habia visto reflejada en ese color. Habia intentado limpiar su daga, comportarse normal, de alguna forma quitar importancia a que habia arrebatado dos vidas.

Pero era algo tan dentro suyo que era imposible. Su padre ... ¿tendria acaso un sentimiento parecido?

Aunque no recordara los detalles con nitidez, podia aun ver sus propias manos sobre un cuerpo palido, sin color.

El sentimiento de repugnancia le volvio a llegar justo como el dia anterior. Los vomitos era una de las cosas que le hubiera gustado olvidar.

Siguio deambulando por el muelle, atenta a los mercaderes con muchos enseres pues eran los que solian contratar mano de obra.

Pero los persistentes pensamientos siguieron atosigandola. Ella ya habia visto muertos, luchas y de más, no entendia que era la desazon y desconcierto que sentia.

Sus instintos le gritaba que se fuera a su habitacion. Que dejara todo en manos de Fuwa, que se pusiera vestido y viviera segura en esa casa. Que se escondiera. Que no volviera a luchar.

Y podria hacerles caso.

Si no hubiera visto aquel ultimo dia, como su padre habia luchado hasta caer. Lleno de heridas y cansado pero en pie.

Sus sentimientos eran llorar, en el fondo lo sabia, pero nunca lo admitiria.

Y en medio de toda esa voragine de pensamientos, uno pequeño y nimio se asomaba, pues estaba relacionado con los detalles que no se acordaba.

 _¿Por que no me podia mover?_

 **N/A**

 **Y aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo. Despues de muchos examenes y parciales me alegro de haber tenido tiempo _.**

 **En este queria mostrar sobretodo la aparicion de los pequeños esbirros, era lo que mas me gustaba del manga asi que me era imposible no ponerlos.**

 **Otra de las cosas que queria mostrar era la capacidad de defenderse de Kyoko.**

 **Comparado con el anterior asalto en este ella se puede defender antes de que sea muy tarde. Es uno de los rasgos que me va a gustar mostrar mucho , aunque desesperara un poco a Kuon... :)**

 **Hasta la proxima actualización !!**


	15. Preparaciones

-Yo que tu no daria un paso mas, a menos que quieras morir claro

 _"Maldición"_

Dando un paso hacia atras por reflejo no se dio cuenta de que unos frios ojos miraban a su direccion, esperando...

-¿Desde cuando sabes que estoy aqui?

\- Creo que es dificil no darse cuenta, sobretodo por el ruido que haces al dormir

-Qu-

-Como he dicho antes es mejor que no te muevas - el hombre empezo a quitarse el abrigo delante suyo, quedando en camisa y chaleco - normalmente no haria esto, pero en tu caso no tengo opcion - saco unos guantes de cuero - en verdad eres molesto...

La tranquilidad que rodeaba al sujeto que seguia le frustraba. Llevaba siguiendolo dos dias, pasando momentos incomodos con tal de que no lo viera y al parecer no habia servido de nada.

-¿Por que no dijiste nada?

-Si querias seguirme era tu problema, no mio. Mientras no me fastidiaras me daba bastante igual - se volvio con daga en mano - Por eso me fastidia tener que hacer esto...

No entendia nada. En dos dias habia estado ignorandolo segun el, entonces... ¿Por que querria atacarlo ahora ? ¿ Era una manera de espantarle ?

\- Voy a seguirte quieras o no hasta el final. Este asunto me incluye a mi tambien

-Eres bastante insolente... entiendo algo de tu situacion debido a Kuu, pero... - en un segundo ya lo tenia detras - recuerda que tu derecho sobre ella acabo cuando entro en nuestra familia

Sentia su presencia detras, la hoja apuntaba a lo bajo de su espalda dejandolo inmovil. Si daba un paso atras la hoja se clavaria en su costado. Un golpe mortal.

\- Es bastante egoista pensar que ella debe volver solo por que tu quieras - El hombre empezo a rodearlo - piensalo, ella ha encontrado una familia, tiene amigos y nuevos recuerdos ¿Por que deberia cambiarlo todo? ¿ Que es lo que te hace creer que quiere volver?

Uno contra uno se miraban, desafiandose aun cuando uno tenia ventaja sobre el otro.

\- ¿No es lo mismo para ti? -menciono el retenido.

\- En verdad eres demasiado insolente...

Alzo el brazo dispuesto a clavar la daga.

-Lastima que seas tan ciego

Con el hombre desprotegido en su costado por el brazo alzado y el otro rigido e inmovil, el animal aprovecho su momento y ataco.

La serpiente ya estaba a un palmo de conseguir la mordedura de esos dos invasores de su territorio . Pero no pudo prevenir la mano enguantada que la sujeto.

\- Deberias tener cuidado en donde pisas - corto la cabeza de una tajada - la proxima vez dejare que te muerdan

Kuon se quedo viendo el cuerpo de la serpiente. No la habia notado hasta que Liam a proposito esperara su ataque.

Se quedo mirandole la espalda. No podia perderlo, tenia el presentimiento de que se hallaba tras una gran pista.

Rick habia sido bastante molesto respecto a su plan pero ni el ni su padre impedirian que tomara cualquier camino para llegar a Kyoko.

Corriendo tras Liam dejo de intentar esconderse.

\- Solo para que conste, aun no te apruebo para cualquier cosa que tengas en mente con mi sobrina.

...

-Entonces esta perdida en uno de los mares mas grandes , ¿Algo mas?

La sonrisa que le dio era calida y acogedora , provocandole que un escalofrio le recorriera la espalda.

\- ... - incomodo por dentro Cole se mostro impansible - nada mas

-Ya veo..., bueno si me disculpas tengo un monton de cosas que preparar. Llegaremos a puerto en un dia asi que ve preparandote.

Y con esas palabras se fue.

Cole estaba bastante confundido, el comportamiento de Victoria habia sido del todo inesperado.

Mas de una vez sus caracteres habian chocado, las discusiones en su tiempo juntos habian sido tema principal de cotilleos y apuestas.

Habia esperado enfado, gritos, incluso reproches. Pero lo unico que habia recibido era indiferencia.

Lo que normalmente estaria bien si no fuera por que el queria los gritos.

Luchando con sentimientos confusos Cole fue directo a preparar sus cosas para la partida.

Nunca habia intentado entender a una mujer. Sus relaciones habian sido tan fugaces que no llego a profundisar ni lo quiso intentar.

Incluso con Lisa no habia llegado al punto de querer que actuara de una forma diferente a la de una dama. Siempre la habia visto como la dama perfecta, hablando cuando debia y como debia, junto con su belleza, habia sido una mujer perfecta a ojos de sociedad.

Todo lo contrario que Victoria, que discutia cuando no estaba de acuerdo e ignoraba sus ordenes cuando queria. Cabezota, exasperante y molesta... pero perfecta a sus ojos a pesar de eso.

La tentacion de quedarse habia sido una lucha constante, pero sabia que era injusto. Tanto para Kyoko como para Victoria.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Las cosas no se han calmado lo suficiente para que puedas volver.

-Intentare mantenerme alejada de los sitios habituales, nadie me reconocera.

El chico vio como su capitan guardaba diversos objetos asi como comida y sus pistolas.

La mirada decidida que tenia le hizo desistir de intentar convencerla. Si al menos pudiera acompañarla...

\- Intentare contactaros por Ciudad del Cabo, esperad tres dias no más.

-Tori... si al menos uno de nosotros pudiera acompañarte.

\- No - se coloco un ancho sombrero - Ninguno de vosotros tiene que pisar el puerto para nada

Con la alforja en el hombro y el cabello escondido bajo el sombrero se dirigio hacia el camarote de Cole.

-Cuidaos

\- ¿Por que vas tan lejos ? - aquella pregunta le habia estado corroyendo por dentro a Dean desde que ella habia anunciado su partida - No decias que no querias tener nada que ver con sus asuntos

-Solo estoy devolviendo un favor.

...

\- Ese Liam siempre es igual - dijo Kuu mientras devoraba un trozo de ternera - aunque no nos hayamos visto en años se comporta como siempre ¿Que es eso de que soy un gloton ? ¡Me encanta la comida! ¡Acaso es malo!

-Kuu...

\- Le he salvado de incontables problemas con el rey y asi es como me lo agradece ...

\- Kuu...

\- Siempre un incorregible...

\- ¡Kuu! - grito dandole un golpe en la cabeza

\- ¡Ouch! ¿Que sucede Julie?

\- Ya hemos llegado cariño, haz el favor de bajar del carruaje.

Quejandose ahora del maltrato de su esposa Julie lo vio con cariño por detras. Su marido era alguien bastante dramatico, tal como lo habia dicho Liam, pero aun asi serio cuando debe.

Siendo asi... aun no entendia por que tal mensaje de Liam no podia compartirlo con su marido. Pero si asi habia dicho el que tenia que ser, seguro que habria una buena razón.

 _"Alejaos de Londres"_

Esperaba que todo esto fuera buena idea.

 **N/A**

 **Siento el retraso pero esta vez no he esquivado la bala que son los finales.**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado !**


	16. Planes

Las llamas lamian el fuego de la chimenea, el crepitar que provocaban era el unico sonido de la estancia aunque estuviera ocupada por su dueño.

El abridor de cartas se encontraba a un lado y el sobre al lado suyo. El mensaje que le habian enviado era la solucion a su busqueda de la piedra maestra para su plan.

\- Ese idiota al parecer me ha sido útil - Satisfecho enormemente empezó a reir - solo por esto creo que no le matare despues de todo.

Con una copa de brandy en mano, observo expectante el mensaje que su lacayo le habia enviado.

...

\- Lo siento chico, pero estoy completo - Le cerro la puerta en las narices el capitan.

Ya era el tercer capitan que la rechazaba a dia de hoy.

Por mucha que intentara explicarlo de diversas maneras el resultado siempre era el mismo. Si no tienes dinero no subes.

Estaba estancada.

-Vamonos de una vez - ordeno Shou aburrido - Si mi padre vuelve a descubrir un escape tuyo te encerrara

Aquel era otro problema insufrible.

Desde el dia del incidente del puerto el señor Fuwa le tenia un ojo encima todo el tiempo. Estaba agradecida por su preocupacion pero era un obstaculo hacia su meta principal.

\- No te pedi que vinieras conmigo

\- Mi padre me lo ordeno, al parecer necesitas a alguien que te proteja - acabo con una sonrisa prepotente y una mano en la espada que portaba.

\- Por como te he visto en el entrenamiento de espadas es mejor que me proteja un perro que tu - menciono mientras le paso por el costado

\- Maldita mocosa...

\- ¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba, el señor Fuwa menciono que si te atrevias a tomar su espada otra vez se encargaria de que te arrepientas - le sonrio - Veo que llevas una vaina muy parecida a la suya ... ¿Sho-kun es un niño travieso?

Shotaro se sentia acorralado. Era increible que una niña pudiera hacerle sentir como un muñeco.

Era verdad que la espada de su padre era intocable y prohibida para el por alguna razon, mas de una vez habia sido sentado y avisado de las consecuencias nefastas que surgirian si el desobedecia. Pero eso solo lo hacia mas atrayente para el, convirtiendo la espada en un objeto misterioso y extravagante aunque se viera la hoja oxidada y la vaina vieja y mal cuidada.

-Tch, haz lo que quieras

Caminaron devuelta a la mansion en silecio, cada uno en sus cavilaciones sin mencionar una palabra de lo que pensaran.

Por un lado Kyoko solo pensaba en su padre y su tio, habia creido desde el principio que no seria tan dificil, la realidad le estaba dando una dura leccion.

Por su parte Shou se encontraba confuso por todo lo que sentia en su interior. El truco de la tarde le hacia sentirse enfadado por su humillacion pero tambien sorprendido y fascinado.

Esa niña no usaba vestidos, era descarada y decia lo que pensaba todo el rato. Daba su opinion y practicaba con la espada a diario, una tarea que solo deberian realizar los hombres. Se sentia irritado pero de alguna forma comodo con ella, como.si de un amigo varon se tratara.

Tan centrados estaban que no vieron la persona que los veia de lejos, asomando como un elemento mas del panorama, avanzando cuidadosamente para evitar que su presencia sea detectada.

Dispuesto a cogerlos por detras se dio cuenta de la mirada melancolica de la chica, como si su proposito fuera inalcanzable. Era capitan, sabia la razon de esa mirada, deteniendose a un paso dejo que aquellos dos volvieran a la mansion.

Habia tomado una decision.

...

-¿Esta seguro de esta decision ?

Lory se volteo a ver a su mayordomo. Su semblante era inexpresivo como siempre, pero su voz habia denotado preocupacion.

\- No estoy seguro de nada, pero tenga que hacer lo que pueda y no creo que soltar una bomba en este momento sea lo adecuado

\- Los Hizuris ya mostraron su disgusto respecto a ocultar hechos de ellos, no creo prudente esconder mas cosas

-No lo oculto solo quiero informarles problema por problema, adecuadamente

-Entonces bien podrias empezar por mi - La puerta se abrio revelando a Rick - ¿Que esta sucediendo Lory?

-Menuda ironia muchacho - dijo Lory con risa triste - De alguna forma tu siempre eres el primero, te pareces demasiado a tu padre.

-Lo dicen mucho - cerro la puerta - Aunque yo creo que es mas de familia, ahora, ¿Podrias explicarmelo "adecuadamente"?

Lory se sirvio dos dedos de Whisky, lo que iba a decir marcaria bastante a todo aquel que conociera a Kyoko.

\- No se si Kyoko piense lo mismo de donde venga, por esa razon tenia serias dudas respecto a mencionarlo ... tendras que prometerme guardarlo en secrero hasta que tengamos todo claro.

A Rick no le gustaba la idea, los Hizuris habian dejado claro la poca gracia que les daba los secretos.

Pero Lory parecia que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Bien

-De acuerdo - Dio un sorbo a su vaso- Al principio era dificil descubrir un pasado sin ningun punto de partida, dificil pero no imposible, tarde mas de lo que creia pero obtuve un historial de su vida decentemente completo - Le hizo seña para un vaso pero Rick lo rechazo - Nacida en una buena familia, madre extranjera pero educada y amable, prometedora para su temporada hasta que el escandalo invadio su familia...

-¿Que sucedio?

-Su madre estaba relacionada con los franceses al parecer, toda su familia fue ahorcada por ser simpatizantes del otro bando y actuar como espias de los franceses

-¿Espias? ¿Era cierto?

-Intente dar algun vistazo y todo apunta a que era verdad, incluso encontre algunos carteles de fugados de su familia.

Los papeles se mostraron delante suyo. Se veian viejos y arrugados por el tiempo, de guna forma volviendo reales las palabras de Lory . ¿Habia sido Kyoko una espia desde el principio? ¿Acercandose a uno de los grandes pilares de la marina inglesa con alguna mala intencion?

Todas las palabras le daban vueltas a la cabeza. Era reticente a ver los carteles pero aun asi su mano los zafó temblando.

El retrato de Kyoko era una viva imagen suya con menos años. Sus ojos extravagantes y sus rasgos estaban bien representandos, llenando un rostro pequeño en ese tiempo.

Al parecer Kyoko no era la unica pies habian dos carteles mas a su costado. Un hombre maduro se mostraba en el dibujo con una sonrisa picara y burlona, y en el otro una mujer bastante seria para verse tan joven.

Todos tenian un precio alto por sus cabezas y ninguno habia sido al parecer retirado.

\- Es exactamente lo que estas pensando chico - Dijo Lory - Hay que encontrar a estos sujetos y averiguar que pasó en realidad.

...

\- ¿Me podrias explicar ahora que hacemos aqui?

El gruñido de Cole no era una gran respuesta. Habia sido desde que saltara en su bote que no le habia hablado mas alla de una palabra "No"

-Muy bien, estas enfadado conmigo, lo tengo, ahora si pudieras centrarte en contarme tu plan para que no la fastidie sin querer te lo agradeceria . - Esta vez fueron dos gruñidos- Tu capacidad de comunicacion me sorprende...

Cole intentaba ignorarla.

Tenia razon en que debia contarle el plan, pero el enfado no se iba a ir asi como asi.

Decepcionado por su falta de reaccion al final lo habia agradecido, despues de meditarlo mucho, por que de esa forma ella no se entrometeria en su busqueda y estaria a salvo. Al parecer habia cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

\- Escucha - Rompio el silencio Cole - Cuando lleguemos cubrete con la capa y no menciones mi nombre, no hables, no mires a nadie y mantente cerca de mi.

-Frases cortas pero serviran - El gruñido volvio a ser su respuesta - Y yo que me habia acostumbrado a las frases...

Victoria por dentro dio un suspiro de alivio. Las reglas de Cole concordaban perfectamente con sus intenciones. Pasar desapercibida.

-Supongo que usaras ese truco tuyo para poder traspasar el puerto facilmente - Esperando un gruñido o algun otro sonido se sorprendio por su mutismo - ¿Cole?

Este se mantuvo mudo.

No dandole importancia Victoria se afano en remar, pensando que tal vez se hubiera cansado ya de su conversación.

Cole se mantuvo mudo todo el viaje hasta puerto.


	17. Aprendiendo

-¿ Me podrias decir por que estoy entrenando con dos dagas cuando te pedí entrenar con la espada ? - pregunto Kuon mientras mantenia una postura con las dos dagas.

\- Vosotros los muchachos siempre estais pensando en la espada o pistola, dejando de lado armas que son mucho mas importantes - Comentaba Liam mientras que con su vaina iba recolocando la posición de Kuon - Es importante mantener el equilibrio mocoso ...

Con una estocada en la rodilla hizo caer a Kuon. Este le dirigio una mirada ofuscada.

-Antes de que dispares con una pistola es importante que tengas determinación, de que te sirve el entrenamiento si no lo empleas

-No sabes eso - replico mientras volvia a adoptar la postura antes enseñada.

\- Iluso, muy iluso - Con la vaina de su espada le recolocó la postura del brazo izquierdo - El codo menos levantado, brazo a la altura del hombro y nunca - levanto su mentón - dejes de mirar a los ojos de tu adversario...

Liam observo los desafiantes ojos de Kuon, el chiquillo era bastante bueno incluso se podria decir que tenia habilidad natural. Al principio habia decidido darle los conocimientos básicos para que no se matara al seguirle y no tener a Kuu rondandolo pero ahora... tal vez...

\- Bien, vamos a dejarlo, el sol ha llegado a su punto alto, tenemos que seguir.

Kuon abandono la postura inmediatamente, sus musculos dolían y se resentían al mínimo movimiento. Mantener tal postura era demasiado cansado, y pensar que tenia que llegar al punto en que lo sienta natural...

\- Levántate muchacho , aun nos queda unos dias de viaje - se echo el morral al hombro - si te pierdes eso ya no sera problema mio.

Habia pasado un dia desde lo sucedido con la serpiente. Desde entonces no hablaban excepto durante su entrenamiento. Aquella situacion le era muy conveniente a Kuon, cada vez que trataba con Liam recordaba las palabras que le habia dicho.

¿Estaba mal lo que hacia? Y si Kyoko en realidad no queria volver con ellos y disfrutaba de su presente. ¿Tenia simplemente que dejarla ir ?

La cuestion en si le habia hecho darse cuenta que la buscaba por su propio deseo de volver a tenerla a su lado. ¿Era demasiado egoísta seguir?

Liam comenzó a encaminarse hacia el poblado, habia salido de Londres sin ningun caballo con fin de no llamar la atención pero ya era momento de conseguirse uno.

Esperaba conseguir una buena montura, mas bien, dos buenas monturas ya que no podia dejar al chico a su suerte . Sobretodo por su talento con las armas, ¿Quien podria imaginarse que un solo hombre tendria tanta afinidad con diferentes armas? Este hecho le empujaba aun mas a considerar su loca idea... Cole le mataría por tan solo pensarlo pero...

Solo, tal vez...

...

\- ¡La familia entera estuvo callada hasta el final! ¡Los traidores como ellos son cobardes incluso para hablar ! - se reía el hombre moviendo su jarrón de cerveza de un lado a otro, intentando unir a toda la taberna - Pero una cosa tengo que admirar ...¡Sus muchachas eran increíblemente preciosas!

Las ultimas carcajadas fueron el factor para que toda la taberna se volviera bulliciosa y animada. Todos contando anécdotas de aquella familia que habia sido desprestigiada, algunos incluso inventandolas.

Rick veia asqueado como todos empezaron a difamar con diversión a personas que segun los mas antiguos de la aldea habian sido justos y honrados con los pagos y trato.

Dejo unas monedas en la mesa antes de irse. Subiendo a su caballo penso que esa aldea tampoco habia servido en sus propósitos. La mayoria de los habitantes no habian oido mucho del juicio y todos se basaban en las habladurías.

Al parecer tendria que buscar mas de cerca.

-Has estado preguntando mucho por aqui, y segun los rumores tambien en otros lugares - El anciano que habia hablado le observo un minuto antes de continuar - Y todo relacionado con los Mogami

\- Si tiene algo que decir dígalo, tengo poco tiempo y...

\- ¿A que se debe tu interés a los Mogami? - El anciano empezo a preparar su pipa cuando un viento helado paso- ¿Es acaso un nuevo pasatiempo para los nobles rebuscar en historias antiguas?

-Disculpe pero si no va a decirme nada de lo que busco es mejor que me vaya marchando

\- Las prisas de esta nueva generacion son bastante notables, pero no tienen sentido si solo van dando vueltas - empezo a caminar hacia el lado contrario - Yo tuve una hija que sirvió en aquella casa ... - los recuerdos vinieron a sus ojos, tan vividos que le estrujaron el corazon - tal vez te gustaria escuchar mi historia joven

El anciano caminaba sin mirar atras, sabiendo que el muchacho le seguiria, la mirada que llevaba en el rostro le obligaría a seguirle.

En su camino penso en Susan, su hija habia estado tan entusiasmada por servir en una casa de buena familia que el no habia podido negarle su ida. Aunque la fuera a extrañar, aunque fuera la unica hija que le quedaba, no habia podido quitarle su eleccion.

Perdido en sus recuerdos se encamino al olmo que habia en la cima del monte. Que mejor lugar pars evitar chismorreos que las afuera del pueblo.

-¿ Hay alguna razon para venir aqui? - pregunto Rick, desconcertado por la actitud del anciano. Simplemente alguien se le apareció y acabo siguiéndolo ¿Que tan tonto suena eso?

-Te dare un consejo, la proxima vez que vayas preguntando sobre traidores en publico intenta ser algo discreto. Hay gente que por solo mencionar el nombre te consideran sus enemigos.

Se sintio avergonzado, en realidad deberia haberlo pensado antes de ir preguntando sin tomar ninguna precaución. Lory habia comentado tambien que el no tenia que moverse, la unica razon de saber este asunto habia sido por su sentido del oportunismo.

Pero simplemente no habia podido estarse quieto.

Al ver sus pensamiento escritos en el rostro el viejo decidio darle algo de tregua.

-Mi hija trabajo sus ultimos años con ellos - empezó a contar - solia contarme lo bien que era tratado el servicio y su alegría de haber acabado allí... supongo que al menos disfruto aquellos ultimos años.

-¿Que sucedio?

\- No lo se exactamente, su ultima visita fue un tiempo antes del juicio, no puedo decirte la razon de por que los acusaron tan rapido de traicion pero ... la ultima vez que la vi estaba bastante preocupada ... comentaba algo de que era posible que perdiera el empleo, al parecer hubo un robo y buscaban al culpable

-¿Su hija...

\- No - la respuesta firme fue sin duda contundente- Ella solo temia que la despidieran por error, los señores estaban bastante alterados con el tema

Rick absorbía todo lo que decia aquel anciano. Por fin habia encontrado una pista , algo solido con lo que podia continuar.

\- Despues de aquello no la volví a ver, cosa extraña pues normalmente me visitaba una vez cada dos meses - se provoco una pausa - despues fue cuando me entere que habia sido ejecutada junto con toda la familia a la que servia.

...

 _No se puede callar a alguien que tan solo sirve a su majestad. La plaga papista tiene que ser erradicada. Cuento con su apoyo, tal como me informó procederé a lo dicho_

 _Titus Oates_

-Que facil es tener el corazon de las personas, sus deseos actuando a mi son - dijo el hombre al terminar de leer la carta del antiguo clérigo - Pronto todo lo que habra en inglaterra sera aceptado a los ojos del señor. Observa nuestro triunfo, hermano

 **N/**

A

 **Disculpad** **la tardanza respecto a este capitulo!!! Se suponia que tendria que ser el de la semana pasada...**

Por **esta razon, para la gente impaciente que ha esperado el capitulo he dejado una pequeña pista que señala lo que pasara muy pronto en los siguientes capitulo y hacia donde me encamino.** **La pista se encuentra en la carta que se ve al final de este cap.** **No voy a decir mas pero a los que lo descubran, no os preocupéis en haberos arruinado la historia pues la pista cubre solo una cosa importante de todas las que hay.**

Bueno **, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y siento la espera.**


	18. Creciendo

Parecia que el mundo estaba en contra de ella.

Primero habia sido la ilusion de los Hizuris, tan brillantes y esperanzadores, crearon en ella un sentimiento de pertenencia como nunca lo habia sentido.

Por unos instantes habia sido parte de ese circulo tan brillante, hasta que se choco directamente con la verdad. La realidad no parecia gustarle especialmente.

Aunque sabia que los Hizuris le habian dejado una marca muy grande en su confianza, de alguna forma, gracias a ellos tenia su familia actual.

Familia que, una vez más, la realidad apartaba de ella. ¿No podia ser simplemente feliz ? ¿Era un delito contra la humanidad?

Y así ella miraba a la luna por su ventana. Como si sus pensamientos pudieran llegar a ese ser que controlaba los destinos.

-Esto es una estupidez... - cerro los ojos y suspiro - Solo debo seguir pensando.

El alzeifar de la ventana le enmarcaba la silueta con un halo de luz de luna. Iluminando brevemente la estancia, sin poder evitarlo, Kyoko volvió a ver a la luna.., no dándose cuenta de quien la miraba por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta.

-Kyoko-chan

Sus temores parecian ir cobrando vida. El mismo señor Fuwa habia ido a verla. Suponia que hasta aqui habia durado su amabilidad, las molestias que habia causado se iban a cobrar...

-He sido avisado ultimamente de múltiples fugas por parte tuya - kyoko no se atrevía a verle a los ojos - Incluso cuando lo hacemos por tu seguridad...

El señor Fuwa no estaba seguro de si poder resistir a la imagen que se le presentaba. La niña estaba encogida y temblando...como una pequeña ardilla ... su risa no podia mostrarse en este momento.

-Como he dicho varias veces, te esta prohibido ir sola al puerto. Aunque se que Shou te acompaña no es bueno que os mostréis de esa forma, no debéis hacerlo mas.

-Fuwa-san... discúlpeme, pero no puedo desistir, tengo que encontrar alguien que me lleve a Londres

-Kyoko-chan

El aura de niña desvalida se habia ido en un segundo al pronunciar su prohibición. Cabeza erguida y puños apretados, parecia desafiar al mundo al igual que el en su pasado.

-No pienso quedarme aquí Fuwa-san, usted ha sido muy amable, al igual que toda su familia, pero tengo que regresar.

-Nunca he dicho que te vayas a quedar siempre Kyoko-chan , solo hasta que seas capaz de llegar a tu familia con tu propia fuerza.

-¿Mi propia fuerza? - no mostraba ningun entusiasmo con la idea.

-Asi es, pareces muy convencida de que tu padre este vivo pero-

-¡Lo esta! ¡Es imposible que haya muerto! ¡La muerte no puede alcanzarle!¡Es tan veloz como para esquivarla!

-Entiendo..- diji Fuwa calmando a Kyoko- pero aun asi, en caso de que llegues a ellos un monton de cosas pueden haber pasado. El tiempo no perdona...

-¿Eh?

-Kyoko-chan...- la miro gentilmente a sus ojos confusos - solo llegar a Londres no es suficiente, tienes que ser capaz de sobrevivir por tu cuenta para poder buscarlos adecuadamente.

-¿Cuando podre verlos otra vez entonces?

-Depende mucho de la persona en realidad, solo con decir lo conseguiré no servirá. Tienes que darlo todo.

-¡Lo dare todo! ¡Me esforzare cada dia Fuwa-san! ¡Cuando vuelva a verlos sere la persona mas fuerte que hayan visto!

-Por supuesto, cuando lo consigas yo mismo te dare una embarcación.

-¡Alto ahi! - se abrió bruscamente la puerta, mostrando a Shou bastante agitado - ¿Tu simplemente le darás una embarcación? !Eso no es posible! ¡Si vas a darlo deberia ser a mi!

Kyoko abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, no podia perder esta oportunidad. Podia quedarse alli hasta que se volviera lo suficientemente grande pars cuidarse... ¡Y todo gratis! No podia echar por tierra esta oportunidad...

-Shou ... ¿Te hace feliz la idea de que me quede aqui el resto de mis dias? - comento enojada Kyoko en su oido - si no dejas de molestar eso sera lo que pasara

Shou no salia del pensamiento que Kyoko habia implantado. Tenerla como aliada durante toda su vida no sonaba mal, siempre riendose y peleándose como en la tarde, la verdad era que ya no se sentiría tan aburrido... pero ...tampoco iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de ver el mundo

-¡Es injusto que solo se lo ofrezcas a ella! ¡¿No he demostrado tambien yo que soy capaz de esforzarme?!

-Mmmm..

-¡Baaka! - empezó kyoko a golpearlo - ¡Fuwa-san ya ha hablado!

-¡No lo decides tu!

Los dos empezaron a pelear y empujarse como si se conocieran toda la vida.

 _"Es la primera vez que veo a Shoutaro tan motivado, de alguna forma parece mas vivo" penso Fuwa_

-Creo... que Shou tiene algo de razon - anuncio Fuwa, atrapando la atención de los dos que tenia delante - Es verdad que no deberia dar esta oportunidad solo a Kyoko-chan -Kyoko ya empezaba a estrangular a Shou con sus demonios recien adquiridos - pero lo mismo va pars ti Shou

-¿Que? - fue lo unico que se oyo de los dos, aunque para Shou era su ultimo aliento.

-La embarcacion sera el premio a quien gane esta competición.

-¿De fuerza? -pregunto Shou, una vez librado de los esbirros por el despiste de Kyoko

-Por decirlo así...- observándolos, supo que a partir de ahora todo seria mas interesante por allí - Espero que den lo mejor

...

-Esto no funcionara... -dijo Cole apesadumbrado - definitivamente no funcionara.

\- Tu optimismo me abruma - replico Victoria mientras se acomodaba el traje.

-No puedo llevar esto, es incomodo y estrecho.

-Deja de actuar como un niño..., es la unica manera ,sin que tengamos que usar tu habilidad, de poder cruzar todo el puerto sin que te noten.

Tan solo habian puesto un pie en el puerto cuando lo habian notado. Miles de ojos observandolos minuciosamente, intentado verles el rostro.

-¿Crees que es el ?

Esa frase habia sido repetida incontables veces con solo verles. La idea de pasar desapercibido acabo esfumandose sin que pudieran hacer nada.

Habia sido gracias a un contacto de Cole que el misterio habia sido resuelto. Cosa que no era buena por que conllevaba un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿De que servia poner precio a la vida de un muerto ( aunque estaba vivo) ? Solo alguien que sabia toda la situacion podria haberlo hecho...

-Y pensar que tuviste que perder tu habilidad en el peor momento de todos - suspiro Victoria, cansada de sostener su peluca.

-Que yo recuerde, no te gustaba mucho que la usara tan libremente

-Bueno ..., en esos momento me parecia injusto, aunque ahora puedo verlo de otra manera - se perdio en el recuerdo - no vale de nada la decencia cuando luchas en serio...

Tal comentario desperto su interes. Habia expresado perfectamente las normas de una batalla, aunque ella misma las negara meses antes con bastante insistencia. Tal cambio radical solo era posible con la experiencia.

¿Que habia sucedido con Victoria al dejarla hace ya un año? Reunió su tripulación de las calles, habia tenido que luchar... todo era demasiado confuso.

Lo peor es que no apuntaba a nada bueno. No parecia haber tenido una vida relajada y apacible como el habia querido, alejada de los riesgos que su trabajo conllevaba.

¿Habria fallado en protegerla?

-¿Esta preparado su excelencia ? - pregunto Victoria con picardía en su gran traje.

De la manera mas afeminada que pudo y colocando el pañuelo perfumado bajo su nariz respondio.

\- Siempre - la risa de Victoria casi le hace romper su actuación.

 **N/A**

 **¡Dos capitulo en un dia!**

Mi **inspiración ha subido a las nubes despues de los examenes .** **Agradezco muchisimo a todos aquellos que han comentado, tanto nuevos como viejo .**

 **Pronto estaremos viendo a todos estos personajes ¡Ya crecidos!**

 **Estoy muy ansiosa por escribirlos con las edades del anime pero mi alma de escritora me lo niega absolutamente "Hay que seguir la historia" , siempre me esta diciendo lo mismo...=**

 **Pronto estaremos entrando a un nuevo arco, y como sabéis, eso significa un gran cambio en la historia.**

 **Espero que hasta ahora lo hayáis disfrutado y lo sigáis disfrutando.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	19. Truenos

Se acercaba el dia de su gran gloria.

Pronto las murmuraciones a las que habia sido sometido estarian llenas de elogios a su gran capacidad y patriotismo.

Era una gran suerte que al conde no le importara ser el centro de la fama con la acusación que planeaban hacer. Todos le alabarán por destapar la gran amenaza que acechaba Inglaterra ¡Seria considerado un héroe!

Silbando alegremente ya sentia la sensacion de victoria en su mano. Le hubiera gustado deshacerse de los Graham con la primera jugada pero era mas conveniente usar una familia mas publica y famosa.

Bueno, la otra opción tambien eran personas que odiaba bastante. Sobretodo a la mujer que le habia rechazado, al final todos pagarían.

La risa que burbujeaba en su pecho surgió fuerte y clara en su despacho.

Tal vez fuera por esa distracción que no noto al hombre delante suyo hasta muy tarde. Fue el martillado de la pistola que le aviso de que ya no estaba solo.

La sorpresa que tuvo al ver el rostro del hombre fue desesperante a juicio de quien le apuntaba. ¿En realidad creia este bufón que el maestro le dejaria vivir? Era la amable fachada que su maestro tenia lo que provocaba esas situaciones.

Jugaba demasiado con sus perros.

-¿Po-..por que...? - preguntó, desesperado - ¡He hecho todo! Le he obedecido en todo...

Crawford veia los fríos ojos grises del sujeto. El cañón le apuntaba en la sien, y sabia que no dudaría en apretar el gatillo si se movia lo mas minimo.

El tipo no se movia ni hablaba solo le observaba, apuntándolo con la pistola, con su pistola. El intento de ganar tiempo se habia ido al traste.

\- Eres un tipo listo... podemos llegar a un trato en donde los dos ganemos... si... si me dejas ir te hare rico

No le respondio.

Cuando la puerta se abrio la esperanza surgió en su pecho, solo para aplastarse al rato. La sirviente que les veia no se veia asustada ni preocupada, era una mala señal.

Desconcertado con la sirvienta no vio venir el disparo. Las salpicaduras de sangre y órganos saltaron ante la habitación.

-Llegas tarde - comentó mientras colocaba la pistola en la mano de Crawford.

-Tuve un problema hasta hace poco, ¿Tienes mi parte?

-Sera mejor que todos te crean criada - dijo con un gruñido al entregarle una bolsa de monedas - si no es asi personalmente vendré a cobrar - y con esas palabras desapareció.

-Interesante - se dijo a si misma al ver su desaparición - Bueno , creo que es hora de ganarme el sueldo - Dejó que a sus ojos vinieran unas lagrimas - A-...¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! ¡El amo ha...el amo ha...! ¡AYUDA!

-¿Que sucede Carol? - pregunto la encargada al oir los gritos. Abriendo la puerta del señor se la encontró sentada en el suelo llorando - ¡¿Que ha pasado?!

-¡Sui..suicidio! ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Le he visto pegarse un tiro!

...

\- Se mas claro de una vez Tim - dijo Liam exasperado en la taberna de mala muerte en que se encontraba.

-¿Por que deberia? Aun me acuerdo de tu abandono en aquella pelea.

-Se suponia que no podíamos mostrarnos juntos en esa misión- replicó - las ordenes eran pasa desapercibidos, no iba a "mostrarme" solo para ayudarte cuando te descubrieron.

-Todo el mundo diria que somos compañeros desde hace ya diez años...

-Deja de quejarte y dime de una vez lo que sabes

\- Pensar que aun sabiendo el secreto de tu familia sigas tratándome como al mozo de las cuadras.

-Tim...

-¿A que viene el muchacho por cierto? - curioso, dio un trago de cerveza - Sé que te gusta viajar solo

-¿Te has dado cuenta? - Habia dejado a Kuon en la posada pero no le habia prohibido salir - ¿Le has visto?

-No personalmente - dijo riendo - mis "otros" ojos y oidos me informaron desde el principio ¿Creias que podrias esconderlo? Deberias saber...

-¿Si sabias que estaba aqui desde el primer día ..- Su enfado aumentaba por minutos- por que recien estoy teniendo esta "reunión" al tercer dia desde que llegue?

-Eh..., bueno ...

\- Y todavía, he tenido que buscarte ya que te habias ido de la vida publica

-Tómalo como una devuelta - El enfado que Liam empezaba a mostrar no era bueno - Bueno has venido por lo que esta sucediendo en el parlamento ¿no?

-Habla -dijo lleno de furia.

-Bueno, no se los detalles exactos pero estan circulando rumores de una conjuración papista del lado de Jacobo.

-¿Que hay de especial en estas rumores como para prestarles atención? Siempre hay chismes de un complot sin sentido

-Pero estos no son simples rumores mi amigo, alguien esta controlando estas habladurías desde el centro. Teniendo las reacciones esperadas, debe tener algun fin para todo esto.

-¿Tienes algun nombre?

-Solo descripciones, pero el que hace esto es de los que no se manchan las manos. Todos hablan sobre un hombre de piel morena y no hay ningun noble así como sabes.

-Hasta ahora lo ha tenido muy facil, con la aversión hacia los católicos solo tuvo que decir unas cuantas palabras para que la conspiracion de los catolicos tomara fuerza.

-El parlamento no puede ignorar tampoco el hecho de que el heredero sea un católico. El que esta haciendo esto debe ser del parlamento, no veo otra opcion.

-Intentare rastrear a nuestro amigo el mensajero - se levanto, dejando unas monedas - Tal vez nos pueda conducir a su jefe

\- Necesito preguntar una cosa mas Tim, no he venido aqui a solo tomar una cerveza y hablar del parlamento

-No has cambiado nada ... - se sentó de nuevo - ¿Que necesitas?

-Quiero el nombre de la persona que consiguió la indulgencia de Crawford.

-¿Que diablos? Eso es demasiado..., un pie en falso y puedo acabar en la horca ¿Me estas pidiendo que investigue al mismo rey?

-Necesito el nombre

-Me gustaria que hubieras cambiado... - levantandose por segunda vez Liam no le detuvo - manda flores a mi tumba de ves en cuando, he oido que lloverá en dos dias.

...

La daga se clavo a unos milímetros del centro del anillo del árbol.

-Mierda

Un segundo disparo dio con mejoría pero aun sin ser el centro. Kuon vio con rabia las dos dagas que habia lanzado, sin poder hacer nada. Liam habia dejado claro que aun no seria capaz de lanzar una daga como se debe, era demasiado inmaduro para hacerlo... solo de recordar sus palabras el enojo le volvia a la cabeza.

Esa tarde habia desaparecido como una sombra en la oscuridad. Sin darle opcion de seguirle.

-Como si lanzar un trozo de metal fuera complicado ...

Recogió las dos dagas con ceño y las guardo en su morral. Intentando no centrarse mucho en las dagas, comenzó a preparar su ballesta.

 _"Inmaduro_

Frustrado, volvio a levantar las dagas en sus manos. Se habia acostumbrado a su peso con el tiempo, pero seria buena idea practicar la postura.

Estuvo así una hora, entrenando y entrenando todo lo que habia estado diciendo Liam. Irritante era, pero un buen maestro tambien.

Pronto la noche se empezó a notar y su vision se redujo considerablemente. Era hora de reunirse con Liam en la posada.

Envainando sus armas empezó a marcharse cuando escucho pasos cerca suyo. No se movió, atento a la dirección del sonido cuando noto el chasquido de una pistola.

La daga se disparó sola y su objetivo no tardo mucho en delatar su posición con las maldiciones que soltaba.

Recordando la caminata silenciosa que ayer mismo le habian enseñado se acercó en un suspiro a la linde del bosque.

-No te muevas - aviso, apuntando por la espalda.

La persona se quedo tiesa al oírlo.

\- Que manera de tratar a un amigo Kuon... - suspiró dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Rick?


	20. Celos

Fuerza.

Para Shou aquella palabra no tenia otro significado que el de la habilidad para pelear.

No era usual en el tener que "esforzarse" para tener lo que queria. Habia sido la experiencia en el barco lo que le enseñó por primera vez lo que en realidad era "esforzarse" , y aun asi habia sido en contra de su voluntad.

Las palabras que su padre dijo aquel dia pues, para el no tenia mucho significado. Solo habia tenido que seguirle en su juego para poder conseguir entrar en esa "competición"

Fuerza era fuerza.

Kyoko seria tan buena compañía como cualquier niño, pero no dejaba de ser una niña. Solo tenia que aprender a usar la espada lo suficiente para poder ganarle.

-¿Un instructor? - Saiba se quedo desconcertado ante las palabras de su hijo.

\- ¿Como aprenderé a usar la espada si no tengo a quien me enseñe? - impaciente por ganar de una vez a kyoko miro a su padre con ceño.

\- ¿Espada? - el razonamiento de su hijo le llego de un golpe. En verdad Shou no tenia ni idea... la risa broto naturalmente sin ningun modo de impedirla.

\- ¡Oy! - la burla de su padre le hizo sentirse humillado - ¡Callate viejo! - la risa se cortó

\- ¡Que has dicho! ¡Hijo irrespetuoso! - le cogió del brazo, inmovilizándolo al mismo tiempo que frotaba su mano contra su cabeza fuertemente.

Diez minutos despues.

\- Eso sera imposible - declaro al fin con algunas magulladuras en el rostro.

\- ¡¿Como puedo entrenar sin instructor?!

-Desde un principio se acordó que todo el camino para lograr la meta dependía de vosotros. No puedo ayudarte de ninguna manera.

-Tsk - Shou empezo a correr a la puerta - ¡Viejo canoso! - La estancia fue abandonada en un segundo.

\- Ese mocoso... - Saiba se quedo viendo la puerta por donde su hijo habia escapado - Me pregunto ...¿Cuanto tardaran en entenderlo?

Shou caminaba enojado en direccion al puerto despues de su huida. Su padre definitivamente habia dejado toda cordura, ¿ Si el no le conseguía un instructor, entonces como entrenaría?, la unica solución que habia era buscar uno mismo... entonces...¿Donde se conseguían los instructores? ¿Cuanto habria que pagarles? ¿Habria de enviar cartas? ... mejor olvidarlo... muy complicado.

Lo unico que podia hacer era asegurar por el lado de Kyoko de su victoria. A estas alturas seguro que se habria dado cuenta en la diferencia entre ellos y el sin sentido de competir contra el en fuerza.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Esfumate! - grito un mercader con varias cajas al lado.

Delante de aquel marino se veia a Kyoko tirada en el suelo. Esta se levanto y se encamino pronto a otro mercader acabando en la misma situacion que antes.

Era un ciclo que no paraba, se acercaba a alguna persona y esta se negaban, ella insistía y ellos la rechazaban más. Incluso con la gran cantidad variada de gente en el puerto, en donde un asesinato no llegaba a causar revuelo, ella empezó a llamar la atención.

Fue la sexta vez en la que no se levanto de inmediato. Verla de esta forma deberia ser satisfactorio, a este paso seria sencillo incluso sin instructor ganarle, pero...

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - pregunto Shou de una forma que el esperaba que fuera desinteresada.

\- Necesito dinero para espadas - contesto con la mirada baja - perdí la mia en el naufragio.

-¿Espadas?¿No necesitas solo una?

-He pensado que la habilidad de doble espada seria algo bueno de aprender.

-Es imposible que una niña sujete dos espadas -contesto burlonamente.

-Eso lo decido yo, no lo sabré si no lo intento - replico Kyoko mas animada, de una manera furiosa - Por ahora las posturas que he logrado no son nada si no puedo experimentarlas con algo de peso.

-¿Posturas?

-Pobre Shou...no tienes ninguna idea eh~

La discusion que estaba a punto de explotar entre los dos fue interrumpida bruscamente.

\- ¿Y usted si, señorita?

Los ojos de los dos se enfocaron en el encorvado encapuchado. Por la voz se trataba de un hombre, apenas se le veia el rostro ya que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa y capucha andrajosa y vieja.

-¿Ha dicho posturas? Segun por lo que veo ha intentado usted imitar a alguien... y el chico... - El viejo se habia movido detras de los dos sin ser visto por ninguno - No esta tan mal... aunque habria de endurecer algunas zonas - comentaba mientras inspeccionaba con las manos el cuerpo de Shou.

-¡Sueltame! ¡¿No sabes quien soy?! ¡Tócame otra vez y estarás muerto! -comenzó a protestar mientras se apartaba

-Como no te conozco estara bien -dijo mientras volvia a alargar la mano - Solo relaja tus musculos - se acercó aun mas.

-¡Como si fuera a hacer eso! - gritó mientras le dirigia un golpe que el encapuchado paro.

-Hay que entrenar tu fuerza - el destello que sintio al contacto de su mano confirmo sus sospechas sobre el crío.

-¡¡Tu..!! ¡¿Quien eres?

-Al parecer, tu maestro - declaro soltandole la mano.

-¿Ha? - ¿Los maestros aparecían por telepatía?No, no, eso ers estupido.

-¡Disculpe maestro! - intervino Kyoko repentinamente - Solo para aclarar...¿No tiene pensado secuestrar a Shou?

-Seria engorroso

-Bien entonces me retiro- anuncio con una ligera reverencia.

-¡¿Le vas a creer asi sin mas?!- se enojo al verla irse tan tranquilamente - ¿Cuan estúpida puedes ser?

Ella le ignoro mientras se encaminaba hacia los mercaderes otra vez, esta vez ellos temblando ante los rencores de Kyoko que se mostraron.

 _"Vaya ... dos en uno " pensó el desconocido._

-¡Oye tu! - grito el, haciendo girar a Kyoko- He oido tu problema de antes.

...

Cole se estaba irritando por cada segundo que pasaba.

Hacerse pasar por un presuntuoso bueno para nada era agotador, siempre teniendo que cuidar su tapadera. Lo primero que haria seria buscar otro disfraz cuando llegaran a terreno seguro.

Lo unico bueno de esta situacion era ver a Victoria con un vestido. La unica vez que habia llevado uno era en su primer encuentro, luego siempre habia vestido pantalones.

Sonrió al recordar una de sus discusiones por este tema en particular, sobretodo por lo que habia pasado despues en su camarote... ¡No! tenia que controlarse, no valía de nada recordar eso ahora.

-¿Estas seguro que es aqui? - pregunto ella, devolviéndole a la realidad - No parece que sea un lugar para buscar información.

En efecto la primera impresión era algo bien distinto a lo que ellos buscaban. La tienda de la modista Woods era bastante famosa para todas las damiselas de londres, pero el ultimo sitio que uno iria para intentar descubrir complots y maquinaciones.

\- Es una buen sitio para comenzar - Victoria aun dudosa entro con el.

El interior era todo lo que podias esperar de una modista famosa y reconocida. Kilómetros de tela y vestidos se veian en toda la estancia, en un rincon habian varias jovencitas y señoras esperando su turno.

Cuando los dos entraron todos los ojos cayeron sobre ellos. Las murmuraciones no tardaron en llegar, pero estas de su procedencia, riqueza, linaje y soltería.

Removiendose incomoda Victoria vio a las altas damiselas que observaban a Cole con ojos de hiena. Aun cuando se habia disfrazado de noble e intentado parecer inofensivo su porte se mantenia regio y autoritario. Era la postura de alguien acostumbrado al poder de mandar.

No era la unica que lo notaba, casi todas se estaban retocando el vestido y otras realzando su escote.

-Siento la molestia pero Miss Woods no atenderá a nadie más por hoy - anuncio la asistenta al salir de detras de la cortina que separaba el salón principal con el vestidor.

Las quejas no tardaron en llegar. Todas se mostraron insultadas, exigiendo hablar con la dueña pero la asistenta no se amedrentó en ningun momento.

-Como he dicho antes, no atendera a nadie - volvio a decir con tono firme.

Humilladas por el trato decidieron salir rapidamente, aunque algunas aprovechando la situacion se rozaron contra Cole o le miraban sugestivamente.

Este no mostró ninguna señal de haberlo notado.

-Disculpe - dijo cuando todas las otras damas habian salido - Me gustaria ver a Miss Woods, dígale que es de parte de Graham.

La asistenta no dio muestra de querer hacerlo pero obedeció al escuchar el nombre. Era una de las personas que Miss Woods le habia advertido.

-Espere por un momento.

Los dos se quedaron callados al estar solos.

 _"Por que tendria que reaccionar con esas mujeres cuando seguramente tenga una relacion con la dueña... me pregunto desde hace cuanto que se conocen..." Cavilaba Victoria_

-Pero que tenemos aqui... si es el mismo hombre que se supone muerto en el mar - dijo la dueña al pasar la cortina - A mi me pareces muy vivo.

La dueña era una mujer impresionante. Facciones elegantes. Con el largo cabello castaño recogido en un tocado, vestía un elegante vestido lila con diversos adornos y un escote en forma de corazon con pedrería.

-Mucho tiempo sin verla Miss Woods - saludo formalmente.

-Sigues teniendo esa mala costumbre con mi nombre ... no crees que con tanto tiempo de conocernos deberias hablarme sin tanto formalismo de una vez - decia mientras lo seguia regañando.

Los dos se veian muy cómodos entre ellos y pronto Victoria se sintio como una intruso en aquella atmósfera. Sobraba en aquella conversación.

-Vaya, siento mis modales - dijo al notar a Victoria - Soy Jelly Woods un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente Miss Woods.

-Mis- una mirada de ella le dijo a Cole que si queria hablar con ella seria con sus normas. Las mujeres solo traían problemas - Jelly... me gustaria poder hablar con Lory.

-Hoy tuvo que ir al parlamento pero si lo esperas con Ruto podras encontrarlo.

-No puedo verle directamente, ahora mismo intento estar en bajo perfil.

-Entiendo... - Al notar la mirada incomoda que Victoria les dirijia entendió algo la situacion.

-Podrias esperarlo conmigo arriba...- se acerco a Cole mas de lo necesario - Yo no tendria problema..

-Si nos disculpa, habiamos pensado en quedarnos en una posada por lo pronto, solo mencione a Lory que estaremos aqui otra vez por la mañana - dijo Victoria sin poder seguir viendo la escena delante suyo

\- Ya veo, bueno entonces os veo por la mañana. - antes de retirarse completamente le susurro a Cole - Tratala bien.

-Vamos - se dirigio a la puerta.

-Nos vemos pronto Miss Woods - sus ojos brillaron burlescos - ¿Alguna razon para su actuacion? -dijo por lo bajo

\- Supongo que el pasatiempo de Darling se me ha pegado un poco.

-En este caso pido que se retire, no hay nada que hacer entre nosotros... me encargue de eso hace mucho.

Al salir aquellos dos de su tienda Jelly se pregunto el por que de la tristeza de su mirada en aquellas ultimas palabras. Cole no aparto en ningun momento su atencion de la muchacha, y esta no le habia gustado su cercanía con el.

A todas luces se veia que eran correspondidos sus sentimientos entre ellos. Entonces... ¿Por que se notaba que habia una especie de muro?

-Aun me falta aprender mucho de ti Darling.

 **N/A**

 **Siento la tardanza pero tuve que hacer unos retoques finales de ultimo minuto por una confusión que tuve con los numeros de los capitulo.** **Lo bueno es que tengo el cap XXI adelantado tras pensar que era el de esta semana -_-**

 **Lo siento si os estoy dando miguitas por miguitas XD. Estoy intentando crear un buen escenario para cuando todo explote, asi se entenderá mejor las reacciones de cada uno y sus repercusiones.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar y leer!**


	21. Cumulonimbus

El sendero se veia largo a lo lejos.

El camino principal era una mala idea cuando se queria evitarlos problemas, pero al parecer este sendero no le habia servido tampoco. La tranquilidad reinaba sobre sus alrededores, lo que le habria parecido fantastico si no fuera señal de problemas.

Era hora de cazar al mensajero.

El camino por donde caminaba era estrecho y casi engullido por la naturaleza de sus alrededores. Apenas se veia el rastro de pisadas que demostraban que era un sendero. Tal lugar deberia haber estado inundado de los sonidos propios que correspondian a un sitio sin personas.

Solo se oia la brisa meciendo los arboles.

 _"¿El gran arbusto de la izquierda o el arbol de la derecha?"_

Si el numero era grande optaria por el arbusto, pero no sabia cual era la preferencia del empleador. En cualquier caso, era mejor saber la situación que escoger al azar.

Volvio sus pasos lentos de una manera que no levantara sospechas, necesitaba algo de tiempo, pero sin llegar a pararse por completo. Logro captar cuatro respiraciones.

 _"¿Cuatro? ya veo..."_

Con la mano en la funda de la pistola se concentró en la ubicación de las personas.

Los cuatro estaban agazapados en el arbusto.

Los dos hombres veian como su objetivo se adentraba poco a poco en la trampa. El aviso de ataque se lanzaria cuando se encontrara en medio de los seis hombres que lo esperaban. Aun asi, el jefe estaba intranquilo detras del arbol.

Parecia un trabajo sencillo desde el principio, el cliente habia dejado claro en no escatimar en hombres fueran cuales fueran sus precios. Lo queria muerto.

Con 6 de los mejores que habia encontrado seria facil derrotarlo, aun cuando le habian advertido que no era alguien normal.

Ahora entendia la advertencia. Lo entendio en el momento en que los pasos del hombre se volvieron arrastrados, lentos y pesados. Los habia descubierto.

A la mierda el factor sorpresa...

Queriendo dar su señal de ataque se paro en seco por lo que vio, el objetivo habia desaparecido. Apenas habia hecho un giro en la muñeca al posar su mano en su arma cuando todo en el habia desaparecido.

-¡Aah! - El grito se oyo entre los arbustos solo por un segundo, hasta que volvio la calma.

Temblando un poco preparo su arma para el combate. No sabia que truco estaba usando el bastardo pero no lo cogeria con la guardia baja. Su compañero empezó a jadear.

-¡Maldita sea! - con la pistola en alto giro para hablar con el de su lado, estaba muerto en el suelo - ¡¿Que diablos?!

-Te has quedado solo.

-¡Joder! - grito desesperado mientras descargaba bala tras bala en el, pero sin llegar a hacerle ningun rasguño - ¡Maldito monstruo!

Sin balas, cayo al suelo, tembloroso de aquel ser que no podia ser un hombre.

-Veo que te has calmado- se acerco a el, quedando a su altura en el suelo- Solo necesito que colabores conmigo un rato.

A lo lejos otra persona veia toda la escena. Queria asegurarse de la muerte de Liam Graham, pero nunca pensó que llegaria a conocer a otra persona con su mismo poder.

El amo habia asegurado que era un don de Dios, una señal de que era un vasallo que habia sido enviado para ayudar a cumplir el sueño de Dios

Como osaba aquel hombre a usar el poder de Dios en contra suyo.

¿No le habian enseñado el camino?

Viendolo aun de lejos, observo como el mercenario que habia contratado decia lo poco que sabia y alguna mentira que habia contado.

 _"Pronto te llevare al lugar que perteneces, Liam Graham, te hare ver la luz"_

...

-Han llegado los ultimos reportes

Lory no se dio la vuelta, siguio caminando tranquilamente fuera del parlamento seguido por su mayordomo. Que lo haya tenido que buscar era señal de problemas.

Habia pensado en pasarse a ver a Jelly, pero como estaban las cosas era mejor ir a un lugar mucho mas privado.

Ruto no decia nada, solo le seguia.

Llegaron al club de caballeros, donde todos miraban a Ruto extrañados pero al ver a Lory a su lado no tuvieron que pensar mas. Su excentricidad era bastante conocida y pasable a ojos de la sociedad por su fortuna.

El cuarto privado que pidio le fue dado inmediatamente.

-Bien Ruto - dijo Lory prendiendo un cigarrillo - ¿Que ha hecho ese chico?

-Segun nuestro informantes ha podido dar con un pariente de la servidumbre.

-Oh...- el chico no lo hacia nada mal, podria incluso seguir los pasos de su padre y tio.

\- Se ha dirigido inmediatamente a un pequeño pueblo con la intencion de buscar otros familiares.

\- Supongo que podremos seguir encargandole ese lado de la busqueda - dio una calada al cigarro, pensativo - ¿Como va nuestro lado?

\- Hemos hallado un rastro de Hiro Fujikata, ahora llamado Reiji Sakurabe. Instalado en un pueblo pesquero al sur.

-¿Alguna noticia de la mujer?

-Ninguno, sus pasos terminan al verse involucrada en el asalto a su carruaje. No hay cuerpo.

Era una lastima no tener dos versiones para concordar los hechos. Basarse en una sola persona solia ser un error.

La mujer parecia a todas luces muerta.

-Envia a alguien para traer a Fujikata, seguid trabajando por el lado de la mujer. Si es necesario investigad el accidente del carruaje. Cualquier pista.

Ruto se retiro, asintiendo a sus palabras.

Pronto todo lo que concernia a esa chiquilla seria solucionado. Era momento de centrarse en su propio terreno, Thomas Osborne estaba preparando algo, su sumisión de estos ultimos dias solo eran preludio de alguna explosión.

Poco despues su puerta volvio a ser llamada.

-Pase - sus pensamientos aun giraban en torno al parlamento, tal vez deberia ponerlo bajo vigilancia.

-¡Darling! - Jelly entro animada, hacia mucho que no se veian.

-¿Jelly? - se levanto de su silla, notando la brisa fresca que traia la mujer a quien le gustaria llamar esposa -¿Que haces aqui?

-¿No puedo hacerte una visita? - pregunto picaramente - ultimamente los dos hemos estado ocupados.

-Siento eso, hay bastante caos ahora mismo a mi alrededor - se acerco a ella, dandole un beso de bienvenida - ¿Como te ha ido a ti?

-Solo lo de siempre, aunque he de decir que he recibido visita inesperada. Alguien que te andaba buscando

-¿Conoce mi conexion contigo?

-Yo diria que muy bien, nos presentaste tu.

-¿Liam? Se supone que sigue fuera de Londres.

-No Darling, me refiero al resucitado Cole Graham.

...

-¡¿Como que aun no esta arreglado?!

-Lo siento sir, pero tenemos presion de otros nobles influyentes respecto a un encargo.

-Llevo ya dos semanas esperando por una simple rotura en el timon, se supone que con medio dia deberia estar reparado.

-Como he dicho ...

-Lleva diciendome lo mismo desde hace una semana, es que acaso no tiene algunos aprendices que puedan hacer tan simple trabajo.

\- Le pido disculpas

Kuu vio que no conseguiria nada. Era verdad que habia veces en que muchos nobles utilizaban influencias en acelerar encargos sobre los otros. Esa era la unica razon por la que llevaba esperando una semana para zarpar.

Tenia intenciones de recorrer una ruta cercana a las islas del pacifico. Habia bastantes naufragios por la zona asi como piratas. Tal vez consiguiera información.

El retraso le producia irritacion. No podia perder el tiempo pero tampoco presionar a otros por su conveniencia.

Les daria dos dias más. Si no terminaban en el plazo simplemente iria a otro lugar o se buscaria otro barco.

Se dirigió a su casa en el campo, donde ultimamente Julie habia insistido en quedarse. Todo sea por la felicidad de su mujer.

-He logrado retenerlo mas tiempo - dijo el que antaño hablaba con Kuu- pero no aguantara mucho

\- Es suficiente - contesto el otro - Aqui tiene algo por las molestias. Su hija le sera entregada tal como dijimos por supuesto.

El hombre recibio el saco de monedas con amargura. Acababa de traicionar al hombre mas respetado de Inglaterra, el heroe de la marina.

-No le habran hecho daño...

-Que insolente, somos hombres de fe no nos acuses de mentir.

Con esas palabras el encapuchado dejo su astillero.

...

Ya era de noche cuando Rick y Kuon entraron al poblado.

\- ¿Como que no puedes decir nada? - Kuon miraba confuso a Rick.

\- Es un asunto lo suficientemente personal como para no involucrar a nadie mas.

-Ya..., y acabar en el mismo poblado donde Liam lleva parte de investigacion de Kyoko es casualidad...

-Mera coincidencia.

Rick se hallaba bastante tenso en la compañia de Kuon. Una palabra mal dicha y el asunto de Kyoko podria salir al descubierto. Kuon era una de las personas que menos tenia que saberlo.

\- He venido buscando a una famila campesina que no se ha movido de este pueblo en ocho generaciones. ¿Te parece que tenga relacion con Kyoko?

-No tendras problema en que te acompañe ¿no?

-En absoluto - habia contado con eso desde que se encontraron.

Asi con la luna en alto fue como Liam se encontro su habitacion vacia. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se alegro de no tener hijos, solo causaban dolores de cabeza. Eso no evito, para su pesar, que saliera a buscarlo aun farfullando por lo bajo.

Al otro lado del pueblo estaban los muchachos. Presenciando en vivo el incendio de una casa. La casa que Rick estaba buscando.

 **N/A**

 **Primero son los fuertes truenos, luego las grandes nubes cubriendo el cielo y finalmente los rayos.**

 **Tal como indica el nombre del cap esta es la acumulación de nubes, grandes y extensas en forma vertical normalmente en forma de yunque.**

 **Pronto caeran los rayos.**

 **Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, nos encontramos en el año 1678.** **He modificado el cap por unos errores que he visto y aprovecho para contestar.**

 **En respuesta a Paula Gato, Liam no esta muerto, en este cap lo intentan matar en un asalto pero giran las tornas y el aprovecha para conseguir información.**

 **No llega a ser inmortal XD, su habilidad se explica mas adelante aunq he dejado caer alguna informacion para que cuando se desvele el por que no sea tan de golpe. Eso si, si le pegan un tiro a la cabeza muere como cualquier otro.**

 **Espero que haya gustado hacia bastante que no escribia tan extenso.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	22. Juntando

Dicen que la paz es una ilusion sujetada por mentiras. Capaz de romperse en cualquier momento, capaz de volverse polvo ceniciento.

Era una mañana refrescante, con inusuales rayos de sol extasiando a la poblacion. Nadie se inaginaria que ese dia estallarian los gritos de agonia y tristeza.

-¿Como va el asunto que te encargue Osborne?

-Las investigaciones se realizan favorablemente majestad - contesto Thomas, Primer Conde de Danby.

-Confio en tu criterio - El rey recorrio con los ojos la estancia vacia, a excepcion de ellos dos - Aunque se que la acusacion es falsa, nunca es bueno desprestigiar de esa manera cualquier amenaza.

-Estoy de acuerdo - Thomas se arrodillo ante el rey - Le juro que ninguna confabulacion de ningun tipo, sea falsa o cierta, llegara a rozarle.

-Me complace ver tu lealtad - declaro satisfecho - Procura que el asunto de Titus acabe pronto.

-Como usted lo ordene.

Thomas vio como el rey se marchaba. Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas, unas cuantas horas mas para que cualquier amenaza hacia su conveniente rey protestante se extinguiera.

Todo estaba listo. Con ese feliz pensamiento salio de la estancia, sin darse cuenta que una tercera persona tambien surgia de la habitación.

...

-¡Maldicion Cole! ¿Sabes cuantos problemas has dado? -reprendia Lory en la habitacion donde el y Victoria se habian alojado.

Tan pronto habia amanecido, Lory se habia presentado como un caballo furioso. Estaba claro que no esperaria para tener su conversación, apenas habia tenido tiempo para echar a Victoria de allí.

Si tuviera que guiarse por el rostro que llevaba al echarla juraria que tendria ya una hacha clavada en la cabeza.

-Supongo que no mas de los que he tenido - contesto situandose delante de Lory - No hay tiempo para esto, Crawford ...

-No te preocupes por el, muchacho - Lory lo rodeo - Ha muerto, la version oficial es el suicidio.

-¡Mierda!, escucha Lory, no tenemos tiempo, antes de darse el placer de dejarme tirado en una nave ardiendo Crawford se regodeo de sus planes en mi cara.

-Esta muerto Cole, ya no puede hacer ningun mal.

-El no, pero para quien trabajaba si - cerro los ojos acordandose a duras penas de sus palabras, por el mal estado en el que habia estado solo tenia retazos de ese recuerdo- Toda Londres sera arrasada por la histeria si no detenemos a ese tipo. Piensa provocar un enfrentamiento interno aireando una falsa acusación por parte de los catolicos.

\- El parlamento no cedera tan facilmente ante algo como eso - replico, calculando aun asi las defensas que tendria que hacer.

\- No me refiero solo al parlamento... piensa involucrar a todo Londres. La acusacion sera publica a ojos de todo el mundo de manera que nadie lo ignore.

Lory escucho en silencio el anuncio de Cole. Los problemas se estaban acumulando, en su cabeza vio cada trazo del oponente cuidadosamente planeado.

-¿Sabes cuando sucedera? - Cole nego con la cabeza - Primero necesitamos proteger a aquellos que esten de su contra y a su mismo rango, tambien hay que impedir el anuncio...

-¿En contra de quien jefe? - Cole suponia que habria que buscar al lider como primer paso, pero Lory parecia saltarse ese paso y pasar a las defensas.

-Thomas - dijo Lory, cerrando los ojos - Todos los eventos y datos concuerdan si piensas en el como parte de esto.

-En ese caso...

-Siento interrumpir - Ruto, el mayordomo, aparecio repentinamente a su lado - Tengo que reportar algo relacionado al ultimo asunto del que hablamos.

\- El tambien puede escuchar lo que tengas que decir - Lory no estaba sorprendido ante la aparicion repentina, pero por muchos años que pasaran Cole nunca se acostumbraria a su mayordomo.

\- La vigilancia hacia el conde de Danby nos ha permitido saber que lleva un encargo del rey en sus manos.

-¿El rey? Su majestad claramente no quiere ningun enfrentamiento con los catolicos.

-Al parecer esta relacionado con la investigacion de una confabulacion contra el rey.

-¿Ya ha llegado hasta este punto? ¡Maldicion! - Cole apretaba los puños frustrado, si hubiera vuelto mas rapido, si hubiera avisado antes...

\- No desesperes, mientras no haga la acusacion publica aun estamos a tiempo de detener la cadena de histeria - Lory no podia permitirse pensar en los "Y si..." - ¿Algo mas Ruto?

-Hemos conseguido un nombre en su conversación. Titus.

...

-Es lo mas estupido que he visto hacer a alguien. Ni siquiera un niño habria hecho algo tan peligroso e imprudente.

¡¡Mostraros ante ocho hombres armados en medio de una ejecucion!! ¿Al menos pensasteis en algo? ¿Un minimo pensamiento...¡Sobre vuestra vida!

-Esos hombres ya tenian una espada alzada a la familia, no habia tiempo para pensarlo - replico Kuon.

-No podiamos permitir que esa familia muriera, ya les habian quemado la unica casa que tenían, ademas... - Rick estaba lo suficientemente cansado de sus riñas para informarle de la situación ... o esa era su intención

\- ¿De que hubiera servido vuestra entrada? Deteniais la espada para matar a la familia pero luego que, al menos ¿Contasteis cuantos eran?, ¿Que armas llevaban?, ¿Su distribución?, ¿Su proposito?

Los dos se quedaron callados.

Llevaban asi ya dos horas. Encerrados en la habitacion con Liam riñendolos por sus imprudencias.

Despues de que Liam saliera a buscarlos la noche anterior, al rato noto el humo de la leña y pudo encontrarlos. Habia sido una suerte que les habia salvado, ya que, aunque Kuon tenia una destreza envidiable con las armas y Rick era un gran espadachin se habian encontrado rodeados por ocho encapuchados negros que luchaban con una sincronizacion perfecta.

Cuando uno atacaba y te defendias otro ya venia por tu espalda. Habian estado en grandes aprietos si no hubiera llegado Liam. Extrañamente cuando el habia llegado todos se lanzaron hacia el, raro por que hasta ahora habian luchado cuatro por persona. Ocho de golpe...

Aunque mas raro fue que los derrotara casi sin moverse de su lugar.

Los dos chiquillos no parecian en absoluto arrepentidos, frustrados por oirle pero sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

Estas charlas no eran para nada su fuerte. Sobretodo por que a la edad de ellos habia sido peor y seguia siendolo. Esos enmascarados se habian suicidado antes de poder hablar con ellos. Decir que se habian precipitado tambien deberia ser dicho a el...Aunque hubiera buscado algun rastro que dejaran atras por el bosque, no habia encontrado nada.

El sol poniente le llamo la atención.

-¡Joder! - el tiempo se le habia pasado demasiado - Quedaos quietos aqui, no salgais de la posada y esta vez no os metais en problemas.

Dejandolos allí cerro la puerta. Tenia que visitar una tumba.

...

Victoria estaba mas que irritada.

El simplemente la habia hechado de la habitacion sin ningun tipo de miramientos. ¿Acaso ella no merecia tambien un informe de toda la situación? Pisar Londres ya suponia toda una amenaza de vida para ella, y aun asi no habia podido dejar de lado a Kyoko.

Buscó otro tipo de entrada para aquella habitación, pero solo era una ventana y puerta si su memoria no le fallaba.

Bajando los escalones se aseguró de cubrir toda su cabeza y rostro antes de salir de su alojamiento. Rodeó el edificio en busca de la dichosa ventana.

El callejon que encontró sin duda habia sido escenario de alguna especia de corral. Cajas de pollos rotas y otras vacias, la lluvia habia embarrado todo y el lodo se habia convertido en su actual suelo.

-Genial... - susurro por lo bajo al ver la ventana - Tenia que ser en el segundo piso.

Viendolo desde abajo la ventana no parecia inalcanzable, solo muy alta. Buscando alguna cosa para poder subir vio, estupefacta, como un hombre escalaba la pared ignorando la ventana y entrando por un agujero del techo.

-Que buena demostracion -estaba sorprendida pero tambien aliviada por saber el camino - Veamos si soy capaz de seguirte hombre mono.

Fue arriba en el tejado de esa posada. Con su vestido roto y lleno de barro. La paja adornando su cabello y la manta que la habia cubierto antaño perdida en un charco. Donde volvio a oir un nombre familiar.

-Hemos conseguido un nombre en su conversación. Titus.


	23. Cuenta atras

_"No sabemos nada - suplicaba el anciano, arrodillado - Por favor no nos mate... si buscan dinero ..._

 _\- Creo - interrumpio el cabecilla de asaltantes - que usted sabe por que estamos aqui, no queremos muertes innecesarias asi que me gustaria saber cuantas personas de aqui entienden nuestra conversación._

 _-Sss..solo yo, asi que por favor - agacho la cabeza aun arrodillado - No mate a nadie mas._

-Tu _valor es admirable - desenfundo su espada - No morira en vano - La ejecucion estaba en marcha._

 _-¡¡Abuelo!! "_

¿Te has quedado dormido o que ? Si bajas el ritmo de esa manera lo perderemos - siseo Kuon a su lado.

Rick apenas pudo dejar ir el recuerdo de la noche pasada. Esa escena no encajaba con unos asaltantes cualquiera..., por mucho que aquella familia insistiera en ello, no habia forma de creerlo.

Las respuestas estaban al vuelo y el no era capaz de tocarlas siquiera.

Su tio era tambien otra respuesta escurridiza, esta escapada que estaba haciendo..¿ Resolveria las dudas que tenia?

Liam se movia rapido entre los callejones, tener que seguirlo sin que el se diera cuenta ponia varios metros entre ellos. Cosa que en un callejon funcionaba bastante mal.

-Creo que nos ha visto... - comento Kuon al ver como su objetivo volvia a entrar a un callejon estrecho.

-Que propio de mi tio jugar con nosotros...

\- Y que lo digas - Al verle doblar otra esquina supo que en poco tiempo le perderian - Tendremos que arriesgarnos

-Me parece que nos caera otro sermon...

...

"Titus.."

El nombre resonaba en su cabeza sin parar. Tal vez fue por eso que no se dio cuenta del extraño sonido que surgia de debajo de ella.

Todo su suelo se derrumbo, cayendo delante de tres hombres sorprendidos al verla.

-Deberia haberlo sabido...- comento Cole por lo bajo - mira que eres cabezota, no deberias estar-

-Para - ordeno Lory, sin quitar atencion de Victoria - No servira de nada, ahora mismo esta muy lejos de aquí

-¿Que?

-Mira sus ojos

Los ojos de Victoria mostraban una terrible angustia. Vacios e insondables, como si el recuerdo mismo le arrebatara el alma.

-¡Oy! - Rapidamente Cole la cogio entre sus brazos - ¡Despierta! ¡¡Despierta!!

" _-Engendro del infierno, te ordeno que vuelvas con tu señor, vuelve con satanas -Exclamaba un hombre con sotana a una niña, mientras le arremetia latigazos en su pequeño cuerpo._

 _-Por favor...ayudeme padre, me duele, duele mucho - lloraba ella sin parar._

 _-Mi querida Vicky, pronto el dolor se ira, confia en papi, papi quiere que su niña este bien -decia un hombre canoso - Cuando el dolor se vaya iremos a montar, como a ti te gusta - se giró al sacerdote - Continue._

 _-Por favor...no mas... sere buena.. sere buena...por favor..._

 _\- ¡Parad esto! ¡Deteneos Padre! -grito un joven al entrar en la estancia - ¡No hagais caso del clerigo! ¡Pensad en ella! ¡Tiene menos de cinco veranos!_

 _-La suficiente para sujetar una daga - dijo el hombre, dando a entender el final de la discusion - No quiero mas interrupciones Cameron._

 _-Per-_

 _-¿Tu tambien eres siervo del diablo? Teneis mucho empeño en salvar a esta bruja. - comento el clerigo - Titus Oates es un siervo con la mision de purificar las almas, ¿La suya lo necesita?_

 _-Clerigo - el mordaz tono lo inmovilizó - Continua._

 _-Como usted diga mi señor - palpo el latigo - tendre que empezar otra vez por la interrupción. "_

-¡Victoria! - las lagrimas de su rostro le destrozaron - ¡Despierta!¡Tori!

\- No...mas.. - se desmayó en sus brazos.

-Ruto

Cuando sintio como ella le era separada sus reflejos a punto estuviron de descontrolarse. Aun sabiendo que era el mayordomo y no habia malas intenciones su instinto se rebelo. Matar al obstaculo. Volver junto a Victoria.

-No creo que pueda darte mas de dos horas - Lory vio a la muchacha ya acostada con pesar - Esta situacion no permite mas tiempo.

-Lo entiendo , supongo que no podre ir a hacerle una visita a Titus - se sento al lado de la cama donde habian acostado a Victoria.

-Se lo dare a Will.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no hay nadie mejor en extraer informacion.

...

Habian pasado ya dias desde que empezó a entrenar, entonces ¿Por que razon seguia sin tocar una espada?

-Estas relajandote mucho - le dijo su actual maestro - Tu postura se ha roto. Otra vez

\- Llevo ya una hora entera de esta forma, llevo ya un dia entero haciendo esto. ¿Que clase de maestro enseña sin ninguna espada?

-Aquellos que son realmente buenos.

El dia paso dolorosamente lento al igual que ayer. Sus musculos dolian y pedian descanso a gritos, pero segui ahi, en esa postura tan extraña.

Ya de camino a casa fue en donde decidio no volver mas a las clases de ese viejo senil. ¿Serian todos los dias asi? ¡¡Hasta ahora lo unico que habia aprendido era a estar de pie!!

\- ¡Kuzo! -oyó a lo lejos. Definitivamente la voz de Kyoko

Sin nigun motivo para no seguir la voz se encamino al acantilado. ¿Que estaria haciendo Kyoko? Desde que rechazo la oferta de aquel viejo no la habia vuelto a ver, seria una buena manera de comprobar la competencia.

Viendola de lejos supo que estaba perdiendo. Sudada y cansada, aun de lejos, blandia el gran trozo de madera sin temblor. Agitandolo de arriba a abajo mientras movia sus pies de manera agil.

-¡Tsk! - la frustracion le envolvio al verla - ¡Esto apenas comienza! - Con esas palabras corrio de vuelta al entrenamiento.

...

\- Veo que me honras muy bien - comento Tim al ver a su compañero con una botella de vino al lado de su tumba - Aunque prefiero el Whisky.

\- La bebida de un muerto no deberia ser tan cara.

-Tacaño - se quedaron alli en medio del cementerio sin hablarse durante un minuto.

Con la botella de vino acompañandolos.

-¿Tienes algo?

-Puede ser. Te sugiero que vuelvas a Londres lo mas rapido posible, al parecer la informacion que buscas la tiene el mismo hombre de siempre.

-Supongo que no hay mucho mas que pueda hacer por aqui. El mensajero sabe cubrir sus huellas.

-No me extraña. Si Thomas Osborne esta metido en esto como parece no encontraras ningun rastro.

-¿Osborne?

-Ve con Lory, creo que el podra aclarar todo esto mejor. Dale este mensaje : Titus Oates no puede estar en Londres.

-Se mas claro antes de que te ponga bajo tierra de verdad.

-Mi informacion no da para más. Tengo tantas dudas como tu.

-¿A que viene la advertencia entonces?

-No puedo decir mis fuentes. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Liam estaba exasperado de tanto secretismo. Sin decir nada empezó a marcharse del cementerio.

Tim lo veia con desazón. El mensaje le habia sido enviado anonimamente, sin nombre, solo aquella advertencia. Sabia como era Liam respecto a fuentes no confiables, pero tenia aquel presentimiento

... de que algo saldria realmente mal.


	24. Zero

Las gotas de lluvia no estaban mejorando para nada el horrible humor de William. Dejar una cama caliente para estar bajo tal chapucero era uno de los claros inconvenientes de su trabajo.

Notando a su montura cansada se debatió a si mismo si continuar o buscar refugio. Lory habia hablado com bastante seriedad señalando incluso que era una emergencia, pero el chapucero que caia y el cansancio parecían indicarle sus otros deseos.

Era una lástima que rechazar sus propios deseos también era parte de su trabajo. Con ahínco acelero su paso.

Sólo, en aquel camino, no se preocupó por los bandidos. Era muy probable en ser el unico tonto que no buscara refugio con tal vendaval. A lo lejos, cuando los frondosos arboles del linde del sendero empezaban a abrirse, vio la humilde casa. Apartada del pueblo y en las lejanias, no solia ser una indicación buena en una persona.

"Intentare acabar rápido con esto "

Secuestrar a un antiguo clerigo no seria tan difícil. Los hombres de fe no sabian pelear y carecian de resistencia a los golpes, en realidad ni siquiera necesitaria la espada. Pero eso no impido que la llevara.

Acercandose a la casa por la parte trasera fue sigiloso con sus pasos, el ruido de la lluvia deberia proporcionarle una buena cubierta en cuestion de sonido. Dando una mirada al interior por la ventana, buscó la mejor manera de cortarle sus salidas.

Al instante se lanzó a la puerta, tirandola de un golpe.

Una simple estancia lo recibió, la austeridad se notaba enseguida. Una simple cama, mesa y fogón era todo lo que la habitación contenía.

\- Esto es malo ...

El clerigo ya no estaba.

...

 _"- No debiste abandonarla "_

Las palabras de Liam en su dia volvieron a su cabeza, como una advertencia que finalmente se entendia cuando ya era demasiado tarde. El arrepentimiento le llenaba el ser de una manera atroz.

"Nunca debí alejarte" arrodillado al lado suyo, se lamentaba " Fui un cobarde que en vez de luchar se rindio sin pelear, dejandote sola "

"¿Que te sucedio Victoria? ¿Cual es la cosa de la que no te pude proteger?"

Sin tomar en cuenta al mundo Cole se lamentaba. Ver la palidez de un muerto en el rostro de un ser querido, notar el contacto frio ... era un sufrimiento en vida que no acababa. Y así la hora pasó, sin dar muestra de que Victoria despertara.

\- Se requiere de su presencia

La voz del mayordomo le llegó lejana. El unico pensamiento claro que obtuvo fue que Victoria no podia ser molestada.

-Aqui no Ruto - se levanto y lo empujo al portal - Lory tendra que verselas sin mí.

-Me temo que no sera posible - contestó Ruto, fiel a las ordenes de Lory - Tengo ordenes de llevarle inmediatamente ante Lory.

-Eso lo veremos - empujandolo fuerte por la puerta los dos quedaron fuera de la posada.

Los dos cayeron directamente al piso de abajo con el empujon. La gente automaticamente se apartaba de la pelea sin ninguna muestra de sorpresa a excepcion de algunas señoras mayores, dos grandes hombres luchando entre ellos no significaba gran cosa por esos lugares.

Alzandose rapidamente Cole solo pudo atisbar a su oponente cuando este ya estaba detras suyo. Inmovilizandolo con los brazos se nego a perder, volviendose peso muerto arrastro hacia abajo al mayordomo que, una vez desequilibrado, no pudo hacer mas que aguantar el codazo que lanzo Cole hacia atras.

Mientras los dos hombres luchaban entre si Victoria fue receptora de una visita inesperada. Alto y delgado, con una mata de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes claro, era la misma imagen de una Victoria travestida.

El joven que ahora veia a la mujer acostada pasaba la mano gentilmente por su rostro.

-¿No te habia dicho que no volvieras ? ¿Que voy a hacer contigo mi pequeña Aziza? - comentaba por lo bajo mientras acariciaba su cabello - No puedes estar aquí, este es el peor momento

-...no..más.. - susurro Victoria aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Si tan solo hubiera tenido el poder que ahora tengo en ese entonces ... no tendrias las pesadillas con las que ahora sueñas - poso su frente sobre ella - Me gustaria tanto volver a hacerte olvidar... que no recordaras nada... pero me es imposible...tienes que recordar, la amenaza que te sigue.

Las cabelleras rojo fuego de los dos brillaron aun en la oscuridad con la mínima llama que aun persistia en la habitación.

...

La multitud de gente en la plaza era sofocador para el chiquillo que ahora estaba agazapada bajo un puesto de tendero. Este, como todos los demas, veia al hombre que estaba sobre la tarima para anuncios de la plaza. Todos los adultos se habian quedado prendados del hombre que habia estado ya bastante rato hablando e insultando.

Bueno mejor para ellos.

Todos los muchachos se estaban llevando un festin debido a tal distraccion. Jhony parecia el mas activo, cortando sacos de moneda a diestro y siniestro, pero el se conformaba con una manzana o dos. Solo queria llenar su estomago, hacia mucho que las palizas le habian quitado las ganas de robar a placer.

-¡Nuestro rey nos necesita! ¿Que seria de nosotros bajo poderio protestantes? Estar a merced de esas bestias que solo promueven la lujuria entre los hombres santos y rechazan la verdadera verdad, ciegos y egoistas que no les interesan en lo mas mínimo las familias verdaderamente puras.

-¿Esta seguro de lo que habla sacerdote? - replico un hombre ya de edad - Kuu Hizuri es el heroe de Inglaterra, peleo por todos nosotros arriesgando su vida.

\- Hay libertad en creer, pero ¿Arriesgaras la vida de tu familia por ese hombre?, ¿Que pasara cuando los protestantes suban al poder?

La masa seguia y seguia en el mismo lugar. Escuchando y hablando... pronto algunos desestimaron las palabras y se fueron, pero aun con un resquicio de miedo. Ese día el miedo de muchos ante tal cambio surgio, sin saber en quien confiar . Pero la naturaleza humana se imponia en tales casos, y el pensamiento por el bien de uno mismo surgia. Mirando por su seguridad escogerian. Aunque juzgaran mal ellos se salvarian.

La sentencia estaba puesta. Los Hizuris estaban condenados

...

-¡Kuu! - grito Lory al acercarse corriendo a la celda - ¿Que ha sucedido?

La noticia del encarcelamiento de Kuu fue demasiado inesperado para Lory. El no tenia nada que ver con Thomas, se movian por circulos completamente diferentes, no habia ningun nexo de conexión...entonces ¿Por que?

-Jefe...no pense que llegarias tan rapido - La imagen que presentaba no tenia sentido, con su traje lustroso en la peor celda que haya visto jamas - Se supone que nadie podria verme hasta que el juez dictara sentencia

-Olvida eso, ¿Como te han metido aqui? Se suponia que estarias alejado de Londres.

\- Apenas se algo mas que tu, repentinamente aparecieron esos hombres para ponerme los grilletes y otro para decirme algo sobre traicion - bajo la cabeza - ¿Esta muy mal la cosa? - El abucheo se oyo a lo lejos - Creo que ya me han contestado.

-La gente tiende a ver solo lo peor, solo hay que recordarles quien eres y todo esto se resolvera

\- Si, en el mejor de los casos, pero aun asi me gustaria que mantuvieras a Julie segura en algun lugar

-Tranquilo, esta con Jelly y vigilada por mas hombres de los que te gustaria.

-Ja... tu si que sabes mantenerme calmado jefe.

...

-Esta mas animado que de costumbre - comento Rick al ver el barrullo de la gente.

-Finalmente llegamos - exclamo Kuon estirando las extremidades entumecidas - Menuda corrida hemos hecho

-Es un castigo por intentar seguirme y que os descubriera, teneis que mejorar al encubrir vuestra presencia

" _¿Entonces el problema esta en que nos descubriste?"_ pensaron Kuon y Rick al mismo tiempo.

-Aunque hayamos llegado no hay que bajar la guardia, hay que ir directamente a Lory sin separarnos...

Kuon y Rick ya se habian ido.

-Realmente no se me da nada bien ... ahora tendré que pensar en otro sermon.

Las calles de Londres se volvieron mas familiares a Kuon mientras este avanzaba entre la multitud con su montura. Letreros, olores y sonidos le volvieron a guiar en su memoria, si las seguia seguramente encontraria pronto su casa de la ciudad.

Pero los recuerdos se detuvieran ante un extraño cartel que no habia visto nunca, extraño en si pero familiar en el retrato que llevaba. El rostro que siempre vio afable ahora se veia serio, los ojos amables no mostraban ninguna emocion. Suponia normal que un retrato no captara a la persona en si pero este...no se llegaba ni a asomar.

Era todo lo que podia pensar para evitar ver las palabras que seguian al dibujo, no era posible de todos modos, algo así no podia suceder en tan solo unos cuantos dias fuera.

 _¡Kuu Hizuri a la horca!"_

 **N/A**

 **¡¡¡Hola!!! Que rapido han volado estos días. Espero que todos hayan pasado buenas vacaciones. Aqui esta oficialmente mi primer capitulo del mes, aunque algo tarde... aun asi espero que os guste aun con el contenido algo tragico que he puesto.**

 **Puede que muy pronto empieze a hacer los capitulos mas cortos y no tan largos aunque es una idea solo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	25. Hizuri

El cielo se veia realmente claro el dia de hoy, bueno, la naturaleza no tenia nada que ver con los problemas de los humanos despues de todo.

-¡Traidor! - un objeto le llego a alcanzar el ojo.

Los gritos de su alrededor no paraban de sonar, niños y adultos por igual abucheando a la persona que hasta hace pocos días llamaban heroe. Kuu no se sentia enojado por ninguno de los que en esos momentos le escupian, manteniendo el orgullo en alto no pronuncio ninguna palabra. Tampoco eran necesarias.

Una vez le habian dicho su destino sabia que no habia vuelta atra, la expresion de Lory asi se lo habia confirmado, oscura y arrepentida tras la sentencia del juez. Siempre pensó que moriria con una espada o bala pero nunca esto...nunca por el miedo de las personas.

Intentó dar pasos firmes aun con lo debil que se sentia despues de las patadas de los soldados, la horca se veia tan lejos desde donde estaba y aun asi pronto estaria alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Padre! - el grito desesperado de su hijo le hizo buscarlo con la mirada - ¡Padre!

Kuon se sentia envuelto en sombras.

Grandes y pequeñas, estaba rodeado de difuminadas sombras que lo alejaban de su meta. El jadeo apenas le permitia hablar y sentia dificultad para respirar pero no dejo de gritar.

-¡Padre!

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

"Padre"

Siempre su heroe, siempre invencible, se negaba a verlo de esta manera.

No sintio los gritos por un momento, empujones y maldiciones que ahora le prodigaban ante saberse su hijo. Solo vio sus ojos cargados con palabras no dichas, de alguna forma lamentando su presencia.

No sintio las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

No sintio las millones de manos que ahora le golpeaban.

Tirado en el suelo, apaleado y maldecido no sintio nada.

-¡¡¡Padre!!!

Su pecho se apreto ferozmente, no podia respirar, no podia pensar. Su gran espalda... tan recta y firme como siempre, aunque fuera caminando directo a su muerte.

"¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que debo hacer?"

-¡Kuon! - Kuu no se volteo a verlo, ni paro de caminar - Siempre un Hizuri, ante todo

 _Un Hizuri_

Devolvio el puñetazo.

-¡Alejaos! - gritaba Rick mientras intentaba respaldar a Kuon entre el tumulto.

Peleando sin control, sin distinguir a nadie, solo devolviendo el golpe a cualquier contacto fisico que tuviera. Incluso Rick tuvo que esquivar el puñetazo al intentar acercarse.

La atencion de los guardias fue llamada, pero todo paro en un segundo.

El verdugo habia accionado la palanca. Dandole a Kuu como ultima imagen a su hijo peleando contra el mundo.

\- Te lo encargo Lory - habia dicho internamente antes de morir subitamente.

Kuon seguia luchando. No queria recordar a su padre así.

Liam vio todo el espectaculo desde el tejado de una casa cercana. Un Lory bastante bebido le habia contado lo sucedido mientras seguia derramando Whisky en su garganta.

No se pudo hacer nada.

El pueblo solo veia por su seguridad, el juez era contrario a los protestantes e incluso los sobornos habian sido inefectivos. Todo habia actuado en su contra, extrañamente el juez no pertenecia al amplio circulo de contactos del jefe, el pueblo habia sido provocado intencionadamente ... todo habia sido orquestado supuestamente por Thomas, pero el no guardaba ninguna relacion con Hizuri...

Era demasiado confuso.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron al ver como alguien cubria una daga en la manga y avanzaba hacia los dos muchachos que seguian peleando, mas precisamente a Kuon.

Posando la mano sobre la culata de su pistola se movio en un segundo detras del hombre, inmovilizandolo. La multitud le habia servido de cubierta esta vez, distraida aun ante la ejecucion que ya se habia llevado a cabo.

Pero no pudo preveer que un segundo hombre aparecería, este ahora apuntando a Rick con su pistola. Si soltaba al hombre este escaparía o atacaría, las dos opciones eran inviables.

El disparo sonó, y la multitud se dispersó entre gritos y alaridos, nadie queria morir aunque antes celebraran una muerte ajena.

Rick espero el dolor de una bala en su cuerpo, tal vez al alojarse en su corazón directamente moriria sin dolor pero eso no explicaba por que seguia respirando. No fue hasta que enfoco la vista delante suyo y vio a un encapuchado delante.

\- Siempre que te hago una visita estas metido en un gran lio - dijo Cole , con un brazo ensangrentado y el otro aun apuntando al enemigo ya muerto - muchacho revoltoso

 **N/A**

 **Bueno, supongo q sera una sorpresa que actualize un miercoles. Por eso doy aviso que estare actualizando los miercoles y sabados a partir de ahora.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	26. Escape

-Eres realmente útil cuando te lo propones - comentó Liam sin soltar a su atacante.

En realidad tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer sentado en el suelo, aquel tirador habia surgido tan rapido en una situación tan mala que todo pudo acabar peor de lo que estaba. Era bastante notable que no lo hubiera podido notar en su barrida cuando seguia en el tejado ¿De donde venian esos tipos?

-¡Kuon! - Rick ya llevaba dos golpes al intentar retenerlo

-No creo que se reponga facilmente - no pudo evitar sentir pena por el muchacho descontrolado, el mismo sabia el dolor de perder a alguien, pero, aquel niño lo habia visto... - Por ahora lo volvere docil

Antes de que Rick pudiera entender del todo las palabras Cole, este ya habia dejado inconsciente a Kuon con un puñetazo al estomago y empezado a cargarlo en la espalda.

-Agradeceria otro de esos por aquí - dijo Liam - Como vez tengo las manos ocupadas.

Una vez noqueado el prisionero Liam lo ató con una cuerda de su alforja.

Una vez Kuon ya controlado Rick pudo pensar en todo lo que habia pasado. Era tan irreal, hacia tan solo unas semanas era tan distinto, no pudo evitar volver la mirada. El pensamiento de la muerte de Kuu Hizuri no podia abandonar su cabeza, ¿Como alguien como el podia morir de tal forma?

Liam y Cole no dijeron una palabra más, avanzando junto a ellos Rick no pudo evitar admirar su entereza. Su amigo estaba fuera de si, el padre de el habia muerto y al parecer la poblacion entera odiaba a los Hizuris, tantos problemas en frente no parecian nada al ver la seguridad de esos dos.

-Liam, creo que sabes por que he venido a buscarte tan pronto he podido - mencionó Cole.

-Lo mejor sera que nos saques de aquí con eso, ya estoy oyendo a los oficiales venir aqui con sus silbatos - Liam rebusco en la alforja que llevaba colgando - Aunque ya estaba pensando en darselo a alguien.

-Hazlo y te partire tus adoradas piernas

Los pitidos estridentes se iban haciendo mas fuertes y mas fuertes pero Cole y Liam ni se inmutaban. La masa de oficiales apareció por una entrada a la plaza estrecha, haciendolos parecer mas de los que eran.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aqui! - grito Rick haciendolos querer reaccionar.

\- Ya has oido al muchacho date prisa con esto - dijo Liam entregandole una daga simple con un simbolo marcado en la hoja.

Rick veia a la masa de oficiales mas cerca de ellos cada segundo, Kuon estaba inconsciente asi que eran tres contra todos. Liam era capaz de tratar con varios y Cole suponia que era igual pero el no tenia tal nivel, resignado, intentaria hacer lo que podia.

Cole movia la daga por su mano, tal como hacian los chicos mayores para impresionar a los demas, de un lado a otro aumentando su velocidad hasta que se detuvo abruptamente.

-¡Estais arrestados! - gritaba el oficial de cabeza.

Desenfundando sus dos pistolas se preparó para disparar, intentaria abatir a todos los posibles antes de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Liam - indico Cole empuñando aun su daga.

Rick sintio como era empujado hacia atras y arrastrado por su tio en un segundo. Ahora los dos se encontraban sujetando el hombro de Cole con Liam sujetando al prisionero mientras Cole seguia viendo a los guardias.

-Solo tendremos unos cinco minutos con tanta gente - dijo Cole

\- Suficiente.

Los oficiales, ahora con sus armas ya preparadas, se detuvieron abruptamente, todos confundidos y algunos con miedo en el rostro ante lo que habia sucedido.

-Qu- Liam tapó la boca de Rick antes de que este siguiera hablando.

Estaban a tiro delante de todos ellos, no se habian movido mas bien, y aun asi no les disparaban.

-¡Dispersaos! Deben estar aun por aqui - el cabezilla intento hacer reaccionar a sus subordinados - ¡No os dejeis engañar por un grupo de fugitivos!

Los policias obedecieron inmediatamente, de alguna forma ignorandolos a ellos aunque se encontraran a menos de diez metros de ellos.

-Liam - susurro Cole por lo bajo - Se nos acaba el tiempo.

En menos de un minuto se encontraban ante las puertas de la oficina de Lory.

Dando un codazo a Liam para que lo soltara rick se tambaleo hasta finalmente caer en el suelo.

-Que demonios... - atontado aun por las diversas manchas que habia estado viendo le costo enfocar la vista - Quienes...

Su mente no aguanto.

-Ruto - llamo Cole, haciendo aparecer rapidamente al mayordomo- lleva esos dos a la parte trasera.

Recogiendo al desmayado Rick y noqueado Kuon se quedo viendo momentaneamente a Cole antes de desaparecer. No hubo comentario al respecto, solo el silencio se instalo ante la enorme puerta de caoba.

Ninguno de los dos queria abrirla.

-¿Quien te envio? - pregunto Liam - Lory estaba demasiado bebido como para llamar refuerzos

-Tenia la misión de encontrarme contigo una vez pude volver al frente, era algo previsto y supongo que oportuno

-¿Estabas herido? Me es imposible imaginar algo menos que vida o muerte para que te hayas tomado vacaciones.

-Bien...vida y muerte...yo diria "necesidad"

-Entonces ¿Que nece-

La puerta delante suyo se abrió repentinamente, y un Lory andrajoso, con los ojos rojos y una palidez terrible surgio.

-¿Entrareis o no? - bajo la vista - ¿Quien es vuestro amigo de ahi atado?

En otro lugar, bastante cerca de los tres hombres, Victoria seguia dando vueltas a lo que ayer habia sucedido. Su hermano habia arriesgado mucho al ir a verla, sobretodo por que parecia que el y Cole no se llevaban bien.

El mayordomo entro a la estancia. No pudo evitar tensarse ante el, no habia parecido nada amigable al verlo luchar con Cole.

Pero se olvido de todo eso cuando vio a los muchachos que cargaba.

-¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó mientras se levantaba del camastro para ayudarlo a acomodar a los muchachos.

-No he sido informado de ello.

Una vez acomodados ella se fijo mas atentamente en ellos. No tenian golpes ni moratones visibles y aun asi estaban profundamente dormidos. ¿Que habia pasado?

-Sera mejor que llame a la señora Hizuri - dijo Ruto antes de irse.


	27. Familia

Julie vio a su hijo preocupada. Habia perdido a su marido en tan solo 24 h desde ser arrestado, no podia perder tambien a su Kuon.

Las lagrimas picaron sus ojos ante el recuerdo de Kuu, habia estado encerrada en la habitacion desde entonces sin parar de llorar y recordar, derrumbandose sola, añorando su presencia y compañia.

 _"Todo saldrá bien querida" le habia dicho Kuu_

Algunas lagrimas surcaron su rostro como en los últimos tiempos pero ella las barrio. No delante de su hijo.

\- Esta bien - susurro Julie a un Kuon dormido - Todo estara bien - lagrimas empezaron a caer.

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron despertando a Kuon. La presion sobre su pecho y la humedad que sentia en su camisa fueron desconcertantes a primer momento. Solo cuando la voz de su madre fue clara entendió la situación, rodeandola con sus brazos los dos se abrazaron.

Rick, que tambien habia despertado, solo pudo observar.

Al igual que Victoria, solo que esta desde las lejanias a traves de las ventanas.

Viendolos hacia que se preguntara sobre su hermano, hasta hace no mucho ellos eran los que hacian tal escena. Despedirse de un muerto, de un ser querido.

-Olvidalo, seguro que esta bien - sacudió la cabeza para dejar el tema y reanudó su paseo por el jardin. El reencuentro con su hermano habia sido...

Ni siquiera sabia como llamarlo.

 _Despues de despertarse por el fuerte estruendo de una puerta rota todo habia cambiado. Su hermano estaba a tan solo un palmo de distancia con la mano en su cabeza, Cole tirado en el suelo de la habitacion con la puerta rota al lado, y el mayordomo de antes con una cuerda al hombro viendo a Cole fijamente._

 _Apartandose de la mano de su hermano por precaución, intentó levantarse._

 _-¡No te levantes! - dijeron dos personas a la vez, pero solo una la retuvo de los hombros._

 _-No vayas tan rapido Aziza - reprendió su hermano - Te has desmayado hace muy poco._

 _-¿Como lo sabes? - Victoria estaba perpleja ¿Hace cuanto se encontraba allí?._

 _\- Yo siempre sabré como estas - Acercó su rostro para comprobar la fiebre, aunque algo lo detuvo._

 _\- Ella no tiene fiebre - dijo Cole sujetandole el brazo - Si ha estado aqui desde antes deberia saberlo._

 _Los dos se miraron sin decir nada._

 _\- Quitate de encima Cam - Victoria se estaba agobiando entre los dos._

 _-Supongo que usted debe ser Graham - habló Cameron una vez los dos se habian retirado._

 _Las palabras no alcanzaron a pronunciarse, el cuello de Cole habia sido envuelto por una lazada de la cuerda._

 _-Disculpe mi intromisión - dijo Ruto - pero ahora mismo debemos irnos._

 _No tenia ganas ni tiempo de hablar con Graham, pero habia de hacerlo. El agarre hacia su brazo habia sido una clara señal._

 _-Me temo que no podra ser - Cameron no se movió, pero el mayordomo se preparó para cualquier movimiento - Y creame que lo lamento, el señor Graham no es exactamente mi persona favorita..._

 _\- Cam... - Victoria se estaba temiendo lo peor._

 _-Deberia ir con su amo ahora mismo - Ruto no aflojo cuerda - La última vez que le vi no lucia muy bien._

 _Victoria se negó a pensar que su hermano seria capaz de hacer la amenaza que habia llevado esa última frase._

 _El mayordomo soltó la cuerda, desapareciendo tras el hueco de la puerta._

 _Y Cole saltó encima de Cameron._

 _-¡Cabron! - grito tras un puñetazo - ¿Que le has hecho a Lory?_

 _El segundo fue detenido por Cameron._

 _\- Creo que el único que debe preguntar soy yo - devolvio el golpe - ¿Que diablos has estado haciendo con Victoria?_

 _La pelea de golpes que estaba empezando paró al ponerse Victoria en medio._

 _-¡Parad! - Se volvio a Cole - Cam no haria nada de lo que estas pensando, lo conozco y aunque no sea un santo, nunca atacaria por atacar - se giro hacia Cameron - Y tu, deja de hacerle entender tal cosa._

 _-Pero, Aziza, el ..._

 _\- Dejalo pasar Cam, quiero olvidar todo ese asunto y no me estas ayudando._

 _Cole vio enojado la conversación que habia entre ellos dos. La confianza se veia a primera vista, ¿Hace cuanto que se conocian? ¿La indiferencia de Tori hacia el tendria algo que ver con ese tipo?_

 _-Bien... -Cameron suspiró - sobre el asunto de antes, solo lo dije para que el mayordomo se fuera_

 _-Sabia que no harias tal cosa - la sonrisa que dio Victoria fueron cuchilladas punzantes a Cole._

 _Era verdad que habia renunciado a Victoria y el mismo la habia lanzado a brazos de otro. Pero siempre habia pensado que no tendría que verlo, los primeros meses sin ella, el pensamiento de otro habia provocado unas ansias asesinas que solo podia parar el alcohol. Liam lo habia visto en su peor estado durante esos meses, y aun asi, esto era mucho peor._

 _\- No me gusta, Graham - Cameron se lo quedó viendo - Y veo que yo a usted tampoco, por eso haré lo que pueda para que mi hermana jamas vuelva a estar a su alcance._

 _\- ¿Hermana?_

 _-Mira que eres..., ¿No has notado acaso que somos muy parecidos? Nuestra única diferencia es la largada del pelo, no es tan difícil ... - Victoria no solia presentar a su hermano, la gente ya lo daba tan supuesto que no era necesario._

 _Era gracias a esa similitud que se habia podido escabullir de casa en sus excursiones. Como mujer era castigada pero como hombre...sintió la libertad y posibilidades como Cameron._

 _Muchas veces habia agradecido tal hecho, poder escapar de su pequeño mundo de cuatro paredes. Pero parecerse a un chico, por mucha ventaja que sea, también demostraba que no tenía nada de femenina._

 _Bueno, ya se habia acostumbrado._

 _-Jamas podria compararte con un hombre - Desvio la mirada avergonzado - Me es imposible ... tú eres tú... y no hay más_

 _Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrir los ojos. Intentó parar el rubor feroz de su rostro pero ante su fracaso se irritó._

 _-Un hombre puede decir muchas cosas para conseguir algo - se calmó ante el frio recuerdo - creo recordar que esas fueron tus palabras._

 _-Bastardo... - Cameron fue otra vez detenido._

 _\- Estoy aquí contigo por Kyoko, ni mas ni menos, asi que ahorrate tales palabras y continuemos._

Cameron habia sido muy insistente en acompañarla pero ambos sabían que era imposible. No podian llamar la atención.

-No debería tener que preocuparse en primer lugar, no caeré dos veces en la misma trampa - dijo en voz alta - Solo tengo que recordar esas palabras para saber que es un bastardo.

" _Un hombre puede decir muchas cosas para conseguir algo"_

La rabia al recordar fue detenida abruptamente por la vista del muchacho rubio en el pasillo.

¿Era seguro que vagabundeara después de haber estado profundamente inconsciente?

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la habitación de antes. La señora Hizuri seguia allí con el otro muchacho ¿Por que se habria marchado tan de repente el que parecia su hijo?

¡¿Que había pasado mientras ella estaba inconsciente?!

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola a todos! Como ya he dicho estare actualizando ahora cada miercoles y sabado si no hay ningun contratiempo.**

 **Bueno...a lo que iba...¡Por fin se encontraran Kuon y kyoko despues de tantos caps (o años)!**

 **Solo un adelanto de lo que yo misma tambien espero ( aunque yo lo escriba)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	28. ¿Deberia mostrarme?

Su padre estaba muerto.

Las lagrimas de su madre así se lo habian confirmado. La palanca habia sido accionado y la muchedumbre se habia acercado todo lo posible para verlo...y... ahi acababan los recuerdos...

Los pasillos se le hacian largos pero muy familiares. No en todos los lugares tenian extrañas decoraciones en sus paredes, sabia que la oficina de Lory estaba al lado del elefante de oro en miniatura y el disecado mono que siempre le habia asustado.

Avanzando a través de todas esas rarezas su mente no estaba calmada para nada. ¿Como?¿Por que? no habia ninguna maldita razón para que lo mataran, entonces por que diablos...

Vidriosos los ojos, se negó a derramar lágrimas, necesitaba respuestas.

Ralentizó los pasos al ver la puerta de Lory, sabia que el no se pondría facilmente a dar explicaciones pero las conseguiría.

Empezó a abrir la puerta hasta que el sonido de un fuerte golpe le detuvo.

-¿Quien te envia? - La voz de Liam sonó fuerte y clara.

Los jadeos llenaron la habitación pero no hubo ninguna palabra.

-Creo que necesitaremos más agua...

-No hablará - interrumpió Lory - ¿verdad? Seguramente ha sido entrenado para las torturas en caso de su captura.

Los jadeos se siguieron oyendo, aun sin palabras.

\- No te importa morir, ni nada de lo que te hagamos ¿no es así?

Una horrible risa empezó a escucharse.

-Ahhh... si lo sabe ...ahh.. mateme ..de una vez...ahh - los ojos del prisionero sostuvieron la mirada de Lory - pierde...el tiempo ...conmigo - la risa volvio a surgir, seca y afonica.

Cole hundio la cabeza del prisionero en el barril de agua que estaba enfrente. El hombre ni se movió, como un muerto que no le importara respirar se mantuvo inerte, hasta que Cole lo sacara del agua.

-Escuchame cabron - ahora era Cole el que hablaba - no eres el primero que se cree esa mierda de morir por otro, he tratado con imbeciles como tu mas de cien veces.

El hombre se mostraba serio ante Cole, pero la negrura de sus ojos poco a poco le iba provocando escalofrios.

-¿Que no te asusta la muerte? - empezó a sonreir - pues me parece bien, por que no te mataremos con un simple tiro. Uno de mis amigos ha muerto por tu jefe asi que si quieres recibir mi venganza en su lugar, me desahogare contigo de la mejor manera. Liam, la espada.

 *** Aviso***

 **La siguiente escena es la muestra de la tortura. A los que no soporten esta clase de escenas les recomiendo que pasen de leer esta parte. Cuando vean tres asteriscos es que pueden continuar desde allí.**

El hombre vio como Graham recibia la gran espada del otro, pero se mantuvo firme. Si hablaba todo el plan se iba a echar a perder.

\- Creo que empezaré con tu pierna.

De una estocada la parte baja de su pierna se desprendió junto con un gran brote de sangre.

El grito que le siguio fue agonizante.

Liam empezó a limpiar la herida con trapos y con hierro candente comenzó a cerrarla. El dolor del hierro llegaba a ser incluso más tortuoso que la misma herida.

-No te dejaremos morir por desangrado - apunto con la espada ensangrentada a su cuello - Lo proximo sera tu brazo, creo que dejaremos lo mejor para el final, el hierro caliente debe doler allí más de lo que duele ahora ¿Que diría tu jefe si vuelves a el como un hombre sin ninguna utilidad?

 *** Es corto pero solo por si acaso***

-¡Parad! ..¡Hablaré, hablaré! - la vista del prisionero se emborronó, sabiendo que pronto vendria el desmayó, calló.., hasta que un fuerte puñetazo lo volvio a despertar.

\- No te duermas, creo que ahora nos ibas a contar algo interesante.

Cole se apartó, dando paso a Lory que se acercó al prisionero.

\- ¿Quien te envia?

\- Os..osborne, Thomas Osborne

Lory cerró los ojos al oir la confirmación de algo que ya suponia.

-¿Por que Hizuri?

\- ...¿Por que no?...el necesitaba ..a alguien que no conociera. Para que no hubiera relaciones con el, ... fue suerte..

-¿Quien dijo el nombre de los Hizuris? ¿Quien los metio en esto?

-Eso...creo que... fue una carta... de Carwford..el tipo siempre fue un lameculos...

-¿Cuantos sois? ¿Quienes son los que estan junto a el en todo esto?

-No hay.. nadie...junto a el...el solo es uno mas... - dijo antes de desmayarse.

Lory paró a Cole cuando iba a darle otro derechazo. Aquel hombre era su unica pista.

-Llevadlo a la camara de la biblioteca con un guardia, cuando se despierte avisadme.

El sonido de los pasos alertó a Kuon, que seguia detras de la puerta. Habia escuchado todo, incluida la horrible tortura que casi le hace vomitar y delatarse.

Se apartó de la puerta, echando a correr hasta los jardines. Todo habia sido su culpa, su padre solo se habia acercado a Crawford por pistas. Si el no lo hubiera involucrado en la busqueda de Kyoko entonces...

Si tal vez no se hubiera empeñado en buscarla.

Su madre no estaria destrozada, su padre no estaria muerto.

Todo era su culpa.

Empezó a golpear la pared una vez fuera en el jardin, hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron totalmente magullados.

Al otro lado del oceano Kyoko tambien tenia sus manos dañadas.

La espada que habia conseguido tenia la empuñadura llena de rastros de sangre.

Shou la vio de lejos, estirada en el suelo y con la espada al lado, se la veia exhausta. Solo habia pasado un minuto cuando se volvio a levantar.

-¿Te preocupas por ella?

La pregunta vino tan de repente que no pudo evitar asentir por reflejo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que se suponía que estaba solo.

-¿Quien-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, si entrenas como hasta ahora algun dia llegaras a captar mi presencia - dijo tranquilamente el maestro - ¿sueles espiar a las chicas?

-N-no ¿Que estas diciendo? Estoy espiando a mi rival

-¿Rival?

-Estamos compitiendo por un barco - vio como Kyoko volvia a entrenar - Ella lo quiere desperdiciar en un viaje a inglaterra... es muy aburrido ir a un lugar ya conocido, por eso cuando gane pienso explorar todos los mares.

\- ¿Quiere ir a inglaterra?

-Desde que la conozco quiere ir a inglaterra - rodó los ojos - ha hecho de todo para convencer a los capitanes pero nadie quiere llevar a una niña.

Sin dejar de mirar a Kyoko el maestro barajó una loca idea. Si funcionaba la tendria como su estudiante y podria enseñarle a controlar el poderoso poder que tenia, pero el podría llegar a morir...

-Tu padre te esta buscando muchacho - la espalda de Shou se tensó - He venido a avisarte.

Mientras veia como Shou corria en dirección a su mansión pensó otra vez en su idea. Si moria, no podria enseñar a nadie... cualquiera diria que era muy arriesgado, aun así, el poder de esa niña era demasiado oscuro...

Al final no habia elección.

-He oido que quieres ir a inglaterra - Kyoko se volteo hacia la persona que habia hablado - ¿me equivoco?

-Vayase maestro, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¿Aunque yo podria llevarte ahora mismo?

El movimiento de la espada se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que ha dicho?

-Ahora mismo si quisieras, con la condición que te vuelvas mi estudiante.

-Esta usted loco, inglaterra esta a meses y meses de distancia.

-Lo puedo hacer, pero no planeo renunciar a mi otro estudiante así que tendremos que volver aquí.

-No puede hablar en serio ...

-¿Quieres intentarlo? - le tendió la mano.

Ella se quedo viendo aquella palma como si fuera una rareza, ¿Estaría hablando en serio? ¡Era imposible!

La esperanza de su pecho le hizo cogerla.

Y los dos desaparecieron en el aire.

Lo primero que vio Kyoko fue que no estaban en la colina sino en una especie de bosque. No pudo pensar mucho en eso pues el hombre de su lado se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Maestro!

-Estoy bien, demasiada distancia, eso es todo - notaba la subida de la tos por su garganta - sera mejor que vayas a donde tengas que ir, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por mi, solo necesito descansar - le estaba siendo mas difícil fingir - ¿Quieres desperdiciar esta oportunidad?

Kyoko asintió, y, corriendo con la esperanza de salir del bosque, se dirigió al edificio de la gran campana dorada como habia dicho su padre.

Sin ella saberlo el maestro empezó a toser y escupir. Tiñendo toda su ropa de sangre. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y bajo su capucha gran parte de su pelo se empezó a volver cano.

Kyoko solo corría sin dejar de ver la gran campana. Su padre habia dicho varias veces que era un buen refugio donde vivía un amigo suyo. Seguro que el sabia donde se encontraba su padre.

Corría y corría por los estrechos callejones hasta que pudo llegar al muro que envolvia el recinto. Tomando todo el impulso que podia intento agarrarse en el salto, pero sintio como resbalaba hasta que su pie se pudo apoyar en una grieta del muro.

Una vez dentro volvio a correr sin cansarse nunca hacia el edificio de la campana. Aun cuando habia recorrido casi toda la ciudad no sentia sed ni hambre. La adrenalina le recorria por la sangre como un rio bravo.

Lo veria. Lo encontraria. Por fin estaba llegando a casa.

Sus pies, llenos de heridas por el recorrido, no dieron muestra del dolor antes su dueña. No se detuvieron, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vieron a un muchacho rubio y alto arrodillado ante una fuente.

Era Kuon.


	29. Curas naturales

Estaba furioso.

Miedo, culpa, ira, frustración. No habia un orden de lo que sentía, pero facilmente reconocía la ira por sobre todas las demás.

Sus puños ya magullados y con visibles heridas se detuvieron a 1 mm del nuevo golpe a la pared.

A lo lejos habia oido una corriente de agua. Recordando que en ese jardín había una fuente se acercó.

Recordaba que siempre que iban a visitar a Lory pasaban por esta misma fuente.

Entonces su padre le guiñaria el ojo y tiraría una moneda.

 _-¿Por que haces eso? - kuon rodó los ojos - Es desperdiciar el dinero..._

-Vamos _, vamos, Kuon, esta casa esta llena de tantas maravillas que incluso una fuente cumple deseos no desentonaría en este_ lugar

Cumple deseos...

Con pasos inseguros se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, como un niño que busca su última esperanza, ansioso por ver la fuente de agua.

Sus manos dejaban restos de sangre en el suelo pero a Kuon no le importaba, habia visto la fuente.

Una vez delante de ella no sabía exactamente que pedir, indeciso ante que palabras decir. Lo único que queria era...

Otra oportunidad.

Arrodillado, miró hacia delante, formulando dentro suyo lo que más queria en esos momentos.

Otra oportunidad. Para arreglar las cosas.

Así fue como Kyoko lo encontró.

Arrodillado, herido, y con ojos ausentes.

Su primer impulsó fue huir de el, no quería de ninguna forma encontrarse con el o sus padres. No les guardaba rencor, pero verlos dolía, recordandole ese periodo lleno de mentiras aunque feliz.

No pudo irse. Kuon estaba sufriendo, lo sabía con solo verlo, no podia dejarlo así. Sin ser consciente dio un paso en su dirección.

 _Te engañó._ _Jugo contigo._ _Te deshechó._

Un estallido de voces le hizo parar, recordandole las razones para evitar a los Hizuris, instandole a darse la vuelta y dejarlo allí.

 _Se lo merece._

La última voz, más oscura y siniestra, habló. Y ella despertó.

 _¡No se lo merece! Puede que jugara conmigo o que me engañara ¡Pero nuestro primer encuentro fue real! Me ayudo sin conocerme, me dio un refugio cuando lo necesitaba ¡Eso no lo hace una persona que solo piensa en si misma y su diversión!_

La bruma de voces se fue, como escampadas por el viento, dejandola libre a su voluntad. Su mirada se dirigió a Kuon nuevamente, seguia allí, sin cambiar en nada.

A tan solo unos pasos ya estaba cuando la indecisión volvio de nuevo. Tal vez el no quería verla...

-¿Estás bien? - escapó de su boca sin querer. Tapandosela por reflejo supo que ya era tarde.

El la estaba mirando.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si un fantasma estuviera delante suyo.

 _Era Kyoko_ pensó Kuon

Cambiada tanto en aspecto que no pudo dejar de mirarla. El pelo negro, antaño algo corto, ahora era de una largada considerable, ajustandose a su nueva altura perfectamente. Rostro algo más anguloso con vestiduras propias de un chico.

Por un momento pensó que se había equivocado, una muchacha que por azar tenia el mismo timbre de voz ... pero al mirarla a los ojos supo que era ella. Nadie tenia esos ojos excepto Kyoko.

 _Creo que debería haberme callado_... pensaba Kyoko por su parte.

Kuon no se veia tan deprimido como antes, pero notaba de alguna forma un gran enfado que venia de el.

 _Como un leon furioso.._

Ya no había vuelta atras aun así, ella había hablado, no podia escapar ahora. Y aunque los 15 metros que los separaban se hicieran repentinamente más cortos, no se amedrentó.

Zancadas largas con bastante fuerza provocaron su miedo sin poder hacer nada. Kuon no se veia nada contenta al verla, y mientras más cerca lo tenia más arrepentida se sentia con su decisión.

Los 15 metros se fueron haciendo más cortos para los dos, uno con miedo e inseguridad, otro con ansiedad e incredulidad.

Ya a un palmo cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la tortura para tal furia cuando unos brazos envolviendola la desconcertaron.

-Estas bien... - el alivio en el tono de voz era claro.

Aunque Kuon la hubiera visto tenia que asegurarse. Ahora en sus brazos se sentia mas real, la textura de sus cabellos en la mano y su pequeño cuerpo engullido por el suyo le confirmaron su presencia.

El resentimiento que por un momento habia surgido hacía su persona no significaba nada ahora. Ella esta bien. Eso era suficiente por ahora.

Kyoko devolvio el abrazo.

Borrandose poco a poco la idea de evitarlo y recordando todos los momento que habian pasado juntos.

De alguna simple y extraña manera ese abrazo los sanó de todas las fatalidades que hasta ahora habian surgido. No destruyendolas sino dotando de fuerzas a sus dueños para enfrentarlas.

-¡Oh Dios mio!

El grito surgido de la nada los separó. Con reticencia en Kuon pero agradecimiento por Kyoko que ya sentia las lagrimas picar los ojos.

-¡Kyoko! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡¿Donde has estado?! ¡Hay que avisar a Cole! ¡Nos has tenido tan preocupados! - decía atropelladamente Victoria mientras examinaba a Kyoko de pies a cabeza - ¡Oh realmente eres tú!

Kyoko vio con lagrimas a su antigua institutriz cuando la reconoció. Ignorando el escrutinio que había sobre ella se abalanzó con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Victoria sama!

El abrazo entre las dos fue de felicidad absoluta, dejandole sin hacer nada a Kuon que queria tener a Kyoko otra vez en brazos pero sin querer interrumpir el momento.

-¡Rapido! ¡Hay que ir con Cole! ¡Estara tan feliz de verte!

-¿Papá esta aquí? - los ojos de Kyoko ya brillaban.

Y con una nube de polvo se alejaron de allí corriendo con toda su alma.

-¿Ha dicho papá? - Dijo en voz alta Kuon, en un intento de entender la situación.


	30. Choques imprevistos

Rick se levantó de la cama lentamente, la rigidez que sintio en el cuerpo no le dejo más opción. Con pensamientos confusos dio una mirada a la habitación en la que se encontraba, intentando ubicarse, pero no le sirvió de mucho hasta que se enfocó en la persona que dormía en la otra cama.

Eso le dejo aún mas confuso ¿Que hacía la señora Hizuri en la habitación?, con pasos lentos se acercó poco a poco a la otra cama. Su rostro estaba parcialmente oculto por como dormía pero aun así noto el rastro de lagrimas en su rostro. Los recuerdos empezaban a volver y supo al instante la posible razon de su tristeza, lo mejor era no molestarla.

Volvió otra vez a intentar saber donde estaba, ¿Que habia estado haciendo para desmayarse? Recordaba la pelea que daba Kuon y los dos hombres que habían intentado matarlos, pero no podía recordar como había llegado a este sitio, aunque no debia ser malo ya que la señora Hizuri se encontraba en el y no parecía ser maltratada.

Seguro que si Lory estuviera aquí ya sabría en donde estaba...

 _Lory..._ _es verdad, ibamos a reunirnos en donde Lory cuando vinieron esos policias y ..._

Y habian desaparecido.

Se habia vuelto invisible para un montón de gente, aunque no se habían movido del sitio. Recordaba haberse asustado pensando que se habia vuelto un fantasma, pero su respiración le confirmó otra cosa... entonces ¿Que había pasado...?

Su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler horrores, un monton de imagenes se juntaban en desorden y el no les encontraba el sentido.

Lo único que entendia es que sus tios no habían salido de esa plaza de una manera normal.

Las incognitas se agrandaban y los único que podían responderlas por ahora eran ellos, dejando el tema de sus recuerdos para evitar el dolor de cabeza se lanzó en su busqueda.

 _Esta casa parece un laberinto con tantos pasillos..._

Sin saber exactamente en que dirección ir, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien que le ayudara en las indicaciones. La impaciencia dominaba todo su cuerpo, no podia estarse quieto, tenia que encontrarlos.

Sin saberlo el, Kyoko venia por el otro lado, cruzandose sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

Mientras Rick iba en dirección a los jardines Kyoko salia de ellos con un entusiasmo rayando en las lagrimas. Por fin vería a su padre, había pasado casi ya un año desde su separación en el barco, unos meses desde que lo declararan muerto y un monton de siglos desde que ella lo exrañaba.

-¡Ruto! ¡Ruto! ¡Aparece de una vez! - Victoria habia comenzado a gritar mientras ellas corrían - ¡Maldito mayordomo!

\- ¿Quería algo? - apareció detras de ellas, haciendolas trastabillar.

-Tienes que llevarnos donde Cole - dijo una vez recuperado el aliento.

\- Ahora mismo es imposible, esta en una reunion que me es imposible interrumpir.

\- ¡Esto es lo más importante ahora mismo! ¡Kyoko esta aquí! Solo tienes que decirle eso y el mismo vendrá corriendo

\- Como he dicho, no puedo interrumpirlo.

\- ¡Solo dime donde está! Yo lo haré

\- No creo...

Sin dejarle acabar Victoria salió corriendo con Kyoko de la mano. No iba a dejar que ese mayordomo le ocultara a Cole la presencia de Kyoko. Sabía cuanto se preocupaba el por ella, no podia dejar que se perdiera este milagro.

-¿Victoria sama? - Kyoko no entendia la razón de su escape repentino.

\- Tranquila, estoy segura que se dirigió por este pasillo antes.

\- Señorita Reth - Ruto se habia aparecido hacia el final del camino por donde iban - le pido que deje de correr.

\- ¡Gira! - abriendo la primera puerta que tenia a la derecha siguio corriendo sin dejar de mirar atras, llevando consigo a Kyoko.

Chocaron sin poder evitarlo, cayendo entre un enredo de pies y brazos con el mismo Cole Graham.

\- Pero qu- levantando la cabeza para ver al desgraciado que le había derrumbado, jurando que le haria pagar caro tal acción, se dio de bruces con Victoria. Esta, al igual que Cole, tambien habia levantado la cabeza, resultando en un choque que habia dejado sus labios muy cerca, mejor dicho, a ninguna distancia.

Los dos, aturdidos por la situación, se miraron a los ojos olvidandose de su alrededor y recordando otros tiempos, en donde ese mismo sabor en los labios era constantemente repetido.

Liam tosió.

Y Victoria se separo instantaneamente de Cole, empujandolo de vuelta al suelo.

\- Apartate de mi bruto

\- No parecias querer apartarte hace tan solo un rato - replicó Cole incorporandose - Parecías más bien dispuesta a hacer lo contrario...

Una pequeña risa infantil llamó la atención de toda la habitación, extrañados, dirigieron la mirada a los pies de Victoria. En donde un niño se escondia detras de ella.

\- Papá sigue siendo un abusón - dijo Kyoko saliendo de detras de Victoria y lanzandose encima de Cole, enviandolo de vuelta al suelo.

El silencio absoluto se instaló un segundo, cuando toda la habitación explotó.

\- Ky..Ky..¡Kyoko! - Cole la alejo de el con sus brazos, revisandola de arriba a abajo - Kyoko... - sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos se cerraron al abrazarla con fuerza contra si.

\- Como...como diablos..- empezó a balbucear Liam que se habia levantado de un tirón de la silla para ir corriendo hacia ella - ¿Donde diantres has estado jovencita? - apartandola de Cole la miro de frente con los ojos enrojecidos y lagrimosos - ¿Sabes cuantas quejas he tenido que escuchar de nuestros marineros cuando te escapaste? Casi se rebelan contra su propio capitán provisional.

Kyoko no pudo evitar reirse ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Esa es tu respuesta al escuchar mi sufrimiento? Debería darte diez nalgadas como castigo por todo lo que nos has hecho pasar - Cole le quito a Kyoko de las manos.

\- Solo hazlo para que te pueda lanzar al mar.

\- Y ¿Donde la has encontrado Victoria? - se acercó hacia ella cogiendole de los hombros - ¿Como ha sucedido todo esto en menos de una hora?

\- ¿Puedes dejar de zarandearme? - lo apartó de un manotazo - Yo solo la vi en el jardín, casi no la reconozco por estar abrazada a un muchacho pero cuando se separaron-

-¡¿Abrazada a un muchacho?! - exclamaron los dos a la vez - ¡¿Quien?!

Lory, que aún seguia sentado tras su escritorio, miraba el reencuentro con diversión en los ojos. Liam se habia burlado bastante de los celos de Kuu durante mucho tiempo, si ahora el estuviera vivo veria toda la escena con ironía.

 _O tal vez no..._

Si Kuu veia a la niña con bastante afecto era muy posible que hubiera estado junto a Liam y Cole en el interrogatorio que ahora parecían estarle haciendo a Victoria.

Pensar en el hubiera era realmente doloroso... aún tenia la perdida de Kuu demasiado presente.

 _Centrate_

Aprovechando la oportunidad, estudió a la niña en silencio, no parecía fingir su alegría, alternando la mirada entre todos y sin dejar de sonreir, pero no podía arriesgarse.

-¿Donde has estado pequeña? - Kyoko miró por primera vez a Lory.

Sabía que era amigo de su padre y su jefe, pero nunca lo habia visto en persona, algo desconfiada dio un vistazo a su padre y este le asintió.

\- He estado viviendo con una familia en una parte de las colonias.

-¡¿Las colonias?! - Liam veia a Kyoko sorprendido - ¿Como has podido llegar desde tan lejos?

\- La verdad es que el maestro...¡El maestro! ¡Como he podido olvidar al maestro! - recordando preocupada como habia parecido enfermo en la montaña, se habia propuesto avisar al amigo de su padre primero sobre el maestro, ¡Como se habia podido olvidar! - ¡Hay que ir a la montaña ! El maestro me trajo hasta aquí pero al llegar parecia muy malherido.

\- Querras decir puerto Kyoko - dijo Victoria

\- No, no, el maestro solo hizo ...hizo... algo, y de repente aparecimos allí.

-¿Algo?

\- ¡Hay que ir por el maestro! ¡Parecía muy enfermo!

\- Bien, supongo que aclararemos las cosas con el - declaró Cole - Liam y yo iremos con Kyoko, no - le dijo a Victoria - tu no iras con nosotros.

Enfadada por tal negativa sin razón no se dio cuenta de que Liam tomaba a Kyoko en brazos.

-Cierra los ojos Kyo - le susurro Liam al oido, preparando todo para marchar al momento que Cole pusiera la mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Por que no puedo ir con ustedes? - preguntó conteniendo la ira aunque esta se mostrara en sus ojos.

\- No sabemos exactamente que hay en el bosque, puede llegar a ser peligroso - le respondio Cole - Te quedaras aquí.

-Tu... - no pudo continuar por la repentina escapada de los tres. Ya no estaban.

-Parece acostumbrada - comentó Lory al ver que no se sorprendía.

-Es lo que tiene vivir en un barco juntos, no suelen durar mucho los secretos.

-Yo diria que en este caso no es verdad...

Extrañada ante tal afirmación se disponía a responder cuando el extraño mayordomo apareció.

-El invitado ha llegado ¿Quiere que lo mantenga abajo por ahora ?

-No es necesario, puedes traerlo, creo que es hora de desvelar este secreto en especial.

-¿De que está hablando? - intervino Victoria

\- De la verdadera identidad de esa niña.

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí os traigo nuevo cap, jamas pensé que llegaria a tener tantos capitulos pero supongo que ha sido necesario.**

 **Bueno, como respuesta para Mutemuia sobre los años no hay una exacta. Pero Kyoko estaria en los nueve y Kuon en los trece al igual que Rick.**

 **Esta vez no he hecho el capítulo tan corto Paula GaTo XD así que espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	31. Pensamientos confusos

El viento helado de invierno se colaba entre la ligera camisa del solitario joven en el jardín.

Sin moverse, totalmente inmovil, veia la fuente detras suyo como si en cualquier momento desapareciera. El deseo que había pedido ocupaba su mente, intentó no dar ninguna importancia a la sincronicidad de los dos hechos peró no pudo evitar relacionarlos.

 _"Incluso una fuente cumple deseos no desentonaría en este lugar"_

Era ilógico, poco racional y no tenía ningún sentido. Peró se encontró sonriendo tristemente a la fuente evocando el recuerdo una vez más. La culpa seguía en la mayor medida, como una trampa de animales que lo tenia atrapado sin dejarlo salir, sin dejarlo respirar, solo queriendo tomar el lugar de su padre asumiendo su culpa.

No pudo evitar creer en la esperanza de saberse con una segunda oportunidad, una forma de liberarse de aquel pozo en el que estaba metido.

\- La cuidare padre - dijo a la fuente como si el espiritu de Kuu estuviera posado en el - Limpiare tu nombre, el de nuestra familia y las protegere - la imagen de su madre vino a su mente - como tu lo hiciste, como tu lo intentaste.

Dichas estas palabras se dio la vuelta, encaminandose directamente a la busqueda de ese pequeño alo de luz que lo había salvado en su hora más oscura. Impaciente, ansioso, los nervios que sentia por volver a verla crecían sin parar, volviendolo inconsciente de su alrededor.

¿Que deberia decirle? Parecía tan tensa... tal vez empezar como si no nos hubieramos visto antes en el jardín, pero podría ofenderse. ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos? No, demasiado flojo ¿Hola? Arrrg

Totalmente inconsciente.

El choque no pudo haber sido mas fuerte.

Los dos, con pasos rapidos, sin pensar, no pudieron prevenir el golpe que los hizo caer a ambos.

\- ¡Mira por donde vas! - gritaba Rick mientras se levantaba.

Enojado ante tal declaración le puso la zancadilla al verlo levantarse.

\- Eso deberia estar diciendo yo

-¿Kuon? ¿Qu.., no, no hay tiempo, ¿Sabes donde estan mis tios?

\- ¿A que viene tanta prisa? - dijo una vez levantado.

\- Solo dímelo

\- Deben seguir en el despacho de Lory... pero hay algo que..

\- Bien, entonces.. - se dispuso a rodear a Kuon para seguir su camino.

\- Calla y escucha - volvio a ponerle la zancadilla, haciendolo trastabillar sin llegar a caerse.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para...

-Kyoko esta aquí

La agitación de Rick desapareció de golpe, el tema tan urgente que tenia que consultar pasó a un menor plano en su cabeza, la unica cuestión que podia pensar era.

-¿D-Donde?

-Eso me gustaría saber también - habia desaparecido tan rapido que lo único que llegó a saber es que buscaba a Cole Graham - Supongo que estará en el despacho

-¿Como..como ha pasado? ¿Donde ha estado?

\- Yo...no pude preguntar - _Estaba muy ocupado abrazandola_ , el pensamiento le hizo sonrojar

\- ¡¿No pudiste preguntar?! - Rick se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar en circulos - ¿La ves despues de años y no se te ocurre preguntar en donde ha estado? ¿Tan poco tiempo tuviste para no poder resolver las dudas de años?

 _Me la arrebataron demasiado pronto_ _...Dios ¿En que estoy pensando?_

Al no oir la respuesta de Kuon le miró curioso, mas al ver su rostro no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La risa subio por su cuerpo tan rapido que apenas tuvo tiempo para detenerla, Kuon estaba tan sonrojado como una damita ante el primer coqueteo. El ceño de enojo que le dirigio solo empeoró la situación en cuanto a su risa.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos de una vez - Rick solo pudo asentir. La mirada de Kuon se lo advertía.

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola y perdon por las tardanza! La semana pasada tuve unos problemas de salud no graves pero si con dolores de cabeza que no me dejaron escribir.**

 **Se que es corto pero lo recompensare el sabado con bastantes sucesos juntos pues aparecera bastante tema de kyoko y los encuentros que se produciran** •~•

 **Actualizó cada miercoles y sabado intentado hacerlo de manera regular y sin salto cuando me es posible. Siento tardar en responder tanto tiempo Asuna-san -_-.**

 **¡Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado los reencuentros! :)**


	32. Visitante del pasado

El agarre sobre su hombro por fin se había aflojado desde que habían entrado a la gran mansion.

Era lo único que le habia estado molestando desde que el dolor de sus muñecas atadas se adormeciera y se hubiera acostumbrado a la mordaza que llevaba.

Aunque mentalmente seguía bastante incomodo con su captor sospechaba que eso no tenia ningun tipo de arreglo. Su rostro parecia hecho de piedra con ojos de un negro profundo e inquietante.

Aunque no fuera muy alto emanaba una presencia peligrosa e imponente, incluso si fuera vestido con el vestido mas afeminado que existiera el hombre seria igualmente temido.

-Vamos - ordenó secamente.

Sin importarle las consecuencias que habria lo siguio cabizbajo, temeroso de su ira.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, como si estuvieran preparados para recibirlos.

Habia oido que la orden era llevar un hombre ante el mismo jefe de toda la red de espionaje. Suponia que estaban esperando a la persona a quien habrian 'invitado'.

Al mismo momento en que pisan el recibidor aparece ante ellos el mayordomo personal del señor Takarada. Se nego a mirarle a los ojos, la verguenza de su captura le dolía en lo profundo.

\- El señor le esta esperando, primera puerta del pasillo de la derecha, subiendo las escalera.

Creyendose por fin libre se sorprendió al verse arrastrado hacia las escaleras. La rapidez de todo no le dejaron pensar claramente, apenas habia formulado su pregunta cuando ya estaban abriendo la puerta del despacho.

El empujón que lo llevó al suelo, dejandolo en una posición poco digna solo hizo más daño a su ya minada dignidad.

\- Supongo que el señor Hiro Fujikata - la mirada de Lory se dirigió al hombre que aun seguía en el umbral de su puerta - ¿Me podría decir que pasó con el agente que envíe?

-Era un tipo bastante duro, tuve que dejarlo encerrado en una trampilla con puerta reforzada.

-Conociendo a Chase ya habrá salido de allí, seguramente estara en camino. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que tenga atado a uno de sus hombres?

-Es mi conducto de escape cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer aquí.

Victoria veia la situación con toda la calma que podía reunir en esos momentos, lo cual era escasa. No podia llamar la atención del intruso que al parecer no la habia visto. Si lograba rodearlo sigilosamente podria darle un golpe por detras con algo.

Buscando el objeto para tal fin vio como de la cabeza del hombre en el suelo brotaba un hilo de sangre cada vez mas grande.

\- Si no quiere que su conducto de escape muera dejeme tratarle la herida de la cabeza - avanzó un paso ante Hiro en dirección al cautivo con las manos en alto.

-No es necesario que haga tal cosa señorita - dijo Lory mientras se levantaba - Ruto se encargara de eso, no creo que nuestro invitado quiera sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-¿Que le hace pensar tal cosa? - replicó Hiro al mismo tiempo que alzaba una pistola, apuntandolo - Invaden mi vida, mi pueblo e incluso planeaban secuestrarme. Ha habido tiroteos por menos.

Ignorando la pistola que le apunta empieza a servir Whisky en dos copas.

-Si fuera alguien a quien no le importara disparar ya tendría un agente muerto y no furioso en busca de su cabeza en estos momentos - Dejo las copas en su escritorio - Sientese, usted tambien señorita Reth, creo que podremos resolver todo esto.

\- No hay nada que resolver - atraveso la estancia quedando frente a frente con Lory - No quiero volver a ver a sus hombre por mi pueblo, puede que esta vez acabe en advertencia pero la proxima vez no solo sera un prisionero sino un muerto.

\- Solo busco respuesta a unas cuantas preguntas, es mi única intención.

\- Ya he terminado aquí.

Sin mirar atras se dirigió a la salida, sin importarle que Ruto empezara a desatar al prisionero.

\- ¿Sabe algo sobre una niña de rasgos asiaticos llamada Kyoko? - solto Lory esperando ver su reacción.

Sin duda habia dado resultado.

La distancia de una fina hoja separaba su garganta de una afilada hoja puntiaguda que habia sido lanzada diestramente.

Victoria no sabia exactamente que habia pasado. En solo un segundo, Ruto sostenia con las manos desnudas un puñal que claramente iba con intención de matar hacia el señor Takarada. ¿Cuando se habia movido? ¿Tendría tambien uno de esos extraños artefactos?

\- No vuelva a mencionar ese nombre, borrelo de su memoria si no quiere que mi proximo puñal acabe en su corazón.

\- Como he dicho antes, no pretendo nada mas alla que simples respuestas.

\- ¿De que conoce usted a Kyoko? - pregunto Victoria, echando por la borda su plan de pasar desapercibida -¿Es su padre?

Aunque no parecen tener ningún rasgo similar...

-¿La han visto? - preguntó con bastante sorpresa - ¿Esta viva?

Lory y Victoria se miraron entre si. Llegando a una especie de acuerdo entre ellos.

-Si - la simple silaba hundio al hombre delante suyo en una profunda congoja.

\- Sientese señor Fujikata, me gustaria que ahora respondiera a nuestras preguntas - dijo Victoria

Al otro lado de la ciudad, bajo un arbol cuyo tronco estaba siendo usado como respaldo, se encontraba el llamado maestro.

Debil y casi en la inconsciencia por la perdida de sangre, habia logrado con sus ultimas fuerzas arrastrarse fuera del charco gigante de sangre que habia creado.

-Creo que me pase un poco con la cercania a la ciudad - dijo para si mismo con un intento de risa - Oh, parece que ya estan aquí.

Dicha las palabras apareció ante el dos hombres y su nueva alumna.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Debí haber venido cuanto antes! - Kyoko paró de disculparse súbitamente al ver el aspecto del maestro.

Aunque normalmente escondia su rostro tras una capucha habia atisbado mechones castaños y no blancos como los que ahora veía.

-¿Que? ¿Que ha pasado? Su cabello...

-Un pequeño precio a pagar por el viaje.

-Se ve demasiado débil para decir pequeño precio - dijo Liam una vez visto el estado deplorable en el que estaba el anciano.

-Tal vez no sea seguro trasladarle en tales condiciones - intervino Cole mientras buscaba vendas en su alforja.

\- ¿Le han atacado? ¡Sus ropas estan todas ensangrentadas!

-No pasa nada Kyoko - se dirigio a Cole - ¿Tienes algun talento para parar hemorragias?

-He estado en varias batallas con mis propias heridas, estoy seguro que...

-No me refería a esa clase de talento - dijo seriamente.

Cole y Liam se quedaron inmovil ante la respuesta del anciano. Aunque se hubieran detenido cerca del anciano, se habían cuidado para no llamar la atención. ¿Como sabía sobre sus habilidades?

-No tenéis que esconderlo, entre nosotros podemos sentirnos..., supongo que aún no habéis llegado tan lejos con vuestras habilidades.

-Explicate anciano - dijo Liam.

-No me digais anciano, apenas os llevare unos cuanto años - Sintio como volvía a subirle un ataque de tos - ¿Podríais llevarme a algún lugar en el que no me desangre?

Ante sus palabras los dos reaccionaron. ¿El anciano habia dicho que era uno de ellos? Si querian conseguir resolver la cuestión lo primero era que no muriera.

-Primero a la enfermeria Liam - subio al anciano a su hombro - tendremos que tratar con Lory después

-¿Habeis estado compartiendo la energia? - dijo por lo bajo el anciano - Es una buena idea para evadir los limites pero tiene un costo muy agotador.

-¿Que-

-Después - Cole lo cortó en su pregunta. La prioridad era la vida del anciano.

Kyoko solo se alegraba de que el maestro estuviera bien.

Así, todos nuestro personajes se encuentran en la misma casa.

En el instante en que el puñal fue lanzado de la mano de Hiro, Liam y Cole llegaron a la enfermeria ( habitación para atender a los heridos).

Afanandose los dos en parar la hemorragia que el anciano habia tenido en el camino. Kyoko se quedó plantada con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la imagen de Juliena Hizuri.

Allí.

A medio metro.

Unos cuantos pasos.

Y se habia despertado.

 **N/A**

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Aqui traigo el nuevo cap. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena Paula Ga to.**

 **XD.**

 **Ya estoy mejor, excepto por algun que otro ataque de tos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	33. Fugitivos

-No puede estar viva ...todos estos años... - Centrado en si mismo no vio el desconcierto de Victoria y Lory ante sus palabras - Oh Dios, la deje tan sola

\- Señor Fujikata , le vuelvo a preguntar - Ante las palabras Hiro reacciono, mirándolos - ¿De que conoce a Kyoko?

-¿Donde esta? ¿Esta bien? - la desesperación estaba presente en su tono de voz - Necesito verla ahora mismo

\- Primero responda, no dejaremos que Kyoko vea a alguien a quien tal vez ella no quiera encontrarse

\- Jamas le haría daño - la observación no le había gustado, a juzgar por el tono de reproche que dirigió a Victoria - Si no confían en mi entonces átenme, usare cualquier cadena si se me permite verla unos cuantos minutos.

-Ya se lo he dicho, señor Hiro - Lory habló - Me interesan más las respuestas que pueda darme, sobretodo las que están relacionadas con esas recompensas que hay por su cabeza y la de ella.

\- ¿Recompensas? - fue la única palabra que Victoria pronunció, tan irreal era la idea de una niña con recompensa que se había quedado en blanco

\- Mis hombres no han podido descubrir mucho sobre el tema, solo la versión oficial de la razón de su captura, me gustaría saber la versión original.

\- Creía que todo ese asunto ya se había acabado - dijo Hiro suspirando - se supone que se había acabado...

-¿Usted tiene algo que ver en el hecho de que los carteles no se han estado repartiendo en ningún punto de Londres? - la pregunta de Lory fue respondida por una baja risa de Hiro.

\- No exactamente, pero mi compañera tiene bastantes buenas conexiones que ayudaron en ese tema. Ya se habrá dado cuenta que extrañamente no la puede encontrar tan fácilmente como a mi, muerte misteriosa o algo así ¿verdad?

\- Señor Hiro - la voz ultratumba de Victoria hizo volver a los dos hombres - parece que usted y el señor Takarada comparten información de la que yo no soy consciente - la sonrisa que mostró dio escalofríos involuntarios a los dos - Serian tan amables de aclararme todo este asunto.

Hiro observo a la mujer intimidante. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esta situación con el sexo contrario, sobretodo en sus meses que había vivido en la casa de los Mogami. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer matarlo y las preguntas sobre el otro tema no habían surgido. Seria mejor colaborar por ahora.

-Bien, supongo que empezare desde el principio - Victoria le asintió con la cabeza - Hace unos años yo era parte del personal de la casa Mogami.

-¿Mogami?¿Kyoko es una Mogami?

-¿Conoce algo de los Mogami, señorita Reth? - intervino Lory.

\- Fueron acusados de traidores y juzgados - la mirada intensa de Lory la puso incomoda - Viví un tiempo por esa zona y conozco algo la historia.

\- Si que fueron juzgados, incluyendo no solo a la familia sino también al personal - los recuerdos abordaron a Hiro - Todo el personal...estaba..asustado, pero nadie creía en la acusación de traición. Mis patrones no eran traidores, todos ellos creyeron que se trataba de un error y no abandonaron el lado de la familia Mogami. Si uno de nosotros escapaba por miedo, se considerarían a todos culpables.

-¿Esta seguro de lo que dice? Hay claras pruebas de que su patrón entablaba conversaciones con Francia, con su propio sello personal.

\- Ellos no eran traidores - la declaración conllevaba una gran convicción - Que me parta un rayo si lo eran. Absolutamente todos sabíamos que era una acusación falsa, ...pero eso no sirvió de mucho en el juicio. La sentencia surgió como si ya hubiera sido acordada, cazaron como perros a todo aquel que había defendido a la familia.

\- Los rumores... - Victoria dijo en voz baja. Ahora tenia sentido los malos rumores que había entre los pueblos sobre la familia, si no estaba permitido ningún buen comentario al punto de llegar a la persecución entonces solo quedaban con la boca abierta aquellos que odiaban a los Mogami.

\- El señor me ordenó en persona escapar con Kyoko y el personal por la parte trasera que daba a un bosque - Hiro cerro los ojos - Muchos de los soldados nos estaban esperando, disparando sin importarles nuestra vida aunque la orden era capturarnos vivos. Solo escapamos vivos cuatro personas de toda esa matanza, cuatro personas de cuarenta en total... y todo por la distracción que ofreció el señor para los guardias.

-¿Cuatro personas? - Lory estaba desconcertado, el numero no cuadraba con los carteles.

\- La cuarta persona era un niño del servicio. No le tomarían mucha importancia en el momento, por desgracia nos separamos de el cuando estábamos de paso por una ciudad con la intención de escapar por barco. Nos estaban persiguiendo y se desvió por un camino diferente..., intente buscarlo tiempo después pero no había ningún rastro...

\- ¿Por que pensaba que Kyoko había muerto? Si lograron escapar por barco entonces...

\- Cuando logramos llegar a un pueblo aislado pensamos lo mismo que usted, que habíamos escapado de toda la situación. Pero los carteles de recompensa llegan incluso a los pequeños pueblos, y esa fue nuestra condena. Vagando de pueblo en pueblo, escapando de cualquier persona, nos lograron acorralar en el camino hacía Londres. Con el dinero que había podido conseguir tenia pensado en irnos a las nuevas tierras. Nuevo mundo, nuevo comienzo. Pero no fue así.

\- ¿Como se separaron señor Hiro? - Pregunto Lory, notando que ese era el punto central de la historia.

\- Habíamos quedado en reunirnos en el puerto, Lydia había tenido que ir a ver a un amigo suyo para que le consiguiera los pasajes y nosotros fuimos por provisiones. En el momento que vi a tres hombres encapuchados supe que no eran simples viajeros, fui en dirección contraria para alejarlos de Lydia cuando un cuarto se presentó delante de nosotros.

\- ¿Lydia era también alguien del servicio?

\- Era la institutriz de Kyoko, aunque actuaba más como una niñera. No es alguien que sepa defenderse a si misma, aunque tuviera una pistola delante y su objetivo a un metro no le acertaría de ninguna manera. Por esta razón intente alejarme de ella cuando nos encontraron. Logre deshacerme de tres de ellos pero el cuarto...ya me veía con la cabeza fuera si no fuera por que Kyoko se le abalanzó encima. Esa fue la última vez que la vi, escapando de ese tipo, cuando logre levantarme solo estaba el.

-¿No sospechaste nada cuando viste que no había cuerpo? - había algo en esa historia que no llegaba a encajar para Lory.

\- Antes de matarlo me dijo que su recompensa lo esperaba al final del barranco. Me acerque a recoger el cuerpo poco después y vi como un rastro de sangre indicaba que alguien había caído por el filo. Nadie podría sobrevivir a una caída de tanta altura en donde el final es un río embravecido.

-¿Por que no se volvieron a reunir? - intervino Victoria.

\- Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era separarnos, antes nos manteníamos juntos por el bien de Kyoko. Cada uno se fue por su lado después, decidí ir a un pueblo y convertirme en el mayor cabrón de esos lares para hacerme respetar entre los caza recompensas. No supe que fue de Lydia, no mantuvimos contacto, al solucionar el problema de los carteles me avisó por un mensajero.

\- ¿Podría decirme el nombre completo de la señorita Lydia? - anular la distribución de carteles de recompensa, conseguir pasajes hacia las nuevas tierras por seudónimos , Lory sabia que nada de eso era posible sin buena influencia. ¿Como una institutriz podía realizar tantas operaciones?

\- Tendré que negarme a eso, los dos abandonamos nuestro nombre y pasado- un recuerdo le vino a Victoria ante esas palabras.

"- Parece divertido tener un hermano... - comentó Kyoko después de haber escuchado las quejas sobre no recibir desde hace mucho una carta de su hermano.

\- No lo creas mucho, nos peleábamos por todo y su tendencia a encerrarme en cuartos oscuros de pequeña no era muy divertido.

\- Pero aún así tienes a alguien con quien jugar y reírte - contesto Kyoko con algo de tristeza.

Victoria noto una penumbra en su rostro, algo raro ya que siempre estaba riendo con algún marinero o teniendo ojos brillantes mientras hablaban de la mitología de las hadas y ninfas. No queriendo verla así intento amenizar el ambiente.

\- Estoy segura que, aunque no tuvieras hermanos, tenias mucha gente con la que divertirte.

\- Si...bueno, no me gusta mirar mucho al pasado. A veces pienso que es algo que me gustaría olvidar. "

\- ¿Me dejarían verla ahora?

Mientras Hiro era conducido por Ruto en los pasillos pensó en como había manejado la conversación. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad excepto por un pequeño detalle que había jurado nunca relevar, uno que, con Kyoko viva, solo conocían dos personas ahora.

Su patrón, ciertamente, le había ordenado escapar con los sirvientes, pero también le había ordenado proteger el legado de los Mogami. Uno que solo la familia Mogami y el conocían, la razón por la que habían muerto. Protegiendo hasta el final la misión que había recibido su familia hace cientos de años.

Esperaba que Kyoko no lo hubiera contado a nadie, y ya puestos, que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del poder que ella tenía dentro.

 **N/A**

 **Siento que lo suba tantas veces tan tarde por la noche el miércoles, pero como es mi día largo de clases normalmente sera por esta hora la subida del miércoles. Espero que te de respuestas mutemuia XDDDD, he añadido bastante información del pasado de Kyoko.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	34. ¿Monstruo?

¿Estaría alucinando?

¿Sería tal vez un fantasma que habia venido a rondarla?

El miedo a la esperanza era demasiado aterrador para vivirlo de nuevo. Toda su fe en aquella palabra se había ido viendo a su marido en la carcel, creyendo firmemente que una situación así no podría destruirle, no lo dañaria. Esperenzada...

Se había equivocado.

Y no quería, jamas, volver a repetir tal equivocación, una que dañara a su corazón.

-No puede ser...- llevó sus manos a su rostro - Esto es una locura... no puedes ser real...

\- Ju...señora Hizu...

-¡No! ¡No puedes ser real! ¡¿Has venido a encabezar mis desgracias?! - La furia estaba en su mirada al descubrirla - ¡Fuera! ¡Vete de una vez!

Los gritos alertaron a los dos hombres del costado, que, al estar curando las heridas del anciano, no habian dado cuenta de la situación.

Al oir las ofensas que lanzaba la señora Hizuri, Liam se dispuso a intervenir hasta que fue parado por Cole. Este le dio una mirada que no dejaba dudas.

Frustrado, volvio a la tarea de curar las heridas mientras oia cuidadosamente la conversación. Entendia que Julie estuviera dolida por la ausencia repentina de su marido, pero no perdonaria ninguna ofensa concreta a su sobrina.

Kyoko fue dañada por cada palabra que le dirigía la señora Hizuri. Estaba claro que no estaba nada contenta por verla como Kuon, bueno...suponía, pues este tampoco le había dicho nada...

Fue automatico la acción de bajar la cabeza y aceptar esa especia de regaño a su presencia, toda su vida se podría resumir con aquella escena.

 _No toda su vida._

Una voz en su pecho empezó a hablar. Asustandola a primeras, ¿Esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos?. Un flash sobre su pelea en el puerto con esos hombres cruzó su mente, uno con ella defendiendo a Hiro-san de la muerte, otro de cuando intentó ayudar a su padre en el abordaje del barco...

 _¿Que diría Victoria sama? ¿Ella agacharia la cabeza?_

Ella no era como su maestra, defendiendo a capa y espada sus ideas aún delante de un capitan corsario.

 _¿Estas segura?_

\- ¡Marchate! - seguía diciendo Julie, ciegamente, solo queriendo deshacerse de aquella visión.

\- No - contestó ella con el mentón en alto, la mirada más seria que podia esbozar, y firmeza en su voz - No me iré.

\- ¿..Que...- desconcertada, empezó a balbucear - ...como... que..

-El maestro necesita atención urgente en sus heridas - siguió diciendo Kyoko - tendrá que aguantar mi presencia pues no me movere de su lado.

Hablaba. No era un sueño, no era un fantasma ¿Estaría perdiendo el sentido?

-¿Ky..kyoko? - Usando sus manos para acercarse, se dirigió a Kyoko - ¡Oh! ¡Oh dios mio! - la cogió por los hombros - ¡¿En verdad eres Kyoko?!

Los ojos verdosos de la señora Hizuri la pusieron repentinamente incomoda, ¿Querría engañarla para retomar el papel que antes había desempeñado? Ya no parecía enfadada, y sus dedos temblorosos le preocuparon por su intensidad.

-¡Responde! - clamó Julie impaciente.

-Es suficiente señora Hizuri - dijo Liam, apartando las manos de Julie sobre Kyoko - esta poniendo nerviosa a mi sobrina.

-¿Sobrina? Entonces...

-Soy Kyoko - respondió ella - Ha sido un largo tiempo señora Hizuri - dio una ligera inclinación.

-...eres tu... en verdad..., el destino es muy cruel... - susurro para si misma, pensando en su marido, en lo que su muerte le había arrebatado.

\- Siento la invasión de la habitación pero el maestro esta demasiado herido, intentare no causar ninguna molestia a usted o al señor Hizuri.

¿Señor Hizuri?¿Kyoko no sabía lo que había sucedido? Al intentar preguntar sintió una presion en el aire, una llamada silenciosa que venia del mismo Cole.

 _No digas nada_ , parecía estar diciendo. Desconcertada, Julie opto por seguir la orden, los Graham no daban instrucciones sin una razón.

Sin bajar la cabeza, Kyoko mantuvo aun su mirada en Julie, esperando una respuesta ante sus palabras.

-Siento interrumpir- dijo el maestro - Pero un monstruo se esta acercando a esta habitación.

Habían podido parar su hemorragia, pero la perdida de sangre le había quitado casi todas sus fuerzas. La presencia de energía era tan oscura y retorcida que incluso así de debil la había podido sentir.

-¿Monstruo? - pregunto Cole, levantandose de su asiento al lado del maestro.

-Es la unica definición que se me viene a la mente - miró a los dos Graham - La persona que esta acercandose ahora mismo no es alguien contra quien podais luchar, su energia es tan potente y oscura que no me extrañaria que estuviera loco.

-Liam - ordenó con una silaba Cole a posicionarse para atacar.

-¿No lo creeras en serio? Nadie puede detectar esa "energia", seguro que nos vio usar nuestras habilidades y se lo esta inventando todo.

-¿Apostarías todo por ese razonamiento? - señalo aceradamente - Preparate.

A mala gana Liam aumento sus sentidos y poso su mano en la culata de su pistola. Mientras el se situó en la parte izquierda de la puerta Cole estaba al otro extremo.

Kyoko, acostumbrada a los abordajes, rapido y sin entrar en panico, llevó a Julie y ella misma agachadas detras de las camas. Escondidas cerca de Cole, pero no tan cerca como para estar en peligro.

Todos miraron a la puerta, esperando un estallido o algún movimiento poderoso que mostrara a tal personaje. Solo uno se mantenía sereno, analizando los flujos de tal energia el maestro esperaba encontrar algún punto debil, pero se iba extrañando de momento.

Las ondas que desprendía aquel ser eran extrañamente pocas y sosegadas, la concentrada energia oscura apenas se movia, no tenia sentido. Toda "oscuridad" era inquieta y erratica, entonces ...¿Que le sucedia a aquella bola potente de "oscuridad"?

La puerta se comenzó a abrir.

El arma de Liam fue desenfundada, la daga de Cole fue empuñada y Kyoko intentó calmar su respiración.

Todos estaban preparados.

Hasta que Ruto apareció tras la puerta.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el mayordomo al verlos en posicion tan defensiva.

-¿Solo eres tu Ruto? - dijo Cole cautelosamente mientras cambiaba su posición - ¿Viene alguien mas contigo?

-Ese sería yo - anuncio Hiro mientras surgio de detras de Ruto.

-¡Hiro-san! - gritó Kyoko al verlo, saliendo de su escondite y corriendo hacía el.

\- Kyoko espera - intento detenerla Cole al no conocer al hombre.

-No pasa nada, el no tiene ninguna energia - confirmo el maestro, confundido pues el aun sentia la bola oscura miy cerca de ellos.

-Te dije que se lo estaba inventando - guardo su pistola Liam - extrañamente ese monstruo ha desaparecido ¿no?

Concentrado en buscar a aquel ser afiló sus sentidos. Sondeando con sus pocas fuerzas hasta que un agudo dolor atraveso su cabeza.

Levantó su cabeza, dolida, hasta poder ver la puerta aun abierta. Sin querer, habia tocado ese monstruo demasiado cerca.

Dos muchachos pasaron a paso rapido repentinamente en su angulo de visión. Apenas se podían ver por las personas que tapaban la entrada pero fue suficiente.

Había visto al monstruo.


	35. Nuevos Miembros

Los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Ninguno dio muestras de recular, con los pies plantados a tierra y tensos como cuerdas se desafiaron con la mirada.

\- El agotamiento abra alterado mis percepciones - dijo el maestro a Cole, que aun seguia en posicion de combate- La energia ha desaparecido... ese hombre no tiene ninguna relación con nuestros "dones".

-¡Es mi amigo papá! - agregó Kyoko, zafandose del agarre que Cole tenia sobre ella y poniendose delante de Hiro - No lo puedes lastimar.

El despliegue de proteccion al extraño no le gusto mucho, queriendo aclarar el malentendido se dirigió a Ruto solo para descubrir que ya no estaba a su lado.

Buscandolo, lo vio poner a un hombre muy malherido en una de las camillas desocupadas. Un hombre muy familiar...

-¡Jason! - exclamó cuando reconoció a uno de los hombres de Chase- ¿Que ha pasado? - volvio a mirar a Hiro, furioso - ¿Usted ha tenido algo que ver?

\- Llamelo defensa propia - se encogio de hombros - fueron ellos los que me buscaron primero.

\- ¡Papá! - grito Kyoko, cuando vio como se acercaba con una intención nada inocente.

\- Creo que estamos con los nervios muy arriba, por una falsedad tonta, para pensar racionalmente - intervino Liam entre los dos, dando mal mirada al maestro - No hay ningún peligro Cole, Ruto no lo habria traido aquí si ese fuera el caso.

-Tu amigo tiene razón - añadio Hiro - No estoy buscando problemas, solo me he acercado a visitar a Kyoko.

\- Hiro-san...me alegro de que este bien... - diji Kyoko con ojos lagrimosos.

A mala gana Cole aceptó al extraño, en parte por que no podia negarse a Kyoko y tampoco podia estar en guardia siempre, se limitaria a observarlo hasta que aquel sentimiento molesto en el pecho desapareciera.

Julie, aún detras de la cama, seguía algo conmocionada por tantos acontecimientos. Despues de buscarla casi ya un año Kyoko aparece, un hombre extraño se presenta con un herido, que no es mas ni menos que uno de los hombres del inmutable Chase.

Su mente, aun asi, analizó y asimiló la situacion tan extraña en que estaba. La agudesa mental era uno de los grandes requisitos para sobrevivir en la corte y saber controlarla, Julie era brillante en tal aspecto.

Pero, por mucho que destacara en eso, no podia hacer nada si no poseia información.

Ese seria su objetivo, comenzando por Jason.

Al otro extremo de la habitación el maestro se aislo de todos los presentes, habia negado al final la existencia de tal cosa pero...estaba seguro que no se equivocaba. Aun lo sentia en el edificio, latente y calmado, como si estuviera dormido.

Al parecer su camino errante se había acabado...tendría que avisar a los demas "maestros" y ello conllevaba dar su localización. Tendria que conformarse con los cinco años que había conseguido...

-Me gustaria hablar con Kyoko a solas - la mirada de Cole distaba de estar de acuerdo con la idea - Juro que no la dañare de ninguna manera.

-Los juramentos no valen nada si la persona es un desconocido.

-Vamos, vamos, los vigilare de lejos asi que imagino que no habra inconveniente - señalo Liam - ire con ellos a otra habitación, mientras, puedes ponerte al día con Lory, seguro que el sabrá algo de nuestro invitado.

Disgustado, vio como los tres marchaban por la puerta. El molesto sentimiento se agravó cuando Kyoko le sonrió alegremente al desconocido.

Tan centrado estaba en aquel hecho que no se fijo en la sonrisa picara de Liam.

-Si vas donde Lory te acompaño - le dijo Julie despues de que los tres se fueran - No eres el unico que quiere resolver ciertas dudas.

Un asentimiento seco dio la confirmación, y pronto los dos ya se encontraron en el umbral del despacho.

-No estaria mal tener nuevo talento a mi disposición - decía Lory cuando entraron - Si esa es tu decisión, no veo mal que te unas a nosotros tras tu preparación.

-Gracias jefe - respondió el muchacho.

-¿Kuon? - llamó Julie, vacilante, creyendo saber que estaba pasando pero negandose a aceptarlo - Deberias estar descansando... sera mejor que...

-¿No eres demasiado joven para ser parte de la red de espionaje? - dijo Cole, poniendo voz a los temores de Julie.

\- Por esa misma razon sera tu aprendiz

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, ¡Kuon como aprendiz! ¡Y de Cole! Si este se enterara de los sentimientos de kuon...XD**

 **Sobre la oscuridad, para mi es algo que no se puede sanar, que forma parte de uno mismo y eso lo vereis en como trato el tema. Bien, para los mas detallistas: pelo blanco, capaz de sondear "energia" y muy a su bola, es el personaje del maestro que tambien podriamos llamarlo ...;)**

 **¡Gracias por comentar siempre mutemuia y Paula ga to! y ¡Gracias por leer a todos los que esteis leyendo esto!**


	36. Obstaculos

**Corrección de este capitulo por las palabras mezcladas e incoherencia de frases.**

-No - dijo Julie con voz seria - No voy a permitir que Kuon arriesgue su vida como si no valiera nada.

Rick gimió interiormente, aquí se presentaba el mayor obstáculo de Kuon para la meta que tenía en mente

-Julie ...- intentó hablar Lory

\- ¡No te llevarás a mi hijo! - exclamó con ojos furiosos.

\- Estáis en una situación complicada señora Hizuri ..., lo más seguro es que los Hizuris desaparezcan un tiempo hasta que las masas olviden el rencor infundado - intentó razonar Rick.

\- Me niego a que lo lleves a sitios aun más peligrosos.

-Voy a ir - anunció Kuon - es algo que tengo que hacer por papá y por nosotros. Atraparé a quien está detrás de esto.

-Kuon ..., piensalo bien, no arriesgues tu vida por una venganza, por el honor o por tu orgullo. Hay cosas que merecen más la pena que dedicarte a las que se desvanecen en nada.

-No permitiré que un hombre como Kuu Hizuri sea recordado con el peor crimen que se pueda cometer, no dejaré que nadie vuelva a amenazar más a mis seres queridos.

\- Creo que estáis olvidando mi desición en todo esto - habló repentinamente Cole - Por que me niego absolutamente a tener un aprendiz.

\- Lo que faltaba ... - murmuró Rick al oír a su tío.

\- Tiene que ganar experiencia en muchos ámbitos - indicó Lory - Estará bien que comienze por tu tutela.

\- Me niego a tener que cuidar de un niño, con los abordajes y los ataques no sobreviviría ni un mes.

\- Te has arreglado bastante bien con Kyoko, no veo cual es la diferencia - Lory observó con gracia la furia de Cole, seguramente el hombre pensaba que no sabía la razón verdadera de su enfado - Además, es una orden.

-¡No se irá a ningún sitio! - cogiendo la mano de Kuon, Julie lo arrastro fuera del despacho.

Ninguno de los tres se alteró ante la salida de Julie.

-¿Tambien quieres meterter en esto, Rick? - Preguntó Cole a su sobrino. No quería verle involucrado en tal cosa, había prometido a su hermano y Lydia cuidar del muchacho.

-Estoy algo ocupado con un misterio a medias que me gustaría resolver - dijo, recordando a la extraña familia que había sido atacada por los asaltantes - Tampoco me entusiasma la idea de tener que obedecer a este excentrico jefe - Lory esbozo una sonrisa al oirle - Tengo que ir a buscar a Kuon, así que me retiro .

Al salir Rick el ambiente se volvio tenso.

El enojo de Cole se incrementó considerablemente al pensar que tendría que soportar al chico en su barco. Sus rubios cabellos le habían indicado que había sido el quien había abrazado a Kyoko, imaginar que tendría que llevarlo con el ...y tan cerca de Kyoko...

Cole se dirigió a Lory con el semblante serio.

-¿Alguna orden más que cumplir? - la ira reprimida se notaba en cada palabra - Por que si no es así me gustaría hablar del extraño hombre que se ha llevado a mi hija - Por ahora se tendría que centrar en el presente.

\- Es su pasado, Cole, no puedes apartarla de eso - respondió Victoria, quien acababa de entrar. Había salido casi detras de Hiro en busca de Cole sabiendo su vena protectora. Al final no había servido de nada esperarlo en la entrada.

Cole se sorprendió ante su repentina aparición.

\- En verdad señorita, es muy buena en ocultar su presencia. Nos vendría bien tal habilidad en nuestras filas.

-No me interesa nada el espionaje entre naciones, sin ofender.

-¿Victoria?

-Es una novedad tomarte por sorpresa Graham

Cole se alivió al verla ya recuperada. La tez palida ahora se veia sonrosada, sus ojos vidriosos estaban enfocados y certeros en su persona, tomo como buena señal que estuviera lo suficientemente sana como para volver a ser arisca con el.

Aquella terrible fiebre que había sufrido lo dejo bastante asustado, no mejoró nada la situación la molestia constante del que decía ser su hermano. Hostigandolo hasta la extenuación e impidiendo ferozmente que se quedara a solas con ella.

-Hoy ha sido un día bastante agitado - declaró Lory con los hombros tensos y la voz enronquecida por la cantidad de whisky que había estado tomando, primero solo y luego a la llegada de Hiro - Es mejor retirarse a descansar.

-No me ire de aquí hasta saber ...

Victoria se compadeció de Lory Takarada. La sobrecarga de información que había tenido aquel día, junto con los sentimientos encontrados por la muerte de un amigo, uno muy cercano y querido según había dicho la señora Hizuri ... Merecía más que nadie un descanso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Takarada - mencionó Victoria dramaticamente- Creo que estoy empezando a tener un horrible dolor de cabeza ...- Se llevó la mano a las sienes, esperando tapar su rostro a fin de que no viera su mentira.

Cole se encontró dividido.

Conocía a fondo el bajo y rico tono de su voz, grabado en su memoria como gritos de júbilo y enfado, risas y secretos ... El temblor que ahora notaba era la confirmación de lo que la misma Victoria llevaba en el rostro.

Era una pesima mentirosa. Aún así, el temor a un regreso de la enfermedad le obligó a no descartar tan rapido sus palabras. El hombre estaba siendo vigilado por Liam, no seria un peligro en este instante.

Sin decir nada en ningún momento, se dirigió a Victoria, la alzó, y la llevo en su espalda hacía la puerta. Con los gritos y las quejas de ella acompañandolo desde que vio su intención.

Y así quedó Lory solo en el despacho.

Uno pensaría que se derrumbaría ahora que nadie le observaba. Prontó llegaria uno de sus mejores agentes echando humo, tendría que vigilar a estos dos muchachos hasta que ganaran la experiencia suficiente para no meterse en líos, tenía que encontrar a esa misteriosa institutriz que era capaz de parar una distribución en masa de cárteles ...

Y tenía que resolver el problema del juicio de Kuu. Pues sabía que había sido manipulado.

Cualquiera habria bajado la cabeza, cerrado los ojos y recostado en el escritorio.

-Trae mi sello oficial, Ruto - sacó un fajo de papel del cajón a su lado - Necesitare más tinta también. Cuando llegué Chase hazle esperar en el salón y manda alguien a avisarme. No quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo - cuando Ruto se estaba volviendo, Lory agregó - Eso incluye tu "despiste" al permitir entrar a la señorita Reth.

Ruto no dijo nada, solo se marchó.

La tarde pasó lenta para todos. Entre la discusión de Victoria y Cole para que la dejara salir de la enfermería, o que al menos no se quedara vigilandola todo el tiempo, el inútil intento de Kuon por hacer ver a su madre que irse era el mejor plan, la angustiada Kyoko que cavilaba el modo de decirle a su padre que no podría quedarse por su promesa al maestro ...

Los problemas de cada uno de ellos los volvieron conscientes del tiempo que pasaba, sabiendo que tenían que enfrentarlos muy pronto.

Al caer la noche sucedieron tres cosas importantes. Lory había acabado su venganza en el plano diplomático, viendo el fajo de papeles y cartas que pronto serían la ruina de un hombre. El maestro, ya recuperado, decidió hablar con Hiro quien portaba el simbolo de su antigua orden en su brazo, ya no tenia sentido ignorarlo.

Chase había llegado.

 **N / A**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Siento** **no haber tenido publicado el sábado, espero poder hacerlo aún con estos pequeños contratiempos** . **Lo digo sobre todo por la paciencia que teneis al esperar los capítulos.**

 **¡Mutemuia se ha adelantado bastante! XD, ha acertado bastante excepto por el hecho de que era el maestro, un este paso me adivinara todo el argumento.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar a Asuna-san, Paula ga a y Mutemuia! Me alegro de que el tiempo suficiente para tenerme paciencia. XD**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	37. Momentos de debilidad

La extravagante mansión que se presentaba delante de ella le volvió a sacar la sonrisa de siempre. Aun mirandola cien vecez no podía evitar reaccionar como si fuera la primera vez.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Miss Wood? - dijo el cochero al verle el temblor de sus hombros.

-Si, por supuesto Henry - habló, calmando la risa que bullia dentro suyo - Sera mejor que vuelvas con tu mujer, estoy segura que el señor Takarada me podrá prestar un coche más tarde - Este asintió, dudoso, antes de irse.

Sin esperar la llegada de ningún sirviente que anunciara su presencia, avanzó con pasos firmes hacia la escalera, siendo detenida por el sonido de cristales rotos.

-¡¿Donde esta?! - grito un hombre semidesnudo por el torso - ¡¿Donde esta ese hijo d-

-¡Ejem! - interrumpio Jelly antes de que acabara - Es bueno verle señor Carson.

-¿Jelly? ¿Donde está Lory? El debe saber donde esta ese cabrón - dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Chase - le habló Jelly con una sonrisa y voz suave, provocando escalofrios por todo el cuerpo del hombre - Calmate y quedato quieto, Lory no atenderá a nadie.

\- ¡Me vera a mí! ¡He estado encerrado durante todo el día por su maldito encargo!

\- Eh~, no deberías hablar de tal manera con una dama...- dijo dulcemente - Ya lo he dicho, Lory no recibirá a nadie - sus ojos se volvieron frios - Si no quieres que todo Londres hable a tus espaldas de algunos asuntos intimos te sugiero que me hagas caso.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?- la mofa se notó en seguida en su tono - ¿Que puedes saber tú sobre mi?

\- La taberna del gallo rojo - el rostro de Chase estaba congelado - Si, veo que lo recuerdas.

Ignorandole siguió su camino hacia el despacho de Lory, en donde lo encontró sumergido en la escritura de lo que parecían ser cartas. Ojeroso y palido, seguramente ni siquiera había comido o pensado en comer.

\- Necesitas un descanso Darling.

-Jelly - levantó la vista a ella - ¿No te has encontrado con Ruto por el camino?

\- Me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para salirse de mi camino - Lo abrazó por detras - Ahora, me gustaría que esa cabeza se recostara en una almohada y dejara de trabajar un rato.

-Ah...- dejando la pluma a un lado, la abrazó por la cintura. Sintiendose cada vez mejor al oler su fragancia y notar su suavidad, el cansanció abandonando su cuerpo poco a poco - Creo que me gustaría recostarme en otro sitio más ..comodo

\- ¿Es así? Entonces tendras que comer bastante para que acceda a ser usada como un mero cojín - Lory sonrío al oirla, notando que su persona salía del modo automatico en el que había estado.

\- Gracias por venir Jelly...

-Siempre - contestó, sin comentar las lagrimas que mojaban su vestido, o el agarre doloroso y apretado que le estaba dando. Habían heridas que eran mejor sanarlas sin abrirlas.

Encerrados estaban ellos dos en el despacho, siendo custodiados por Ruto en la puerta. Había estado esperando la llegada de Miss Woods toda la tarde.

Unos pasillos más alla Cole vigilaba a una Victoria malhumorada y enfadada. Había sido receptor desde quejas hasta insultos, no moviendose de allí a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Eres el ser más terco que he conocido! - El no respondió - A diferencia de ese muchacho - señaló a Jared, bastante magullado por Hiro- Yo estoy perfectamente.

-Aun no sabemos que causó ese desmayo, podría volver en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Estoy bien! - harta de la vigilancia a la que estaba sometida, se lo jugó todo a su ultima carta - Si tanto quieres saber la razón de mi desmayo te lo diré con la condición de que lo mantengas en secreto.

-¿Secreto?

-Exacto, es algo demasiado vergonzoso asi que prefiero que nadie lo sepa - si hubiera estado en su mano jamás contaría su odio hacia los sacerdotes...

Cole pensó en todas las posibilidades. ¿Algo que causara verguenza y desmayos? No tenia sentido, a veces la logica de las mujeres era tan...espera un momento...mujeres, desmayos...¡Oh dios mio! ella... podría estar ...

Sus ojos cayeron directamente a su estomago plano. Si era cierto..., había sido recientemente.

\- Yo...- comenzó a decir

-¡No! - la interrumpió, no queriendo imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre.

-¿Cole?

-Tengo...,tengo que tomar un poco de aire - huyó de la habitación.

Victoria vio su partida desconcertada, el rostro de el, normalmente serio, había parecido desesperado.

\- Al menos conseguí que se fuera - dijo para si misma.

Se levantó rapidamente de la cama en la que la habían obligado a estar, deseando que Cole se tomara su tiempo. Cuando ya estaba escapando de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de ir en la dirección contraria que el había tomado, no se fijo para nada en la cama vacía del extremo de la habitación.

La cama del maestro estaba vacía.

Ajena a todo los hechos, Kyoko seguía dandole vueltas a la mejor manera de decirle a su padre que tenía que marcharse.

No podía quedarse. Sabía que no podía quedarse.Ver el rostro de todos ellos, volver a oír sus voces y sus expresiones. Lo había necesitado tanto al punto de llorar por las noches, no se arrepentía de su decisión aunque se tuvieran que separar de nuevo.

Seguramente su padre no lo vería de la misma manera.

Intentando evitarlo había acompañado rápidamente a Hiro-san fuera. Se alegraba de encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo, no entendía el enojo de su padre, Hiro-san jamas le haría daño. Le había salvado la vida.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte kyoko-chan, ¿Has estado bien? ¿Alguien... - empezó a decir mientras se alejaban un poco de su tío una vez en la habitación.

\- Nadie me ha reconocido, no he mencionado nunca mi familia como me dijo - vio como los hombros de Hiro-san bajaban del puro alivio - ¿Lydia-san esta bien?

\- Por lo que sé no deberías preocuparte por ella - añadió para si mismo - creo que sería al revés...

-¿Eh?

\- No es nada, más bien, tengo algo importante que preguntarte - vio a Liam de reojo, había intentado alejarse lo suficiente para que no los oyera - Kyoko-chan, sé que sonara extraño pero...¿Has ...¿Alguna vez...bueno..,notado como...voces que te hablarán?

Ella se quedó callada, tenía el impulso de negarlo, de afirmar que no estaba loca como aquellas otras personas que afirmaban tal cosa, pero no podía. Había notado esa presencia como el humo que le susurraba al oído y le envolvía la mente dejándola aturdida, ignorarla no servía de nada y recordarla le producía escalofríos.

\- ¿P-Por que lo pregunta? - intentó ocultar sus manos temblorosas detrás de su espalda - ¿Eso es imposible no?

\- Si, claro - había obtenido su respuesta - pero si algo te llegara a molestar me lo dirías ¿verdad? Me mantendré en contacto contigo en todo momento así que prométeme eso.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien entonces..., te agradecería mucho que me dijeras por que los Graham parecen odiarme... - dijo con una sonrisa torcida señalando a un Liam que limpiaba su espada.

\- Es una historia bastante rara, cuando nos separamos... - Mientras ella charlaba sobre como una prostituta la había encontrado y llevado a su burdel, su escapada del hombre peligroso, la llegada a una casa de nobles donde había hecho dos amigos... Hiro se sintió algo culpable de no haber podido protegerla de todos los malos eventos, aun así, cuando hablo de los Graham y su tiempo con ellos se alegro de que alguien hubiera estado cuidándola - Veo que has tenido muchas aventuras.

\- ¡Si!

Parecía estar bien, esperaba que el poder que tenía dentro de ella no le quitara esa sonrisa. Habían sido muchos los Mogamis que se habían vuelto locos, dominados por las voces que decían oír. Solo muy pocos lograron vencerlo y controlarlo, enseñando a su descendencia que no era una locura a tratar como los médicos afirmaban, sino un poder tan abrumador que podía romper la cordura de cualquiera. Los métodos de control eran pasados de generación en generación por si alguno de ellos lo padecía en el futuro. Kyoko tenía solo tres años cuando dio muestra de ello, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin ningún caso que algunas de las enseñanzas se habían perdido, el señor había estado algo preocupado cuando su hija se salía de los esquemas que le habían enseñado.

Viendo su alegría mientras relataba historias del barco, de su enseñanza en la espada, las bromas de su tío...se preguntaba quien le enseñaría ahora, el señor Mogami era el único que conocía los métodos de control y ahora ya no estaba.

\- Kyoko-chan - le interrumpió el - tengo un regalo para ti.

\- No tiene que molestarse Hiro-san - dijo algo preocupada - le debo mi vida, no podría aceptar más de lo que ya me ha dado.

\- Es algo que te pertenece Kyoko-chan - abriendo su pequeña mano, poso un anillo de plata en ella - Tu padre me lo dio para ti, es algo que ha estado en tu familia desde hace años.

\- ¿Otou-san? - Kyoko intentó evocar el recuerdo de su padre biológico, no podía recordar su rostro, apenas recordaba su voz - Creo...que no me lo merezco.

-¿Que? - nunca había esperado tal respuesta.

\- No puedo recordarle - la culpa irradiaba de ella - que clase de hija soy si no puedo recordarle ...

\- Kyoko-chan... eras demasiado pequeña para recordarlo, no es culpa tuya - vio que sus palabras no le llegaban - Seguramente le recuerdas más de lo que crees.

\- No puedo ver su rostro - apretó el anillo de su mano - solo veo un rastro de barba y cabello castaño...

-No es a lo que me refería para nada - el rostro de Kyoko seguía fruncido por la culpa, como si no le escuchara y siguiera culpándose - ¿Por que te gustan tanto las hadas Kyoko-chan? - la pregunta tan fuera de lugar la desconcertó considerablemente.

\- ¡Tienen magia poderosa aunque sean pequeñas, pueden volar por los cielos y viven en secreto de los humanos como un reino secreto! - la mente de Kyoko volaba en la imaginación mientras más hablaba de sus queridas hadas.

\- jajajajaja, si tienes razón - Kyoko se avergonzó ante su risa - Pero, ¿sabes quien fue la persona que te mostró el mundo de las hadas ?

-Victoria-sama me ha estado enseñando...

-No, Kyoko-chan ¿Quien te hablo por primera vez de ellas? - Kyoko reflexiono la pregunta, no recordaba exactamente cuando había descubierto su existencia, desde que podía recordar siempre las había conocido. Muchas veces leyó libros sobre ellas y sus poderes pero siempre buscando información no descubriendolas por primera vez...¿Quien fue?

 _"- Pequeñas y ligeras como hojas se acercaron al humano dormido. Rociándolo con su brillo dorado para aligerar su tristeza._

 _\- ¿ Brito dohado?_

 _\- Si, Kyoko, las hadas vuelan dejando un polvo muy brilloso - explicaba el hombre con gestos que hacía con las manos, haciendo reír a la pequeña._

 _-¡ Hatas! - exclamaba al intentar atrapar su mano, la cual agitaba simulando ser un ser volador. "_

\- Creo que has recordado algo - los ojos de Kyoko se vieron brillosos y abiertos.

\- Otou-san...

\- Mogami-san te leía muchos cuentos desde que naciste, aún recuerdo la risa de tu madre al verlo leer a un niño de tan solo dos semanas - el recuerdo le evoco una triste sonrisa.

\- Okaa-san - el sonido de una risa alegre le invadió la mente, sin rostro, pero con un timbre claro.

-La persona que eres ahora, todo de ti, es un recuerdo claro de tus padres Kyoko-chan - las mejillas rojas debieron haberle dado una advertencia, pero los recuerdos también le inundaron la mente haciéndole olvidar donde estaba en la actualidad.

El placaje que recibió le devolvió al presente de una forma bastante ruda. Liam Graham le miraba con una clara amenaza en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su sobrina, intentado tranquilizarla.

\- E-Estoy bien tío - intentó decirle Kyoko, limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos - Hiro-san no ha hecho nada...

Reticente, la dejo ir sin dejar de mirar a Hiro. Claramente culpándolo de las lagrimas que ella había limpiado.

-Hiro-san - llamó Kyoko su atención - Lo cuidare bien, muchas gracias - apretó con sus dos manos el anillo que le había dado.

La reliquia familiar estaba por fin con su verdadero propietario.

\- Espero que no lo pierdas - contestó con una sonrisa.

 **N/A**

 **Bien, ese ha sido un capítulo bastante largo. La verdad es que ya lo tenía hecho y listo para publicar a las 14 pm pero decidí hacerlo un poco más largo...creo que me he pasado**... **XD**

 **A paula ga to, publique dos veces el capitulo anterior por errores que hubó en el orden de las palabras** **, me alegro de que no llegaras a ver el estropicio anterior, estaba bastante malogrado.**

 **¡El** **poder de Kyoko ya se esta revelando** **! Es hereditario, ya casi completamos todo el cuadro de la historia de Kyoko Asuna-san, el poder, como te lo podras imaginar tiene que ver con los esbirros del anime. Ay como amo esos mini demonios**

 **Toda persona deberia tener alguien que le apoyara con estos asunto y así no caerles toda la situación encima, rompiendolos. Mutemuia tiene razon en lo del tiempo del lloro, incluso el sabelotodo Lory debería tener su momento.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar Asuna-san, Mutemuia y Paula gato!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	38. ¿Mentiras?

-¿Estás seguro que eso es todo? - preguntó Julie al herido postrado en cama.

-¡Se lo juro! La orden era "invitar" al señor Hiro lo antes posible, no sé nada sobre las actividades de los Graham - habló rapidamente sin dejar de observar el papel que Julie tenía entre sus manos.

-Bien, un trato es un trato - acercandose a la chimenea de la habitación, tiró el arrugado papel de sus manos - Espero que te recuperes Jason - se despidió amablemente.

-M-Muchas gracias señora Hizuri - respondio Jason, aliviado de ver eliminado una mancha de su pasado que no agradaria a su jefe odiador de mentiras.

Julie Hizuri estaba bastante satisfecha con lo que había conseguido. Primero abordando a Cole en el pasillo y luego interrogando al herido Jason. Saber el punto de presión de cada uno le había facilitado mucho las cosas.

Si tan solo pudiera tener ese punto de presión en el extraño que parecía conocer a Kyoko, tendría todo el cuadro completo.

Le preocupaba el período de un año que parecía haber estado desaparecida de todos, incluidos los Graham, ¿Como había estado sobreviviendo ella sola en tierra desconocida?¿Alguien la habría ayudado?

Buscando al escurridizo Kuon, quien se había escapado, por todas las habitaciones de la inmensa casa se volvio a preguntar sobre la vida de Kyoko. Su primera reunion no había sido un reencuentro muy favorable..., aun asi deseaba volver a encontrarsela. Esta vez sabía que no era un doloroso recuerdo de su mente, la vida le daba un regalo al mismo tiempo en que le era arrebatado otro.

\- Oh Kuu - susurro ella, parandose antes de abrir su siguiente habitación a inspeccionar, el dolor sordo de su ida seguía fresco en su alma - Espero que la puedas ver desde allí arriba.

Pasó el dorso de su mano por la lagrima escapada, no queriendo llorar, selló los sentimientos que burbujeaban dentro suyo.

-¿Donde habrá ido este muchacho? - habló mientras recorría la mirada por todo el extenso pasillo - En verdad, los chicos de ahora solo piensan en locas aventuras.

La deprimente realidad seguía alli, presente como una losa en su pecho, pero tambien estaba el futuro de su hijo. El hijo que tanto Kuu como ella querían sobre todas las cosas.

-Cuando le ponga la mano encima tendra suerte si le dejo salir una vez al mes - decía al continuar su inspección.

La escena que encontró tras la puerta no era la tipica habitacion extravagante de diferentes colores que había estado viendo. Ni la cama gigante con remaches de plata, ni el suelo de terracota, ni el leon disecado se gano la atención de Julie.

Por que veia sorprendida a Kyoko.

Hiro vio rapidamente la incomodidad que Kyoko sentía al estar presente aquella mujer. La hubiera ayudado a salir de aquella habitación si no fuera por que tambien noto la contención que la mujer tenía sobre si misma. En sus ojos vio su deseo de acercarse a la niña, aunque no sabía como.

\- Me gustaría hablar en privado contigo - le dijo a Liam.

\- Puedes decirmelo perfectamente aquí.

\- Me gustaria algo de privacidad al hablar de este tema.

La insistencia que tenía le llamó la atención, aunque no quería dejar a su sobrina sola, no podía ignorar un asunto que parecía importante.

\- De acuerdo - Al pasar los dos por el costado de Julie, esta se sorprendió ante las palabras susurradas en su oido por Liam.

La puerta se cerró detras de ellos.

\- Kyoko...

\- Me puedo ir si gusta, solo soy una invitada después de todo - dijo nerviosa

-No, Kyoko, espera, hemos empezado mal

\- Yo no diría eso - respondió - ya sabía de antemano que tal vez no le gustaría verme, no es nada malo que haya dicho lo que pensara - Solo había sido un juguete, desechado, tirado, sin ningún valor ya para ellos.

 _"No te quieren aquí"_

 _"No les gusta que estes aquí"_

 _"Se han cansado de tí, solo quieren que te vayas"_

Otra vez las voces...

-Oh Kyoko... no puedes pensar eso de verdad - El aura que irradiaba puso en alerta a Julie ¿Que sucedía? - Lo que dije... no tiene importancia - las palabras de Liam sonaban en su cabeza, advirtiendole que callara sobre la muerte de Kuu - Te hemos estado buscando, todos, durante mucho tiempo...

-No mienta, no hace falta, no tengo intención de volver con ustedes así que puede parar - _"Te abandonaron"_

\- Mirame - ordenó, situandose delante de ella, dirigiendo su mirada con las manos. Aunque todo su instinto dijera que no se acercara - Pensabamos que estabas muerta...y aun así nos negabamos a creerlo por que te queriamos con nosotros, Kyoko. En nuestra casa, en nuestras vidas...cariño, te hemos extrañado tanto

-No, no, ustedes...ustedes solo se fueron - _"mentiras, mentiras" -_ se fueron _\- "¿Quieres seguir siendo un juguete?" -_ Me dejaron atras.

\- Kyoko...

-Lo siento señora Hizuri - dio un paso atras, alejandose de Julie - Tengo que buscar a mi padre.

Vió a la pequeña niña alejarse de ella con confusión. _Me dejaron atras_ había dicho, pero no lo comprendía, ¿Por que pensaba ella que la habían abandonado?

Al salir del cuarto Kyoko se quedó viendo a Hiro-san y su tio parados delante de la puerta. Por un momento pensó, avergonzada, que habían escuchado la conversación, pero lo descartó al verlos tan metidos en su propia comversación que ni la habían notado.

 _"Se merecen un castigo"_

Las voces seguían insistiendo en su cabeza, había dejado claro que su intención era olvidar, pero ellas no le escuchaban. El único metodo que conocía para liberarse de ellas era su padre.

Con su fuerte presencia y sus brazos alrededor de ella se sentía protegida, aislada, en ese lapso de tiempo las voces callaban.

Necesitaba a su padre.

 _"Dejanos salir"_

 _"Liberanos"_

Si tan solo supiera como hacerlo...no dudaria en desprenderse de tal cosa extraña.

 **N/A**

 **Los detalles no se te escapan mutemuia, y yo pensando en despistar el tema de la oscuridad de Kuon...**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	39. Loca

\- ¿Que estas intentando decir? - preguntó el, amenazante - Si te atreves a insultarla, sera mejor que te prepares.

\- Escuchame hasta el final Graham - advirtió Hiro - si ella te importa, escucharas lo que tengo que decir.

-Mi sobrina no esta loca, sus habilidades son algo que no comprenderías. La locura siempre es la excusa más comoda para los de tu clase.

\- ¿Mi clase?

-Los ignorantes

\- Nunca he dicho que este loca - las ganas de pelearse con este sujeto aumentaban peligrosamente - Tampoco lo pienso en lo más mínimo.

\- Cualquier acusación de oír voces en la cabeza...

-Entonces era cierto - dijo repentinamente el maestro, tomando por sorpresa a los dos hombres - Esa cosa esta viva.

-¡Tú! - exclamó Liam, ignoró el hecho de que hacía tan poco tiempo estaba casi al borde la muerte, después de todo, el tambien era portador de habilidad - Tengo mucho de lo que hablar contigo.

-No he venido a darte respuestas - rodó los ojos - sino a buscarlas - se giró a Hiro - ¿Puedo saber de donde obtuviste esa capa?

Receloso, el no supo que contestar. No queriendo olvidar el tema del que estaba hablando con Liam intentó ignorarlo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia - respondió con voz grave. Cualquiera se hubiera amedrentado.

\- No estoy de acuerdo - la daga que surgió bajo su manga era una clara amenaza.

\- Si lo haces, me darás la excusa perfecta para encerrarte - amenazó Liam, la mano puesta en la empuñadura de la pistola.

Hartó de toda la situación desvió el brazo del maestro hacía la izquierda, cogiendole fuertemente el cuello con el codo y lanzando la daga hacía la pistola, separandola del agarre de Liam.

-¿Que diablos? - perplejo, Liam se asombro de su rapidez, para ser alguien sin ningun poder al respecto.

\- No tengo asuntos contigo - gruño al maestro en su asfixia - No quiero pelearme contigo - dijo ahora a Liam.

-¿Aun cuando sé como solucionar el problema de las voces? - provocó el maestro con un hilo de voz - se ve que tu no tienes ninguna habilidad, por tanto, no conoces como solucionar ese problema ¿no?

\- Este tipo en verdad me desagrada... - habló Liam.

\- ¿Por que sé más que tú? - se burló el, aun en su situación.

\- Será mejor que no mientas - lo soltó Hiro.

\- Jamas - confirmó, mientras pasaba la mano por su cuello - El muchacho podrá vencer las voces con el tiempo, es cuestión de perseverancia y con algo de tiempo...

-¿Muchacho? - dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- No me direis que es una joven, por su tamaño y complexion que vi debe ser un muchacho, aunque el cabello rubio era algo largo...

-¿RUBIO?

Los tres se miraron extrañados entre ellos. El maestro no entendia la sorpresa de aquellos dos, la unica presencia con el poder de manifestarse era aquella tan retorcida que había vislumbrado. Concretamente, la que parecia llevar aquel joven.

¿Era posible que hubiera otra entidad así en esta mansion? Necesitaba conseguir la informacion que parecia tener aquel hombre llamado Hiro e irse de una vez con Kyoko.

-¿De quien estas hablando? - El no sabia como responder ¿Era buena idea avisarles? Aunque aquella cosa estuviera dormida seguia siendo peligrosa...

\- ¿Donde esta el dueño de la capa? - dijo, evadiendo el tema.

El agarre de Hiro volvio a demostrar su velocidad.

\- Escucha - Hiro apreto el agarre de su hombro - Me vas a decir exactamente todo lo que sepas sobre esas voces, comenzando por quien te referias antes.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos a otro lugar - instigo Liam, dando por supuesto su presencia en aquel interrogatorio.

Hiro estuvo de acuerdo con el aunque no lo dijera. No le importaba la presencia de Liam ni niguna otra cosa ahora que estaba tan cerca de encontrar una solucion para el problema de Kyoko.

El maestro aguantó aquella fuerza de demonio del extraño. Arrastrandolo a traves del pasillo con clara impaciencia, no se resistió, el tambien queria terminar aquel asunto e irse de allí.

Aquella capa solo le demostraba que su orden estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Los tres recorrieron el largo pasillo a pasos rapidos sin ninguna queja. Liam tambien se mostraba ansioso, desde su encuentro en el bosque hasta ahora había querido confirmar la verdad de las palabras de aquel "maestro". Eran ciertas las observaciones que habia hecho sobre como utilizaban su energia el y su hermano pero...¿Eso significaba que lo que habia dicho sobre mejorar aun más su habilidad era cierto?

Si fuera verdad entonces grandes posibilidades se abrirían ante el, nuevas tacticas con nuecos movimientos, ¿Un control mejor sobre su habilidad habia dicho?

Pero eso vendria después de interrogarle sobre su sobrina. La familia era lo primero.

A diferencia del expectante Liam, Cole se encontraba agotado despues de haber sido abordado por Julie. Para una mujer quien se suponia que no le habia visto en años, conocia demasiado bien sus relaciones personales.

"Demasiado bien diria yo"

El trance de malos pensamientos en el que había estado cuando lo encontró, solo le había facilitado su objetivo.

Ahondando e insistiendo, no tuvo la energia para poder replicar o evitar sus preguntas, solo la ignoraba. La amenaza de usar informacion contra el no había sido nada alarmante.

Hasta que mostro el tipo de informacion que conocía.

Solo había estado en la misma habitacion de Victoria un par de horas como mucho...su capacidad de indagar le asustaba.

 _"Seguro que sabe quien es el bastardo que ha estado con ella"_

El pensamiento le volvio a hundir. Retornandolo a aquel circulo vicioso de imagenes que no deseaba ver ni pensar.

Sin ser consciente, su mano tanteo el bolsillo derecho. En el momento que lo notó, apartó aquella mano traidora, delatadora de su deseo interno.

No sabia si su intención era sufrir, martirizarse o castigarse, pero sin poder evitarlo rebusco en aquel bolsillo, hasta encontrar la pequeña pieza de oro.

No muy opulento, ni muy simple. Asi lo había escogido.

El anillo que llevaba cargando desde hace ya años.

 **N/A**

 **Siento haber estado casi tres semanas desaparecida, los examenes han sido tan continuos que en verdad no me ha dado tiempo de nada, ni de dormir... y menos de avisar. (dogeza,** **dogeza)**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **PD : En caso de que vuelva a ser examenes tan continuos intentare avisar con antelación.**


	40. Papá o Kuon

Se había perdido

Tan apurada estaba en buscar a su padre que no había pensado mucho en el camino que tenía que tomar, y más distraída aun con las voces molestándola ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado vagando sin ningún rumbo?

" _Ni siquiera he visto a nadie del servicio"_

Su situación no parecía nada favorable.

" _Cuando entre en este lugar había un jardín enorme"_

Tal vez si lograba encontrarlo podría empezar desde ahí, recordaba algunos objetos bastantes extraños del camino que Victoria-sama luego le había enseñado. Fácilmente se podrían usar como señales para llegar aquel gran estudio, seguro alguien de allí le indicaría la ubicación de su padre.

Decidida ya sobre su proceder se dio cuenta de lo básico.

" _¿Cómo llego al jardín?"_

El piar de un pájaro la despejo de su dilema

¡La ventana!

Corriendo a los grandes vitrales intento empinarse lo mejor posible, su altura jugaba muy en contra para tales cosas, lo único que pudo observar fueron los arboles y no mucho más, nada parecido a un jardín cuidado.

" _Vamos…."_

La postura ya comenzaba a cansarla cuando logró vislumbrar, a penas, una fuente antes de soltarse del alfeizar de la ventana. Solo tenía que caminar más adelante y girar cuando fuera posible hacía aquella dirección. Parecía bastante sencillo.

Pasado un rato, observó, a unos diez pasos más allá, un desvió a la dirección deseada.

-No podrás escapar de ella por mucho tiempo

-Si no me alejo ahora es capaz de encadenarme a una pared

-En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a ella con tu decisión tomada

\- Lo sé…

La voz de Kuon y Rick provenía del pasillo que debía tomar, pero la inseguridad respecto a ellos no le dejaba salir de su escondite. Había decidido ignorarlos, olvidarlos, pero desde que se los encontró solo hacía todo lo contrario. Su discusión con la señora Hizuri, y el a-a-abrazo que se había dado con Kuon, su rostro se calentaba con el pensamiento de lo que sucedió en el jardín.

-Sé cuál es mi problema Rick, no necesito que me lo estés recalcando tantas veces - Hastiado intentó desviar la conversación – Además, ¿Qué eran esos extraños reclamos que hacías al jefe?

\- Nada importante – no creía que hubiera razón para que kuon supiera las raras habilidades de sus tíos.

" _\- Olvídate de sus raros poderes por un momento, ¿Siguen siendo tus tíos no? Ni monstruos ni fenómenos, respeta su silencio por ahora, es una petición personal"_

Las palabras de Lory no habían despejado las incógnitas, ni aclarado aquella tarde de eventos extraños, pero si le había hecho recordar que tal vez tuvieran una razón de peso para callar…, o eso había dado a entender Lory.

-Más importante ¿Crees que Kyoko siga aquí?- dijo Rick, haciendo saltar a Kyoko, unos metros más allá.

-Creo haber oído el nombre de Cole cuando una mujer llamada Victoría se la llevó

-Tiene sentido, Lory dijo que estuvo viviendo con mi tío al poco de desaparecer.

¿Rick era un Graham? ¿Era familia de su padre? ¿Aún así podría ignorarlo? En tal caso su padre le pediría que se llevara bien con el ¿no? como había hecho cuando vino la sustituta de Victoria-sama, entonces tendría que hacer una excepción con Rick. Pero Rick era bastante apegado a Kuon….¿No había forma de alejarse de los Hizuris?

" _Tan solo deberías…"_

-Cállense - dijo, harta de las voces, pero al momento arrepentida. La mirada de Kuon y Rick estaban posados en ella, abiertos de par en par.

-Yo…esto…no era hacía vosotros…- Con la vergüenza llegando a su punto límite hizo lo que su instinto le ordenó.

Huyó.

-¡Kyoko! - dijeron los dos a la vez, saliendo de la sorpresa al verla correr - ¡Espera!

Los dos muchachos no podían creer la velocidad a la que Kyoko estaba corriendo, las largas piernas que poseían no les estaban ayudando a ganar terreno, su pequeño cuerpo parecía dejarlos atrás incluso.

-¡Kyoko! - gritó Kuon esta vez.

Ella giró rápidamente a la derecha, y aunque ellos la siguieron de inmediato, la perdieron al ver delante de ellos dos pasillos de direcciones contrarias. El tiempo no se podía perder, sin parar, se dividieron eligiendo cada uno un camino.

Kyoko, por su parte, no paraba de correr sin mirar atrás. Con los ojos cerrados siguió corriendo, hasta notar un golpe y caer hacía atrás.

-Lo siento mucho, no estaba mirando - empezó a disculparse sin mirar a la persona.

-¿Kyoko?

-¡Papá! ¡Por fin te encuentro! - saltó a sus brazos con una sonrisa al reconocerlo, dejando indefenso al pobre Cole - Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Las palabras de Kyoko llenaron el pecho de Cole, el cual no pudo evitar abrazarla. Aun seguía teniendo a su hija a pesar de todas las cosas. Eso tendría que ser suficiente.

-¡Kyoko! ¡Por fin te alcanzo!

\- ¿Rick? - la apariencia de su sobrino no parecía muy buena.

Sin querer mirarlo, Kyoko escondió su rostro en el hombro de Cole, este no entendió su reacción pero al instante se puso de su lado, dándole una mala mirada a Rick, quien estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Kyoko? - preguntó Rick, sin saber que decir al verla actuar de esa manera.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija Rick?

-N-No, el no ha hecho nada papá - defendió Kyoko, saliendo de su refugio.

-¿Papá? - los ojos de Rick vieron a Cole, dudosos - ¿Papá?

-Papá - confirmó Cole, con una sonrisa.

\- Kyoko solo quiero hablar contigo – dijo el, ignorando la extraña relación que tenían Kyoko y su tío - Te he echado de menos.

-Manos fuera Ricky – la vena paterna de Cole saltó ante el tono cariñoso que usó – si ella no quiere hablar contigo entonces no hablará contigo.

\- Vamos Kyoko … - siguió el, ignorando a su tío - ¿No vas a hablarle a tu Nii-san? - Ella no respondió.

\- Rick… - habló Cole, amenazante.

\- ¿Tampoco me hablaras a mi? – preguntó Kuon, que al no encontrar a Kyoko decidió reunirse con Rick, encontrando esta escena – ¿Aun cuando hemos hecho algo más que hablar?

Al instante ella se sonrojo fuertemente. La manera en que lo había dicho había sonado tan….indecente ¡Kuon se había convertido en un granuja! ¡Y no podía negar nada pues en realidad habían hecho algo más que hablar!

-Entonces tu eres el que toco a mi preciosa hija eh… - el recuerdo del interrogatorio a Victoria seguía fresco en su mente - Justo contigo quería yo hablar.

-¿P-Papa? - dijo Kyoko, confundida, al notar como su padre la dejaba en el suelo y se acercaba a Kuon -¿Qué estas..?

-Solo quiero charlar con el - la tranquilizó Cole, enviando una mirada dura a Rick para que no interfiriera - Una simple charla - al poner su mano en el hombro de Kuon notó un calambrazo que le hizo apartarla por reflejo. Extrañado, volvió a poner la mano encima de su hombro sintiendo el calambrazo aún más fuerte que antes.

-¡Para! – empujó Kyoko a su padre – El no me hizo nada malo.

" _¿Segura?"_

" _¿Estás segura?"_

" _Otra vez su juguete"_

" _Nosotras te enseñaremos Kyoko"_

" _Solo déjanos guiarte"_

Llevando sus manos a la cabeza, se acuclillo, intentando bloquear aquellas cosas que intentaban gobernarla, con poco éxito pues se hallaba débil ante los numerosos ataques que había tenido ese día.

Cole ya había pasado episodios parecidos con Kyoko antes. Varias veces comentaba dolores de cabeza sin importancia que ella podía manejar, pero las pocas veces en que había lucido tan dolorida, con lágrimas en los ojos y arrodillada habían sido en las muertes de algunos marineros.

-Papá… - gimoteó ella.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer por ella : abrió sus brazos a los cuales ella fue corriendo.

Pero esta vez fue distinto.

El pecho en donde aterrizo no fue el de su padre, tan seguro y cálido.

Cole no sintió el cuerpecillo de Kyoko en su abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? - Kyoko miraba sorprendida a Kuon, quien la había atrapado en medio de su camino a Cole - Hay que llevarte a un medico.

Kyoko se sintió extraña al ser sujetada por Kuon. Su cuerpo no era tan grande como el de su padre, los músculos también eran distintos, su mentón rozaba su coronilla y su timbre de voz no era tan grave. Aun así, de alguna forma, la calidez de su cuerpo la comenzó a envolver, y lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el cabello rubio, ondeante y mágico, y no el cabello castaño de su padre a lo cual siempre se había acostumbrado.

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Capitulo 40! no creí llegar a tanto XD XD XD**

 **Bueno aquí vemos un intento algo fallido de Cole por protegerla mutemuia, ay los celos paternos …XD XD Me siento algo mal por arrebatarle a Kyoko en su último momento….**

 **Pronto Kyoko sabra la muerte de Kuu Asuna-san ( siento no haberte respondido antes ^-^ ) aunque en este explico pq lo estaba retrasando y la gente ocultando.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	41. Energia

-¿Estas totalmente seguro? - El maestro no terminaba de creerselo - Ya sabía que era algo especial pero nunca percibí ninguna energia de ella.

-Ha sido un legado en su familia desde hace mucho - contestó Hiro, asimilando el nombre que aquel tipo le había dado. Hizuri.

-¿Es peligroso? - Saber que Kyoko tenía seres en su interior no le gustaba. Su sobrina había aguantado aquellas cosas mucho tiempo al parecer - ¿No existe alguna forma de expulsarlos?

\- Ninguna que la mantenga a salvo, lo que ella posee dentro no es como la energia que nosotros tenemos. Aquellas cosas estan tan arraigadas en su cuerpo que cualquier intento de separarlas dañara a la niña.

-Explicate mejor - gruño Hiro.

\- La gente que posee habilidades...

-¿Habilidades?

-Supongo que comenzaré por el principio... - se dirigió a Liam - Es tu turno amigo, a menos que quieras verme desplomarme por cansancio.

La mirada que Liam retornó dejo claro lo que pensaba de su manera de llamarle. Aun asi, sujeto el mango de su pistola, y, sin dejar de mirar a Hiro, empezó a correr por la habitación...si eso podía llamarse correr.

Su velocidad era tal que parecía teletransportarse de un sitio para otro cuando se le podía llegar a ver. Claro que, el paraba a proposito en tales lugares, si no dejaba de correr Hiro jamas podría haberlo visto, simplemente hubiera notado una brisa pero nunca una persona.

Una vez parado por completo Hiro solo se le quedó mirando. No con mueca de sorpresa, ni con incredulidad, solo estoico como una estatua.

-Ya veo - contestó a la pregunta sin pronunciar que Liam le había hecho con los ojos « _¿Ahora lo entiendes?»_

-Ese es solo uno de los muchos que hay por el mundo - habló el maestro - Y todos son originados por la misma fuente : La energía.

-¿Energía?

-Todo ser humano tiene energia en su cuerpo. Mujer, niño, hombre, anciano, todos tienen energia en el cuerpo que los hacen moverse, que los hacen tener vida.

\- No veo que la gente, en general, este haciendo tales trucos - añadió Hiro.

\- Por que tenemos dos cosas en la que nos diferenciamos - Se acercó a Liam - Lo primero es eso - dijo señalando la pistolera de Liam - ¿Me la prestas? -preguntó.

-Como no - respondió el, con tono sardónico mientras se la tendía - Espero que esto nos llevé a alguna parte.

\- Paciencia - enseñó la pistola a Hiro - Esto, es nuestro disparador. Usa nuestra energia para activar la habilidad que lleva dentro. En este caso, sería la velocidad.

\- Sigue siendo accesible para todo el mundo. Si cualquier persona tiene energia y son capaces de activar aquellas cosas entonces, ¿Por que no se han descubierto ya estos trucos que provocan?

\- Esa es la segunda cosa en que nos diferenciamos. La cantidad de energia que se necesita para activar nuestros disparadores es...demasiada. Una persona normal no puede activarlas, pero, como en todo, hay excepciones. Esos serian los que producen energía en cantidades enormes.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver esto con Kyoko? - pregunto Liam, no olvidando el problema de su sobrina.

\- Bien, como he dicho antes todos obtienen la habilidad de la misma fuente, por tanto nuestro origen es el mismo ¿Te puedes imaginar que pasaría si la misma energia choca contra ella misma? Por naturaleza, se repelen. Hay un choque en algún lado que no vemos, pero sentimos. Cuando llegué aquí, dejé que la mia propia se esparciera, que se expandiera por toda esta casa para saber si habían mas como yo.

\- Entonces en el bosque...

\- Exacto. Sentí tu presencia y la de tu hermano en el momento en que llegasteis. En esta casa he notado a tres más aparte de ti, y uno de ellos es aquel muchacho que he mencionado

-¿Hablas de Hizuri?

\- No me importa su nombre, cuando nuestras energías chocaron...fue...extraño. El sentimiento suele ser una pequeña presión en el pecho, algo nimio, ni siquiera parecido a un golpe. Pero esa vez..., sentí como si estuviera luchando conmigo - el recuerdo de aquella cosa arrasando su cuerpo vino a su mente - Nunca me había pasado, parecía un monstruo que no paraba de atacarme.

-Has mencionado que habían tres más - dijo Hiro - ¿Es Kyoko uno de ellos?

\- No, en el plano de energia ella es como todos los demás, pero... aquellas voces que mencionaste...solo las puedo relacionar con un caso bastante especial. Que la misma energia de nuestros cuerpos empiece a tomar consciencia.

\- ¿Es siquiera eso posible ? - dijo Liam condescendiente.

\- Te recuerdo que es la energia quien nos hace tener vida, no es descabellado pensarlo si es por esa lógica.

\- ¿Eso es lo que le está sucediendo a Kyoko? - intervino Hiro

\- No lo veo posible, no sobresale en ese aspecto, lo que ella lleva dentro es parte de su naturaleza, en caso contrario lo hubiera percibido, aun así, podemos intentar tratarlo de la misma manera. Aunque no prometo que funcione.

-Cualquier metodo es aceptable por ahora. El señor Mogami no dejó ninguna instruccion que pudiera seguir en este problema.

\- Has dicho que era algo que venía de su familia ¿no? - recordó el maestro, pensativo.

\- Los metodos de control solo eran sabidos por los Mogami. Kyoko es la única que queda ahora.

\- Me encargaré en lo que pueda sobre este asunto cuando la este entrenando.

-¡¿Que tú qué?! - exclamó Liam.

-Kyoko es mi aprendiz ahora, esa fue la condición para traerla a Londres. Y hablando de condiciones, creo que ahora puedes darme tu respuesta sobre el sujeto que te dio aquella capa - dijo a Hiro.

\- Esta muerto, ¿Te es suficiente?

-¿Quien?

\- Un pobre viajero quien quería deshacerse de ella. Llegó a mi pueblo buscando refugio y lo acogí, me regalo su capa como agradecimiento y a la mañana siguiente en que se puso de camino lo asaltaron dejandolo muerto.

-Señores - Ruto sorprendió a los tres cuando lo vieron parado, al lado de la puerta de la habitación en donde habían entrado - La cena esta servida. No es admisible su ausencia segun palabras de la señorita Woods.

\- Yo me ire marchando ya. He terminado lo que tenía que hacer aquí - comentó Hiro.

-Lo siento, la señorita Woods exige la asistencia de todos los invitados - Ruto se interpuso en su camino a la puerta.

-Bien - aceptó la invitación a regañadientes, cansado de los acontecimientos e información - necesito tener unas palabras contigoa solas por cierto - dijo al maestro, recordando pedirle la ubicación de Kyoko en el futuro.

La mirada de Ruto estaba sobre Liam, indicandole que el tampoco podría librarse de la cena. Caminó resignado hacía el comedor, sabiendo de lo que Jelly era capaz. El pensamiento revelador que tuvo fue inesperado.

Cole y el, con el chico Hizuri eran tres personas. Aquel tipo había dicho cuatro. ¿Quien era el cuarto?


	42. Conmigo

Los invitados se miraban entre ellos, dejando en plano secundario la opípara comida del centro.

Chase se preguntó vagamente cuales serian las causas de tales miradas furtivas entre ellos. Jamás había visto a Cole Graham lanzar una mirada tan fulminante sobre un chiquillo, tal vez si con algún enemigo durante batallas de vida o muerte, pero nunca contra un joven que apenas le llegaría al hombro.

Dio un gran sorbo de cerveza mientras pasaba su mirada a Liam Graham. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las raras actitudes suyas, sus maneras prepotentes de algunas veces y sus burlas habituales, aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse que diablos le habría pasado para que estuviera moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro. Aquel movimiento ya le estaba empezando a inquietar.

Hambriento por el viaje, Chase no perdonó nada de su platillo. Las chuletas de cerdo fueron rapidamente atacadas y la guarnición apenas sobrevivió unos escasos 15 minutos. Notó en falta a su usual compañero de mesa, el unico capaz de igualar su ritmo y sobrepasarlo.

En su linea de trabajo era normal la muerte de algunos compañeros, nunca se estaba libre de aquella maldición. Cada uno de ellos conocía la cruz que llevaba encima, pudiendo morir en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Tener amigos se volvia una debilidad al poco tiempo.

Los Graham, kuu y el habían pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo del tiempo. Sobreviviendo a las muertes de muchos compañeros. Era ironico que Hizuri hubiera vivido más que el unico Graham que había rechazado la tradición familiar.

En su tercer plato sintió la mirada de alguien sobre el. Solo hizo falta un breve vistazo para confirmar su sospecha. Julie no había parado mucho rato a mirarlo pero el lo había notado.

 _Maldición, intenté no sobresalir esta vez._

El pesar que tuvo al dejar a medias su tercer plato fue enorme. El hambre no se le había calmado para nada, pero no queria ahondar la tristeza de Julie al recordarle a su marido.

 _Esta va por ti Kuu._

Dando mas tragos de cerveza, esperando calmar el hambre a base de líquido, volvió a dar un breve vistazo a Julie. Su mirada de enojo por poco le hizo atragantarse.

¿Que había hecho Kuon para que su madre estuviera tan enojada?

-Disculpenme - dijo Victoria, cubriendo su boca con la mano - Me encuentro algo indispuesta, con su permiso, me retiro.

La mirada de Cole siguio la figura de Victoria en su retirada, detenidamente. Los gustos de su compañero habían cambiado mucho en estos años, comparada con Lisa, esta mujer parecia ser su opuesto.

\- Yo tambien me encuentro algo indispuesto - dijo Cole con la intención de seguir a Victoria.

-Si te preocupa Kyoko no tienes por qué - comentó Jelly - La he dejado descansando en el gran cuarto rosa con una sirvienta al lado, nos avisaran tan pronto despierte.

\- Iremos a hacerle compañia - declaró Kuon junto con Rick, el desmayo de Kyoko parecia grave, aunque Cole Graham aseguró que solo necesitaba descanso el estaba preocupado. Además, si podia escapar de la mirada acusadora de su madre aún mejor.

Chase sonrió ante la mueca de Cole.

-¡Graham! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! - exclamó Hiro mientras entraba al comedor con el maestro detrás.

Ante tal escena, Kuon y Rick aprovecharon para salir del comedor. Antes de que Jelly les dijera algo, Julie se levantó para ir detras de ellos.

Lory dio una mirada burlesca a Jelly.

 _«Esto se te ha ido de las manos, querida Jelly»_

\- ¿Que sucede? - respondió Cole a Hiro. Resignado cuando vio a los dos chicos desaparecer tras la puerta.

\- Estoy hablando con el otro Graham

-Cualquier cosa referente a mi familia pasa por mi - eran las palabras de un cabeza de familia, Hiro las pudo reconocer.

-¿Eres..

-¡Bastardo! - Hiro fue derribado al instante de oir esas palabras - ¡Creias que te habías librado de mi en aquel lugar ¿no?!

-¡Chase!

-¡No te metas en esto Graham!

-Señor Carson - dijo una voz dura como el granito - Espero que recuerde lo que hablamos.

-Jelly...- gruñó

\- Bien caballeros, como veo que esta cena parece haber llegado a su fin les dejaremos para que hablen. Le enseñare su habitación señor Carson.

-No necesito...

-Tambien le enseñare donde esta nuestro querido Jason, se encuentra bien cuidado, se lo aseguro.

Ante la mención de su subordinado, Chase no siguio protestanto. Despidiendose de Hiro con un _Maldición_ por lo bajo, se apartó de el para seguir a Jelly.

-¿Vamos Darling? - dijo a Lory.

-Detras de ti.

Solos en el gran comedor, Hiro se levantó.

-Di lo que tengas que decir - comenzó Cole - Parece que no eres muy bien recibido aquí - La palabra _Vete_ no se dijo pero fue claramente oida en aquella frase.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que Kyoko va a volver a las colonias? - Esas palabras fueron seguidas por el silencio de Cole.

\- Kyoko se queda aquí - dijo finalmente.

\- No va a ser posible - Contestó el maestro - Es de gran importancia que ella entrene conmigo, y yo no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en Londres.

\- He dicho que se queda - replicó, serio.

\- Cole, la verdad es que deberiamos hablar de esto, hay algunas cosas... - intervino Liam.

\- No hay discusión sobre este tema. No la he recuperado para que ahora la vuelva a perder.

\- Me temo que eso es imposible - contestó el maestro - Para empezar, no la llegaste a recuperar realmente - siguió diciendo mientras mostraba su brazo derecho que hasta entonces había estado oculto bajo la capa.

El brazo estaba desangrandose.

\- ¿Que esta sucediendo?

\- Mi disparador en verdad absorve una locura cuando son grandes distancias, atravesamos un mar entero, es normal que afecte a mi salud - suspiró - Es necesario marcharnos antes de que la energia residual de mi disparador se desvanezca, no volveré a ser capaz de viajar a tan gran distancia de nuevo. Desde el principio, este viaje mio y de Kyoko tenia un final de regreso.

-Ella se queda - insistió Cole.

\- Como he dicho antes - volvió a intentar intervenir Liam - hay algunas cosas que deberías saber de Kyoko. Para empezar, ella puede...

-Oigo voces en mi cabeza - declaró Kyoko, quien venia acompañada de Kuon y Rick.

 **N/A**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	43. Despedidas y promesas

Lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos, fue la agradable ligereza que notó en su cabeza. La extraña sensación era fantástica, casi como si tuviera el pleno control sobre sus pensamientos. Como si nunca hubieran existido aquellas voces.

-¿Señorita Kyoko? – preguntó una persona a su lado, no la reconoció, pero por sus ropas supo que era una sirvienta - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Yo… - nunca se acostumbraría a ser tratada de tal manera formal - si, solo algo mareada…¿Dónde..?

-El señor Graham la trajo aquí hace poco - contestó - dejo la orden de que se reuniera con el cuándo se despertara.

-Ya veo – se bajó de la cama, dispuesta a buscar a su padre otra vez – ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

\- Deben seguir en el comedor, pero dejo claro que….

Sin perder ningún momento se encaminó hacia allí tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo. Al verla, la sirvienta se dispuso a detenerla, recordando las palabras/ordenes de Cole Graham sobre que estuviera en cama por lo menos unas cuantas horas. Mas no llegó muy lejos, al instante se detuvo al ver su determinación, dudando si debía pararla, pues sabía instintivamente que necesitaría usar la fuerza.

Ese momento de duda fue suficiente para Kyoko, saliendo de la habitación mientras pensaba en como llegar al comedor. Había notado la intención de la sirvienta así que preguntarle a ella estaba descartado. Su ensimismamiento le hizo chocar con otra persona. La situación era tan familiar, que alzó la cabeza ansiosamente, esperando encontrar a su padre como la última vez.

-¿Kyoko? - dijo Rick, dubitativo, al ver la cara de desilusión que tenía - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, es solo… - las palabras murieron al ver que Kuon acompañaba a Rick, recordaba perfectamente como se había dormido en sus brazos, y con tan solo recordar su primer encuentro en el jardín las mejillas se le calentaban de una manera que hasta ella lo notaba- Yo… tengo que irme,… mi padre.. - decía intentando evitar mirar directamente a Kuon - el comedor, necesito llegar al comedor - tomó la mano de Rick antes de volver a escapar de Kuon, necesitaría a alguien que la ayudara a encontrar aquel lugar. El tirón que sintió en su brazo no le permitió avanzar mucho.

\- Podemos ir juntos ¿no? – dijo Kuon, dedicándole una de sus primeras sonrisas falsas. La mano sobre su brazo le impedía a Kyoko seguir huyendo de él, y esta, lo único que quería en ese momento, era alejarse. La presión que Kuon ejercía sobre ella con esa sonrisa no dejaban que las palabras de negación surgieran de su boca.

Se suponía que esto no sería así. Había estado tan resuelta a alejarse de los Hizuris…. y ahora se estaba encontrando con ellos en cada instante, peor aún si recordaba lo primero que hizo al verse con Kuon por primera vez.

Ante su silencio, Kuon avanzo con ellos hacia el comedor. Se sentía irritado de notar como Kyoko deseaba alejarse de él, entendía que tal vez estuviera avergonzada e incómoda, ¡Pero ese no podía ser motivo suficiente para que huyera cada vez que le viera!

Rick solo se quedó callado, observándolos con curiosidad. Aunque no hubiera notado nada raro en la actitud de Kyoko hacia él, estaba absolutamente seguro de que se había envarado al observar a Kuon.

\- Kyoko se queda aquí - oyeron los tres al estar cerca del comedor.

\- No va a ser posible - Contestaba el maestro - Es de gran importancia que ella entrene conmigo, y yo no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en Londres.

" _Lo ha descubierto…"_

Kyoko se temía que esto sucediera. Había sabido desde el principio que tenía que contarle a su padre sobre su regreso, pero no pudo llegar a encontrar nunca un momento apropiado. Pronto se encontró siendo apretada en los costados por Kuon.

-¿Te vas? - susurro este, dolido por la noticia y porque ella no le dijera nada - ¿Pensabas irte así sin más? – El sentimiento en las palabras de Kuon desconcertó a Kyoko, haciéndola sentir culpable también, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

\- He dicho que se queda – replicaba Cole tras la puerta, haciendo que los chicos volvieran su atención al comedor.

\- Cole, la verdad es que deberíamos hablar de esto, hay algunas cosas... - intervino Liam.

\- No hay discusión sobre este tema. No la he recuperado para que ahora la vuelva a perder – Las palabras de su padre le llegaron al corazón.

\- Me temo que eso es imposible - contestó el maestro - Para empezar, no la llegaste a recuperar realmente - siguió diciendo mientras mostraba su brazo derecho que hasta entonces había estado oculto bajo la capa.

El brazo estaba desangrandose.

\- ¿Que esta sucediendo?

\- Mi disparador en verdad absorbe una locura cuando son grandes distancias, atravesamos un mar entero, es normal que afecte a mi salud - suspiró - Es necesario marcharnos antes de que la energía residual de mi disparador se desvanezca, no volveré a ser capaz de viajar a tan gran distancia de nuevo. Desde el principio, este viaje mío y de Kyoko tenía un final de regreso.

-Ella se queda - insistió Cole.

\- Como he dicho antes - volvió a intentar intervenir Liam - hay algunas cosas que deberías saber de Kyoko. Para empezar, ella puede...

Lo sabían, lo sabían. Su secreto estaba al descubierto, ¿Hiro-san había contado algo a su tío? Seguramente sí, y muy probable que fuera cuando ella los vio. El tono preocupado de su tío fue suficiente para saber por que insistía en tener que enviarla de regreso con el maestro sin ninguna reticencia como su padre. ¿Quién querría estar emparentado o ser cercano a una loca? En el mismo momento en que se lo dijera a su padre entonces perdería a su recién reencontrada familia. Su padre, no, Cole Graham, la rechazaría. Sufriría el mismo destino que con los Hizuris.

 _¿Qué es lo que tengo para no poder, simplemente, permanecer en una familia?_

Ya sentía las lagrimas picar sus ojos, pero se negaba a llorar. Había sufrido innumerables rechazos en el tiempo que había pasado con los Fuwas, incluidos también, los insultos que los capitanes de barco le prodigaban, este no sería diferente. Aislarse de la situación, solo tenía que concentrarse en eso.

Oiría las palabras que confirmarían su desconexión total con la familia Graham, y luego, sin ningún tipo de ataduras en Londres, se marcharía con el maestro. No renunciaría a su oportunidad de un barco, seguiría trabajando en ello, añoraba el mar y su estilo de vida. Tal vez Victoria-sama la podría acompañar.

Se mordió la lengua con todas sus fuerzas, intentando centrarse en el dolor para evitar la salida de sus lágrimas traidoras. No, ella se negaba a llorar.

" _¿Y porque simplemente esperar?"_

El susurro de aquella voz, por primera vez, no la molesto. En eso estaba de acuerdo, esperar para que le hicieran daño….si eso iba a pasar, bien podía empezar ella para acabarlo de una vez.

-Oigo voces en mi cabeza - declaró Kyoko, entrando al comedor ante la mirada de sorpresa de su tío – Ahora que lo sabéis no me queda nada más que deciros. Maestro, creo que ya es momento de que nos vayamos – comenzó a acercarse al maestro, ella sabía que el contacto físico era imprescindible para poder compartir el poder del usuario.

\- Te quedas – Cole la levantó en brazos, impidiéndole seguir caminando – Me da igual lo que suceda, no te vas a ir otra vez – _Cometí el error de dejar ir a alguien importante antes, ahora lo veo, no dejare que suceda otra vez._

-¿No me ha escuchado? – Kyoko pataleaba en su hombro, intentando liberarse – ¡Tengo cosas en mi cabeza!

\- Como si tuvieras piojos – El pie de ella conectó en su pecho – Maldición Kyoko…

Kuon ya estaba saltando a la refriega cuando dos manos le detuvieron. Rick era uno de ellos, pero la sorpresa se la llevo al ver a su madre ser la otra persona. Esta le miro con cara seria, indicándole que guardara silencio y se quedara quieto. Rick se mantuvo sosteniéndole el hombro, como una cadena que le impidiera moverse.

-¡Suélteme! ¿Es que acaso solo los ricos tienen permitido abandonar a las personas?

\- No te vas a ir a ningún lado jovencita – contestó Cole, ignorando sus confusas palabras y solo centrándose en mantenerla con el – Seré viejo y canoso cuando permita que te alejes a más de un paso de mi.

\- Esta será una larga charla…. - dijo Liam al verlos.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto – le contestó el maestro.

\- Entonces será mejor que lo saques de donde puedas – respondió Hiro hasta entonces callado.

Después de una larga persuasión para que ambos dejaran de pelear, tercos como eran, Liam tuvo que usar algo más que la persuasión para conseguirlo finalmente, la explicación sobre la situación de Kyoko fue dicha a Cole. La vergüenza de ella se notaba cada vez que hablaban sobre su rareza, sus manos se agitaban nerviosamente, y cuando descubrió que ni ellos sabían exactamente qué pasaba, aun con tanta información dada por el maestro, se sintió como un completo bicho raro.

-Sera mejor que por ahora este tipo se encargue – Hiro señaló al maestro – Si ella continua teniendo esas cosas sin controlar podrían causarle un tremendo daño.

\- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella – insistió Liam.

\- Entiendo – contestó Cole – Solo necesito un minuto con ella.

\- Espera, ya hemos desperdiciado… – sin hacerle caso, Cole sostuvo a Kyoko, y, con la otra mano, cogió su daga, utilizando su habilidad . Habían desaparecido de la vista de todos los que aún seguían en el salón. Nadie les podía ver ni escuchar, su presencia había desaparecido.

Excusas, excusas, y excusas pensaba ella mientras tanto. Kyoko se negaba a ver el lado lógico que ellos le presentaban. No querían una loca alrededor suyo, la enviarían lejos para no tratar con ella. Era rara, un bicho raro que nadie quería.

-Kyoko – la llamó Cole.

Ella no le contestó ni le miró. Se quedó viendo la puerta en donde se encontraban Kuon y los demás, no habían entrado en ningún momento. Seguro que se habían ido en cuanto escucharon sobre su rareza, asqueados de su naturaleza.

-Kyoko – volvió a llamar.

Esta vez ella se giró, esperando el rechazo en su rostro. Pero, en vez de eso, lo encontró rebuscando algo en su bolsillo.

-Tienes un gran desafío por delante – dijo, mientras seguía rebuscando en su bolsillo – No uno común ni sencillo, sino uno que intimidaría a cualquiera desde el principio – Ella oyó las palabras, palabras de despedida que seguramente fueran falsas – Pero no eres la única con un desafío a superar – aquello la desconcertó, y lo estuvo aun más, cuando lo que surgió de su bolsillo fue un anillo de compromiso.

\- Esta será nuestra promesa – le dijo él, poniéndolo en su palma – Te lo doy a ti por ahora, cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte tienes que devolvérmelo. Yo también me esforzare para que este anillo llegué a la persona correcta.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me lo da?

\- Es nuestra promesa de que nos volveremos a ver, Kyoko Graham – contestó con una sonrisa – Estoy seguro que muy pronto superaras a esas cosas, yo también me esforzaré en arreglar todo lo que he estropeado.

\- Este anillo… - quiso preguntar ella, pero sin atreverse por temor a presionarle demasiado. Cole le había dado probablemente uno de sus objetos más atesorados, ella mismo lo había visto cargar aquel anillo en todo momento, colgado de su pecho en varias batallas. El simple peso del objeto le hacía sentir un lazo entre ellos, así como lo había sentido con el de su padre biológico.

\- Si diablillo, es justo en quien estas pensando ¿Crees que aún tengo alguna oportunidad?

-Bueno…- la mirada de ella se torno evasiva.

\- Si, lo que temía. Supongo que tendré que esforzarme el doble – bajo la cabeza al pensar en el reto que supondría Victoria, sobre todo con el reciente descubrimiento que había hecho – Pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Usted, señorita, ha faltado a su palabra. Recuerdo perfectamente que prometiste llamarme papá.

\- ¡Cole! ¡Deja de esconderte!¡Este tipo no aguantara mucho más! – gritó Liam.

Ambos observaron con sorpresa, al maestro de rodillas. Durante su conversación, ellos no habían reparado en nadie más, Cole dejo ir la daga, mostrándose a los demás al mismo tiempo que Kyoko corría hacia el maestro.

-No es nada – decía el – solo un poco de efecto retardado, algo así como un calambre.

\- ¿Podrás viajar aún con eso? – preguntó Hiro

\- Seguro, así que, si nadie más nos interrumpe, podéis empezar a despediros.

-Creo que para eso nos falta alguien – Liam desapareció, para volver al momento con una Victoria muy enojada en sus brazos.

\- Liam Graham, será mejor que me expliques a que ha venido este secuestro.

-Siento interrumpir tu tiempo con tu pretendiente, pero esto es algo más importante – dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Pretendiente?! – grazno Cole, recibiendo una patada en la espinilla al instante por Hiro.

\- No fastidies esto – le dijo por lo bajo.

Las despedidas de todos dejaron a Kyoko un buen recuerdo que guardaría toda su vida. Los llantos de su tío, el abrazo entre lagrimas con Victoria-sama, una vez que esta tuvo la promesa de una explicación más adelante, la sensación de los brazos de su padre no queriéndola dejar ir, las quejas de su tío sobre acapararla solo para el….

Y entre todos esos adioses, se oyó el grito desesperado de un joven Kuon.

-¡Kyoko! – el brazo de Rick había quedado destrozado ante la repentina fuerza de Kuon. Julie se resigno ante la impulsividad de su hijo, deseando seguir su ejemplo, correr hacia esa pequeña y estrujarla en un abrazo.

Pero Kyoko, por alguna razón, parecía tenerle miedo. Y ella no quería estropear la despedida que estaba teniendo, aún había mucho tiempo por delante. Aunque su hijo no lo viera así.

-¡Espera Kyoko! – seguía diciendo Kuon, corriendo hasta ella.

La presencia de Kuon la alteró. Recordaba el tono de enojo que había tenido con ella cuando habían estado detrás de la puerta, la falsa sonrisa que le había dado… se esperaba alguna reacción parecida, y no el abrazo que acabó recibiendo por parte suya.

-Me alegra de que estes viva – le dijo al oído.

\- Tú…muchacho – empezó Cole, parándose detrás suyo – deberías soltar a mi hija, pronto

\- Estoy de acuerdo – añadió Liam.

Como el ritmo de separación era demasiado lento para Cole, este separo a la fuerza al muchacho de su hija. Queriendo lanzarlo lejos una vez lo tenía sujeto, pero con un rápido movimiento Kuon se zafó de Cole. Dejándole sorprendido.

-Se acabó el tiempo – anunció el maestro – He dado nuestra ubicación al asiático – señaló a Hiro – Agradecería que nadie más lo supiera, solo los que estamos aquí reunidos – cogió del brazo a Kyoko, tirándola hacia el – Una cena magnifica, señorita – añadió al último, mirando con atención la otra puerta del comedor.

-¡Espera! – intentó decir Kuon.

Fue demasiado tarde, ellos habían desaparecido.

 **N/A**

 **N/A**

 **Y con esto nos despedimos de Kyoko y el maestro por ahora :)**

 **Las hipótesis silenciosas no pueden acabar Asuna-san, las siento mentalmente dándome inspiración ;)**

 **Voy a pasar del coscorrón Paula Ga to, me alegra de que te interese lo suficiente la historia como para llegar al punto de violencia…, pero pasare de sentirla en mi gracias XD XD XD XD .**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, y gracias por comentar a Paula Ga To y Asuna-san.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	44. Lo siento

La histeria anticatólica se extendió por la población: los jueces y jurados de todo el país condenaron a supuestos conspiradores, y numerosos inocentes fueron ejecutados.

Posteriormente Lord Danby sería sometido a una moción de censura por la Cámara de los Comunes bajo la acusación de alta traición. Un castigo que nadie vería como tal en aquel momento, producto de una venganza satisfecha.

El caos estaba servido, pronto, las noticias viajaron distancias enormes que ni la misma imprenta llegaría a cubrir hasta al cabo de un tiempo. Rumores extraños surgían de las diversas historias que se contaran, nadie dejaba de lado el ahorcamiento de alguien tan famoso como Kuu Hizuri, y por esa misma razón la historia cambiaba. Se hablaba de hombres que desaparecían, magia negra que protegía a Hizuri, hechizos que encantaron a varios oficiales. Todo lo extraño y fantástico se arremolinó en aquel hecho.

La noticia no tardaría en llegar a Kyoko, era inevitable no enterarse de uno de los sucesos que marcaría a toda la población inglesa, convirtiéndose en leyenda urbana. Los Graham lo sabían muy bien.

No fue la única excusa que usaron, no, hubieron muchas más unidas a un gran discurso. Su partida tan rápida, la decisión de hacer una despedida más apropiada, poder estar con ella cuando se enterara sobre la muerte de un conocido, poder pasar con ella su cumpleaños tan próximo….la decisión de Victoria sobre ir a visitarla fue el motivo final para Cole. Había prometido a su hija esforzarse en recuperar aquella mujer ¿Cómo lo haría si no estaba en el mismo sitio que ella?

Zarparon.

Solamente Liam fue retenido en aquel viaje. Desde el puerto, con los brazos apretados a los costados, sin darle margen de maniobra para tan siquiera tocar su pistolera. Chase ni se inmutó ante sus quejas e insultos. El país los necesitaba.

No es que a Cole tampoco le fuera demasiado bien. En el largo viaje que les esperaba cada uno estaría en sus respectivos barcos. Excepto en las paradas para reponer alimentos, el no la vería más cerca de diez metros.

Se le añadía, para su fastidio, tener a bordo al muchacho. Lory fue inflexible en el asunto, por más que lo intentó no consiguió nada. Había estado asustado de ver a su sobrino con él al principio, al saber que estaba en tierra firme a salvo le serenaba en algo. No sería así cuando descubriera, al volver, los lugares en los que había estado.

Los dos barcos avanzaron con dificultad, las corrientes marinas habían cambiado, las complicaciones de ir contra corriente no tardarían en empezar. Ninguna queja se oía en el barco de Graham, todos conocían el destino.

La tripulación de Victoria tampoco hablaba a mala fe, debían su vida a su capitán. Cualquier deseo suyo, ellos intentarían cumplirlo. Incluso si este era el de ir contra el mismo mar, tampoco hablaron sobre su intimidante invitada. Un dama a simple vista, de alta categoría. Una extraña amistad para el capitán que siempre vestía en pantalones y camisas de lino, nunca la habían visto con un vestido y soltaba más insultos que ellos mismos.

-Tienes que verlo Victoria, es lo mejor que he visto en todo este viaje – decía Julie en el camarote de ella, la había encontrado revisando algunos papeles – Bien merece tomar un descanso.

Las dos salieron a la proa. La visión del cielo era demasiado hermosa, Julie tenía razón, esto merecía un descanso. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera, podría haber sido una hora, tal vez dos, Julie hacía mucho se rindió al frio nocturno. La visión del cielo, tan claro y repleto de estrellas como nunca antes había visto, la mantuvo sentada en la proa.

-Una noche preciosa – ella solo asintió como respuesta.

Los dos barcos avanzaron juntos, así como sus respectivos capitanes. Cole recordaba con apreciación sus recuerdos nocturnos, no muy lejos, Victoria intentaba olvidarlos. Ese sería el único momento en todo el viaje que intercambiarían palabras.

Tres meses después llegarían. El abrazo de todos los grumetes a una niña extrañaría a todos los del pueblo, creando varios rumores que circularían mucho tiempo.

Shou Fuwa se negó a sentir envidia del alto muchacho que se quedaría en su casa, junto al cuantioso grupo de personas. Más alto que el por bastantes centímetros, rasgos bien definidos. Su padre le había advertido que tenía que llevarse bien con aquel grupo, gran parte de su negocio estaba apoyado por Hizuri.

Su gran consuelo era ver como Kyoko escapaba de él a la mínima oportunidad. Saber que ella lo evitaba en todo momento, para después ir a entrenar junto con el sin ningún problema, le daba un sentimiento de superioridad delicioso.

Tan centrado solo en aquel asunto, Shotaro no se dio cuenta de que Kuon no era la única persona que evitaba.

El juego del ratón y el gato era protagonizado por los Hizuri y Kyoko. Y, aunque menos intensa, por Cole y Victoria.

El único momento en que ella aceptaría un abrazo de los Hizuris llegó muy pronto. La muerte de Kuu fue anunciada, y tal como Cole se esperaba, la penumbra cayó.

El ambiente, tan pesado como una losa, se amaino al salir Kyoko corriendo. Claro que todos los presentes quisieron ir tras ella, pero Cole fue firme contra ello. Iría solo. Shou y Kuon no pensaron lo mismo.

" No puedo llorar, los Hizuris ya no me importan"

Cole no dudó en donde ir. La playa era el sitio favorito de Kyoko y Victoria, no había duda.

Allí la encontró, encorvada y arrodillada. No hizo falta palabras. El abrazo que le dio por detrás la sorprendió, pero al instante lo reconoció. Tarde ya era cuando empezó a poner voz a sus lamentos, explicando la historia de una niña tonta y engañada, deseando no sentir nada por aquellos que la abandonaban.

La pelea de unos arbustos más allá no la interrumpió. Las recriminaciones de un muchacho Fuwa no se oyeron en la conversación, no tan privada, entre padre e hija.

-Así que fueron ellos – dijo Cole con un bajo gruñido. Kyoko lo reconoció al instante.

\- ¡Papá, no! Estoy bien, en serio – le forzó una sonrisa con los ojos aun rojos por las lagrimas.

\- Esta bien….

-¡Kyoko! – Cuatro horas, eso era lo único que Victoria iba a ceder en no ir a buscar Kyoko.

Cole no se sorprendió de su presencia, sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que viniera. Mientras ella tomaba a Kyoko en un abrazo, al igual que él había hecho, decidió aprovechar en observarla directamente. Era raro que no escapara, aun más que estuviera al lado suyo por voluntad propia.

-Estoy bien Victoria-sama – no se le escapó la mirada fija de Cole sobre su Victoria-sama.

\- Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Victoria sin más Kyo, ya no soy tu institutriz.

\- Usted siempre será mi institutriz.

\- Yo también lo creo – añadió Cole

Victoria observó a Cole cuando dijo esas palabras. El tono suave y amable la sorprendió, había estado todo el tiempo de su visita evitándolo como la peste, sería normal que estuviera enfadado.

-Y-Yo, me he olvidado de hablar algo importante con el maestro – su excusa sonó poco creíble a esas horas de la noche – Esss-s muy importante así que…tengo que marcharme, no hace falta que me acompañéis. Deberíais quedaros,…para…para ver ¿la noche? – sin decir más huyo, esperando haber ayudado a su padre.

Victoria lo vio inquisitivamente.

-¿A que ha venido eso?

\- Lo hace con buena intención.

\- Me refiero a ti Cole Graham, no habrás dado una idea equivocada a Kyoko ¿no?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- No pierdas el tiempo con cosas inútiles Graham - se levantó para marcharse - Es tonto revivir el pasado.

El camino de regreso fue confuso para Kyoko. No le importaban los Hizuris ¿verdad?

 _¿Por qué deberían importarnos?_

 _¿Vas a olvidar todo?_

 _¿Perdonarles todo?_

 _Si no sabes que hacer, déjanos guiarte._

 _Te enseñaremos que debes sentir._

Las voces ya no le asustaban. El maestro había sido claro, ella y las voces eran una persona sola. Las voces eran como un brazo más, uno que ella podía controlar. Aquellas voces eran la defensa contra su control sobre ellas, intentando que les cediera su mente. Tenía que calmarse, dejar la mente en blanco.

 _Las dudas son tan malas._

 _¿Qué hay de malo en odiar?_

 _Todo el mundo odia._

 _¿No merecen ellos un poco de retribución?_

El jalón de su brazo la sacudió de su esfuerzo mental.

-Tenemos que hablar – Kuon apretó el agarre del brazo.

Kyoko no supo cómo reaccionar, el rostro de Kuon lucía un horrible moratón en su parte izquierda ¿Qué había pasado? Sin pensar llevó su mano hasta su rostro. El la detuvo.

-Kyoko… ¿Por qué has estado huyendo? – ella desvió el rostro – Hace tres años, después del incendio ¿Por qué no volviste Kyoko? ¡Creímos que estabas muerta!

\- ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Ya es suficiente! – Intentó empujarlo - ¡¿Quieres que lo diga?! ¡¿Qué me humille más para tu diversión?! ¡Debiste haberte reído mucho cuando te diste cuenta que creía que éramos amigos! ¡Una plebeya como yo, tu amiga! ¡Seguro que las risas eran bastantes!

\- Kyoko

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Kuon? ¿Te daba compasión? ¿Creíste que una pobre huérfana podría tener algunas migas de tu familia? Y ya de paso te divertirías un poco ¿no?

-¡Para! – La tiro hacia él, encerrándola en un abrazo – ¿En verdad crees eso de mi? Aquel día que fuiste, no estábamos en casa por un viaje de mi padre que no podía posponer, un viaje, al cual pensaba invitarte como una sorpresa…volví antes de tiempo solo para ver aquellas llamas – el cuerpo de Kuon empezó a temblar – No te podía encontrar, Rick y yo preguntamos a todos los sirvientes y nadie te vio salir. Las puertas de atrás se bloquearon por las llamas y la delantera estaba derrumbada…eran demasiadas rocas y las llamas aumentaban…, pensé que te quemarías viva…

-Kuon…

 _Está mintiendo_

 _¿Vas a creer en esas mentiras?_

 _Demasiado ingenua…_

… _solo…. ¿verdad?..._

Poco a poco, como aquella anterior vez, las voces se apagaron. Silenciadas sin ella hacer nada. Aquel silencio le permitió darse cuenta del temblor de Kuon, su voz agrietada al seguir relatando aquella noche, el miedo que parecía estar reviviendo.

No tenía sentido seguir luchando, muy en el fondo, lo sabía. La piedra de kuon había sido una prueba de que en realidad nunca estuvo del todo en el bando de "no importarme los Hizuri"

-Cada muerto que hallaban era una agonía, pensando que tal vez serías tú o que serías la siguiente – seguía diciendo el, con tono agrietado. Absorto en sus recuerdos, sin notar la presión de dos pequeños brazos devolviendo el abrazo.

\- Lo siento Kuon, lo siento mucho.

Lamentaciones fueron surgiendo de ellos, aquello que habían soportado dentro suyo, aliviando sus cargas. Todo para acabar finalmente en una renovada amistad. Sellada por el silencio y el abrazo.

 **N/A**

 **¡Finalización del arco!**

" **Serpentinas, serpentinas"**

 **Ya llegamos a la época adulta, se que los saltos de tiempo que hago son muy confusos pero este es muy fácil, solo serán once años y es para verlos de adultos. Gracias por comentar a Paula Ga To, Asuna-san y Mutemuia, agradezco vuestro tiempo en mantener mi ego de escritor XD XD XD**

 **Aquí vienen las malas noticias aunque…., puede que hasta navidad no pueda publicar por mi segunda ronda de parciales. Es un aviso pq espero poder hacerlo en el tiempo libre que pueda aunque me temo que no podrá ser.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	45. Motín

Feliz Año Nuevo!( Ya se que es algo tarde )

El vigía se encontraba aburrido en su puesto. Anhelaba que su turno terminara pronto, estar solo en aquel pequeño espacio sin nada mas que hacer que observar...era suficiente para dormir a cualquiera. Y esa no era una buena opción despues de ver el castigo del último que lo había hecho. Tener latigazos en la espalda era lo último que quería recibir.

Descansó los pies en el borde, sin dejar de mirar un punto cualquiera del mar. El ruido del festejo celebrado abajo le hizo querer otra vez la finalización de su turno.

Tal vez fueron esas circunstancias lo que provocó que al pobre hombre se le pasara un bote. No muy grande, casi minusculo, otra razón para no notarlo en el inmenso mar.

El hombre suspiro a las puertas del sueño y deseó un poco de ron.

...

Kyoko estaba demasiado molesta para importarle la discreción en esos momentos. Esta era la primera vez en sus 20 años de vida que le sucedia tal cosa como un motín.

Estaba cansada de remar en aquel minusculo bote. Si tan solo los muy cobardes hubieran intentado pelear y no dejarla a la deriva mientras dormía, podría haberse vengado.

 _Ah~ este odio de nuestra ama es lo ~ Oh ama ~_

\- No necesito lidiar con más de lo que tengo ahora mismo ¿Por que no estas callada un rato? - Por dentro apretó el lazo que la unia con su poder.

Agradecía como nunca a su maestro por ayudarla a controlar aquella molesta adición a su persona. El anillo de su padre tambien habia ayudado bastante, permitiendole controlarlo mejor sellando gran parte de su poder. Tras disminuir su carga, la voz había cambiado...ligeramente.

-Ya han pasado cuatro años eh...

Cuatro años desde que ella y Shotaro zarparan a la mar. Dos desde que se habían separado, cada uno deseando hacer su propia ruta y aventura. Seguramente el maestro estaría de acuerdo en que sus alumnos hicieran su camino cada uno.

Aunque no le importaría cruzarse con una persona en especial...

-¿Que estas haciendo... Kuon?..- Tantos años sin verlo... las cartas entre ellos habían parado repentinamente hace cuatro años también.

 _¿No deberias centrarte? tanta nostalgia y buenos sentimientos esta acabando conmigo_

Rodando los ojos volvio a fijarse en su objetivo. Un barco, la oscuridad no le dejaba ver la bandera pero se arriesgaría, ahora mismo solo quería salir de aquel bote.

Mientras más cerca estaba, oía mejor lo que parecia ser una gran fiesta. Ojala supiera si son amigos o enemigos..., en el mar nunca podías estar seguro.

 _Si estan tan borrachos como parece entonces acabaremos rapido. Solo deja a la mitad inconsciente, sé que no te gusta matar a nadie._

Situando al bote en lateral al barco se aseguró de estar a una buena distancia para ser oida. Tomando aire y salpicando algo de agua de mar en sus ojos empezó a gritar.

-¡Ayudenme por favor! ¡Unos horribles piratas han atacado mi barco! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-¡¿Que es este jaleo?! - Uno de los marineros se asomó - ¡Vaya-v, va-ya, pro si es un~a señ~orita!

\- ¡Ebso teng~o que verrlo! - comentó otro al oir a su compañero.

-¡Subba sudba! - La cuerda fue lanzada de inmediato. Kyoko aprovechó la oportunidad para subir lo antes posible.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡No saben cuanto aprecio su amabilidad!

-Nos~ podriamosss haczer un~a ide~ea ssi te desvissteras un poc~o - gritó un marinero de los muchos que le siguieron con comentarios parecidos.

-¡Oh! ¡No podría! - retrocedió paso a paso a medida que las sonrisas de los marineros se volvían más grandes - De verdad...

\- Ve~enga ve~nga seññoritaa - le cogió del brazo - Unnasse a la fiiesta - Otro le empezó a presionar los hombros, instandola a arrodillarse.

 _Ya los tienes a tiro, solo apunta...y dispara._

Eran cuatro : uno detras, otro delante y dos a su derecha. Dejó salir su poder poco a poco para que no lo notaran. Cuando tuvo a todos enredados con sus largos tentaculos negros, que solo ella veía, estaba lista para presionar.

Los hombres se pusieron rigidos, con el cuerpo extrañamente agarrotado, cada uno intentó llevar una mano a su garganta, no podían respirar. Pero su cuerpo no respondió, como si una cuerda estuviera reteniendolos.

-Esa mujer esta maldita - dijo repentinamente un hombre del fondo - He visto como hablaba con el demonio, y como su hechicería diabolica ha matado a tres hombres en una noche.

Liberó a los cuatro hombres ante tal interrupción, prometía ser interesante. Los cuatro se alejaron rapidamente.

-¡Lo he sentido! ¡Su hechizo me estaba matando! - gritó uno de los cuatro. Sobrio de un golpe.

-¡Bruja! - empezaron a gritar

-¡Compañeros! No hay que enfadarla, esta terrible criatura ha de ser atada de manos y encerrada - Grito el hombre del principio.

Kyoko arqueó una ceja ante tal espectaculo, la sonora respuesta que recibió el hombre por su propuesta le hizo saber que pronto tendría una cadena en el cuello.

-¡Bruja! ¡Coged a la bruja!

 _Son demasiados, puedes dejar fuera de combate a 20 pero los otros 20 tendrán que ser por tu espada_.

\- ¡Cerrad los ojos! La bruja nos puedes cegar

 _O puedes tirarlos por la borda..._

Las ligaduras en sus muñecas no tardaron en ponerse cuando el tumulto saltó sobre ella. Entre intentos vanos de cogerle las manos, ella intentó dejarlas lo mas quietas posibles para que pudieran sosternerlas.

\- ¡Encerrad a la bruja! - ordenó el capitán, para despues acercarse al vigía - Gracias por su ayuda, creo que Geofrey le podrá sustituir en el poco turno que le queda allá arriba.

Contento, el vigía se dirigió directo a buscar su botella de ron.

...

 _Entiendo que no te guste matar a nadie, quiero decir, no lo entiendo pero sé que eres así. Aun así ¿Por que le ponías las cosas tan sencillas?_

Estaba encerrada en la bodega.

Su guardia se había dormido.

Sería una oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pensó ella con ironía.

\- ¿Lo has pasado muy mal? - preguntó el vigía - ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda, no entiendo por que te has puesto en medio.

\- Vamos al mismo lugar Kyoko, y tanto tu como yo queremos llegar rapido. No creo que dejar media tripulacion inconsciente nos agilize las cosas.

\- No soy idiota, no iba a noquear tantos - respondió - Solo lo suficiente para que obedecieran.

-Esa obediencia no dura mucho, además, estoy viajando como parte de la tripulación esta vez, no quiero ser mandado por alguien que no supo distinguir los rumbos - Empezó a sentir presión en el cuello - Lo sé, lo sé, ya paro.

\- Dejando eso de lado - comenzó Kyoko - ¿Sabes algo de Shoutaro?

\- ¿Shou? Solo que se dirigía al Este

\- ¿Este? Creo recordar que no tenía barco la ultima vez que nos encontramos

\- Bueno sus palabras fueron más "de taberna en taberna " pero estoy seguro sobre su dirección.

\- Y...¿Sobre Kuon?

-Lo siento, es como si hubiera desaparecido. Tal vez tu padre sepa algo.

\- Supongo que no pierdo nada.

\- Entonces, ¿Que haces tu sola en el mar con aquel pequeño bote?

-La gente con la que viajaba no soportó verme defender el barco de unos piratas.

-¿Envidia de tu espada?

\- Miedo a que les matara con mis poderes mientras dormían.

-Por supuesto, la bruja ¿no? A este paso nunca podras mantener una tripulacion - se burló

-No era mi tripulación, les pague un billete - intentó moverse a una posición más comoda - ¿Podrías quitarme las ligaduras? Por muy borrachos que estuvieran, esos marineros saben hacer un buen nudo.

\- ¿Y perder la ocasión perfecta para verte adorablemente incomoda? Creo que no - se acercó a coger la botella de ron del guardia, la suya se había terminado demasiado pronto.

-¡Dean! Como no me saques de aquí voy a aplastar tu cabeza.

-Eso entristeceria mucho a Victoria ¿Sabes?

-¡Dean! ¡Te retorcere todo el cuerpo!

\- Lastima de ti que sepa tu limite de alcance - alzó la botella - Espero que disfrutes de tu estadia como invitada en nuestra humilde celda. Tranquila, es bastante limpio y siempre estaras protegida por este confiable guardia - golpeo un par de veces al guardia de su lado, sacandole un ronquido.

\- Cuando salga de aquí...

\- Tomatelo como unas vacaciones, no tienes que hacer nada salvo estar ahi sentada - dio un gran trago a la botella

\- Te juro que me vengare por esto

-Hasta entonces tendras que conformarte ¿Quieres algo de ron?

 **N/A**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Ya se que va tarde pero quería decirlo.**

 **Espero que os guste el capitulo, ¡el primero del año! Aqui os muestro mi version de kyoko a 20 años.**

 **En respuesta a Asuna-san, el pasado capitulo Kyoko tenia 9 y kuon 13, Rick es la misma edad de Kuon aunque algo mayor.**


	46. Pesadilla

-¿Sigues aquí? – pregunto Rick, extrañado de encontrárselo encorvado y con aspecto preocupado.

\- Estoy esperando al jefe – automáticamente intento disimular a su aspecto normal, ofreciéndole una sonrisa – Tengo un favor que pedirle.

-Argg, esa sonrisa es espeluznante – Rick fingió escalofríos, provocando a Ren– No entiendo como la gente se traga tremenda farsa.

-Creo que soy el único que ha madurado de los dos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No voy a decirte que no – su expresión se tornó sería - ¿Qué vas a pedirle al jefe Kuon?

Este se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, evitando la mirada de Rick.

-No estoy respondiendo a ese nombre – las puertas del despacho de Lory se abrieron – Deberías saberlo.

\- No participaré en esto Kuon, estás negando a tu familia entera.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos. No es seguro que se mezclen conmigo, si me disculpas tengo una reunión con el jefe.

\- Tu madre ya perdió a tu padre, no dejes que también pierda a su hijo. Han pasado cuatro años Kuon, aprovecha la orden de mi tío e intenta ver a tu madre.

El se paró en el umbral de la puerta, sin voltearse.

-Mejor que viva con un buen recuerdo de Kuon que ver en lo que se ha convertido.

\- ¿Eso la incluye? ¿También te alejaras de Kyoko? Llevan años queriendo encontrarse.

No respondió. Volvió a dirigirse al despacho para frustración de Rick.

-Ahora me llamo Ren Tsuruga , ya lo sabes – mencionó antes de que Ruto cerrará la puerta tras el.

" _Ren"_ Rick estaba preocupado ante la elección de ese nombre en especial, que Kuon había estado usando.

-¿Cuanto tiempo más tendrá que pasar para que deje de intentar revivir un muerto?

…

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Ren? – Lory notó la preocupación en su mascara despreocupada.

-Buenos días jefe, siento interrumpirle tan temprano.

-No pasa nada, sabía que pronto vendrías. Cole me avisó de que no tardarías.

\- ¿El capitán?

-"Arrastre a ese chico de las orejas si es necesario, pero lo quiero aquí" Ese fue el mensaje.

-Ah… ya veo.

-Supongo que te conoce muy bien, estás aquí después de todo ¿No? – La incomodidad de Ren delataba que Cole no había errado al suponer sus acciones - ¿Sería tan malo? Hay mucha gente allí que has estado esperando ver desde hace mucho

\- Jefe….

-Escucha Ren. Esta reunión no es algo tan simple como parece, la verdad es que hay algunas cosas importantes que serán dichas esa noche.

-¿Se ha movido? – se levantó abruptamente - ¿Por qué no lo ha mencionado?

-Solo son rastros, no algo significativo. Hemos estado once años sin ninguna noticia o movimiento de este extraño personaje que Danby apenas describió, puede ser una falsa alarma. Tal vez ni siquiera existe.

-Estoy seguro que no es así, el cabecilla sigue suelto por ahí y por fin se está moviendo.

-Si estás tan seguro entonces debes ir. La fuente de la información estará ahí, lo sabes.

Ren se veía claramente en un dilema.

-Yo que tú haría rápido la maleta. Liam vuelve mañana de Francia, seguro que te arrastrará al verte.

Estaba claramente superado en número.

-Bien, pero con una condición. La señorita Woods me acompañará.

\- ¿Jelly? No estoy en contra, pero deberías preguntárselo a ella.

-Lo haré.

-¿Es necesario llegar tan lejos? Mucha gente está esperando ver a Kuon, no a Ren.

\- Eso es por qué no saben que Kuon es un monstruo – fue lo único que respondió antes de irse.

…

" _\- ¡No sé acerque! – gritaba la mujer._

 _-¡Aléjate! – gritaban los hombres asustados._

 _Bajando la mirada se vio a si mismo reflejado en un charco, rojo y viscoso, junto con diversos muertos._

 _-Los ha matado a todos – dijeron entre ellos, al mirarlo – Sin duda es un monstruo._

 _-N-No, yo solo quería – al intentar acercarse las personas desaparecieron._

 _Su brazo húmedo goteaba en el charco y se volvió extrañamente pesado. Al mirarlo vio que sujetaba su espada y está se encontraba enterrada de lleno en un hombre familiar_

 _-¿Por qué Kuon? – decía el hombre agonizante._

 _\- Es un monstruo, ha matado a todos._

 _-Solo quería protegerlos – intentaba decir el._

 _-Kuon…- decía el hombre de la espada con sangre surgiendo de la boca – Kuon...- Ante sus ojos el hombre cambió, eran los ojos de Rick los que le hablaban ahora - ¿Por qué Kuon?_

 _-¡Aléjate! – grito esta vez una niña de ojos ámbar "_

Ren se levantó de un golpe de la cama. Las gotas de sudor en su frente y el aire fresco de la ventana le indicaron que volvía a sufrir de pesadillas aquella noche. No intentó volver a dormir, sabía que era inútil. Se puso los pantalones colgados en su silla y se encaminó al aparador de la habitación, el alcohol sería necesitado está noche también

No ayudaría a dormir, pero si a darle un desmayo algo parecido al descanso. Procuraba no usar aquella solución con frecuencia pero está noche lo necesitaba.

El primer vaso de whisky fue tomado en un instante y prontamente se sirvió el segundo. Tal vez aquella noche buscaría alivio con alguna mujer, el desmayo sucedido tras los encuentros tenía el beneficio de no tener la punzada horrible de dolor que sufriría por la mañana.

Pero hacía dos años que había dejado de frecuentar aquellas actividades, y con una buena razón que ahora no podía olvidar. Las palabras que soltaba estando dormido eran demasiado peligrosas para escuchar.

Pronto el whisky llegó a la mitad y su mirada se fijó en el primer cajón al lado suyo. Sin importarle ya nada lo abrió, observando las cartas viejas que allí guardaba, su mano se acercó a ellas con anhelo pero paró.

" _Alejate"_

Tomó la botella sin el vaso de su costado y empezó a beber directamente de ella. Alejandose de las cartas.

 **N/A**

 **Entonces….¿Cómo estuvo?**

 **PD : No me linchéis con lo que he hecho a Kuon**

 **He hecho un gran salto en el tiempo para caer en este año en especial, en verdad si que ha sido bastante Asuna-san XD XD**

 **Siento que hasta ahora no se vean tan melosos Paula ga to pero solo espera, yo también espero esas escenas al igual que tú muajajajajaja**

 **Lo de los flashes del pasado no habrán muchos pues casi todo lo que usaré están en los capítulos de cuando eran pequeños, solo alguno que otro para explicar algo en especial y ya.**

 **Lo del tipo de control a Kyoko es justo lo que quería explicar mutemuia. Ahora ya están parejas aunque se debe principalmente al sello que hay sobre su poder, sin ese sello seguirían como al principio.**

 **Estaré practicando inglés contigo Ktoll, aunque estoy feliz de haberlo entendido a la primera. Parece que he mejorado en el inglés Wiiiiiii**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	47. Destino

La fortaleza fue lo primero que veías al acercarte a la isla. Grande y temible, persuadía a cualquier capitán, sea pirata o no, de atacarla. La altura imponente de las paredes grises se ajustaban perfectamente a los enormes cañones que sobresalían por la base. El trajín entre personas y comerciantes que se veía a lo lejos en el muelle, complementaba de una extraña forma a los barcos armados anclados en el puerto.

-Parece un barco gigante, supongo que aún cuando te estableces no puedes deshacerte fácilmente del cariño al mar – Mencionó Liam al ver la fortaleza desde el barco, aún algo alejado.

-¿Es la primera vez que viene? – preguntó Ren por el extraño comentario.

-He estado fuera del país un tiempo, es la primera vez que veré a Cole desde que se retiró – se giró a verlo - ¿Y tú? No pareces sorprendido.

-El capitán me contó sus planes al diseñarlo, me dio una idea bastante clara.

-Mmmm – Ren sintió los ojos de Liam clavarse en su cabeza - Será la primera vez que lo veas en un tiempo ¿No es así? ¿Estás seguro de presentarte ante el como Ren Tsuruga?

-Estaré solo el tiempo suficiente para recoger la información que voy a buscar. Será mucho más rápido si no me veo agobiado por conocidos o reuniones.

\- ¿Será esa la razón en verdad? Siento como si me estuvieras mintiendo.

\- No veo motivo para ello – dijo el con una sonrisa algo forzada. Liam siguió observando su cabeza fijamente.

-Me rindo – suspiró – No puedo evitarlo más, ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste? – Señaló su cabeza – ¡Es imposible que haya cambiado tanto al crecer!

-Ah…- Ren se llevó una mano a su pelo – La señorita Woods me ayudó con eso. Ella es capaz de cambiar el aspecto.

-¿Jelly? ¿Jelly Woods hizo esto?

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto" Liam? No dejaré que nadie insulte una obra mía – apareció por detrás de Liam repentinamente

\- ¡Jelly! – la mirada cabreada que tenía le hizo saber que estaba en problemas - N-No me refería a eso, es solo que no tenía ni idea que tú también fueras un usuario.

-Cálmese señorita Woods, estoy seguro que no tenía intención de ofender.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Jelly envió una sonrisa escalofriante a Ren – No estas cumpliendo con nuestro acuerdo señor Tsuruga.

\- Lo siento mucho Jelly, cuidare mis palabras de ahora en adelante .

-Mucho mejor.

-Siento interrumpir – dijo Liam – pero ¿No es muy arriesgado para Jelly mantener tanto tiempo activo el catalizador?

-Es verdad que me agotará eventualmente, pero cambios tan pequeños como el color del pelo y los ojos puedo mantenerlos indefinidamente siempre y cuando descanse por la noche y no use energía para cualquier otra cosa.

-Solo necesitaré unos cuantos días para recoger la información – afirmó Ren – Es poco probable que se produzca una aceleración al desgaste los primeros días.

-Supongo que lo tienes todo cubierto – dijo Liam – pero créeme, esto no durará solo "unos cuantos días".

El barco llegó a puerto.

…

-Y no dejemos de lado aquella vez que te salve de ahogarte cuando intentabas espiar a tu padre y Victoria. Eso me lleva al siguiente punto, conozco demasiados secretos tuyos que nunca te gustaría que fueran revelados…

-Ya lo entendí Dean, en pocas palabras, si te hago daño me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

-Me alegro que tengamos un acuerdo.

-Yo también, ahora quítame las ligaduras de una vez – Dean se la quedó viendo desde su distancia de seguridad.

\- No hay opción – con la cara resignada se acercó.

Dos minutos después, se halló clavado en la pared de una forma demasiado incómoda.

-Pequeña farsante – murmuró el por lo bajo.

-Agradece que no te colgará de otra parte en especial como me sugirió mi compañera – Ignorando los demás quejidos se escabulló por la puerta.

 _Demasiado blanda…_

Fuera los marineros ya se habían ido, seguramente ansiosos de visitar las diversas tabernas que había cerca del puerto.

Aprovechando de no ver a los que se habrían quedado para vigilar el navío, bajó rápidamente al muelle.

Era peligroso quedarse cerca del barco, alguien de la tripulación que rondará aún por ahí podría verla.

 _No creo que esos perros se hallan quedado tan cerca. Cuando los sueltas, suelen correr lejos de la correa._

-Es mejor prevenir que curar – le susurró Kyoko.

Dirigiéndose de lleno a la masa de gente delante suyo, se introdujo por la pequeña ranura que pido encontrar.

La fortaleza de su padre era tan segura que muchos comerciantes preferían resolver sus negocios en aquella zona. El auge de gente que venía a vivir a aquella isla crecía cada año de una manera preocupante para los recursos de la isla.

 _Son como bichos viviendo a espaldas de alguien más fuerte que ellos. Dependientes seres…Ese hombre debería hacer algo en vez de simplemente aceptarlo._

Esas palabras, criticas, a su padre molestaron a Kyoko.

-¿No estás haciendo tú lo mismo? – respondió a lo bajo – Vives a costa de mi después de todo.

 _Por qué no hay elección, nunca fue mi decisión tener que obedecer a una mera niña que no puede controlar todo su poder._

-Tampoco fue la mía querer estar involucrada contigo.

Tan enojada como estaba no se fijó que sus pisadas se volvieron pisotones, su caminar se tornó rápido y sus ojos llameantes apartaban a cualquiera delante suyo.

Excepto al hombre que estaba de espaldas y que ella no vio. El cabezazo contra su espalda fue doloroso por su anterior ímpetu, los hizo caer a los dos.

-Discúlpeme – dijo, mientras se levantaba – Fui muy descuidada.

\- No se preocupe – contestó el hombre también alzándose – Aunque es la primera vez que me derrumba una mujer tan pequeña – añadió al verla.

\- ¿Pequeña? Creo que es usted el que es demasiado grande – al momento de soltar las palabras se arrepintió, su hábito de decir lo que pensaba solo le traía desgracias.

El brote de risa que tuvo el hombre la saco de su autocrítica.

-Si, bueno, supongo que tiene razón – decía entre risas.

-Siento mis palabras.

-No, no, es justo – Kyoko se sintió mejor ante sus palabras – Soy Ren Tsuruga.

-Kyoko Graham

 **N/A**

 **El pueblo ha hablado: ya se han encontrado. Se que es muy corto la parte de su encuentro pero al menos ya sabéis que por fin se han visto. XD XD ¿No Asuna-san?**

 **No sé si poner a un Yashiro equivalente en la historia mutemuia, es algo que estuve rumiando al principio pero depende de como vaya evolucionando los capítulos ya se verá.**

 **Ese futuro próximo llegó Paula Ga to \^∆^/**

 **¡Graciass a todos por leer!**


	48. Cabo suelto

_-Kyoko Graham_

El nombre resonó en la cabeza de Ren. ¿Sería así de retorcido el destino? Había tenido la esperanza de poder evitar su encuentro. Aunque tal vez fuera una conclusión demasiado apresurada… la mujer de enfrente parecía tener unos 18, Kyoko debería rondar la veintena. Aunque sus ojos… ambarinos puros, eran iguales a los de su recuerdo.

Kyoko vio con diversión la expresión del hombre frente suyo. Parecía sorprendido a más no poder, sin dejar de recorrerla con la mirada. Una actitud extraña y descarada, pues veía con facilidad donde sus ojos se posaban.

No era ajena a las miradas de los hombres, los marineros que encontraba en la mar eran muy propensos a darlas al verla por su larga temporada sin mujeres. La incomodidad del principio había sido atenuada con el tiempo. Pero incluso esos hombres disimulaban mejor que el peli castaño con quien había chocado.

Pronto notó las murmuraciones de la gente, estaban siendo más ruidosos de lo usual.

" _¿Tal vez por qué declaraste en público que eras la hija de su protector? Eres demasiado densa para ser bueno…."_

"¡Mierda!"

-Tenemos que irnos – fue lo único que dijo Kyoko antes de tomar la mano de Ren y arrastrarlo tras ella en su carrera.

" _No veo que hay de malo en que te vean, solo unos saludos aceptar agradecimientos…ya sabes, fama que atender"_

"Prometí a padre no venir sola al mercado, con los rumores que habrá seguro que se entera antes de que llegue al torreón"

Ren veía a la mujer con desconcierto. Tan solo le había tomado de la mano y empezado a correr repentinamente, no entendía nada la situación en que se encontraba. ¿Debería soltarse? Aunque ella no le había hecho nada.

Pronto vio que ella conocía muy bien aquel lugar, yendo por callejones y recovecos insospechados para el pero que parecían familiares para ella. Fue en uno de esos recovecos parecidos a una cueva donde pararon. Ambos exhaustos, incluido Ren quien se entrenaba regularmente.

" _La resistencia de esta mujer es increíble"_ pensó Ren

-Siento haberlo arrastrado a esto, fui muy descuidada.

-¿Puedo preguntar en que? – Aún con las manos apoyadas en la rodilla

\- Quería mantener un perfil bajo - se apoyó en la pared – No sirvió de nada al final, me delate desde el principio.

¿Perfil bajo? ¿Por qué la mención de su nombre la delataría? Se preguntaba el cuando recordó quien era el dueño de la isla.

-¿Tiene que ver con qué se apellide Graham? ¿Al igual que Cole Graham? – Ya no había duda.

\- Se que es muy tarde pero me gustaría que mantuviera nuestra reunión en secreto – pidió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Kyoko…en verdad era Kyoko.

-Kyoko – por un momento Ren se preocupó de haber soltado su nombre sin querer, pero aquella voz no era la suya.

-¡Tio Cam! – exclamó ella al ver a un hombre en la entrada de aquel callejón oscuro.

-¿Qué hace mi preciosa sobrina en un callejón solitario con un hombre al azar? – preguntó Cameron con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Esperar a mi tío favorito, por supuesto – respondió ella al momento que fue abrazarlo.

\- La próxima vez dilo con Liam presente – Cam miró a Ren de reojo – Ahora, ¿Por qué he tenido que retener el recuerdo de ti, sola en el mercado, cuando sabes que no puedes estar sin protección en la isla?

-¡Oh tío Cam! ¡Eres el mejor!

-Agradécemelo mas tarde, por ahora vamos a borrar el último cabo suelto – Ren empezó a ponerse a la defensiva – Esto no dolerá nada – Empezó a caminar hacia el.

-¡Espera! – lo retuvo Kyoko – El señor Tsuruga ya ha acordado no decir nada.

-Eso no me tranquiliza Kyoko.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, no me prestaré fácilmente para cualquier cosa que planee hacer – tensó el cuerpo ante una posible pelea.

Cameron observó la postura tensa del individuo, familiarizado con las peleas sería poco para describirlo. No sería fácil conseguir contacto con alguien así, además Kyoko parecía estar muy en contra. ¿Qué probabilidad había de cruzárselo otra vez?

-Esta bien – tomó a Kyoko de los hombros – Vámonos de una vez Kyoko, me mandaron a buscarte en el puerto y ya he tardado demasiado.

\- Adiós señor Tsuruga, me disculpo otra vez por todo esto – Cameron la siguió arrastrando por los hombros.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Dijo algo de retener recuerdos? ¿A qué se refería con borrar el cabo suelto? Las preguntas se amontonaban en la cabeza de Ren, aún así, el recuerdo de Kyoko era el que más ocupaba de su atención.

Sus ojos ambarinos puros seguían siendo tal y como los recordaba, el cabello negro azabache había crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda y su cuerpo mostraba las curvas propias de una mujer.

Una muy bella mujer…

-¿En que estoy pensando? – se reprendió a si mismo.

…

-Debes ser más cuidadosa Kyoko, tu padre solo busca protegerte con sus reglas así que intenta hacerle caso en estas cosas.

-Fue solo un momento Tio Cam, no planeaba quedarme en el mercado pero me entretuve por imprevistos.

-Relacionadas con el tipo del callejón seguramente. No sé qué pensar de mi sobrina seductora de hombres.

-¡No es así! ¡No podía dejarlo en el mercado una vez que le vieron relacionado conmigo!

-¿Por qué estuviste tan reacia a borrarle sus recuerdos entonces? – Amaba molestar a su sobrina.

\- Lo hubiéramos dejado en un callejón que no conoce sin saber regresar a donde estaba. No me parecía justo para alguien inocente.

\- Una excusa tan floja….

Enfada por el interrogatorio, se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino. No eran excusas, si su tío quería creer otra cosa era su problema.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la gran casa señorial de su padre, muy parecida a un castillo, pues su base había sido un castillo derruido que Cole Graham había encontrado cuando obtuvo la isla.

Ella lo llamaba cariñosamente torreón.

-¿Han llegado todos? – preguntó mientras se dirigían al salón principal.

\- Por ahora solo Liam, Rick y la señorita Jelly. Lory tardará algunos días más para poder dejar Londres, también tengo entendido que se nos unirá un invitado más aunque no estoy seguro de quién es.

\- ¿Nadie más?

-Dean se está retrasando un poco – Kyoko desvío la mirada – Aparté de el, nadie más.

De alguna forma Kyoko ya lo sabía. Kuon había dejado de escribirle hace cuatro años, por mucho que ella le pidiera un encuentro o al menos una señal de vida el no había respondido. Dudaba que ahora se presentara fácilmente.

 _¿Entonces por qué estás decepcionada?_

-Sera mejor que cambien esa cara, tu padre no tendrá piedad conmigo si piensa que te he hecho algo – chocó su dedo en la frente de ella, deshaciendo el surco que se había formado.

-Gracias Tío – su padre no pararía de escarbar si la veía comportarse diferente.

-Sera mejor que entres, oigo los pisotones de Cole desde aquí.

-¿No vienes?

\- Prefiero descansar en mi cuarto, he usado más energía de lo usual.

-Lo siento – habían demasiadas personas en el mercado, no se imaginaba cuanta energía había gastado.

-No pasa nada, será una buena excusa para una siesta.

Ahora sola, decidió hablar con la cocinera para el plato favorito de su tío, seguro que le gustaría. Ya decidida abrió la puerta de caoba.

-¡Kyoko! – exclamó Victoria al verla entrar - ¿Cómo has estado? He escuchado tantas cosas de ti en el puerto – comentaba mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida.

\- ¿Desde cuándo has estado tu en el puerto? – tronó la pregunta de Cole a su mujer.

\- Cada vez que puedo escaparme de tus guardias, por supuesto. ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es caminar con una escolta tan grande?

\- Es usted impresionante madre– Kyoko dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-He de serlo si quiero mantener a este hombre a raya. Me prohibiría salir de casa si por el fuera posible.

-No hemos terminado está charla – advirtió Cole a Victoria – Ven a dar un abrazo a tu pobre padre vapuleado.

-No siento ninguna pena por usted padre – contestó al ir a abrazarlo.

-Eres igual que tu madre, espero con fervor que la criatura que está por nacer sea un niño.

Victoria llevó su mano al vientre hinchado, acariciándolo.

-Estoy segura que será una niña. Lo presiento.

Kyoko vio con expectación el gran vientre que tenía su madre. Había crecido tanto en los meses que no había estado, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a ponerse en labor de parto.

-¡Siento llegar tarde! – entró Dean repentinamente - ¡Tú! – dijo al ver a Kyoko – No creas que te has librado – Kyoko rodó los ojos.

\- No creo que sea un buen lugar para esto Dean – respondió Kyoko señalando a sus padres con la cabeza.

Dean abrió los ojos estupefacto ante el gran vientre de Victoria.

-¿Estás?¿Estás? ¿Estas? – parecía un disco rayado.

\- Si Dean, lo estoy desde hace ocho meses.

-¡! – El grito que Dean soltó fue callado por Kyoko. Cerrándole la boca.

-Me alegro de que os llevéis tan bien – dijo Victoria al verlos.

…

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Liam en la entrada – Estabas a mi lado y tan pronto me giró ya no te encuentro.

-Te perdí de vista con tanta gente.

-Sera mejor que vayas a presentarte a Cole de una vez. Intenta no llamar mucho la atención, si te observa mucho tiempo estoy seguro que te descubrirá.

-Conozco al capitán, estaré bien.

\- Espero que Ren Tsuruga salga vivo del interrogatorio de Cole.

 **N/A**

 **Bueno gente aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo. En donde os presento a Victoria ¡Embarazada!, A la pregunta de mutemuia sobre si desperdiciaron años, lo contestaré en el siguiente ;) agradezco que te haya gustado el encuentro, esas partes intentó trabajarlas pues son algo delicadas.**

 **Tomare tus palabras como elogios Asuna-san, la emoción de querer leer más es la que siempre busco a los que leen mis historias. Sobre el papel de Yashiro ya lo tengo decidido, gracias por sus sugerencias en el tema.**

 **Agradezco los ánimos Paula Ga to. :D**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	49. Sorpresa

El agitado sonido de su respiración delataba perfectamente su posición. Lo sabía. Pero no había escapatoria posible de la amenaza que le seguía los pasos esta vez.

-Responde a tus delitos, el juicio del maestro ha sido decidido – resonaba a través de la cueva en la que se había ocultado.

-¿Delitos? -pregunto sarcásticamente, pensando ganar tiempo de cualquier forma – No podéis hablar de delitos, es demasiada hipocresía para soportarlo.

Jadeó duro, esta vez parecía no ser tan fácil, nadie estaba respondiendo.

-¿Un traidor como tú nos está juzgando?- resonó una voz diferente, con bastante furia escondida - ¡Acabemos este juego Reino! ¡No has descansado ni dormido desde hace una semana, estás débil, cansado y acorralado!

¿Julius? ¿Habían enviado a julius? Desde hace años que llevaban enviando a la élite de su organización, ¿Julius había escalado tan rápido de posición?

-Tanto tiempo sin verte novato – no podía dudar ahora, tenía que aprovechar el temperamento de julius.

-¡No me llames novato! – respondió a gritos - ¡Nunca más seré un novato ante tus ojos, solo tú enemigo!

Las voces y los pasos descuidados ayudaron a reino con la localización. Su débil condición no le permitía usar su localización por energía.

-¿Has mejorado en tus lanzamientos novato? Estoy más tranquilo ahora que sé quién está al mando.

-Pronto te demostraré cuanto he mejorado…

-¿Señor? – uno de los subordinados se inquietó al ver a su líder tan desenfocado y fuera de sí -¿Señor? – alarmado, vio como una pequeña luz se formaba en su mano para luego volverse una llama enorme.

\- Poneos detrás de mí – respondió julius a su subordinado.

-Has mejorado bastante julius – La voz se oyó en toda la cueva aunque fuera un susurro – Estoy esperando ese tiro.

-¡Traidor! – volvió a gritar, disparando en la dirección donde sentía energía.

-¡Espere señor! – demasiado tarde para el soldado. La bola de fuego chocó contra la pared, provocando un derrumbe en todo el lugar.

Ante tal desastre todos corrieron, excepto dos personas. Julius podía sentir aún una fuente de energía.

-No está mal – los puntos negros en la visión de Reino le indicaron su pronto desmayo, debía apurarse – Tu maestro está orgulloso de ti – Una espada fue desenvainada.

-Tu orgullo es lo que menos me importa ahora mismo.

La última roca cayó y la oscuridad llenó todo el lugar. La cueva había sido sellada.

-¡No creas que no te puedo ver!

-Jamás lo he pensado, por eso mismo esto ha funcionado tan bien.

 _Lejos, el lugar más alejado._

Dijo para sus adentros, sin ningún destino en mente. Lo último que notó antes de desmayarse era el aire fresco del exterior.

-Ya no eres mi maestro – julius habló a la cueva ahora vacía – Una simple cueva no es nada.

\- ¡Señor! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – se oyó por el otro lado.

-Apártese soldado, voy a volar esta roca en pedazos – poso sus manos en la roca, queriendo calentarla hasta partirla en pedazos.

\- ¡No toque esa piedra!¡Señor, repito, no la toque! ¡El explorador que mandamos acaba de llegar, esto es un yacimiento de amatistas!

 _¿Amatistas?_

Observó sus manos aterrorizado, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ahora!

-Sí, señor.

...

-¿El hermano de Jelly? – preguntó Cole escéptico.

-Si señor, siento haber venido sin invitación, mi hermana insistió en el asunto.

-No se parecen en nada – Cole no se veía nada convencido con su historia.

-No seas así Cole, podrás comprobarlo con Jelly si tanto insistes – comentó Victoria.

Se hallaban sentados los tres en el salón. Kyoko no había tardado en salir con Dean al ver su comportamiento, con la idea de dejar las cosas claras con el sobre lo que había sucedido en el puerto.

Al instante que los dos se iban por la puerta del jardín, Ren se presentaba en el salón acompañado de Ruto.

Una sincronización muy divertida a ojos de Victoria.

\- El señor Lory Takarada mencionó lo mismo – soltó Ren una risa desenfadada – Aunque el sabe perfectamente que somos hermanos.

El mensaje fue claro para los dos.

-Bienvenido entonces señor Tsuruga, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hija – Victoria se levantó con dificultad de su asiento, su vientre prominente le dificultaba últimamente las más pequeñas tareas.

-Déjame llamar a una doncella – Cole ya se había levantado, preocupado, a ayudarla.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario – lo empujo hacia el asiento – Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y no quiero ver a nadie del servicio siguiéndome -advirtió por último.

Ren observó divertido la escena tan doméstica ante sus ojos. Al parecer su capitán lo estaba pasando mal durante el embarazo.

-Señor Tsuruga me gustaría ver la carta de Lory, estoy seguro que enviaría una con usted – mencionó una vez ido Victoria

-Por supuesto

La carta fue leída rápidamente, solo dos líneas, típico de Lory.

 _Sé bueno con el chico_

 _Lory_

-Supongo que estará aquí por-

-No necesito más lecciones Kyoko, caray, solo fue una broma – interrumpió Dean, entrando por la puerta del jardín por donde habían salido anteriormente.

-Una broma que no es necesaria, mi madre no necesita más sobresaltos que los de la patada del bebé.

-Cálmense ustedes dos, tenemos invitados – la pelea se terminó ante la curiosidad de ambos. ¿Había llegado el invitado? – Señor Tsuruga, os presento a mi hija Kyoko y Dean, un amigo de la familia. El señor Tsuruga es el hermano de Jelly.

¡¿Qué hacia este sujeto aquí?! Ella pensó desde un principio que se trataba de un comerciante a quien no volvería a ver ¿Por qué de todos los encuentro desafortunados? Esperaba que se acordará de su petición en mantener en secreto su encuentro. Simplemente haz que no lo conoces…, debería haber aceptado el lavado de memoria….

-Una placer conocerle ¿Es su primera vez en la isla? – empezó Kyoko, esperando que captara la indirecta de actuar como desconocidos.

-La verdad es que si – el rostro tensó de Kyoko era demasiado tentador, su boca habló sin pensar - incluso me he llegado a perder por los callejones más estrechos que he visto nunca.

 _Está claro que no está de acuerdo contigo ¿quieres que le cierre la garganta? Podrá respirar lo prometo._

-Ya veo, que desafortunado para usted. Si puede, olvide todo los incidentes problemáticos que ha sufrido y centrarse en la belleza que está isla ofrece – la sonrisa de Kyoko se volvió más grande.

Ren se divertía ante las expresiones de Kyoko. Su manera de actuar a la defensiva solo le provocaban más ganas de molestarla.

 _No. Solo aléjate._

-Seguiré su consejo – respondió calmadamente el. La burla que Kyoko notó en sus ojos había desaparecido.

No sabían ellos dos que tres personas vieron toda la discusión. Una discusión formal que parecía tener cierto grado de intimidad. Solo una de ellas pensó en lo interesante que serían las cosas.

-Encantado de conocerle – dijo Dean, interponiéndose entre las miradas de Ren y Kyoko – Así como ha dicho Kyoko, espero que disfrute de las bellezas de la isla, si nos disculpan – salió de la habitación con Kyoko por detrás siendo arrastrada.

-Tsuruga – la voz de Cole se volvió grave – Aún no hemos terminado nuestra conversación, venga conmigo a mi despacho.

\- Como usted diga señor Graham.

…

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Conoces a ese tipo? – Dean estaba más que desconcertado ante la actitud de Kyoko.

Ella no respondió. Solo pensaba en aquel extraño cambio que pareció haber tenido aquel hombre. Juraría que sintió como si fuera otra persona en un instante.

 _Dos personalidades en un cuerpo, eso me recuerda a alguien…._

Ella frunció el ceño ante esa contestación. No era lo mismo, fue como si otra persona se apropiara de todo el cuerpo. No dos, uno sobre el otro repentinamente como un cambio.

 _Estás pensando demasiado en esto. ¿Es que te gusta? Parece que por fin has superado ese enamoramiento infantil._

-¡No! – gritó sin poder controlarse.

-¿Kyoko?¿ Puedes centrarte en mí y dejar de hablar con tu bruja encantada? Es algo serio lo que tengo que decir….

 _Ese mocoso, en verdad que me hubiera gustado colgarlo de "aquel" sitio en especial_

-Lo siento Dean, simplemente me sorprendió su aspecto. Es raro ver a alguien más alto que papá.

-mmmm, supongo que no se puede evitar. Eres muy cercana a tu padre después de todo.

-¿Eh?

-Pensar que te gustarán los hombres parecidos a el, no es tan descabellado al ver cuánto tiempo habéis pasado juntos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – el rostro de ella se volvía más furibundo cada vez más. Si Dean no hubiera estado de espaldas habría parado de hablar.

-Ya era hora de que te casaras, veinte años y soltera deben haber sido un infierno para ti – Dean masculló las palabras de mala gana. Kyoko era como su hermana, saber que pertenecería a otro hombre no le gustaba.

El fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo voltearse a ver una verdadera Reina del infierno.

-Nunca vuelvas a suponer una cosa así. Estoy casada con el mar, mi novio es la mar. Jamás renunciaría a tal libertad solo para estar enjaulada en una solitaria mansión, atendiendo a gente que lo único de lo que sabe hablar es de chismerías y más sinsentidos

-Kyoko… - Dean no sabía que mostrar, alegría por ver tal determinación o tristeza por verla tan empeñada en quedarse sola.

\- Jamás dejaré que alguien me controle como una posesión Dean

-¿No deseas tener lo que tus padres tienen? Victoria no es privada de su libertad en ningún momento, ella tiene más de la que tenía antes.

-Eso pasa tan poco Dean, no me puedo arriesgar a perder mi único refugio solo por un poco de amor.

…

-Me gustaría resolver el asunto de una vez señor Graham. No molestaré más su reunión, solo entreguen la información.

-Créame, me encantaría tanto como usted darle todo en un buen informe pero no va a ser posible. Lory debió haberle informado mal al enviarlo aquí.

-¿Qué? – Tan sencillo y fácil, debió haberlo visto venir.

-Esta en verdad no es una simple reunión familiar. Nos estamos preparando para partir. La información del movimiento ha sido enviado por un contacto en Francia, pero este niega hablar a menos que sea en persona.

-¿Está formando un equipo para viajar?

-Al saber que era un mandado de Lory, supuse que vendría como ayuda extra.

¡Astuto Lory! Que mejor manera de no poder escapar de tales personas que encerrarlo en un barco en medio del mar con ellos.

-Has supuesto bien señor Graham. Aunque he escuchado que aún esperan algunas personas.

-Faltan Rick, mi sobrino y un discípulo mío – Ren casi se arrepiente al oír mencionarle en al lista de los que faltan. No. No podía titubear. Se alejaría de cualquier forma.

\- Yo y la señorita Woods nos adelantaremos.

-¿Jelly?

-Esta relacionado con mi nombre actual. Será mejor acercarse a Francia como nobles aburridos. Sería mejor en pequeños grupos, ya veo que sois muchos.

-No tantos. Pero es mejor ser precavidos, estoy de acuerdo con su planteamiento. – Sobretodo si incluía alejarse rápidamente de su hija.

-Me alegro que coincidamos – se dieron la mano .

…

-¿No crees que es muy apresurado? Ni siquiera hemos pasado un día entero bajo su techo.

-No hay razón para quedarse, la información no está aquí.

-¿Solo te interesa la información?

El rostro de su capitán le vino a su mente, junto con su mujer embarazada. El nerviosismo bajo la fachada de Kyoko y la sonrisa forzada que le había dado. La gran fortaleza que, en su día, Cole había descrito solo como una visión sin fundamento.

-Así es, esa es la misión. Zarpamos esta noche.

-Darling estará tan decepcionado….

…

Cole sonrió mientras veía como el barco se alejaba. La visita del señor Tsuruga fue un visto y no visto.

-No creo que sea sano que un padre esté tan obsesionado con su hija.

-Entonces reza para que el niño en tu vientre sea un varón.

Victoria no contestó, ella sabía en su interior que llevaba una preciosa niña en su vientre. Aún así, estaba segura que tanto niña cómo niño sería protegido con fiereza por su marido.

…

-No puede ser real… - Ren observó con cansancio al muchacho dormido, escondido en las entrañas de su barco – El destino debe odiarme.


	50. Destino Retorcido

_**Varias horas antes**_

 _El entusiasmo de ese chico siempre me produce repulsión, si me hubieras hecho caso varios años antes no tendríamos que soportar su charla porque sería mudo._

A Kyoko le dio mucha gracia aquel odio hacia Dean que ya duraba bastantes años. Pero en esta ocasión estuvo algo de acuerdo con ella. ¿Cómo podría Dean pensar que estaba enamorada? Nunca se arriesgaría a perder su libertad de tal manera, el amor no era para ella. Tenía demasiados problemas, se contentaba con mantener a su familia y amigos.

Pensativa estaba, recorriendo los pasillos hacia los aposentos de su tío Cam. Acababa de volver de la cocina y estaba eufórica por llevarlo al comedor. El cocinero le había asegurado que tendría los platos preparados a tiempo.

A medio recorriendo al doblar una esquina, oyó unos murmullos de una habitación próxima. Aunque curiosa, no se acercó pues ya había experimentado que escuchar a escondidas no traía nada bueno, siempre era información que se podía malinterpretar.

-Sé que solo lo hemos visto un par de veces pero no podemos simplemente darle la espalda – Ignorándolo, ella cruzó por la puerta decidida a hacer oídos sordos - Es un gran amigo de Kyoko y la cuido cuando ninguno de los dos pudo. Le debemos mucho a ese muchacho.

Su cuerpo se congeló al instante. Era imposible malinterpretar tal cosa ¿Verdad? Hablaban de un amigo suyo en problemas, ¿A quien se referían?

-Si nos movemos ahora, podemos arriesgar todo el plan que ya hemos preparado. No hay que levantar ninguna sospecha o podríamos perderlo ahora que lo tenemos algo localizado – Cole contestó a Victoria – Tampoco me gusta esta situación, intentaré que el chico reciba algo de ayuda externa a nosotros con algunos favores pero por lo demás no puedo asegurar nada.

-Kyoko no se quedará quieta al oír sobre Fuwa, ten por seguro que se escaparía a la mínima oportunidad para ayudarle – Había una nota de orgullo en el tono de Victoria.

-No mencionaremos nada, no dejaré que mi hija se exponga ante los barrios bajos de Paris.

 _¿Shou?¿Están hablando de Fuwa Shou?¿ En que se ha metido ahora para tener que mencionar los barrios bajos de París?_

Era imposible. No podrían haber capturado a Shou. Era tan diestro en la espada como ella y sabía que nunca se relacionaría con la gente de aquel lugar. Prostíbulos, casinos ilegales, todo ello era solo una pequeña parte de lo que se podría encontrar allí. Shou nunca había mostrado inclinación a tales sitios.

 _Estoy sintiendo como se acercan personas. Deberíamos movernos de aquí._

Si la encontraban allí sería malo. Se alejó de inmediato de aquel lugar, corriendo directo a una de las salidas secretas que su padre había instalado por varias zonas del torreón.

Ya fuera, se dejó caer de rodillas, pensando en las razones por las que Shou estaría en problemas con esas personas.

 _¿Lo tienes que pensar tanto? Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer ahora ¿No?_

-¡No hay nada de obvio en esto!- espetó, sin poder guardarlo dentro – La única razón para estar en problemas con esas personas es involucrándose con ellos en sus negocios ¡Shou nunca entraría a ningún lugar de aquellos! ¡No Shou!

 _No me refería a nada de eso. Lo único que sabemos es que está en problemas. Eso debería bastar para saber que hacer._

-Es increíble que me estés diciendo esto – Levantó el rostro al cielo – Pero tienes razón, eso debería bastar. Sigue siendo un amigo, aunque eso no evita la paliza que le daré cuando lo vea.

 _Espero que no menciones nada a Dean, ya tuve suficiente de él está mañana._

Dean. Sería mejor no decirle nada, su ausencia no se notaría hasta la cena. Había más probabilidad de que se dieran cuenta si eran dos los que desaparecían.

-Sera una lastima perderme la reunión familiar.

 _No creo que haya sido una simple reunión familiar. Desde que estamos en está isla he notado a demasiados usuarios de habilidades, es demasiado extraño._

-El misterio tendrá que esperar, ahora debemos buscar un barco. No debe ser difícil, Paris es un sitio bastante visitado por los mercaderes en esta época del año.

 _Recuerda no decir tu nombre, ese despiste tuyo de antes fue demasiado. Ahora que te han visto será mejor también ocultar el rostro. El chisme correrá a Cole antes de que te lo esperes si eres vista._

-Entonces desenfundare mi gorra, hace mucho que no la uso.

 _ **Actualidad**_

-No puede ser real…. – Ren observó con cansancio al muchacho dormido, escondido en las entrañas de su barco – El destino debe odiarme

Su rostro estaba oculto por la gran gorra vieja que llevaba, pequeño y delgado con ropas demasiado grandes parecía no tener más de 17 años.

-Ey chico – Ren empezó a zarandearlo – Despierta antes de que saqué mi espada.

El muchacho siguió roncando tranquilamente. No tenía paciencia para esto, sobretodo para lidiar con un descarado polizón.

Con la intención de darle un par de bofetadas suaves para despertarlo, notó que su mano era detenida en el aire para su sorpresa.

-¡Ya me levanté! – gritó de pronto el muchacho, que al levantarse le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

Este no era para nada su día.

…

-¿Por qué estás en mi barco?

Kyoko observó a la última persona que le gustaría ver. Ren Tsuruga parecía impaciente por su respuesta.

-Todo esto es un malentendido – dijo, intentando aparentar la voz de un muchacho – Yo solo estaba esperando al dueño del barco para pagar un billete al saber dónde se dirigían. He oído de los marineros que marchareis a Francia.

-¿Esperando dentro de mi barco en vez de fuera? – No sonaba nada convencido.

-Me dio algo de curiosidad verlo por dentro.

 _Apestas mintiendo, antes de que esto se arruine será mejor que me des el control por un momento_

Cuando el infierno se congelé, pensó ella.

-¿Te dio curiosidad? ¿Por eso te pusiste cómodo para dormir? – El intento del chico en verdad divertía a Ren.

-Yo…

 _Solo copia mis palabras entonces, ya te veo siendo lanzada del barco en el siguiente puerto._

-Le diré la verdad – el muchacho pareció serio repentinamente – He sido vendido por mis padres a causa de las deudas. Tengo una tía lejana que puede ayudarme con este asunto en Francia.

\- Este no es el único barco a Francia chico.

-Ayudare con el barco, con cualquier cosa. Le ruego que me deje ir con usted – se arrodilló ante el.

 _Agacha la cabeza e intenta temblar un poco. Si pudieras lagrimear algo, quedará perfecto._

Ren vio al chico con desconcierto. No parecía ser ningún espía ni nada parecido, la gorra le había impedido ver sus ojos pero por el tono de voz no parecía estar mintiendo.

Pararía en el próximo puerto y le pagaría un billete a un mercader para llevarlo. No podía encargarse del muchacho, las distracciones eran imposible a estas alturas.

-Escucha…

El chico alzó el rostro, temblando junto a su pierna, con las mejillas manchadas por lagrimas.

-Sé lo imploro

…

El maestro notó un agudo dolor de cabeza al intentar levantarse. Con visión borrosa observó la estancia en que se encontraba. Madera, las paredes eran de madera.. ¿Una casa?

-¿Ya está despierto? – preguntó una voz femenina – No se levante.

La muchacha a su costado era bella, con cabello negro y ojos profundos y hermosos. Blanca piel y hermoso rostro.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Le encontré inconsciente en el bosque. A las afueras del pueblo. Cerca a Birmigham.

-¿Birmigham? – sorprendido se levantó, al instante notó como si un cuchillo estuviera en su cabeza.

-Le he dicho que no se levantara, mo – dijo algo irritada – Los hombres y su estúpido orgullo.

¿Birmigham? Apenas se había alejado un kilómetro de sus perseguidores. No tardarían en buscar por esta zona.

-¿Alguien más me ha visto muchacha?

Extrañada por esa pregunta se alejó del camastro.

-Mi hermano. El y yo te cargamos hasta nuestra choza. Eres demasiado grande para una persona.

-Me gustaría que nadie más supiera que estoy aquí. Juro que me iré tan pronto pueda caminar, te pido ese único favor.

-¿Estás metido en problemas? – su voz denotaba desconfianza

-Nada muy grave, solo un marido celoso. Espero que pueda esconderme solo un par de días.

Kanae observó al convaleciente. No podía ni levantarse del camastro, el riesgo de un ataque por parte suya no era muy probable. Podía esconderlo por un par de días, con arma en mano solo por prevención. Lo que no podría hacer era abandonarlo en el bosque.

-Esta bien – marchándose a por su pistola se paró en la puerta - ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte forastero?

-Reino, solo Reino.

-Yo soy Kanae.


	51. Primer día

Las miradas no paraban de seguirla a donde quiera que fuera, sabía que sería así, no tenía sentido engañarse. Desde que puso pie en un barco a los dieciséis años siempre había recibido miradas. ¡Pero esta situación era totalmente distinta a aquellas!

La espalda se tensó al percibir la mirada de otro marinero cerca suyo. El tener que ocultar un secreto volvía todo aún más complicado, más de lo que ella alguna vez se imagino.

\- Oye novato - le llamó el segundo al mando, un hombre que parecía nunca sonreír, siempre serio. Alto y de cabello corto, era fácil de identificar por solo su altura, se contaban rumores de múltiples hazañas para las numerosas cicatrices de su cuerpo, pero siempre en voz baja, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo enfadar - Ven aquí.

Ella no dejó ver su nerviosismo al ir, aquella persona era una de las que más rato se quedaba observándola.

\- ¿Sabes manejar una espada?

...

-Estamos en medio de una misión, no podemos permitirnos este tipo de decisiones - el tono duro de Ren mostraba su desacuerdo ante el asunto en que se había metido su contramaestre.

\- Ya le has oído Ren, no tiene otra opción más que esta. Vamos en la misma dirección, deja que el muchacho nos acompañe. Ni lo notaras - intentó convencerle el otro.

\- Al aceptarlo en el barco nos estamos comprometiendo también con su protección, no necesitamos otra preocupación que la que tenemos actualmente.

\- Estas siendo demasiado duro...

El bullicioso ruido de fuera les llamo la atención, sobretodo en el punto en que los silbidos se unieron a todo ese ruido tumultuoso que crecía más y más.

Al salir a la cubierta la escena que Ren encontró fue desconcertante. Taisho, uno de sus oficiales más habilidosos con la espada, estaba siendo acorralado por el pequeño cachorro perdido que había encontrado escondido en su barco.

El muchacho no poseía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a un rival como Taisho, pero lo compensaba en demasía con habilidad. Estocadas rápidas, sin dejar mucho espacio para pensar, y cerrando más y más el campo de maniobra de su oficial. Utilizando su pequeño cuerpo para moverse más rápido.

Los hombres los habían rodeado, vitoreando al pequeño chico que estaba retando al oficial más fuerte del barco. Tal ejemplo para los hombres sabía que no sería bueno, pero no intervino.

\- Hace mucho que no veía a Taisho de tal manera - comentó el otro pensativo.

Las estocadas se volvieron más seguidas con bloqueos por parte de Taisho pero ningún intento de ataque.

Kyoko no entendía esa carencia de ataque de su oponente ¿Formaba parte de un plan ?

\- Te has vuelto lento chico - la empuñadora de su espada conecto con el cuello de Kyoko.

...

\- El chico puede pelear muy bien, con eso dicho, no creo que haiga más problemas en llevarlo con nosotros - dijo el contramaestre en la habitación donde habían traído al muchacho después de caer ante el golpe de Taisho.

-Yashiro...

\- Estaré ocupado resolviendo el revuelo que se ha creado por el espectáculo, dejo el chico a tu cuidado.

Solo con el desmayado en su camarote se lo quedó mirando. Tan delgado y pequeño, no creía que fuera a sobrevivir más allá de la primera quincena. Aunque con lo que había visto en la cubierta tal vez su juicio fuera el equivocado.

...

Kyoko intentó conciliar el sueño de mala manera. La mayoría de la tripulación roncaba en la cubierta, y la poca que quedaba pasando el rato con algunas cartas en la mano. Su malhumor tampoco era tanto por eso a decir verdad, el ruido de fondo a penas la molestaba. Muy al contrario del capitán, que la irritaba con solo recordar su actitud en todo el día. Entendía que fuera el capitán, pero era absurdo esa ley de hielo que parecía tener con ella.

Ren Tsuruga. Cuando lo conoció como Kyoko no actuó de forma tan antipática con ella.

\- Maldito mujeriego - susurró por lo bajo.

Levantándose, decidió buscar un nuevo lugar donde dormir.

...

\- Kyoko

Su cuerpo se tensó al oír como la llamaban ¿Quien? ¿Como era posible? Sin duda alguien que la conocía. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Jelly.

-¿Disculpe?

\- Te conozco Kyoko - se acercó al muchacho - nadie más tiene tu fisonomía, es única - la alzó por la barbilla.

\- Creo que se equivoca... solo soy...

\- Una muchacha muy impulsiva - le arrebató el sombrero - que no sabe muy bien como disfrazarse.

\- ...

-Acompáñame, quiero que me expliques lo que esta pasando aquí.

Sin dejarla responder la cogió de la mano, arrastrándola a un lugar más privado.

Descubierta el primer día, esto no podría ir mejor.


	52. ¿Que soy?

-Entonces todo esto es por ese amigo tuyo… - indico Jelly, señalándola toda.

Las dos se encontraban en el extremo más lejano del barco a babor. Una zona poco transitada por la cubierta, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente en cuanto a privacidad. Aunque su gorra había vuelto a su cabeza en cuanto pudo.

-Estaría muy agradecida si no comentará nada Miss Woods, el capitán no parece muy contento con mi presencia, esta sería una buena razón para echarme en el próximo puerto – pidió, mostrando una mueca de fastidio al mencionar al capitán.

Jelly intentó aparentar una postura sería pero sentía como la risa burbujea a dentro suyo. Estos dos….la reacción que tienen entre ellos era completamente opuesta a la del pasado.

-Supongo que tú fe en el capitán es algo escasa para creer tal cosa. Abandonar a una muchacha en un lugar desconocido….

-Con su penosa actitud, le creo capaz de arrojarme al mar mismo. Pero no es eso lo único que me preocupa, mi padre desconoce mi partida. Tengo que ganar terreno antes de que mande a buscarme.

-¿Por qué no has llevado el asunto a tu padre directamente? – Kyoko se removió incomoda, había la posibilidad de que Jelly siguiera la misma actuación de su padre por intentar protegerla - ¿Y bien?

-N-No lo ve necesario - Jelly entorno los ojos, sospechosa de sus palabras – Quiero decir… el problema en si no es tan grave como para que el intervenga….según, .. sus palabras.

Intentó esconder su rostro de Jelly bajando la cabeza, esperando que la visera de la gorra cubriera sus nerviosismo.

-Entiendo… ¿Y todo esto por un amigo?

\- Mi deuda con el es demasiado grande….siento, que debo ayudarlo.

\- ¿Un amigo Kyoko? – volvió a repetir la pregunta

La insinuación era clara.

 _Solo dile lo que quiere oír ¿No es algo parecido a un hermano para ti? No estas mintiendo en realidad._

"¡Eso es retorcer demasiado las palabras!" Reprendió mentalmente.

-Es…alguien muy importante, tengo que ayudarlo – contestó finalmente.

-Entiendo los problemas de corazón – suspiró, pesarosa - aún así, no me parece adecuado…

-¡Por favor Miss Woods! – se arrodillo ante ella – Le pido que mantenga en silencio mi secreto, en verdad debo realizar este viaje.

Jelly observó a la muchacha a sus pies. Ella aún consideraba inadecuada la presencia de Kyoko en el barco, los asuntos en los que estaban envueltos podían perjudicarla colateralmente si los acompañaban.

Sus manos, posadas al costado de su cabeza, temblaban ligeramente. Su cabeza gacha estaba firmemente plantada al suelo, dejando ver su largo cabello con la gorra caída.

Ah…el amor juvenil, llegando a extremos verdaderamente dramáticos.

-Esta bien Kyoko – se agacho a su lado, levantando su cabeza - No diré nada.

-¡Gracias! Se lo agradezco mucho – aliviada, estiró su mano para recoger su gran gorra cuando está le fue arrebatada.

-Al aceptar tu secreto me he comprometido también a mantenerlo a salvo, y esto… - levantó la gorra – Solo retrasara lo inevitable si continúas disfrazándote de tal manera.

-No tuve tiempo en poder encontrar algo mejor.

-No te preocupes – Jelly la observó detenidamente – Déjamelo a mí.

…

-Mmmm – sonaba en toda la estancia del camarote.

Ren lo ignoro. Yashiro era el mejor contramaestre que conocía, con una habilidad increíble en alguien tan joven para tal oficio. Sus rápidas acciones y decisiones acertadas habían llegado a ser indispensables para el buen funcionamiento del barco.

Eran pensamientos que intentaba recordar a fondo actualmente, para evitar hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-mmmm – volvió a oírse en el camarote de Ren.

La indiferencia fue la única respuesta.

-Creo que eso es todo lo necesario – comentó Yashiro al pasarle una lista.

-Bien

Yashiro siguió delante suyo.

-¿Qué sucede Yashiro? – cedió Ren, cansado del extraño comportamiento de su contramaestre.

\- Es solo… nunca te había visto ser tan… duro con alguien – Ren frunció el ceño – Quiero decir, normalmente tratas mejor a los novatos…

-Ese niño no se puede considerar novato ¿Tengo que recordarte que es un polizón? Al menos los novatos conocen algo de navegación.

-Vamos Ren, tu mismo viste su habilidad con la espada.

-Yashiro, creo que ya has hecho demasiado tomando una decisión sin mi consulta hoy. El muchacho se queda, contentante con eso.

Fue mucho después de que Yashiro se fuera cuando Ren alejó la vista de los papeles en su mesa.

¿El pasado estaba tan presente en el como para verlo en un chico indefenso y sin recursos?

…

El pesado saco se veía notablemente abultado desde fuera. Tan lleno, que sus costuras parecían reventar en cualquier momento.

El notable bulto siempre era llevado por dos hombres cuando el cocinero lo precisaba. Y esta ocasión no fue diferente excepto por el nuevo ayudante que el cocinero había recibido esta mañana.

Olvidando al novato, en parte por que odiaba a los polizones, reclamo a gritos el pesado saco de alimento.

Kyoko solo supo que había que llevar algo a la cocina.

Así fue como la imagen de un delgado muchacho, llevando un saco el doble de pesado que el, aparentemente sin ningún esfuerzo, fue la comidilla de las habladurías del barco.

Ren no pudo escapar de la fama que el polizón provocaba a su pesar. Allá donde fuera, se comentaba la fuerza extraordinaria que su pequeño cuerpo albergaba, la habilidad que poseía y la exquisita comida que preparaba.

Ren no pudo contradecir lo último al probar la exquisita comida tan rumoreada.

El pasar de los días estuvo marcado por la creciente atención que Kyoko fue llamando. Y aunque Ren no la hubiera visto desde aquel primer día, no escapaba de los rumores que ocasionaban.

-Dicen que vendió sus ojos al diablo a cambio de una enorme fuerza – susurraba un marinero – Y por ello oculto su rostro tras esa gorra.

\- ¡Tonterías! He oído que tiene la marca del diablo en su frente.

\- Terry ha dicho que lo vio hablar con el mismo Satanás a solas en la bodega.

Irónicamente fue el deseo de alejarse del muchacho lo que provocó su encuentro.

Ren no quería verlo, ni saber de el. Si no fuera por su contramaestre ya lo hubiera hecho del barco. La situación era muy parecida a la de hace años.

"No, no lo es. Esto es diferente. Es un simple muchacho, solo un chico al azar "

La puesta de sol llamó su atención. Sabía que pronto tendría que entrar a su camarote, Jelly fue clara en el tiempo que duraría su aspecto artificial.

Caminó en dirección al lateral del barco, queriendo repasar con Yashiro las reparaciones que debían hacerse para mañana al llegar a un puerto que había a medio camino.

El cuerpo dormido, apoyado contra la madera, fue suficiente para provocar un suspiro en Ren.

-Oye – comenzó moviendo su hombro – Oye.

El movimiento fue automático. Tal vez fuera por qué su cuerpo lo supiera o que su memoria lo salvará, pero en el momento que aquel muchacho dio indicios del cabezazo por venir el se apartó.

El movimiento rozó el tobillo del dormido, al instante este se despertó, soltando un fuerte grito.

…

-¿Como se ha podido hinchar tanto si solo fue un golpe? – preguntó Ren de mala manera, examinando el tobillo hinchado del novato.

-Perdón si mi herida es una molestia – dijo irónicamente Kyoko.

\- Cuidado con el tono, muchacho – aviso Ren.

Kyoko calló. Sabía que no debía hablar de tal forma, pero las risas de los marineros que provocaron su herida aún sonaba en sus oídos.

-Discúlpeme

Ren no contestó. Siguió examinando la herida, tanteando suavemente la zona hinchada mientras revisaba una posible factura.

Kyoko esperaba un trato brusco y doloroso como el que había tenido con ella el primer día, y no el suave y cuidadoso del qué hacía gala.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tienes esto? – preguntó sin llegar a mirarla.

-A principios de la mañana creo, aunque es ahora cuando se ha vuelto insoportable – mencionó, confusa por su comportamiento.

Los dos estuvieron tan absortos en sus pensamientos. Ren, admirando su aguante en silencio, Kyoko, confusa por el trato amable del capitán.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio.

 _Siento interrumpir, pero, por lo que veo, la puesta de sol está a punto de hacerse efectiva. ¿Te imaginas su reacción al ver crecer dos bultos en tu pecho ahora que no llevas las vendas?_

Avergonzada por esas palabras Kyoko se levantó como un resorte de su lugar, olvidando, por supuesto, su lesión. Al instante empezó a caer.

Los dos brazos que la sostuvieron le eran tan familiares…, por un momento se relajó, hasta recordar a quien pertenecían.

-¡Suélteme! – gritaba frenéticamente ella.

Ren ignoró los tirones que recibía por parte del muchacho. La gran gorra que le cubría había caído a un lado en su forcejeo. Y el, observaba pasmado, su rostro descubierto.

" _kyoko"_ pensó al ver aquellos orbes dorados como la miel.

Pero allí acababan todas las coincidencias. Su rostro era afilado, con la barbilla cuadrada, el inexistente rastro de barba confirmaba que el muchacho solo era un chiquillo. El pelo cobrizo desordenado estaba lleno de nudos y su tez se veía quemada por el sol.

Kyoko ignoraba el escrutinio de Ren. Ahora que había sido advertida, contaba los segundos que le quedaban con terror. El hombre que la sujetaba no parecía querer soltarla y solo quedaban….

 _13…12…11…_

El aspecto aterrado del muchacho sacó a Ren del trance. Lo bajo de inmediato al notar como temblaba.

-Sí me disculpa tengo que irme – se arrodilló al momento de intentar dar un paso.

"¡El tobillo!" pensó con horror.

9…8…7…

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, se lanzó a su gorra con desesperación, colocándola de tal forma que le cubriera la cabellera por dentro y la parte superior de su rostro. La tez de la piel era lo primera que se iría según las palabras de Jelly.

Ren veía divertido las acciones del muchacho. Se había arrastrado como un pez para llegar a su preciada gorra, con movimientos demasiado extraños.

-Pffff – dejo salir sin querer, aunque cambiando a su rostro serio cuando el novato lo miró.

-Sé ha reído de mí – comentó molesto.

-¿Eh? Claro que no

Kyoko lo siguió mirando, sospechosa cuando vio como temblaba la comisura de su boca.

Ren no pudo aguantar la risa, dejándola ir ante el rostro de Kyoko.

 _4…3…2..._

 _¡Es un precioso momentos el que tienes allí! Pero has de irte ahora si no quieres que note algunos cambios_

"Oh Dios mío" recordó aterrada.

-Que pasé un buen día capitán – mencionó rápidamente, antes de empezar a caminar a gatas en dirección a la bodega.

Ren volvió a encontrar divertido las payasadas del muchacho una vez se hubo ido como el viento, era increíble la velocidad que tenía incluso estando a gatas.

Su risa anterior había sido extraña para el. No tuvo ninguna risa verdadera desde aquel incidente, podía realizar las meras sonrisas necesarias pero era la primera vez que se reía de tal manera.

Notando la oscuridad de su alrededor se dio cuenta de que la puesta de sol había pasado. Su mano fue a su cabello inconscientemente, sabía que ahora tenía la apariencia de un rubio con ojos verdes.

Se puso la capucha que llevaba encima y esperó que la oscuridad fuera suficiente para esconder el color de sus ojos.

"Me he vuelto muy descuidado" pensó, aunque no arrepentido. Tras pasar unos momentos con el polizón pudo tranquilizar sus sospechas contra el.

"Definitivamente, esto no es el pasado"

…

En la bodega Kyoko respiraba como podía tras la carrera que había hecho en su huida. Estirada en el suelo mirando arriba.

 _Parecía que pasabas un buen momento con el "insoportable" capitán._

La voz maliciosa le llegó claro a Kyoko.

-Estaba burlándose de mi, no se en donde ves el buen momento que dices

 _Tal vez cuando te cogió en brazos… por un momento me pareció sentir un extraño latido…_

-Un infierno latido, seguramente el susto por tenerlo tan cerca – sentándose, empezó a examinar su herida - ¿Crees que puedes curarlo?

 _Cómo te dije en la mañana, puedo hacerlo, pero te dolerá horrores hasta que pueda soldar perfectamente el hueso. Después de eso no lo podrás mover hasta que baje la inflamación._

Con la cantidad de personas que parecían observarla Kyoko había sido incapaz de poder curarse. Había esperado a la noche cuando la hinchazón se había hecho insoportable.

-Muy bien – se puso un trozo de cuero en la boca – Estoy lista.

…

Reino vio a Kanae salir de la habitación por tercera vez. Con el pasar de los días había llegado a aprenderse sus costumbres y tareas.

Seguramente estaría ahora reuniendo agua del pozo, al principio le había extrañado que ella hiciera la tarea de fuerza teniendo un hermano. Muy pronto ella le confesó que había inventado al supuesto hermano.

Una mujer muy lista, eso seguro.

Tensando sus músculos, se dio cuenta que tal vez ese mismo día podría emprender su marcha. Era muy extraño que nadie hubiera tocado la puerta de esa cabaña preguntando por el. No le gustaba.

Aunque más raro era que estuviera casi recuperado en solo tres días. Tal vez no tenía que pensar tanto en su buena fortuna.

Se intentó levantar, como ejercicio para acelerar su recuperación, y notó como su cuerpo no dolía como antaño.

Dando unos pasos, se encontró optimista en la velocidad de curación que tenía.

Pudo llegar al porche de la modesta casa, cansado, pero no convaleciente. Logró hacer seis pasos fuera de la casa hasta que sus piernas le exigieron descanso.

Su energía también se estaba recuperando bien, podía hacer uso de su localizador aunque su gatillo aún era demasiado para el.

Tomó aliento y decidió volver a dentro. Pero el bosque fue lo único que vio al darse la vuelta.

La casa ya no estaba.

El cañón de un arma tocó su nuca.

-Avanza sin intentar nada – Kanae empujo el cañón, instándole a avanzar.

Reino no intentó nada, aunque lo hubiera querido aún estaba demasiado débil.

Una vez dentro Kanae bajo el arma y cerró la puerta. Reino había sufrido al caminar solo seis pasos, estaba segura que no podría hacerle nada de lo que ella no pudiera defenderse.

-¿Eres una usuario? – preguntó el, desfallecido en cama tras caminar más rápido de lo que podía.

-¿Usuario?

-Nunca había visto ningún disparador que causará una ilusión, bueno he visto uno que tiene que ver con la vista de la gente pero nunca el crear un escenario ficticio.

Reino empezó a encajar las piezas. Ahora entendía el por qué nadie había venido a esa casa, era por qué nadie la había visto. Aunque aún se extrañaba que el localizador de Julius no hubiera notado un uso de energía en la ilusión.

Tan pensativo estaba mientras encajaba las piezas que no se fijó en Kanae.

Está le volvió a poner el cañón en la cabeza, temblándole la mano.

-Tu…¿Has dicho…que hay más como yo? – su voz se volvió aguda, casi como un chillido.

\- ¿Eh?

-¡Usuarios, los llamaste usuarios! ¿Hay más gente con estos malditos poderes?

-Creo que nadie te lo explico….vaya hombre, esto será largo …¿Quién te dio tu disparador? Lo normal es que esa persona de las explicaciones.

-¿Disparador?

-Ya sabes, la cosa con lo que activas tu ilusión. El objeto que necesitas tocar.

-¿Tocar? – empujo el arma contra su cabeza - ¡Explícate!

\- Se necesita un objeto para activar los poderes que tengas. Tal vez un objeto que nunca te quitas y no te hayas dado cuenta.

\- ¡No mientas! – nerviosa continuo – se perfectamente cómo usar esta maldición así que no me engañes.

¿No le creía? Reino se sorprendió al oírlo. Si ella sabía usarlo entonces tendría que haberse dado cuenta de ese requisito esencial.

Activo su localizador, esperando saber qué tipo de energía tenía ella, tal vez una energía extraña y rara.

" _No puede ser"_

La mujer delante suyo que apuntaba nerviosamente un arma contra el no desprendía ningún tipo de energía excepto la normal de cualquier persona.

-Quiero que respondas honestamente esta pregunta Reino – su nerviosismo aumentó - ¿Qué…soy?


	53. Dudas

-¡Apartaos de mi camino! – gritó un grumete, mientras intentaba pasar ante toda la masa de gente concentrada.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Ben! – gritó otro en respuesta, acompañado de varios empujones.

El grupo de gente reunido ante el comedor empezaba a parecer más una batalla campal.

-¿No piensas decir nada? – comentó Yashiro – El muchacho nos ha revolucionado todo el barco.

Ren se mantuvo callado. El desorden en un barco no se podía permitir, había la posibilidad de que llevará a un problema mayor. Aún así, su mente se enfocó en un grupo más allá que parecía demasiado descontento con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡La comida está servida! – anunció el cocinero.

La revolucionada masa de gente se abalanzó hacia el cocinero. Intentado ser todos uno de los primeros en conseguir una ración.

-Tendré que hablar con Taisho sobre esto – Era parte de los deberes del contramaestre ocuparse de la tripulación.

Al marcharse Yashiro, el siguió observando el grupo apartado. No parecían tener la intención de buscar su ración, entonces ¿Por que estarían en el comedor?

Pronto el cocinero tuvo que volver a la cocina para abastecerse, dejando a un ayudante en su lugar para terminar de servir la poca comida que quedaba en el cazo.

Los hombres aislados parecieron descontentos al ver al ayudante. Se alejaron nada más verle.

Con un mal presentimiento decidió seguirles. Un capitán normalmente no se ocupaba de tales menesteres, pero él no se arriesgaría a vérselas con un motín en marcha.

…

Kyoko sintió los problemas nada más notar un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. No era la primera vez que sus presentimientos daban tales avisos, sobretodo en los relacionados con las intenciones de las otras personas.

 _Si esto acabará como creo entonces sería mejor irnos a un lugar con menos gente._

Sin delatar ninguna emoción, Kyoko término tranquilamente de enrollar la cuerda en sus manos. No era una de sus tareas favoritas, pero el contramaestre parecía obcecado en darle tareas menores y aburridas desde ayer, siempre mirando de reojo su tobillo con desconcierto en sus ojos.

 _El capitán debe haberle comentado nuestra herida._

Los ojos de Kyoko rodaron, aunque el capitán debe haber ido con el chisme, estaba segura que él no era el responsable de darle esas tareas. Era más probable que el contramaestre las hubiera ordenado con la idea de darle un descanso a su tobillo herido.

 _Algo innecesario con la curación de ayer. Centrémonos, tres personas, todos ellos apestando a malicia._

Buscar rincones desolados en un barco era una de las tareas más difíciles de hacer. Espacio único para un montón de gente, con apenas algunos cuartos separados de las zonas comunes.

Era la primera cosa que había de hacer al llegar a un barco. Una medida de precaución.

 _Están muy cerca, no debería haber nadie ya por aquí_

…

Ren aceleró el paso.

Los tres hombres habían desaparecido tras las escaleras que daban a las baterías del barco. Perderlos de vista no le gustó nada, y menos cuando vio que el muchacho también había bajado.

Sin llamar la atención se dirigió a las mismas escaleras.

-Siempre las mismas personas con las mismas viejas tácticas – el tono aburrido de la voz provocó escalofríos en su espalda – No creo que sea necesario decirles que me dejen en paz ¿Verdad?.

Un gemido se oyó en todo el lugar. Las baterías eran oscuras y grandes, produciendo ecos fácilmente. Ren no podía localizar a simple vista todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Os mantendréis alejados sin que yo tenga deciros nada, ¿Verdad? – esta vez se oyó un jadeó.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – Ren ya no sabía quién era el agredido.

-¿Capitán? – El chico salió de un rincón con un lucero recién encendido en la mano - ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? – su rostro se veía algo preocupado.

-Esa es mi pregunta muchacho.

-Solo jugábamos un par de partidas Capitán – respondió uno de los hombres que había seguido.

Ren apartó la mirada del chico y vió la representación de una inocente partida de poker.

-Ya sabemos que no deberíamos jugar tan de hora – añadió otro con la voz temblante.

-Pero las ganas de una partida siempre están ahí…- todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba lo aterrados que estaban.

-Espero que pueda perdonar está indiscreción – el inocente muchacho agregó.

Definitivamente, el ya no sabía quién era el agredido.

…

Kanae no sabía qué hacer.

Ella, precisamente ella, no sabía qué hacer. Cuando su padre murió, dejándola a ella sola con su madre y hermanos menores, supo que tendría que trabajar para ayudar con la comida. Cuando después de tres años, esa misma madre falleció durmiendo, supo que tendría que sustituirla como comadrona para ganar el sustento, por muy joven que fuese, aunque solo contará con 15 años a sus espaldas y la gente no confiara plenamente en sus habilidades.

Nadie protestó aunque, pues era la única opción en un pueblo tan alejado.

Ni siquiera cuando murieron dos de sus cuatro hermanos perdió los nervios. La rápida salida del pueblo era la opción más lógica, antes de que los rumores de ser una bruja la llevarán a la hoguera.

No dudó al trasladarse a las orillas de aquel pueblo, una vez que sus dos hermanos se establecieran con sus familias. Los poderes que en su día su madre le enseñó a controlar, surgían de una forma tan natural que lo mejor era aislarse para que nadie lo viera.

Por una vez su calma se había roto.

Y el resultado actual no puede ser peor. Un hombre encerrado en su hogar, un hombre perseguido encerrado en su hogar, ella con una escopeta oxidada usada más para asustar. Sola, sin poder recurrir al pueblo, sin tiempo para mandar aviso a uno de sus hermanos.

La imagen que había creado duraría solo un día más.

" _¿Cómo es posible que haya quedado fuera de mi refugio? "_

Kanae no sabía qué hacer.

Su sentido común le gritaba, le exigía, que asustara al hombre hacia el bosque, alejarlo lo más posible de ella, mantener su hogar a salvo.

Pero ella dudaba.

Estaba muy cerca de obtener respuestas. De saber por qué solo ella heredó aquella maldición que la hacía diferente. Sin amigos desde niña, siempre desconfiando por temor en ser quemada en la hoguera.

Las respuestas estaban tan cerca de ella. Saber la razón, el por qué, el objetivo de nacer ya diferente.

Reino era un hilo del cual podía tirar, si se arriesgaba.

…

-¡¿Seguimos sin dar con el?! – Julius gritó, enfurecido por el reporte del soldado – ¡Vuelvan a revisar los bosques y aldeas cercanas! No pudo haber ido muy lejos.

El soldado partió como el rayo ante el mal genio de su comandante.

-Con lo cansado y herido que estaba, no pudo haber ido más allá del perímetro que establecimos – farfullaba Julius.

Colérico como estaba, ansiaba tener a su antiguo maestro en sus manos. La humillación de verse encerrado en aquella cueva, ante sus mismos subordinados, nunca dejaría de perseguirlo.

" _¡Malditas Amatistas!"_ pensó por millonésima vez.

Aquellas piedras anulaban tan bien la energía "sobrante", que ellos mismos lo utilizaban para ocultar su presencia de otros usuarios. La contrapartida era la incapacidad de usar los catalizadores, sin energía "sobrante" solo eran personas comunes, por un periodo de tres horas si el contacto con la piedra era corto.

" _¡Malditas Amatistas!"_ aún así pensaba Julius.

-Señor – se le presentó otro soldado – La comandante Izami se ha presentado.

-¿Izami?¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

-Ya sigo yo soldado, puedes retirarte – intervino una mujer.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?


	54. Línea Borrosa

Cole se paseaba por su habitación impaciente y preocupado. Su mente corría con todas las posibilidades, enemigos y razones para la desaparición de su hija.

La furia también estaba presente en sus ojos, Victoria lo sabía aunque su marido la reprimiera.

Cole mantendría a raya su enojo para pensar correctamente, era lo que su entrenamiento y experiencia le habían enseñado, pero al momento de conocer el paradero de Kyoko cargaría como un rabioso animal contra el culpable.

-Es muy capaz de defenderse ella sola, su manejo de la espada es perfecto, y recuerdo perfectamente que le enseñaste mil maneras de orientarse en cualquier situación – Mantuvo el tono sereno, recordándose a si misma también aquellos hechos – Estará bien.

-Cuando encuentre al malnacido responsable de esto ….

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a dos sudorosos Dean y Cameron.

-Ninguno de los espías habituales sabe nada – comenzó Dean – no la han visto ni en los tugurios ni en las plazas.

-Lory ha recibido informes de todos los barcos en el puerto – continuó Cam - No parecen sospechoso en nada, ni tienen relación con nuestros enemigos de siempre – se meso los cabellos, frustrado - Liam ha echado un vistazo por dentro y parecen ser simples barcos de carga.

-¿Alguna cosa en los recuerdos de la gente? – preguntó Victoria, preocupada al oír tan malas noticias.

-Lo mismo de siempre, pelea de borrachos, cotilleos sobre los invitados llegados, algún que otro altercado entre las bandas de ladrones. Ninguna habladuría sobre secuestro o algo parecido – Cam había colectado todos los recuerdos posibles de la gente, sin ningún atisbo en ninguno sobre Kyoko.

\- ¿Qué hay de los que ya han marchado del puerto? – dijo Cole.

\- Desde el día de su desaparición han salido del puerto 8 naves sin comprobar - mencionó Cam al revisar los recuerdos que poseía, tanta información estaba produciéndole un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo para alcanzarlos – gruñó Cole.

\- ¿Y las cuevas de las playas? -añadió Victoria – Se sabe que los piratas amarran por esos lugares al no haber acceso por tierra, tal vez tengan algo que ver.

Cole se quedó mirándola.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-¡Cole Graham! – se levantó Victoria, como pudo al tener el vientre tan hinchado, de la silla en donde estaba – Está isla es mi hogar, desde el momento en que comenzamos a vivir aquí se convirtió en mi hogar, y como tal, conozco cada pedazo de roca que pueda existir – se plantó ante Cole, aguantando el dolor en los pies - ¡He recorrido mil veces los mercados y puertos con capucha y calzas! ¡Si tus planes son dejarme encerrada en una torre intocable entonces te has equivocado de mujer!

\- ¿No entiendes la situación? – contestó Cole - ¡Alguien se ha llevado a mi hija! Y si es capaz de ello, también es capaz de secuestrar a mi mujer e hijo por nacer ¡Vuestra seguridad es lo más importante para mí! Si dejarais de escapar de la guardia personal como dos niñas traviesas tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Llamas guardia personal a doce soldados? ¿Por qué no simplemente pones un cartel gigante que diga " _Soy importante y rica"_ para que todos los ladrones lo vean?

-¡La guardia está para protegerte!

-¡Protegerme! Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi al esconder en algo mis ropas y cabello, con tal guardia despistada prefiero mi espada como protección – Cole estaba lívido – Admito necesitar protección ahora, con todo lo que está pasando y nuestra hija por nacer no asumiré riesgo. Pero no perderé mi libertad Cole Graham, te lo advertí claramente el día en que me ofreciste el anillo. Ni yo ni tus hijas lo haremos.

-¡Terca y tozuda mujer! – gritó Cole – Aquel día también te prometí que te protegería. Tu y Kyoko son lo más importante.

Dean y Cam sufrían la incómoda discusión en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse de su sitio, por temor a ser el nuevo blanco de alguno de aquellos dos.

Cameron oía pues toda la conversación, algo divertido al saber que su hermana seguía escapándose como cuando era joven. Recordaba las tardes en qué aparecía en su habitación, con su sonrisa zalamera, convenciéndolo de usar su apariencia idéntica para su beneficio.

" _Ya verás Cam, tu ocúltate cuando te persigan y yo saldré por detrás. ¡Se caerán del susto! Eso sí, que no se te caiga la gorra, tenemos que vernos igual"_

-¡Cameron! – gritó Dean en su oído - ¿Estás bien?

Los tres se lo quedaron mirando. Al parecer la discusión había acabado en algún momento, Cole mantenía un brazo sobre el costado de Victoria.

-Podemos continuar mañana si estás muy cansado – Cameron apenas notó las palabras de su hermana, los recuerdos y el presente se mezclaban como el agua y el barro. Veía a la pequeña Vicky ofrecerle un gran gorra mientras decía " _tenemos que vernos iguales"_

-¿Cam?

" _\- Que no se te caiga, agárrala fuerte – decía su hermana"_

No, no era su hermana.

" _\- Que no se te caiga, estos jarrones deben llegar intactos. Uno roto y tu salario está fuera – dijo el mercader al marinero._

 _-Disculpe ¿Sabe de algún barco con destino Francia? – preguntó un muchacho delgado y pequeño, portando una gorra que le cubría medio rostro._

 _-El tiempo es dinero chico, y lo estoy perdiendo hablando contigo._

 _\- Fácil de solucionar – le lanzó una moneda - ¿Sabe de algún barco o no? "_

" _-Tenemos que vernos iguales – decía la imagen de Vicky."_

-¡Cam! – Victoria lo sacudió de un lado a otro - ¡Cam!

-Si sigues así voy a vomitar – logró contestar.

-¡Llevo llamándote un buen rato! - ella lo miró ceñuda – Me has asustado ¿En que pensabas tanto? ¿Es que acaso Dios te estaba hablando?

-Podría decirse que si – su hermana arqueó una ceja – Ya sé dónde está Kyoko, o más bien, donde se ha ido.

…

Reino observó la puerta cerrada. Las ligaduras de sus manos no se habían aflojado en nada, al intentar tirar de ellas lo único conseguido había sido sentirlas más ajustadas.

Estaba recargado y listo para marcharse, si se lo permitían. Algo que no estaba sucediendo.

No podía transportarse atado de pies y manos, los hombres de Julius lo encontrarían al instante.

Kanae entro en la casa, la gran escopeta acompañándola siempre.

-Llevo aquí sentado casi seis horas muchacha – dijo Reino – Ten compasión y déjame marchar, no me volverás a ver nunca, te lo juro.

La idea de no volver a tener esta oportunidad casi provoca un cambio en la decisión que ella había tomado. Casi.

-He decidido soltarte – anunció ella – a cambio de que mantengas este lugar en secreto. Si rompes el trato – apretó el puño al mismo tiempo que una planta se marchitaba – mueres.

-Como la dama lo desee

Kanae desató las ligaduras de pies y manos con un eficiente cuchillo, sin separarse de la escopeta. Ya liberado Reino volvió encañonar el arma a su espalda.

-Al bosque – dijo ella.

Caminaron hasta el linde de su propiedad por la parte trasera. El bosque se veía extenso y frondoso.

-Nunca tuve malas intenciones Kanae – Reino seguía de espaldas con las manos en alto - ¿Me crees?

\- Toda precaución es poca.

\- Entonces no confías en mí.

-Si confiara en ti no estaría apuntándote con un arma.

-No me dejas elección desgraciadamente – Reino se transportó tras ella, dándole un golpe certero en la nuca.

Ella cayó desmayada.

-Lo siento mucho Kanae – cargándola en su espalda, los transportó lejos de la casa.

Al minuto siguiente la casa volaba en mil pedazos.


	55. Boom

La casa voló en mil pedazos.

Astillas de madera y tierra fueron lanzados al aire, el fuerte boom acompañándolos todo el trayecto.

-Era verdad – decía un soldado raso – Los comandante son increíbles ¡Yo solo veía un prado con vacas!

Julius se vanagloriaba al oír el comentario. El era un comandante, su duro entrenamiento lo demostraba.

-Buen tiro Julius – dijo la comandante Izami, caminando hacia él, acercando su rostro a su oído – Recuerda que ni tu, ni yo vimos aquella casa – susurró más cerca – No te creas más de lo que eres cariño.

Izami vio divertida el enfado de Julius. Un niño, así era el joven comandante.

La intriga la embargo cuando la casa que antes vio volar en pedazos no apareció destrozada en el suelo. El prado de vacas seguía siendo el mismo. La energía de Reino era lo único que usaron como guía del disparo, ahora que no estaba ya no sabía donde debería estar la casa.

Una ilusión que no emana energía y se mantiene sin necesidad de usuario. Debía informar de esto al maestro.

Ser una niñera no estaba tan mal.

…

-Esta situación es ridícula – susurró Kyoko con burla en los ojos – Solo déjese mimar un rato, son sacrificios de todo capitán.

-Esta capitán no desea tales mimos – susurró Ren – Solo haz silencio para que podamos llegar al barco.

¿Qué situación podía ser esta? Déjenme contarles que en un puerto siempre hay un regidor, incluso en estos tiempos, y tal regidor tenia el poder de prohibir la entrada o salida de cualquier barco. Importante era pues.

Pero como todo humano, las emociones personales podían influir mucho en su trabajo.

Ren no tenía problemas con este regidor, era demasiado carismático para llevarse mal con alguno de ellos. Por otro lado, la mujer era harina de otro costal.

Vanidosa y caprichosa, así era la mujer del regidor en donde habían fondeado (anclado) el barco.

Una vez visto el capitán, la mujer lo quiso para sí. Así comenzó la campaña de acoso al pobre Tsuruga Ren. Un pellizco en el trasero, alguna insinuación velada, invitaciones a comer y mensajes perfumados.

Ren solo quería terminar de cargar provisiones para marcharse. No podía rechazar a la mujer sin ofenderla. Era una situación donde su paciencia se ponía a prueba.

Kyoko en cambio luchaba por no reír cuando veía alguna escena entre ellos. Sin ninguna pizca de celos, aunque la edad de la anciana también tendría algo que ver.

Serían tres días de excusas y disculpas, sonrisas forzadas hasta doler con algunas evasiones necesarias.

Era ya el último y Kyoko aprovechaba para disfrutar del mercado. La concurrida plaza de gente y los regateos de mercaderes llenaban el sitio.

Fue allí en donde oyó de lejos algo así como _¿Señor Tsuruga?_ Antes de ser arrastrada a un estrecho callejón.

Pequeño y angosto callejón que juntaba los dos cuerpos, pegándolos tanto que Kyoko se alegró de su disfraz corporal. A esas alturas las vendas hubieran sido inútiles.

Aunque esa alegría fue corta, al notar el cuerpo del bien formado capitán. El pectoral marcado, su gran altura, e incluso un bulto que quiso ignorar.

-¿Crees que se habrá ido? -pregunto él, la nuez de su garganta moviéndose por su garganta.

-Eh…

 _Alguien se ha quedado embobada….._

-No – respondió ella inconscientemente.

-¿La has visto por tu lado? – el temor de su voz era claro.

Se compadeció del pobre capitán. Le cogió de la mano y se adentraron en el callejón, dirección contraria al puerto. Las diversas callejuelas eran un laberinto en si mismas, encontrándose unas con otras de manera desorganizada y zigzagueante.

El pasatiempo de Kyoko siempre habían sido recorrerlas. Daba igual la ciudad, si uno conocía bien esos pasajes se podía llegar a cualquier lado.

En este caso, al puerto.

Ren observaba al confiado chico avanzar y doblar por lugares tan pequeños. Parecía ser nativo de la ciudad por la forma en que se movía. Sintió un ligero deja vu al ser arrastrado de tal manera.

El olor del mar fue el saludo que tuvieron al llegar a puerto.

Kyoko soportó la risa al ver el aspecto de su capitán. Tenía una mancha negra en la mejilla, su pelo estaba revuelto como un nido de pájaro, en algún momento se había rasgado la camisa y las mangas ….bueno, eso ya no eran mangas.

-El barco debe estar por aquí – se apresuró a dar la espalda, su boca se empeñaba en sonreír y soltar risotadas.

Ella no sabía que Ren notó el temblor de su comisura, fácil de ver en verdad. Extrañamente no se enfadó, le era más gracioso su actitud, sobretodo ahora que caminaba como un jorobado para aguantar la risa.

La risotada que soltó el chico solo le hizo reír a él también.

-¿Estás burlándote de tu capitán muchacho? – preguntó en broma.

Con las carcajadas aún sonando el chico se dio la vuelta.

Y su corazón se saltó un latido.

El pelo cobrizo reflejado con el sol, las manos apretando su estómago, una postura casual, con los rasgos iluminados de un brillo…de un extraño brillo a la par de su sonrisa ancha y fresca.

-Yo nunca me burlaría de usted capitán

La imagen duraría tres segundos tal vez. Tres segundos sin ningún latido de corazón hasta que esté viniera con fuerza. Pum Pum.

…

-mmmm…¿Dónde…donde estoy? – ella quiso estirar sus brazos pero estaban atados - ¿Qué Diablos?

-Ahora soy yo el que hace las preguntas Kanae – el cañón de su escopeta ahora la apuntaba - ¿Sigues sin confiar en mí?

 **N/A**

 **¡Perdón por mi desaparición!**

 **Ha sido casi todo el mes y esta vez no solo por los exámenes. Ahora también los trabajos. Estoy viendo que este curso será trabajoso así que no seguiré publicando regularmente, cuando pueda subiré capítulos. No siempre serán tres como está vez…**

 **Muchas gracias a PaulaGa to y Mutemuia por sus comentarios. En verdad me animáis mucho, os lo agradezco de verdad. También a todos los fans que leen esta historia y les guste, me alegro de ello.**

 **He visto que tengo lectores de Perú, resulta que es mi país natal, así que un saludo a todos mis compatriotas.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	56. ¡Idiota!

_-Ahora soy yo el que hace las preguntas Kanae – el cañón de su escopeta la apuntaba - ¿Sigues sin confiar en mí?_

Kanae no supo responder.

¿Sería un extraño con problemas en su cabeza? ¿Quería que respondiera para burlarse de ella? ¿Sería una nueva forma para intimidar a una persona? Miles de pensamientos parecidos cruzaron su mente.

-¿Y bien? – la insto Reino, amartillando la escopeta, listo para apretar el gatillo.

Llegó a una conclusión. Si iba a morir, sería sin miedo o temor alguno.

-Una persona me apunta con mi arma, me secuestra en algún extraño lugar y es capaz de agredirme - Los ojos de Kanae relucían – Creo que tienes todos los puntos para lanzarte en el pozo más cercano.

Oyó su risa, al mismo tiempo que notó el frio acero del arma contra su frente. El olor de la pólvora se notaba perfectamente a esta distancia, seguramente tendría que estar suplicando, rogando o tal vez llorando. No lo sabía. Lo que si tenía claro, era que la muerte que a veces deseó en el pasado se le concedería muy pronto.

Lástima que no pudiera ver a su sobrino crecer. Era el único parecido a ella, el único de su familia que de verdad sentía como parte de su sangre. Le dio algo de rabia tener que abandonarlo.

-En verdad me agradas – dijo Reino

\- No puedo decir lo mismo - El gatillo fue apretado.

El pitido de sus oídos paró tras unos segundos después del disparo, abrió los ojos lentamente sin entender exactamente qué había sucedido.

-Cualquier persona sabría ver un arma inservible como esta Kanae – Reino se acercó a desatarle las manos– Los únicos que se asustarían serían los animales por el ruido del disparo – Le tendió la mano tras ver como se masajeaba las muñecas - Sabía que necesitabas sentirte segura, como he dicho, nunca tuve malas intenciones. ¿Intentarías confiar en mí?

Ella observó, anonada, la escopeta y al hombre que la sujetaba. Furiosa, cogió la mano de Reino y tiró lo más fuerte posible, haciéndole caer encima de ella quien lo esperaba con un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-¡Idiota!

…

-Vuelva pronto señor Tsuruga… - se despedía una corpulenta señora mayor en el puerto.

Ren sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al oír aquellas palabras.

-¿No se despedirá nuestro educado capitán? – comentó la burlona Kyoko a su costado.

-Ha sido un placer verla a usted y a su marido en tan buen estado – respondió con su sonrisa de caballero.

Una vez puesto el barco en movimiento Kyoko notó como los ojos del capitán no se separaban de ella. Por un momento pensó que volvería a su actitud desagradable del primer día, aunque no notaba ningún asomo de malicia en su mirada.

Decidió ignorarlo sencillamente. Pronto estarían más cerca a Francia, y estos no es que tuvieran una buena relación con la bandera que llevaban alzada. Había enviado algunas cuantas cartas por prevención en el puerto, avisando a algunos cuantos amigos que solían frecuentar las fronteras, pero no esperó en ningún momento que tuviera una carta esperándola en aquel puerto como había sucedido.

El papel se restregaba contra su piel al menor movimiento, la huida con el capitán podría haber hecho que la misiva se extraviara, aunque en ese momento no pensara en ello.

 _Debido a que alguien estaba muy concentrada examinando el cuerpo de su querido capitán… tocando los pectorales, observando su garganta y notando el gran bulto que formaban…_

Un sonoro golpe se oyó en cubierta. Kyoko se había golpeado la cabeza contra la baranda, llamando la atención de unos cuantos.

 _Sus brazos, los músculos de sus brazos…Ay con la pequeña Kyoko-chan_ _yo te veía como alguien más experimentada después de todas esas horas con hombres semidesnudos…._

"¡No tan cerca! ¡Nunca tan cerca!"

 _Parece que tendrás que acostumbrarte…_

"¿Eh?"

Apenas pudo pensar cuando los mismos brazos que antes observó la levantaron en el aire. Cargándola en su hombro como un saco de patatas.

"¡¿Qué pasa con este sujeto?!"

…

-Enséñame el tobillo – ordenó Ren al instante de dejarla sentada en uno de los barriles cargados en el barco – Ahora

Kyoko no sabía exactamente a qué se debía la tensión en el aire. El capitán se veía tan serio ¿Estaría preocupado por su herida? No, era imposible. Confundida, hizo lo que pidió.

El tobillo se veía perfectamente sano, sonrosado y moreno como su piel actual.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó – Hace menos de tres días estaba en el peor estado posible y ahora… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Yo…eh… ha sido por…la verdad es que mi abuela era curandera, y bueno, ella me enseño algunos remedios bastante efectivos para las lesiones.

-¿La misma abuela, que es capaz de pagarle una gran deuda, es curandera? – se veía claramente que él no la creía - ¿En verdad?

-Hablo de mi abuela materna, ella siempre estuvo con mi familia ¿sabe usted? – El hombre arqueo una ceja – Estoy seguro que no quiere escuchar mi aburrida historia familiar, basta decirle con que conozco algunos remedios medicinales bastante buenos

-¿Ah sí? – el tono que usó la irrito de sobremanera.

\- ¡Pues si! Creo que yo conozco mejor a mi familia que usted capitán Tsuruga

Al instante ella se arrepintió. No podía enfadar al capitán, por ahora dependía demasiado de él, y eso significaba callarse la boca. Aunque fuera en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado.

-Entiendo – la sonrisa que mostró denotaba malicia e irritación en todo su esplendor – Mis disculpas si he sido demasiado invasivo con nuestro invitado, pero ya que esta tan seguro de sus habilidades me gustaría que me hiciera un pequeño favor.

…

-No, no y no – gritó el hombre rubio de piel clara – Ya te he dicho que los quiero por colores y no ordenados por nombre. ¿Es que no sabes hablar chaval? Ve a buscarme las plantas frescas de la bodega, trae romero, canela y cilantro ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Corre que para algo tienes las piernas!

"¿Preocupado por mi? ¡Como pude ser tan estúpida para pensar eso!" pensaba Kyoko mientras corría a la bodega.

-¿En verdad era necesario? – preguntó Yashiro al ver como el muchacho era apurado por el médico del barco.

\- La cocina ya tiene suficientes ayudantes, es mejor aprovechar las manos extras para los lugares en donde de verdad haga falta.

\- Sabes perfectamente porque a Eddy nunca le duran los ayudantes.

-Siempre se está quejando sobre lo ignorantes que son los marineros para cuidar sus plantas – la sonrisa de Ren se ensancho – Estoy seguro que estará contento de tener a alguien que "conoce" las hierbas.

Yashiro se rindió.

Ren en cambio se sentía mucho mejor. No sabía por qué el muchacho se empeñaba en mentirle, pero verlo caer en su propia mentira le daba una extraña satisfacción. No se paró mucho a pensar la razón de por qué le molestaba tanto su mentira.

En el último escalón el muchacho tropezó, todos aguantaron el aliento. La gorra que siempre llevaba había salido volando de su cabeza en la caída, el pelo cobrizo se veía perfectamente. Al instante toda la tripulación se quedo quieta, expectante ante la idea de comprobar lo cierto de los rumores. Los ojos curiosos no se separaron del cuerpo caído.

El muchacho se empezó a mover para levantarse. Se oyó algún que otro jadeo y Ren se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que todos vieran aquellos ojos dorados. Era absurdo, eso no tendría que importarle.

Kyoko se levanto sobre sus rodillas, aun sin mostrar el rostro pues se dedicó a recoger las hierbas caídas, era totalmente ajena a la expectación de la tripulación.

No se preocupo por la gorra, era mediodía y el sol estaba en lo alto. Su transformación era completa en estos momentos. Lo que ella no supo, es que precisamente porque el sol estaba en lo alto era capaz de provocar reflejos, y eso fue lo que sucedió cuando se levantó totalmente.

Todo el mundo vio a una preciosa muchacha morena durante unos momentos, hasta notar los pequeños rasgos que, según Kyoko, eran suficientes para ocultarla.

Jelly se divirtió al notar la conmoción que había creado.


	57. Despegue

Kyoko se dejó caer rendida en la cama.

Su nuevo jefe el médico, a quien todo el mundo llamaba Eddy, era una persona de lo más extravagante y perfeccionista. Sus extrañas formas de clasificación, junto con su impaciencia a la hora de dar las instrucciones, la habían dejado agotada y con el oído zumbando por los gritos.

Había observado de reojo la engreída sonrisa del capitán, seguro que se regodeaba por dentro al verla en tantas dificultades. ¡Pues bien! Ya vería el quien ganaría al final ese juego, se mostraría de lo más contenta con el horrible trabajo solo para ver su rostro malhumorado.

 _¿No le estás dando demasiado importancia? En unas horas estaremos en zona de piratas, sugiero que tengas el catalejo a mano._

La razón de sus palabras tomaron peso en su cabeza. Este era un momento delicado, no podía distraerse de ninguna manera.

Se acomodó bajo la tosca manta y tras solo unos instantes se quedó dormida. Su último pensamiento fue la imagen del perfecto capitán cayéndose por la borda.

…

Dentro de su camarote el capitán Tsuruga Ren repasaba la escena ocurrida esa misma mañana.

Juraría que una delgada muchacha de tez morena había tomado el lugar del chico por solo unos instantes.

El chico era lo suficientemente delgado y sin músculos para parecer, en complexión, una mujer. Su estatura tampoco ayudaba a diferenciarlo.

No era la primera vez que un chico en desarrollo parecía una mujer, no era la primera vez que el se encontraba con alguien así. Sus mismos hombres seguramente no pensarían mucho sobre el tema.

Pero esto era diferente.

Sobretodo por la presencia de una mujer con el poder de cambiar la apariencia. Había una alta probabilidad de que Jelly tuviera algo que ver.

Pero Jelly no era alguien fácil de tratar ¡Era capaz de controlar al mismísimo duque Takarada! Si ella no quería decirle la verdad entonces no sé la daría.

Por otro lado si en algún momento se descubría que el chico en verdad era chica….la tripulación no estaría nada contenta. Por todo mar se sabía que tener una mujer a bordo daba mala suerte, y, aunque él no creyera en supersticiones, muchos de sus hombres si lo hacían.

Los pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas, evaluando las consecuencias. La conclusión obvia no se pudo evitar, lo primero para resolver o anticipar un problema era saber si había uno.

Jelly se mostró muy colaboradora hasta ahora en sus favores, tal vez con suerte, este primer obstáculo no sería tan grande.

…

La mujer en cuestión se encontraba sentada en su camarote esperando ansiosamente la visita que sabía que llegaría. Era increíble que Ren no llegara a dudar hasta ahora, ella había aplicado los cambios mínimos en Kyoko dándole una forma más bien andrógina en su apariencia.

Había tenido que diluir en algo el disfraz de Kyoko en el momento justo del apogeo del sol, dándole la apariencia de un espejismo para los demás marineros. Si con eso Ren no se daba por enterado entonces el hombre debía ser un ciego absoluto.

La frustración de esos días al ver como el gran capitán era incapaz de notar los rasgos suaves o las mínimas curvas en la silueta de su polizón la habían exasperado.

Toc Toc

-¡Adelante! – había de calmarse, mostrarse indiferente. Pero la emoción de ver su plan surtir efecto era demasiada, se limitó a esconder su sonrisa con una taza de té.

-Siento interrumpir Miss Woods – comenzó Ren – Necesito hablar con usted de un asunto urgente.

-Por supuesto – dejo la taza de té - ¿Qué necesita?

-Es sobre el chico que recogimos, ¿Tiene usted alguna idea sobre su pasado?

\- Solo he oído rumores, como todos en el barco

-Siento usted tan perspicaz tal vez se haya dado cuenta de algunas cosas que nosotros no

\- Dudo que lo haya hecho, parece el típico fugitivo de casa en busca de aventuras

\- Bien… es verdad que tiene toda la apariencia de eso, de eso y de ser una mujer ¿ Tiene usted alguna relación con el tema?

Jelly se quedó callada. Con una sonrisa socarrona le devolvió la mirada al serio capitán Tsuruga.

-¿Y porque usted pensaría eso?

-¿Tengo razón entonces?

-Me he limitado a conceder un favor a quien me lo pedía, tal como hice con usted. Si esa es la respuesta que buscaba entonces ya la tiene, estaba disfrutando de un buen libro antes de su llegada y me gustaría continuarlo.

Sin prestarle más atención Jelly volvió a tomar su taza mientras que con la otra mano volvía a sostener un libro de su regazo. Dándo claramente por terminado su visita.

Ren se marchó, y al instante de cerrar la puerta tras el Jelly comenzó a reír por lo bajo. La pareja problemática número 1, como los llamaba Darling, parecía estar en buen camino.

…

-¿Sigues enfadada? – preguntó Reino

Kanae no contestó.

Ambos se encontraban aún en el refugio donde el los había llevado. La extraña guarida estaba dentro de una caverna, la cual estaba escondida por maleza en la entrada. Quedando completamente oculta a la vista, debido también al recubrimiento de amatistas que Reino había instalado también quedaba aislada de otros usuarios

Efectiva como escondite no lo era tanto en ofrecer un espacio confortable, sobretodo a dos personas. Aunque Kanae no quisiera ver al idiota que la había asustado, no podía alejarse. La única opción que encontró fue no hablarle.

Reino se resignó a su silencio. Empezó a preparar las provisiones para el viaje que tendrían que hacer, aunque su escondite fuera seguro pronto estarían rodeados en terreno y no podrían salir del valle, quedando atrapados.

Kanae vio como dentro de una alforja empaquetada alimentos junto con cuerdas y ropa. Diversos artilugios pequeños se ataban a su cintura y colocaba algunas cuchillas en sus botas.

-En momentos como este me gustaría volver a tener una persona con poder espacial como compañero de viaje– farfulló por lo bajo.

El oído de Kanae se agudizó ante la palabra "poder". El había dicho que existían más personas con diversas habilidades, aunque forzada, está podría ser su oportunidad para descubrirlo.

Un saco cayó en su regazo repentinamente.

-Puedes coger alguna ropa mía, tendrás que hacerte pasar por chico así que el vestido tendrá que quedarse aquí. Lleva raciones para una semana, te prestaré un par de botas para viajar – Reino iba lanzando objetos en su regazo mientras hablaba. Trasteaba entre la pila desordenada de cosas como si entendiera su extraña organización – Lleva la capa encima con la capucha puesta, sería muy útil tener tu cabello cortado pero tampoco te obligaré.

-Tu…¿me llevarás contigo? – Kanae observaba los objetos encima suyo como si fueran a desaparecer - ¿Por qué?

\- Hay que ser estúpido para desechar a una persona tan útil– se encogió de hombros – Tu habilidad es bastante buena para viajar seguros sin que nos noten.

Era raro ver cómo el hecho de que tuviera poderes extraños no le afectaba. La lógica le decía que Reino tampoco era normal que digamos, pero la aceptación de una persona diferente ante algo que siempre ocultaba se sentía refrescante.

-Además, parece que quieres conocer a más personas igual de extravagantes ¿No? – Reino se señaló a sí mismo – Te necesito para ocultarme y tú me necesitas para enseñarte este mundo. Yo diría que nos beneficia a los dos.

Kanae vio la ropa de viajar que el le había lanzado. Botas resistentes de cuero, una capa raída pero gruesa, calzas largas y un jubón desgastado. Todo ello representaba la palabra trotamundos.

-¿Qué me dices Kanae?


	58. Roto

Yashiro estaba preocupado por Ren.

En una zona tan delicada del mar como en la que estaban ahora se requería una actitud serena y preparada para cualquier cosa. Era verdad que las probabilidades de ser atacados eran bajas acorde a la temporada, los barcos con grandes botines ya habían pasado y la mayoría de piratas se dirigiría a su refugio de invierno a estas alturas, pero aún así no podían bajar la guardia. Se encontraban muy cerca del límite de fronteras, los corsarios del bando contrario podían demostrarlo en cualquier momento.

Dejando el inventario del barco a un lado, se enfocó en su joven capitán. Su mirada seria no se dirigía a las costas del sur como había estado haciendo hace una semana, al contrario, parecían pegados en la dirección contraria, específicamente en una persona, el polizón. Normalmente no le llamaría la atención aquel hecho, Ren siempre parecía tener un ojo en el chico desde que abordo, pero ya hacía una semana en que su espionaje se había vuelto más descarado.

Era algo desconcertante.

Yashiro suspiró a la vez que volvía a hojear el inventario. Sus funciones no le daban mucho tiempo para saber exactamente qué sucedía con Ren, tal vez después de su charla con el cocinero pudiera acercarse un rato. No es que fueran los mejores amigos del alma, pero se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Esperaba que la confianza ganada con los años pudiera ayudarlo a sacar a Ren de su trance. Las distracciones no eran buenas en estos momentos.

El hombre en cuestión pareció cansarse de su vigía, entrando en su camarote.

Si él fuera más romántico pensaría que su capitán atravesaba los confusos pensamientos del amor, tal vez por el polizón. Aunque la idea resultaba absurda al recordar algunas damas que colgaron del brazo de Ren en su tiempo.

…

Ren tacho los números que acababa de escribir, frustrado. Sería mejor que se apartara del cálculo del rumbo antes de que estrellara el barco.

La situación no podía continuar así. Era el pensamiento que llevaba teniendo varios días.

No sabía si era curiosidad u obsesión, pero la necesidad de saber la historia de la muchacha era demasiado para controlar ¿Por qué una joven de esa edad conocía el manejo de la espada? ¿De dónde provenía aquella fuerza que era capaz de reducir a tres hombres? La mayoría de jóvenes estarían aterrorizadas de subir a una nave llena de hombres desconocidos, pero ella actuaba naturalmente con todos los marineros. Por el momento no había dicho nada, faltaban solo unas semanas para llegar a Francia y no sería tan cruel como para dejarla al descubierto cuando faltaba tan poco. Se había dedicado pues a observarla, preguntándose si su disfraz seria parecido a su aspecto real ¿No sería lógico que resultase ser una mujer de gran estatura y algo musculosa? En tal caso explicaría la fuerza, podría estar relacionada con el bajo mundo lo que explicaría su habilidad en la espada.

Sus divagaciones no paraban, la observaba esperando notar algo en sus movimientos, algo que confirmara o rechazara sus teorías. Sobretodo intentaba centrarse en si había razones para esperar una emboscada. Jelly jamás ayudaría en tal cosa, sabía que su ayuda en la muchacha venia de un capricho, ya la había visto hacer estos favores a desconocidos antes. Siempre con la misma razón exasperante " _Yo decido a quien ayudo"_

Se acerco a la licorera, sentándose en su escritorio con la botella y vaso en mano.

Le molestaba no saber que esperar. La última vez que se encontró en una situación similar varias vidas se perdieron, todo por su estupidez. El trago del Whisky ayudo con la punzada de culpa que le venía con el recuerdo. Si cerraba los ojos se podía ver a si mismo joven y tonto, creyendo saberlo todo por tener dos incursiones de éxito con su cargo de capitán, recién adquirido, en el barco militar que comandaba. Su agarre en el vaso se apretó mientras agachaba la cabeza a sus rodillas. La vergüenza aun le llegaba a oleadas, el arrepentimiento jamás pararía dentro suyo. Aquel día perdió su barco y la mayoría de vidas que lo abordaban. Las suplicas de Ren aún llegaban a sus oídos, podía oír claramente como le pedía que echaran a los polizones " _No son de fiar Kuon, dales nuestro bote sobrante y échalos"_ El vaso se rompió en su mano sin que él lo notara, vio como la sangre manchaba su mano al igual que aquella vez.

Solo que esta vez era su sangre, como debía ser.

" _¿Qué has hecho?" "¡Aléjate!" "No es…tu culpa"_

" _¡Yo no lo maté! ¡No lo mate! ¡Fue el!"_

Los cristales de su mano se clavaron aún más cuando apretó el puño.

…

Kyoko estaba harta de complacer cada pequeña exigencia del malcarado doctor. Cada vez que notaba la mirada de su capitán intentaba poner tan buena cara como podía, aunque por dentro deseara poner al bueno del doctor boca abajo mientras ella alborotaba su bien organizada oficina. Las fantasías se quedaron en fantasías por supuesto, pero el constante escrutinio del capitán sobre ella no le dejaba más opción que dar su mejor sonrisa al doctor. Aunque él le gritara.

Los primeros días lo soporto, pero al llegar la semana sus fantasías habían incluido al capitán Tsuruga como otro receptor de tortura ¿Tenía monos en la cara? ¿Habían salido manchas rojas en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué diablos la veía tan seguido? La idea de zarandear al capitán era tan tentadora….

-¿Estás bien? – oyó Kyoko que decía alguien

-Ah sí, lo siento señor Yashiro me he distraído un poco – respondió, nerviosa de saberse atrapada.

-Ya veo que estas ocupada – el miro extrañado las telas de su mano y el montón de plantas a su lado - ¿Qué esas haciendo exactamente?

-Separo las plantas muertas, secas y marchitas – dijo al seguir envolviendo un par de plantas con la tela – Cada una es usada para cosas diferentes.

Kyoko tenía que admitir que el doctor en verdad era bastante bueno en su trabajo. Ella conocía algunas cosas básicas pero el hombre parecía estar versado en el tema, diversos nombres y tipos se los conocía como un libro, la realización de mezclas las hacía con mano experta. Respetaba su habilidad.

-¿Hay alguien? - pregunto un Yashiro divertido

-¡Lo siento mucho!

-Creo que te vendría bien dejar eso un rato – el tono compasivo era claro – Que tal si…

-¡Chico! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero mis hierbas ahora mismo! – Kyoko se estremeció ante el grito

\- Yo me encargo – la insto Yashiro- Lleva esto al capitán de mi parte, creo que te gustara estar allí en vez de quedarte – le tendió unos papeles antes de marcharse.

\- ¡Chico!

Apretó los papeles contra si, como si fueran un tesoro, y corrió hasta la cabina. Las prisas por la huida hicieron que olvidara tocar la puerta, entró sin dejar de mirar atrás esperando que el doctor la siguiera solo para atormentarla. A salvo en medio del camarote, sus pies crujieron al cambiar su peso ligeramente, mirando abajo notó los fragmentos de cristal esparcidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Ren era lúgubre.

-Yo… - el aspecto de Ren la sorprendió, pálido y sudoroso el capitán esperaba una respuesta con el ceño fruncido – El señor Yashiro me mandó a darle estos papeles.

\- La próxima vez toca la puerta muchacho – Ren arrebato los papeles de sus manos, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que Kyoko no viera su herida.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! – se abalanzó a su mano – ¡Se ve horrible! ¡Tenemos que vendarle o tal vez jamás pueda volver a usar esa mano! – Kyoko busco algún resto de tela que antes llevaba encima con rapidez, no despego los ojos de su mano mientras le hacía sentarse.

De reojo vio la botella de Whisky y empezó a vaciar el contenido en las telas que pudo encontrar. Ren la observaba callado ¿Era un acto para ganarse su confianza?

-Esto escocerá un poco – advirtió antes de comenzar a limpiar su herida.

El dolor sordo de la mano llegó pronto, no era la primera vez que se lastimaba ni sería la última. Concentró su atención en la persona que lo curaba, era bastante sencillo hacerlo. Todo su aspecto podría ser mentira pero aún así se la imagino como una joven de la misma tez, misma altura y con una mata de cabello que le llegaría a la cintura. Parecida sin llegar a serlo del todo.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho esto? – preguntó Kyoko calmada, sin mirarlo

Su traicionera mente le hizo ver a la joven, borrando los detalles de muchacho que llevaba encima. No era tan distinta de la imagen que lo había hecho saltar en el puerto.

-Ha sido un accidente

-Lo supongo, solo un tonto se haría daño a su propia mano – Ren se encogió interiormente con esas palabras – preguntaba qué tipo de accidente.

-Al intentar recoger los cristales rotos me corte con uno

-¿En serio? – dijo en tono sarcástico y levanto el rostro - ¿Por un cristal tiene usted varios cortes en su mano?

Ren se quedo viendo los ojos ámbares de aquella joven ¿Sería aquel su verdadero color?

-Así es

-Bien, si usted lo dice – ella se encogió de hombros, volvió su atención a la herida – Espero que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, por ahora ha parado el sangrado, debería ir donde el doctor pronto – Kyoko se preocupo al ver como aparecían más cortes mientras más sangre limpiaba – En verdad tiene mal aspecto

-¿Por qué te importa? – Ren estaba cansado de divagar.

Ella levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa. La pregunta se la estaba haciendo ella misma también, tan solo unos minutos antes deseaba más que nada zarandear al capitán ¿Y ahora lo estaba cuidando?

-Es mi maldición supongo – respondió – No puedo simplemente ver sin más si puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo – sus ojos se ablandaron al recordar la misión de ayuda a su amigo.

 _Pum Pum_

-Es algo tonto pero no lo puedo evitar – continuo ella – ha sido razón de muchos de los problemas que he tenido. Bien, esto ya esta.

Ren se miró la mano cubierta por un trozo de tela, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo.

-Le acompañaré hasta el doctor, seguro que me estará buscando por ahí – Ren se sintió algo culpable al oír el tono de resignación.

-¡Chico! – se oyó cerca de donde estaban.

\- Al parecer no va a hacer falta – Kyoko dejo salir un bufido ante la aparición del doctor en la estancia.

-Me está haciendo un recado Eddy ¿Qué no lo puedes entender? – Yashiro apareció tras suyo.

-¡Señor Eddy! ¡Rápido, el capitán se ha lastimado! – dijo Kyoko al momento en que los ojos del médico se clavaron en su persona.

Ren sonrió al ver la forma tan poco sutil de Kyoko sobre intentar escaparse del doctor.

-¡¿Ren, estas bien?! – Yashiro fue el primero en reaccionar

-Tranquilo Yashiro, el muchacho me ha ayudado bastante con la herida – envió una mirada agradecida a Kyoko

-No ha sido nada – le respondió ella por lo bajo con una sonrisa.

 _Pum Pum_

-Eso lo decidiré yo – gruño el doctor a la vez que abría el vendaje improvisado.

Ren se quedó observando a Kyoko y Yashiro, el doctor lo había llevado a la lumbre alejándolos del par que seguían hablando. Yashiro parecía desconcertado repentinamente en medio de la discusión.

-¡Era parte de mi deber Señor Yashiro! Como asistente del doctor es mi trabajo que todos a bordo se encuentren en su mejor punto de salud – la declaración a voz viva de Kyoko agitó algo dentro de Ren - ¡Solo he cumplido mi tarea!

-Ya veo – dijo Ren en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos – Tu entusiasmo en tu trabajo es admirable – continuo con una sonrisa que puso nerviosa a Kyoko – Espero que sigas poniendo el mismo empeño durante todo el tiempo que estés con nuestro buen doctor.

Con Eddy detrás, Ren salió del camarote. Dando un portazo.


	59. Cartas

El comedor estaba en silencio. El constante ruido de conversaciones y gritos que se oían normalmente cada día había callado desde que entrarán a la conocida zona de ataques piratas. Ser un corsario era prácticamente ir en la busca de estos piratas, muchos de sus compañeros se lanzaban hacia ellos sin importarles su vida, otros usaban el corso como excusa para poder disfrutar de la matanza autorizada, pocos eran los que en verdad tenían sentido patriótico.

La tripulación del capitán Tsuruga, a pesar de que algunos poseyeran el deber a la patria, se componía básicamente por marineros de mar en busca de un oficio provechoso. Las ganancias conseguidas por cada abordaje eran suficiente recompensa por los meses alejados de tierra. El trato justo también era un gran aliciente.

Así pues, no era gente que quisiera matar enemigos a costa de su vida, ni tampoco una mole de personas que odiarán cualquier cosa fuera de Inglaterra, las circunstancias los llevaron a ser marineros de un barco corsario, por lo menos a la mayoría de ellos. Sabían que podían morir en la mar, pero el precio no era tan grande cuando recordaban en qué situación era la vida en tierra.

Kyoko notó el ambiente desde el principio. El barco actuaba como una máquina bien engrasada, sin ningún problema en su funcionamiento, totalmente inanimado desde dentro.

 _Espero que tus cartas hayan llegado a tiempo._

Era una esperanza que ella también compartía.

…

Yashiro observó cautelosamente a su capitán. Su rostro sereno y los papeles en la mesa parecían indicar normalidad, el malhumor que había tenido el día anterior tampoco se veía ya en su rostro.

Era un momento como cualquier otro.

-Ren – comenzó el, sin llamar mucho la atención de su capitán – Ren

El aludido dio un bajo murmullo como respuesta.

Yashiro decidió intentarlo de otra forma.

-¿Ha sucedido algo con el muchacho?- su espalda se tensó al instante.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Entiendo los recelos que tienes contra el…pero es prácticamente un niño, no veo necesario que tengas que vigilarlo día y noche, los guardias que mandaste ya hacen el trabajo.

Al oír las palabras de Yashiro un ramalazo de remordimiento se instaló en el. Era verdad que ordenó a dos hombres vigilar a la joven, prácticamente se había olvidado del hecho ¿Debería retirarlos? Una precaución como esa no parecía extraña, aún así… no lo sentía correcto.

" _No puedo simplemente ver sin más si puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo"_

-Retira a los hombres – ordenó Ren

-¿Eh?

-Tal cómo has dicho, es prácticamente un niño – se encogió de hombros - No veo necesario seguir vigilándolo.

La mirada de Yashiro lo puso de alguna manera incómodo. Este le observaba como si le hubieran salido cuernos en la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme? – la voz sería del capitán asustó ligeramente al contramaestre.

-Nada importante, me retiraré por ahora – Yashiro voló tras la puerta.

Una vez se fuera el contramaestre el dejo escapar un suspiro ¿Había sido tan obvio? Sin duda su vigilancia no había sido tan discreta como el había pensado ¿La joven también se habría dado cuenta? En tal caso, eso explicaría un poco su actitud hostil del principio. Seguramente la conversación pendiente que tenía con ella tendría una disculpa de por medio.

 _Céntrate Tsuruga_

Los papeles de la bitácora se veían relegados a la vez que aparecía la imagen de la joven en su cabeza. La imagen del puerto lo perseguía y perseguía desde aquel entonces, como un hecho importante que no podía olvidar. Sus ojos ámbares lo perseguían.

 _Kyoko…_

¿La echaba tanto de menos que veía su imagen en una jovenzuela que no tendría más de diecinueve años? Era absurdo. Siempre pensó en Kyoko como su familia, su mejor amiga, y aunque sintiera celos de joven por ver su atención dividida en otras personas, no la imaginaba bajo una luz romántica.

Su mirada bajo un poco a los cajones de su mesa. El tercero de ellos llamándolo insistentemente, hasta que simplemente cedió.

Las viejas misivas seguían allí, apiladas y cuidadas aún con los años que tenían. Recordaba perfectamente que decía cada una de ellas, siendo uno de sus recurso para las noches de pesadillas. Pese a eso, desdobló la primera de las cartas sabiendo como empezaba.

" _Querido Kuon,_

 _¿Cómo estás? ¿Te adaptas bien a la tripulación? Me imagino que papá habrá sido un poco duro, pero te aseguro que es una buena persona._

 _Espero que algún día podamos encontrarnos en el mar, me esforzaré para que suceda._

 _Kyoko"_

" _Kuon,_

 _¡Eres increíble! Dominar la espada fue tan difícil para mí que envidio tu habilidad ¡Te alcanzaré muy pronto así que no te relajes! Yo y Shou estamos entrenando muy duro con la idea de salir a la mar, solo un poco más para nuestro encuentro._

 _Kyoko"_

Las cartas seguían y seguían, hablando de su amigo Fuwa, preguntando por Rick, contándole sobre su entrenamiento y sobretodo apoyándole. Dándole ánimos incluso desde el otro lado del mar, su pequeña Kyoko, su mayor apoyo ¿Cómo podría verla como algo más que una hermana?

Sus manos se detuvieron al rozar la gastada carta familiar. La primera de ellas que no respondió.

" _kuon,_

 _¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Me han llegado noticias de un ataque al barco que comandabas. El señor Takarada menciona que no fue tan grave pero no me quiere decir más. Nadie me dice nada. Solo quiero saber si estás bien._

 _Kyoko"_

Recordó la vergüenza al leer aquellas líneas por primera vez. Ella no debía saber, no quería que lo viera así. El monstruo capaz de matar que tenía dentro no merecía estar bien.

" _Kuon,_

 _¿Qué sucede? Llevo meses esperando alguna de tus cartas sin recibir nada ¿He hecho algo? ¿Por qué me ignoras Kuon?_

 _Kyoko"_

El tono herido en que estaba escrito casi lo había hecho tomar un legajo de papel. Pero la culpa lo empujó de vuelta a la licorera en aquel entonces.

El grueso fajo pronto se vio reducido a uno, una simple nota ya sin nombre con solo una dirección al reverso de su contenido.

" _Háblame por favor …"_

…

-Nuestra reserva de láudano no parece haber sufrido mucho por este clima – comentaba el doctor.

Kyoko asintió sin realmente escucharle, pensando en todas las precauciones que había tomado para evitar el peor escenario. Jelly accedió fácilmente, solo tenía que asegurar un sitio seguro en caso de necesitarlo.

-El tomillo escaseará pronto, tendremos que hablar con el señor Yashiro – Kyoko asintió – Ve a buscar al capitán, es la hora de su revisión – Kyoko asintió.

-¡¿Qué esperas chico?! ¡Muévete! – Eso bastó para sacarla del trance.

Una vez fuera de la vista del doctor volvió a pensar en sus planes. La tripulación ya no se alteraba al oír murmurar al muchacho de aquella forma tan extraña, todos parecían haberse acostumbrado a sus rarezas.

Las botas de Kyoko sonaban por el barco y a su paso los hombres se apartaban, como si estar en su camino comportará una horrible maldición. Ella no lo notaba mientras que la entidad dentro suyo se vanagloriaba.

Esta vez acordándose de tocar, procuró golpear la puerta y esperar respuesta.

-Adelante

-Me manda el doctor, es hora de la revisión de su herida – Kyoko no quería perder tiempo, pero no pudo evitar notar el horrible aspecto del hombre.

-Estaré allí en seguida – dijo este con un suspiro, guardando algunos fajos de papel en su cajón – Puedes irte

Ella en verdad quería obedecer, era lo mejor ¿Por qué simplemente no podía pasar de largo ante los sentimientos que sentía?

 _Por qué eres demasiado blanda, no pienses en sus problemas cuando tienes los tuyos propios. Solo date la vuelta y camina, no es difícil._

Tengo mis propios problemas eso es verdad, ni si quiera soy cercana a el no tiene sentido preocuparme.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó Ren al ver que la joven no se marchaba.

-Eh…me preguntaba si le dolía la herida, puedo traer láudano si gusta

-No es necesario – respondió, un rostro de duda asomó al verla – Si tienes tiempo me gustaría hablar contigo.

 _Solo caminar, solo tenías que caminar._

 **N/A**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Me alegro de que se hubiera entendido la escena que había detrás en el capítulo anterior. Sin duda el momento de los -10 puntos fue algo para recordar Mutemuia.**

 **Ni el mismo sabe lo que quiere Paula ga to, (suspiro) la verdad es que estoy algo enfadada con Ren pero bueno, mis fantasías tendrán que contentarme. (-_-)**

 **¡Saludos! \^_^/**


	60. Semillas

Ren observó el nerviosismo de la joven al verla entrar en su camarote. ¿A que le tendría miedo? ¿Tan mala impresión tenía de el que no quería que estuvieran a solas? Tuvo que admitir que no siempre se había portado bien con ella. Las disculpas tendrían que ser después de aclarar todo el embrollo.

Intentó centrarse en la conversación, pero las cartas de Kyoko seguían bailando en su cabeza ¿Había hecho mal en alejarse? Kyoko parecía alegre y feliz cuando la encontró en la fortaleza, no debería preocuparse.

La joven delante suyo estaba expectante a sus palabras. Su mente borraba automáticamente los rasgos masculinos sin darse cuenta. Los ojos ambarinos esperaban, haciéndole pensar en la última carta que recibió de Kyoko.

-Muchacho – el asintió – Tu…alguna vez,…ejem… ¿Tienes hermanos? – claramente no esperaba esa pregunta a juzgar por su expresión

-Algo parecido – respondió confusa.

\- ¿Dejasteis de hablar en algún momento? – la incomodidad del capitán era fácil de reconocer.

\- En algunas ocasiones – Kyoko decidió responder sin más, por extraño que fuera – Las peleas entre nosotros eran muy frecuentes - añadió, recordando a Dean y Shou -¿Usted tiene hermanos? – tanteó, insegura. Tal vez las perturbaciones del capitán tuvieran que ver con su familia, bien sabía ella que la familia suele ser complicada.

-Similar, aunque no hablamos desde hace varios años supongo que en cierta manera ya no le importa – acabó con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero a usted si ¿Verdad? – Kyoko se arrepintió al momento de hablar. Ella no pintaba nada en los problemas del capitán, no quería involucrarse con el capitán, aunque hubiera llegado a caerle en gracia no lo volvería a ver cuándo llegará a puerto – Quiero decir…la familia es la familia… no puedes escapar de ella, son muchos años de hermandad y ..- Sus ojos giraban en círculos buscando una forma de retirar su declaración anterior – Están los lazos de sangre….

Las extravagancias de la joven divertían al capitán, se la veía tan perdida en la espiral de palabrerías y nerviosismo que ella misma creaba.

-No nos une ningún lazo sanguíneo – cortó el mayor, compadeciéndose de la joven – pero ella es muy importante para mi – La pequeña Kyoko siempre sería importante para el.

\- Habla como un hombre enamorado capitán – comentó ella sin ninguna intención, pero el hombre pareció sorprendido ante sus palabras.

Kyoko se sintió pequeña ante el escrutinio que su capitán la sometía, como una niña sin ningún control sobre nada, esperando alguna clase de sermón.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

¿Dónde se había ido toda su confianza? Nunca antes había dudado en una conversación, siendo directa y clara en sus palabras. ¿Desde cuándo la presencia del capitán la volvía un amasijo de nervios y desconciertos? Odiaba sentirse así, la seguridad que tanto había costado en ganar se le escapaba de sus manos.

-No es que lo haya experimentado antes, pero si las historias son ciertas las palabras " importante para mí" suele indicar amor.

-No creo que sea el caso – desestimó el, mesándose los cabellos con actitud intranquila – Lo hubiera sabido.

 _Me da la cosa que sería todo lo contrario. Es increíble que una persona de mundo parezca tan perdida con los asuntos amorosos._

Aquel pensamiento también confundía a Kyoko ¿El capitán tenía problemas amorosos? ¿Aquello era lo que le atormentaba? Por su aspecto ella se imaginaba que habría tenido un montón de romances.

La imagen mental de aquellas mujeres enojo en algo a Kyoko ¿Qué le pasaba?

 _Solo es necesario verle hablar del tema para saberlo, está totalmente idiotizado en amor._

Tuvo que estar de acuerdo cuando el hombre en cuestión parecía perdido en reflexiones.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que la situación de "amor" no suele ser instantáneo. Es un camino largo que va acompañado de pequeñas pistas – las palabras de Victoria seguían frescas en su memoria – Cuando su sonrisa te hace feliz, aunque haya sido un día horrible, cuando su presencia te calma, aunque estés agitado, cuando el simple hecho de ver a esa persona te parezca suficiente – el tono de voz de su madre adoptiva había estado lleno de ternura al explicarle aquel tema – Esas son las semillas del amor.

-¡Chico! ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este rato?! – se oyó el gritó desde lejos.

-Será mejor que me vaya, no se olvide de ir con el doctor por su herida – dijo apresurado antes de marcharse corriendo.

…

" _Esas son las semillas del amor"_

Toda la conversación había sucedido en una bruma para Ren. No solo no había conseguido hablar del tema principal, sino que se había desviado por completo.

¿En qué momento su mente había estado en el limbo? Tal vez cuando mencionó su poca experiencia en el amor, por alguna extraña razón se sintió contento de oírlo. Su regaño mental a sí mismo lo había distraído de la conversación.

No entendía por qué postergaba tanto el tema pendiente que tenían. Tal vez en el fondo no quería que cambiarán las cosas entre ellos. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla en el barco, ayudando a su tripulación, paseando por la borda, incluso a sus extrañas maneras que el encontraba divertidas.

Si comentaba su descubrimiento la probabilidad del cambio estaba allí, era muy posible que su relación se volviera diferente, que su actitud fuera diferente.

" _Cuando su sonrisa te hace feliz, aunque haya sido un día horrible, cuando su presencia te calma, aunque estés agitado, cuando el simple hecho de ver a esa persona te parezca suficiente"_

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como un puñetazo directo en su rostro. Lo había dejado perturbado con cada frase, no por que Kyoko apareciera en su mente, peor que eso, ya que la imagen que más encajaba con esa descripción había sido el fugaz recuerdo de la muchacha en el puerto.

Una muchacha de la cual no sabía nada.

Perfecto.

El suspiro que dejó salir duró varios segundos.

…

El repiqueteo de la lluvia resonaba fuertemente en la estancia. La dueña de aquella posada observó con fastidio las gotas de agua que caían de su tejado en algunos lugares, su marido estaba fuera y su hijo mayor ya hacía mucho que marchó, en busca de más oportunidades que dirigir una posada.

El tintineo de la puerta advirtió de un posible cliente, seguramente un viajero al que la lluvia había sorprendido.

Se dirigió al mostrador.

-Pero que ven mis ojos – comentó, al reconocerlo – supuse que no lo volvería a ver después de todos los problemas que causó por aquí – el tono era burlón y descarado.

-Jamás, si eso significa no volver a ver a una dama tan hermosa – respondió el, retirando la capucha empapada.

\- Tan halagador como siempre – la mujer soltó una risa aguda – Te daré una habitación, invita la casa, después de todo aún estoy en deuda contigo

\- Estoy muy agradecido, pero esta vez no estoy viajando solo – señaló a un joven tras suyo que la mujer no había notado – Mi compañero y yo no tenemos problemas en pagar una habitación más.

-No, no, no hace falta, ahora mismo les enseñare sus lugares.

Situándolos en los aposentos del segundo piso, la posadera se marchó para que se acomodaran. Reino supo que Kanae no tardaría mucho en venir.

Y así fue, al oír como abría su puerta de improviso.

-¿Por qué nunca me comentaste que conocías el lugar? – exigió desde el principio.

-No me pareció importante.

\- ¡Te están buscando! Es obvio que registrarán todos tus lugares habituales. Este sitio no es seguro – Kanae parecía frustrada.

\- Solo he estado aquí una vez por un asunto extraoficial, dudo que vayan a revisar todos los lugares.

-¿Extraoficial? ¿Este lugar no tiene nada que ver con tu anterior trabajo? – a lo largo de los días Reino iba contando trozos de información junto con alguna mención de su pasado, así Kanae había descubierto que el había formado parte de una organización solo para usuarios de energía.

-Oficialmente no, mi trabajo consistía en atrapar a usuarios "descarriados" principalmente – frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo – o eso creía…

-¿Qué?

-Será mejor que hagas un "manto" que nos cubra en este lugar, hay pocas posibilidades que nos buscan por aquí pero nunca se sabe; no quiero anular mi energía así que usaremos tu encubierta.

Kanae lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que no la había engañado con ese cambio de tema. Aún así no escarbo el asunto.

-¿Por qué complicarnos tanto? Si la posibilidad existe no deberíamos estar aquí.

-No tenemos opción, es el único camino decente para llegar a nuestro destino.

-Hablando de ello, aún no me has comentado a donde vamos.

-La pregunta no sería "donde" vamos, sino a "quien" nos dirigimos – Reino sonrió – Tengo un discípulo problemático que salvar.


End file.
